


Summer Fling

by supernatural_jackles



Series: Summer Fling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Graphic mentions of suicide, Physical Abuse, Smut, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: After months of struggling, an impulse decision puts you on the road from Sioux Falls to Lawrence Kansas, hoping that your father, Bobby Singer, will take you in for the summer.  A breath of fresh air. A change of scenery. But little did you know, this summer was going to change your life forever.





	1. Summer Fling - Welcome to Lawrence Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this Part : Mentions of Suicide, Alcohol Consumption, Depression, Negative Talk Towards Dean, Mentions of Death via Suicide, Abuse, Language.
> 
> Story can also be found on tumblr @supernatural-jackles

“You’re being so overdramatic, Y/N! Go back upstairs and unpack those bags. You’re being irrational. Ridiculous!” Your mother Karen yelled, one hand on her hip, the other point towards you to emphasize that she was completely serious. You had been here a lot these past two months, you’d picked up on her mannerisms quite quickly. Now typically, your mother yelling at you like this would have been your warning to smarten up, like it used to be. But today? No. Today was the day that you couldn’t just back down. This was your last straw. This was you taking a stand for the first time.

  
“I’m not being overdramatic or irrational or even ridiculous for that matter, mom! For once, I’m thinking clearly and I am not asking you; I’m telling you. I’m going to stay with Dad for the summer. I don’t give a shit if you don’t want me to, or if Gordon ‘had’ plans,” you rebutted. Your arms crossed over your torso to protect you, comforting you in the only way you knew how. “I’m not staying in this house for three months with you and definitely not with him. I refuse to and maybe if you listened to me for one fucking second, you and I wouldn’t be having this conversation. You never listen to a single word that comes out of my mouth when it’s concerning me. You chose him over your own kids, sorry kid because he’s still fucking gone!”

  
“You need to watch your tone, kid!” She warned. You could see her jaw clenching at your words. Your heart was racing a mile a minute, adrenaline or something that was keeping you upright.

  
“Or what? You going to slap me? Or you know what? Get Gordon to do it, ‘cause I know he sure loves to,” you snarked. “I’m leaving and you have no say. You may be fine that you lost a kid and all, you’re over the initial shock and your six year honeymoon bliss with Gordon is still as fresh as ever but some of us need to heal in other ways. So instead of being treated like a stain on the bed sheets, I’m going to get my head on straight and who knows, I might not come back.”

  
“You bet your ass you’re coming back. I will drag you back by your hair if I have to. You’re lashing out to get attention because you can’t stand that you’re not in the spotlight. You always had to make things about you. This horseshit about Gordon beating you and the melodramatic crap that you’ve been putting this family through is just enough. You are staying here for the summer or I’ll lock you up in a mental institution and here’s hoping they can fix your broken sorry ass ‘cause if they can’t, well then you’re going to die alone, just like your so-called father will too.”

  
“Whatever mom. Have you ever considered that maybe you’re the problem here? Think about that one for the next three months. See you in September.” With that, you grabbed your duffel bag and your suitcase off the floor and threw it over your shoulder. You pulled your car keys from the pocket in your green hoodie and waltzed out the front door with confidence. The bags were thrown in the backseat quickly and you started the car. You made sure to lock the doors for extra precaution before peeling back out of the small driveway and speeding off down the empty suburban road. The adrenaline pumping through your veins lasted until you were on the edge of Sioux Falls. The second you hit the ‘You are leaving Sioux Falls’ sign, you pulled the car over and burst into tears.

  
It had been a rough couple of months for your family, but it was hitting you harder than you ever expected. You carried this huge weight on your shoulders with an empty hole in your heart and it seemed like no matter what you did, nothing got better. Things never grew brighter. It didn’t get easier. It was like you were in this infinite loop of pain, torture and sadness and there was no getting out. You were an experimental rat in a maze with no exit and here’s the twist; there is no fucking cheese. It was just dead end after dead end and the puppet master just loved to watch you squirm and panic.

  
You started the ignition and turned right around, heading back into Sioux Falls. You weren’t going back. There was no way you were going back, but it didn’t feel right to skip town without saying goodbye to someone. You needed to know they wouldn’t worry about you in the meantime.

  
You pulled up the long, narrow empty road and cut the engine. One foot out of the car, you realized that you didn’t have anything to give them in your car. All you packed was the stuff you actually needed. The only thing you could possible give them was your bag of half eaten cheese goldfish crackers. It would have to suffice in the meantime.

  
Your feet carried you over the freshly mowed grass. You didn’t care that it was going to turn your toes green or the fact that it was going to get in your car; you just walked until you arrived there.

  
“Hi shithead,” you chuckled, placing your hand on the gravestone. Tears instantly welled in your eyes. “Miss you.”

  
You kneeled in the grass before the stone. Flowers rested in front of the bottom of it. His favourite, daisies. His looked the newest of all the other stones surrounding you, then again, it was new. The wounds were still fresh for you. Two months was barely any time.

  
_Ezekiel Cameron Singer. October 7th 1979 to April 3rd 2005. Beloved Son and Brother._

  
“I didn’t exactly have time to buy you flowers on the way here so I hope you don’t mind if I pour some goldfish on the ground for you. I think you’d appreciate it. You always appreciated my sense of humor,” you pointed out. “So listen dude. You’re not going to see me here for awhile. Things with mom and I are just falling to pieces and Gordon just makes everything so much worse. I don’t really want to stick around and worry about when he’s going to hit me or worse. I don’t want to do it anymore, Zeke. You were my rock and there is no way I’m going to make it through a summer with the two of them. So if you’re keeping an eye on me from heaven, you’ll find me at Dads. He may not have been there for us, but at least he’s someone safe. He’s far enough away from here and maybe I can take my mind off of everything for a while. I can drink all the alcohol in the world, do whatever I can to take this heavy pain away but nothing seems to be helping. I need something else, Zeke and I think dad might be my best bet at getting back on my feet. I’m still so pissed at you for what you did, but I don’t want to end up the same way. I love you.”  
You wiped away your tears and poured a few goldfish down on his grave. You pressed a kiss to the tips of your finger and touched the stone before turning and walking back to your car. You were ready to head out and hope the road you travelled was a road off the infinity loop. Maybe a tiny crack and this was it.

  
You pull into an old scrap yard, one that looked the same as it did in the pictures you saw on google maps hours ago. You knew you were in the right place. You never called Bobby to tell him you were coming down, let alone wondering if you could stay with him for the summer. It was asking a lot of him, especially since you had barely seen the man in eleven years. Sure he sent you cards and messages, and he came down once every three years to visit for a few hours before leaving again but he hasn’t been a father figure to you in eleven years. He missed out on the awkward teenage years. Or maybe he just lucked out. After the divorce, your mom basically told you that you weren’t allowed to have a lot of contact with him because he was a bad guy. The more you thought about it, the more you realized that maybe she was the bad guy after all.

  
Grabbing your bags from the back of your car, you closed the door shut and walked along the dirt path to the front door. It was old and crotchety, overgrown with weeds and shit but it was still his home. You rang the doorbell, praying to god he was home at six thirty in the evening.

  
The door swung open to reveal your father, Bobby Singer standing there. He went from the angry old man that he was to dumbfounded in two point five seconds. You mustered up your best smile, trying to make everything seems as though it’s okay.

  
“Hi dad,” you beamed.

  
“Kid, what are you doing here? Is your mother here?” he questioned, searching behind you. In his mind he was probably praying that she wasn’t behind you.

  
“No dad, just me. Any chance you wanna let me stay with you for the summer?” you inquired with a hopeful grin.

  
“Sure thing, kid. Come on in,” he smiled softly. He held the door open for you to come inside. You had been in his house once. You were a twelve year old kid then so you didn’t remember a thing about it. It was old, and smells of whiskey, leather and a hint of dust. It was very like your dad and decorated that way too. You had barely been in for two seconds and you already felt more comfortable than you did at your mom’s house. “There is a spare bedroom upstairs that you can use for the summer. It ain’t much but it’ll do.”

  
“Thanks Dad,” you said softly. You could see the concern in his eyes. You weren’t surprised. When you show up out of the blue without so much as a warning, there is definitely some questions that needed to be asked and you were thankful he hadn’t started asking them just yet. You adjusted your bags and headed upstairs as quickly as possible.

  
The hallway was longer than you anticipated. It was straight filled with doors along both walls. You opened the first door on your way, only to find it was your dad’s room, which definitely meant you wanted the room at the far end of the hall for your privacy. The room was a good size, just shy of the size of your bedroom in your mom’s house. It had a double bed in the middle of the room, a dresser and a closet that would do just fine. It was liveable for the summer. You simply dropped your bags next to the bed and headed back downstairs.

  
You walked around the library, looking at what books your dad had lying around on his shelf. On his desk rested a bottle of half drunk whiskey and an empty glass, along with some old parchments and open books. Clearly your father was a busy man. You looked through the two sliding doors to find him in the kitchen, standing by the stove, stirring away with a beer in hand.

  
“Whatcha making?” you asked him as you opened the fridge, contemplating grabbing a beer.

  
“Pasta. You interested?” he chuckled.

  
“Sure. I haven’t eaten much all day. Long drive from Sioux Falls to Lawrence.”

  
“Grab a beer and take a seat,” he stated. So you did. You cracked open the beer, taking a swing before taking a seat at the small kitchen table. You watched as he poured some pasta on two plates. Creamy cheese pasta you noticed the second he placed the plate in front of you. You took a bite and allowed the sauce to melt in your mouth. You savoured the flavour and instantly wanted the recipe for when you go back home.

  
“So how’ve you been, Dad?” you asked him.

  
“Oh you know, living day to day. Things are good here. What brings you all the way out here for the summer. There ain’t much here for you compared to Sioux Falls. I mean you have all your friends there. Your mom.”

  
“Yeah well I needed a change of scenery. Can you blame me for wanting to see a bit more of you?”

  
“Nah, I guess not.” he let out a laugh. “Look kid, I ain’t gunna baby you all summer. You’re twenty three now. You’re an adult and you can take care of yourself. Now I trust you won’t get in too much trouble. So I’ll set some ground rules. No curfew, but I don’t want you coming in at three in the morning drunk off your ass. You keep in contact so at least I know you’re okay and not dead in a gutter.”

  
“Fair enough. I’m okay with those rules. It’s better than what I get at mom’s,” you admitted.

  
“I ain’t home all hours of the day. I don’t know if you remember John Winchester?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Well he owns a body shop in town. It was his father’s before this and now he owns it and he runs it with myself and his eldest son. Pays good, great men I work with,” he told you.

  
“Sounds great dad! Forgive me if I’m wrong, but John is your oldest friend?” you inquired before taking another bite of your pasta.

  
“Yes. Him and his wife Mary were friends of mine in high school,” he confirmed.  
“So you’re really happy here?”

  
“Yeah. Everything is good here. I have a girlfriend that you’ll have to meet. I think you’ll really like her.”

  
“Bobby Singer, I’m coming in if you don’t answer this door,” a loud feminine voice called through the door.  
“And that would be her,” he muttered. “Come on in honey.”

  
“Bobby, you have no idea the kind of day I had. The diner was so busy we made just under ten thousand dollars- oh hi there,” she stopped dead in here tracks the second her eyes saw you.

  
“Ellen, this is my daughter, Y/N. Y/N this is my girlfriend, Ellen.”

  
“Hi,” you smiled, waving awkwardly at her.

  
“Oh wow! Bobby has told me so much about you. You’re just as beautiful as I imagined you’d be. What brings you down to this neck of the woods?”

  
“I’m staying here with my dad for the summer,” you told her. “Just wanting a change of scenery. Nothing much goes on back home. I figured I could stay here, get a job and spend the summer working.”

  
“I can give you a job. I own a diner right across the road from the auto shop that your dad works at. One of my waitress’ just gave her notice. The spots yours if you want it,” she offered.

  
“Yeah, absolutely! I’d love that! Thank you!” you said with excitement. She smiled at you before looking back to Bobby.

  
“Bobby, you about ready to head out?”

  
“Yeah,” he replied. “You good to stay here by yourself tonight?”

  
“Yes, dad. I should probably stay here and get settled in. Have fun. Uh what time would you like me in tomorrow?”

  
“Nine sound good to you?”

  
“Perfect.”

* * *

  
You woke up to the sounds of your alarm blaring. Today was a new day and you instantly remembered that you were in the safety of your dad’s house, five and a half hours away from your mom and your abusive stepfather, Gordon. You were going to start a new job, you were going to make some money and you were going to get the fresh start you desperately needed.

  
You climbed out of bed and stretched out. Your toes wiggled along the cold hardwood floor as you reached up high. It dawned on you quickly that you had no idea what you were going to wear to your first day of work. You never asked Ellen about a uniform. You stuck with a simple black t-shirt and a pair of black pants that were semi professional for the workplace. It would have to do in the meantime anyways.

  
You threw your hair up in a ponytail, tucking away the stray strands behind your ears in hopes that it would keep them at bay for the work day. Then you moved on to your make up. You weren’t the kind of girl who went all out on her make up. These days, you were lucky if you wanted to put the effort in to your appearance. Making yourself look presentable wasn’t something that you wanted to do. The only reason why you were was because first impressions counted. You didn’t want to start work looking like an alcoholic who went to bed half an hour before coming in.

  
Bobby was already in the kitchen when you came down. He held a mug in his hand as he stood looking out the back window. You smiled when you saw him. You never really realized how much you missed him until you saw him standing in the kitchen like this was some normal routine for him.

  
“Mornin’,” you called out. He turned around to face you with a smile on his face.

  
“Still got some coffee for ya. Mugs are in the shelf next to the coffee maker,” he told you. “You ready for work?”

  
“Yeah- well as ready as I can be in a place I’ve never been with people I don’t know. What could go wrong?” you chuckled dryly.

  
“Ellen’s diner is great. A lovely bunch of ladies work there for her, including her daughter Jo. The two of you will get along just fine,” he said. Your lips formed a line before turning to the coffee maker. You poured yourself a helping amount of coffee before adding some milk. All in all, the coffee wasn’t nearly as bad as you expected.

  
“Thanks dad. Anyway, I better get going. I don’t want to be late on my first day,” you stated. “See you later.” Before he could say another word, your coffee mug was in the sink and you were out the door and headed to your car. You knew this was going to be the longest day of your life.

  
When you walked into Ellen’s Diner, it was almost completely empty. There was an older man sitting up at the counter with the morning paper and a cup of coffee splayed out in front of him. You figured it was probably a morning routine for him. Couldn’t blame a guy for that. Ellen came out from the back and instantly saw you, motioning for you to come around the counter and join her in the back.

  
“So I know you haven’t had time to go to get a void cheque for me so don’t even worry about that yet. We can figure it out later. You will be replacing Lydia, who is on maternity leave. So you’ll be a waitress alongside Lisa, Suzy and my daughter Jo. Cassie, and Anna are our cooks. Both of them are very good at their job. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine with everyone. Any questions?” she explained to you.

  
“Umm about uniforms, or is there something I’m supposed to wear here?”

  
“I’m okay with anything really. What you’re wearing is perfectly fine. The girls usually wear jeans and a t-shirt. Non-slip shoes might be something you want to invest in though for your safety. Here is your apron,” she said, handing you a light pink apron that wrapped around your waist. She then gave you two pens and a notebook.  
She showed you around the diner. The seating chart for the booths. Where the menus were held. She showed you where to find extra knives and forks. She told you if you had any other questions then you could ask the girls. Ellen was stepping out for the day due to meetings so you had to rely on the girls to help you out.  
The ladies came in the back door, one by one. The first girl with brown curly hair greeted you first with a wide smile on her face. She introduced herself as Cassie. She was kind and polite. The other girls just smiled and said hello before getting to their places.

  
They told you that you were going to handle the counter today, just to get a feel for things. What you didn’t like was the fact that one of the girls treated you as though you were stupid. Whenever she got the chance, she’d give you the stink eye or a really nasty look. It made you really uncomfortable. This girl had no idea who you were so why was she treating you like the unwanted kid at school?

  
“Okay, let’s get ready. Lunch rush time,” the other blonde girl said as she fixed her hair. The brunette, Lisa you think her name was; came up to the counter and reapplied her lipstick. Clearly you were missing out on something.

  
People came in steadily, all of them taking seats in the dining area, none at the counter for you to serve. Jo, Lisa and the other busty blonde took care of all the customers, leaving you to stand there like an idiot.

  
The men came in and you instantly recognized one of them as your dad. He took a seat in a booth with another older gentleman while the youngest of the three came up and sat at the counter. He had light brown spiked up hair, short at the sides. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dirty, ripped blue jeans. He shot a wink your way, almost making you blush. Almost. You knew guys like him. Trouble. Only wanted one thing. AKA not your type. Not anymore. No matter how attractive the man was. You didn’t need that right now.

  
“Hey gorgeous,” he beamed. “Why haven’t I see a pretty thing like you here before?”

  
“Funny. What can I get for you?” you asked him.

  
“Bacon cheeseburger with some fries on the side, please,” he asked.

  
“Comin’ right up sir,” you said politely.

  
“It’s Dean,” he winked.

  
The man sure knew how to flirt. It wasn’t easy trying to resist his charm. Especially when he was so confident in himself and not to mention the fact that he looked the way he did. You’d call anyone crazy to brush off a man like that, even if it was for just one night. You promised yourself you were going to get back on your feet. You were going to make sure that you were okay first before you got anyone else involved. You needed to. All the alcohol and the ways you dealt before this had to go. You couldn’t drag another person down in the gutter with you.

  
You grabbed Dean’s burger from Cassie, who gave you a soft smile before turning back to the grill. Dean waited patiently at the counter, sipping away at his coke. His face lit up at the sight of his burger. The second you set it down, he had his hands on it.

  
“Thanks, sweetheart,” he winked before taking a huge bite out of his burger. By then, you had other customers to serve.

  
All in all, the lunch rush was busier than you expected for a town like this. But it went by really quickly which you were very thankful for. You collected all the money and put in the register and put the tips you had earned in your jar. Dean just finished up his lunch by the time you were done, giving you the perfect opportunity to clear his plate.

  
“So, you’re new to town huh?” he asked you, placing his hands on the counter in front of him.

  
“Sorta,” you answered, taking his plate from in front of him, before wiping it down.

  
“Why don’t you let me show you around? Pick you up in say-”

  
“No thank you. I’m sorry,” you smiled weakly before turning on your heel and heading into the back of the diner. You felt horrible for letting him down like that. You were polite of course, very polite. You didn’t seem like you were disinterested in him or give him any sign that you weren’t attracted to him, but you made yourself a promise and for the first time, you were going to keep it.

  
“So you turned down the great Dean Winchester, huh?” Jo said from her corner of the now empty diner.

  
“Guess so,” you shrugged.

  
“Probably for the best,” the busty blonde said. Suzy you quickly learned, was her name. “Dean is not the kind of guy you want to get involved with.”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“Probably because he has been through every one of us, well besides little Joanna over there,” Suzy told you. 

  
“Every one of you?”

  
“Yep. He and I were friends with benefits for a while. That is, until he got boring,” Suzy started.

  
“I went out on one date with him when I first started here. It definitely wasn’t what I expected so it didn’t last. A guy like him wants one thing and one thing only,” the redhead cook shared as she cleaned her dishes.

  
“I went on a few dates with him. Don’t get me wrong, the guy is gorgeous and definitely sweet but Anna’s right. He wants sex. The second I brought up the something more, he bailed,” Cassie smiled sadly.

  
“Lisa and Dean had a different story. Why don’t you tell us that one, Lis?” Suzy raised her eyebrow.

  
“Dean and I were that something more that Cassie wanted. Only he wanted more and I didn’t. He and I never really discussed our relationship status so I figured it was a free for all. I could come and go as I pleased and sleep with whoever I wanted but in Dean’s case, he wasn’t okay with that. So we became exclusive and I cheated, which really wasn’t a huge mistake but it’s whatever. I mean really? Dean Winchester of all people? He’s never going to actually commit to someone. He’s going to die alone before he can get to that stage and I personally can’t wait to watch his next failed relationship. It is only a matter of time until he comes crawling back like the little lost puppy that he is and begs me to be his again,” Lisa explained to the group. You instantly hated her. She is a prime example of why women suck. A part of you really felt for Dean. It was horrible of her to say. Really horrible. No man deserved to be treated like that, even if he was a dick.

  
“Seriously though. Dean thinks he’s all that. I mean sure he’s gorgeous but there is literally nothing else to him. He barely graduated high school and he had no intentions of going to college. His family is probably disappointed in him compared to his brother. God, if he was single I would ride him like a pogo stick. He’s just so tall,” Suzy went on.

  
“Oh my god, have you seen the size of his hands? He’s probably huge,” Lisa chimed in.

  
“Right? Ugh, if only he wasn’t with Jessica. He’s definitely got more going for him than Dean. I mean law school! He’s got it all and Dean’s a freakin’ mechanic.”

  
“There is nothing wrong with that. He’s got a job,” Cassie pointed out and you agreed.

  
“Oh come on Cassie. Wouldn’t you chose Sam over Dean?” Lisa questioned.

  
“I’m not getting involved in this.”

  
“Poor little Jo over there doesn’t know anything. Dean Winchester wouldn’t even give her the time of day,” Lisa giggled. “You’re not missing out on much though. Don’t you worry.”

  
By the time you got out of the diner it was just after six. It had to be the longest day of your life and listening to the girls bag on Dean for half the shift definitely wasn’t how you thought your work day was going to go. Your feet were sore and your back felt a little achy but it wasn’t anything a good long bath could cure.  
You drove down the long empty road back to your dad’s house when your car suddenly began to slow down. You managed to pull it off to the side of the road, not that it would have mattered much. The road was empty. You were right in the middle of nowhere. It was a long trek to your dad’s house and the same length to the diner.

  
Tears welled in your eyes. You had just got the car checked a week ago. How could something like this have happened? Not to mention money was already tight for you right now and this was more than likely going to cost you your kidney.

  
You pulled your phone out and dialed the auto shop in hopes that your dad was still there so he could pick you up and figure out what went wrong with your car this time. You prayed he would give you some sort of discount to help you out but even then, that was a long shot.

  
“Winchester’s Auto Shop, how can I help you?” the voice on the other end of the line answered. Not Bobby.

  
“Hi, umm is Bobby Singer there?” you asked, trying to keep your voice as calm as possible.

  
“No sorry, he left about twenty minutes ago. Is there anything I can help you with, ma’am?” he questioned politely.

  
“Uhhh, my car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I don’t know what’s wrong or what happened. I’m just going to see if I can reach Bobby-”

  
“Whoa whoa, slow down. Can you tell me where you are? I’ll come and pick you up with a tow truck and we’ll go from there. Sound good?” he told you. You nodded your head, not realizing that he wasn’t able to see you through the phone.

  
“Yeah,” you breathed out. “I’m not sure what the road is called but if you turn right from the auto shop and follow the road out and turn right again to head down the back road, I’m about six miles in. Do you know where I’m talking about?”

  
“Gotcha. I’ll be there in ten; fifteen tops, okay?” he assured you.

  
“Okay. Thank you.”

  
You hung up the phone and leaned against the driver door. You never realized just how sketchy this part of town was. The forest in front of you looked dark and creepy. You didn’t want to think about how many dead bodies that could be in there. Not to mention the wolves that were probably watching you, getting ready to jump out at you. Your mind was reeling over the possible scenarios that could happen to you. You were being irrational, and you knew that. It was something your brain did when you were alone in places like this. It sucked to say the least.

  
The tow truck drove slowly passed you before stopping and backing up just a little, giving the right amount of space so he could take a look under the hood to see what was wrong. The man hopped out of the truck and you instantly recognized him. Dean. He was wearing the same outfit as he was earlier on in the diner. This time you noticed his bowlegs which were attractive as hell to you, along with the fresh grease stains on his shirt.

  
“Well well, we meet again,” he chuckled. “What’s going on?”

  
“I was driving and the car started to slow down. I was able to pull it to the side of the road but now it won’t start,” you told him as you rolled your eyes.  
“Sounds like a problem with your engine. When was the last time you had your car looked at?”

  
“Last week.”

  
“Awesome. So they probably messed something up when they were doing whatever they were doing. It’s a common problem,” he said as he looked under the hood at your engine. He was checking the little things around your engine. “Alright, so it looks like I’m going to have to tow you back to the shop. It’s an easy fix but I’m going to need to order the part so it’s going to be a few days until I can fix it.”

  
“Fantastic. You wouldn’t happen to know how much it’s going to cost me, would you?” you dared to ask.

  
“My guess is probably around four hundred,” he revealed.

  
“Well may as well give my first two pay cheques to you,” you tried to joke as tears welled in your eyes. So much for your fresh start. “Do you take kidneys by chance?”  
“Why don’t we take your car in and we’ll go from there,” he said kindly. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. You walked in front of your car and climbed in the passenger’s side of the tow truck while Dean hooked your car up. You pressed your body against the door, trying to keep as much space between you and Dean as possible. Being alone in a vehicle with strange man was really nerve wracking for you.

  
Dean climbed in and started up the truck and turned around. Pure silence filled the air. You felt slightly uncomfortable but thankfully it was only a fifteen minute ride back to the auto shop.

  
“So I didn’t get your name earlier,” he commented.

  
“Y/N,” you answered.

  
“Pretty name. Suits you,” he smiled. You brushed his comment off like it was nothing which made the rest of the ride back awkward as hell. You were sure he thought you were some weirdo, not that it really mattered to you of course.

  
He pulled into the auto shop and brought your car around the back before motioning for you to follow him into the shop so he could take down your information. It didn’t take him long to take it all down, and you gave him Bobby’s home number instead of your cell phone one to protect yourself a little more.  
“You sure you don’t want to grab some dinner?” he winked. “Could be a good time.”

  
“I’m sorry, Dean. No thank you,” you said softly. “It’s got nothing to do with you, I promise. I just have a lot of stuff to figure out and going out with you could complicate things even more for me. Trust me, I’m not the kind of girl you want to get involved with.”

  
“I can respect that,” he nodded. “But you definitely are the kind of girl I want to get involved with. So if you change your mind- I’ll wait around for you. But in the meantime, how bout I give you a ride home?”

  
“That I will accept. Thank you, Dean.”

 


	2. Another Day, Another Dollar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this Part: Mechanic!Dean, Fluffish?

 “I don’t know what’s going on, John. It’s just so unlike her to show up out of the blue like this. She never called, her mother never called. It’s just completely random. I don’t exactly mind having the kid around all summer, it gives me a chance to get to know her after all the years I missed because of Karen. But it don’t make sense. Karen strictly forbid me from seeing the kids for a long period of time. There ain’t no way she’s letting her stay for the entire summer,” Bobby explained to my dad. It wasn’t like I was trying to overhear their conversation. I was working right there on an old mustang and I needed the area to work. I tried my best to act as though I couldn’t hear a word. After all, it wasn’t any of my business.

 “I don’t know what to tell you. Thankfully I have two boys. Girls from what I heard are so much harder,” John chuckled at Bobby. “I think you gotta consider what’s going on with her.”

 “Of course there’s something going on with her. She’s a hell-of-a-lot different than I remember her being. She’s quiet and barely says a word to me. Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes like it used to. It’s just weird to see her like this.”

 “She just lost her brother, Bobby. It’s gotta be hard on her and not to mention that Gordon dick you told me about. The one Karen married. That’s a lot to process. She’s probably here for a breath of fresh air,” he suggested. “Why don’t you try and talk to her?”

 “‘Cause I’m afraid I’ll push her away. It’s bad enough as it is. There is definitely something wrong and I just know if I ask, she’s gonna walk out that door and god knows where she’ll be headed next. I mean she don’t share much and god forbid I get close to her. She’s hesitant of me touching her.”

 “Give it time. They usually tell you what’s going on, well maybe not actually but you never know right? Give her some time to get back on her feet before you start asking questions. She’s a smart kid, after all she’s yours.”

 “Yeah, but she’s also Karen’s and she’s had more influence on her than I have in the past eleven years and Karen made damn sure I wouldn’t effect her daughter,” Bobby shrugged. 

 “And if her mother meant anything, don’t you think she would be there with her? Think about that. All I’m sayin’ is she came here because she wanted to. Just act normal with her, and things will fall into place.”

 “Here’s hoping,” he breathed out. “Break for lunch?”

 “Sure thing. Dean, let’s head out for lunch,” Dad called over to me. I grabbed my rag and began to clean myself off a little before I could go wash up. My dad and Bobby headed to the front to wash up while I snuck around back, trying my best to forget the conversation they were having. It was none of my business, no matter how much I was intrigued by it. 

 I knew Bobby had kids. I can remember him showing me pictures of his two kids when he first moved to Lawrence and dad gave him a job, but it wasn’t something he talked about often. By the sounds of it, he wasn’t used to it. His ex wife doesn’t exactly sound like the nicest woman in the world, but it wasn’t my place to judge. It wasn’t a situation I needed to put myself in. Bobby had been an uncle to me these past few years. It didn’t really occur to me just how much I knew about the guy, until now. 

 Bobby and dad waited for me so we could go across the road to Ellen’s Diner, just like we did everyday since Bobby started seeing the owner Ellen. She was the richest woman in town. She owned two very successful business’ and ran them smoother than ever. It certainly kept her busy and Bobby was just an added bonus. It took them years to finally get together after a little help from dad and I. Bobby deserved someone like her. She was a strong independant woman, kinda like mom was. Which was probably one of the reasons why we were so into getting them together. 

* * *

 We walked through the front door and saw that people were already crowded the diner. Our table was empty thankfully, but I wasn’t interested when my eyes caught something else. There was someone new working behind the counter. Now this girl I had never seen before. I had been coming to this diner for years now and the staff rarely changed. I had spent time with each and every girl that worked in this joint, some of them significant amount of time, but this girl was completely different to them. I could see it. She was pretty, but not in the way Suzy and Lisa were. She didn’t wear a whole lot of makeup like they did and she didn’t dress to show off her body. I could just tell this was her first day. I could sense the nervousness by the way she held herself.

 She came over to me and much to my disappointment, she didn’t have a name tag just yet. I was able to get a closer look at her. 

 “Hey gorgeous,” I beamed, “Why haven’t I seen a pretty thing like you here before.” I could see the blush creeping up on her cheeks and that made me smile. She fought her own smile quite well.

 “Funny,” she rolled her eyes. That was something new. No one ever rolled their eyes when I flirted with them. “What can I get for you?”

 “Bacon cheeseburger with some fries on the side, please,” I asked her. She quickly jotted it down in her notebook.

 “Comin’ right up, sir,” she replied.

 “It’s Dean,” I told her as she turned on her heel to send the order in. Lisa came over and handed me a glass of coke, not before leaving and send a wink my way. Any other day, I would have smiled at the small gesture, but not today. The new girl had caught my eye. 

 She came back a few minutes later with my plate and placed it down in front of me. She smiled softly at me. “Thanks, sweetheart,” I told her, but she completely brushed me off and headed to serve other customers. I didn’t mind of course. Watching her from afar was good enough for me, but it also made me wonder if the girls had told her about me. I couldn’t think like that. 

 After I finished eating, she came over and cleared my plate and wiped down where I was eating. “So you’re new to town huh?” I questioned.

 “Sorta.”

 “Why don’t you let me show you around? Pick you in say-” I started, but she quickly cut me off. 

 “No thank you. I’m sorry,” was all she said before she headed to the back of the diner without another word. I left the money for the meal and a tip for her before heading out the front doors with Bobby and dad.

 I tried not to think too much into it. Instead I got lost in doing my job. A job I loved more than anything. I spent the afternoon fixing up an old mustang for some rich old guy who apparently didn’t know how to drive. The entire right side of the car was smashed in. Luckily for me, I was making a hell of a lot of money on this job. It couldn’t be any better than this. 

  It was just before six when dad said he was headed home to see mom. After a long day, he just wanted to go home and see her and I could respect that. Bobby headed out too, saying something along the lines of meeting up with Ellen. I didn’t want to know anything more. So dad handed me the keys to the shop and told me to lock up when I was done. Fine by me. It wasn’t like I had to go home to someone, or anything for that matter. I lived alone, I worked, I had a drink or two, and then I slept. It wasn’t exactly an interesting life and I liked it that way. Less to worry about. 

 I had just finished wiping down the doors I had installed when I heard the phone up front go off. I wiped my hands on the rag as best as I could before picking up the phone.

 “Winchester Auto Shop, how can I help you?” I answered. The line was quiet for a moment before the person on the other end spoke up.

  “Hi, umm is Bobby Singer there?” She asked. She tried to sound as calm as possible, but she was failing. I could hear it in her voice, she was trying not to panic. 

  “No sorry, he left about twenty minutes ago. Is there anything I can help you with, ma’am?” I inquired, speaking into the phone as calmly as I could in hopes it would help her in anyway.

 “Uhhh, my car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I don’t know what’s wrong or what happened. I’m just going to see if I can reach Bobby-” she rambled out without so much as taking a breath. Panic. 

 ““Whoa whoa, slow down. Can you tell me where you are? I’ll come and pick you up with a tow truck and we’ll go from there. Sound good?” I told her. I could hear her taking deep breathes on the line. 

 “Yeah,” she breathed out. “I’m not sure what the road is called but if you turn right from the auto shop and follow the road out and turn right again to head down the back road, I’m about six miles in. Do you know where I’m talking about?”

 “Gotcha. I’ll be there in ten; fifteen tops, okay?” I assured her. 

  “Okay. Thank you,” a sigh of relief came out of her mouth and I could help but smile a bit. She hung up the phone and I instantly opened the drawer and grabbed the keys to the tow truck. It wasn’t going to take me too long to get to her from the sounds of where she was.

 I drove down the quiet roads of Lawrence and headed down the way she told me. She must’ve lived out that way and that’s why she was headed that way, or she was grabbing pizza from the best place in town. Either way, I was going to see if I could make her night a little easier. 

 I found her instantly. She was leaning against the driver’s side of her car and I instantly recognized her from earlier on that day. The mysterious waitress from Ellen’s Diner. She smiled the second she saw the truck. I hopped out and walked over to her and her face almost fell. Did this woman really hate me that much already?

 “Well well, we meet again,” I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but she clearly wasn’t enjoying it. “So what’s going on?”

 “I was driving and the car started to slow down. I was able to pull it to the side of the road but now it won’t start,” she explained to me. It instantly sounded like an engine problem to me and that’s exactly what I told her. 

 “When was the last time you had your car checked?”

 “Last week.”

“Awesome. So they probably messed something up when they were doing whatever they were doing. It’s a common problem,” I shared with her before taking a look under the hood just to be sure. “Alright, so it looks like I’m going to have to tow you back to the shop. It’s an easy fix but I’m going to need to order the part so it’s going to be a few days until I can fix it.”

 “Fantastic. You wouldn’t happen to know how much it’s going to cost me, would you?” she asked me. I could see the hopeful look in her eyes and I knew the second I would reveal just how much, she was going to be rather upset.

 “My guess is probably around four hundred,” I confessed, not daring to look at her.

 “Well may as well give my first two pay cheques to you,” she said quietly. She was definitely more shocked than I expected her to be. Money must have been really tight for her and this was just the cherry on top. I knew I was going to be the one to fix her car, and right then, I also knew there was no way I was charging her full price for this. 

 Why don’t we take your car in and we’ll go from there,” I said kindly to her. She nodded her head and headed to the front seat of the tow truck while I hooked her car up. I had done this a few hundreds and each time was easier than the last. I locked it in place and headed to the front of the truck and climbed in. I instantly noticed just how far away from me she was. Her body was pressed against the passenger door. She was staring out the window. 

 “So I didn’t get your name earlier,” I asked her as I glanced over at her for a second.

 “Y/N,” she told me.

 “Pretty name for a pretty girl,” I said sincerely. She never said another word. The whole ride back to the auto shop was pure silence, it was almost uncomfortable. 

 I pulled her car into the auto shop and got out of the truck, motioning for her to follow me to the front desk so I could grab her basic information. She trailed a few feet behind me before meeting me up at the front desk. She quietly gave me the information I needed and I could tell she was a little hesitant, not that I blame her of course. 

  “You sure you don’t want to grab some dinner?” I asked her kindly, “Could be fun?”

  “I’m sorry, Dean. No thank you,” she said softly, “It’s got nothing to do with you, I promise. I just have a lot of stuff to figure out and going out with you could complicate things even more for me. Trust me, I’m not the kind of girl you want to get involved with.”

 I nodded my head, taking in her words. I knew she was telling the truth. It wasn’t hard to how much she distanced herself from everyone else. “I can respect that,” I said to her. “But you definitely are the kind of girl I want to get involved with. So if you change your mind- I’ll wait around for you. But in the meantime, how bout I give you a ride home?”

 “That I will accept. Thank you, Dean.”

 I smiled at her, quickly finishing up her file before logging out of the computer. I told her to stay where she was while I finished locking up the rest of the shop, like dad taught me how to. All the tool boxes and parts compartments. Making sure everything was put away properly. I met her once more and asked her to follow me out. I locked the final door, making sure it was shut tight before leading her out towards my car. A 1967 Chevy Impala. 

 I opened the door for her and motioned for her to climb in first, not missing the smile on her face at my gesture. I circled the car and quickly started her up, hearing her beautiful purr was like music to my ears. 

 “So I take it I’m going that same way?” I asked her.

 “Yeah. It’s an older house. Kind of a scrapyard,” she said. No way.

 “You’re Bobby Singer’s daughter?” I blurted out. She just nodded her head. 

 As we drove down the same roads, it all began to make sense to me. She was pressed against the door, just like she was in the tow truck. I thought back to the conversation I heard earlier that my dad was having with Bobby and how he was concerned about his daughter. Here she was. She’s quiet and she even seems a little uncomfortable. I instantly regret asking her out a second time. After what she’s been through, he can completely understand her reasons for pulling away from everything. But Bobby had every right to be concerned about his daughter. I was concerned about her and I didn’t even know the girl. She was carrying such an unbearable amount of weight on her shoulders and she didn’t know just how to deal with it. 

 I pulled into Bobby’s scrapyard and drove up the driveway as far as I could go before I shut off the engine. I got out of the car first and circled around the car, only to have her get out of the car too. I wanted to walk her to her door. 

 So I did. 

 “And here I thought chivalry was dead,” she giggled.

 “Almost. I still believe a girl should be treated with respect. Besides, what does it cost me to open a door and walk a pretty girl to her door? Absolutely nothing,” I told her. 

 “Well thank you for saving me tonight, Dean. Who knows what would’ve happened if you weren’t there,” she said kindly.

 “You would’ve been fine. You don’t strike me as someone who gives up easy. Besides, I was just doing my job,” I shrugged. 

 “Either way. You were still kind, and kindness goes a long way. Have a good night, Dean,” she smiled as she headed inside. 

 I headed back to my car and backed out, heading back to my home. I could get her out of my mind. She was something different alright and quite frankly, I hoped she let me get to know her a little better, even if it was as friends. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Thursday Night is Pizza Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Past Abuse, Depression, Angst, Fluff,   
> You can find the entire story @supernatural-jackles on tumblr

“Want some chili for dinner? It’s still the same recipe I used to make,” Bobby asked you as you took a seat at the small kitchen table. His kitchen was smaller than you remembered, not that you really remembered at all. It had been eleven years since you were last in this house, and you had barely used the kitchen the last two weeks you had been staying in Lawrence with him. 

 “Sure,” you agreed. “I’m starving. It’s been such a long day at work.”

 “Do you enjoy working there?” he questioned. He kept his back to you, stirring away at the pot on the stove. 

 “It’s alright. Ellen’s nice. Some of the other girls there are okay too. I definitely don’t consider it to be a career though,” you told him.

 “Well it’s not like it’s going to be. You’re only here for the summer,” he shrugged. “Why are you staying the summer anyways? The real reason.  There is no way your mother would let you stay for three months.”

 “I told you dad, I just needed a change of scenery,” you muttered.

 “That’s bullshit and we both know it. There is another reason why you’re here kid and I’m only trying to help you. I mean I just lost one kid, I ain’t losin’ another,” he stated. “Is it because of Zeke?”

 “I don’t want to talk about it, dad. And I’m not going to talk about how I’m feeling about losing Zeke and quite frankly it’s none of your business. You don’t get to ask me how I’m doing when you’ve been gone for the last eleven years of my life. You don’t get to hear about any of it because you never tried to be my father after you left. The birthday cards and the crappy I miss you Merry Christmas cards were never enough. You left me and you left Zeke and you never tried to fight for us and you left us with Mom! You never even tried to get partial custody of us!”

 “BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED KIDS!” he shouted, throwing the chili covered spoon harshly into the sink. You flinched and instantly, your heart rate sped up. “I never wanted to be a father and Karen always wanted to have kids. I wanted to fix cars and that was it but your mother convinced me that the two of you would be a good idea. I was never going to be a good father to you or Zeke and I never tried because you’re mother had everything under control.”

 “Whatever dad! Sorry for ruining your life,” you yelled. “Guess I really should have stayed with mom since I’m such a fucking burden on your life.”

 You took off down the hall and slammed your door as hard as you could. You thought the door was going to snap in half with the amount of force you pushed upon it. Your knees fell to the floor as you gathered up your belongings. It quickly dawned on you that your car was in the shop where your dad just happened to work. Even though Dean assured you that your car was almost done, after he waited a week and a half for the part to arrive. You fell to the floor, realizing you had nowhere to go and no one to go to. You were literally stuck in the same place you were two weeks ago but this time you had no hope. You were completely and utterly alone.

 But that didn’t stop you from packing up a small bag, your phone and the charger along with your sketchbook, before opening the door. You threw your bag over your shoulder, and waltzed down the hallway and back down the stairs, ignoring Bobby’s calls for you to come back. What was there to go back to? He made it clear that he didn’t want you. 

 The rain was coming down hard, bouncing of the roofs of his old broken cars in the scrap yard. You stepped foot out onto the gravel and the rain hit you hard. The temperature had dropped since the last time you were outside, but it didn’t stop you from taking a step forward and following the dirt path out to the main road. 

 You were drenched to the core, and your stuff was probably the same. Nothing was going to make you turn back. You were hurt by his words. To you, that was unexpected. Afterall, Bobby had been an absentee parents for longer than he had been a parent. When he didn’t visit or call, or even write you and your brother letters anymore, you couldn’t help but wonder why? Was it your fault that he didn’t want to talk to you anymore? Was it your fault why he and your mom got a divorce? And it all just came together in a heated argument and even then, that was your fault too. It was all your fault in some way and there was no way to get the guilt of that off your head.

 It was at least an hour walk to get into town. Bobby just had to live in the middle of nowhere making it ten times harder. It was just after seven and the chances of you making into town by the time the sun set was unlikely. You were following a long road that was nothing but forest for an hour. A forest that was sure to have wide animals, and serial killers and dead bodies. But you were stubborn, and there was no way you were turning back. 

 Tears mixed in with the raindrops on your skin. You weren’t sure which one was which and quite frankly you didn’t care. You felt like nothing in your life was going to go right. Bobby was your last resort. He was just an excuse. He was just the false hope you gave yourself because you needed it to move forward. But you’re still stuck in what feels like the same spot as you were before, just in a different town. 

 You heard the familiar sound of an old car in your ear. The rumble sounded just like one of Bobby’s old cars and you worried for a second that it might be him coming after you. That’s when you saw the sleek, black impala cruise past you and slow down.  _Dean’s car_. The drivers door swung open and out came Dean, the rain soaking him in a second as he ran over to you. 

 His hands made their way to your biceps, holding you in place and you visibly tense at his touch. He noticed instantly and took his hands off of you and you were extremely grateful that he did. It’s not that you’re bruised there, but Gordon loved to grab your biceps before he’d slam you against the wall, and he’d hold you there, his grip as tight as possible. 

 “What are you doing out here all by yourself?” he questioned, raising his voice so he’d be heard over the rain. He stood close to you and you couldn’t bare to look at him. Tears were welling in your eyes once more and you couldn’t muster up enough courage to tell him that you ran away. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of the rain.”

 He lead you over to his car and opened the passenger door for you, allowing you to climb in before he circled the car. The two of you were drenched and the rain didn’t seem to let up as he drove down the long road. The soft sounds of Zeppelin played as he drove with ease. Dean seemed so comfortable behind the wheel of a car. You on the other hand, stuck to the passenger door, making sure you were careful not to get too close to him. 

 “What are you doing driving down this road at this time?” you asked him, silently cursing yourself for how weak your voice sounded. 

 “Look in the backseat,” he chuckled. You furrowed your brows but turned around anyways to see just what he was up to. You saw that he had a box of pizza and a bag of wings in the backseat. How you didn’t smell it had you wondering if you really were okay.

 “I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to ruin your night,” you stammered out. He let out a laugh.

 “Don’t even worry about it, Y/N. I mean technically it’s my fault you’re walking out in the rain at seven o’clock at night. If I would have fixed your car by now, you wouldn’t be sitting in the front seat of my car. So this is the least I can do,” he assured you. You relaxed a little at how kind he was being towards you. After all, the girls in the diner all made him out to be such a bad guy.

 Dean pulled into a parking lot of a fairly large building. The sign said _Lafitte Living. Apartments For Families_. He parked in a spot near the front of the building. You were shivering at the thought of going back out in the rain, and not to mention you were soaked and now freezing. 

 “Come on up with me. You can get dry and warmed up,” he offered, grabbing the pizza and wings from the backseat. 

 “Okay, but just for a little while,” you stated. You didn’t want to intrude on him more than you already had. After all, he was eating pizza and wings on a Thursday night. 

 The two of you made a mad dash from the car to the doors of the building. The lady at the front desk smiled at Dean, welcoming him and he smiled back at her. She didn’t look at him like all the other girl did and that made you smile. 

 He lead you over to the elevator and pressed the button. His room was on the sixth floor, and there was eight in the building. It was definitely a nice place to live and probably the most expensive. It was more like a hotel than an apartment complex. His apartment was the last one at the end of the hall. Outside his door, there was a large plant, and you soon realized that there was a lot of plants in the building. 

 He opened the door and motioned for you to go in first. The lights flicked on and his apartment lit up. It certainly looked like home for him. A big tv, gaming consoles, the kitchen looked stocked. 

 “Nice place,” you smiled.

 “Thank you,” he beamed proudly. “I kinda like this place.”

 “I can see why. I certainly looks like a home.”

 “Why don’t you take a shower,” he suggested. “I’ve got green apple shampoo and conditioner underneath the sink, along with some cherry japanese body wash stuff that you can use.”

 “You have women stay over often?” you questioned.

  He chuckled, “it’s my brother’s girlfriend’s stuff. When my brother comes home from Stanford, he’ll spend time here with his girlfriend. The both of them stay over. She left her stuff here the last time she was here so I kept it just in case. Now it’s coming in handy,” he explained to you. “I’ll get you some fresh towels and and some of my clothes to wear while I throw your wet and dirty ones in the washer.”

 “You don’t have to do that-”

 “Yeah I know, but really, what else are you going to wear?” he joked. “Go shower and we’ll eat the pizza and wings when you get out and watch something on the tv.”

 “Thank you, Dean,” you smiled softly. “For everything.”

You headed down the hall and into his bathroom. Dean had handed you two fresh towels along with some sweatpants and one of his flannel shirts. His apartment was usually pretty cold, even in the summer from what he told you. You definitely didn’t mind that aspect. 

 You took your soaking clingy clothes off your body and placed them neatly on the counter. You took a good look at yourself in the mirror. The bruises on your ribs were getting lighter. The dark purple and green hue was now a fading light yellow. It was still tender to put too much pressure on the mark but you were physically healing for the most part, and for a few months of your life, you were going to be injury free. Something that hasn’t happened in months. 

 Turning the water on, along with the fan, you grabbed the materials you needed from under the bathroom sink. Next to the shampoo bottles were clean face clothes. You knew Dean wouldn’t mind if you used one. 

 The water pressure was better than you expected it to be, and that was probably because Bobby’s house sucked. The water was actually hot here too, which made you want to stay here all the more. 

 As you wash your hair, you can’t help but think back to the man in the other room. He was practically a stranger to you. This was the second time he rescued you from the side of the road and this time, you were the one invading his personal space. You felt guilty as hell for intruding in on his night, especially since you rejected him twice. Dean had shown you nothing but kindness every time he interacted with you. A part of that was definitely because you were Bobby Singer’s daughter, but he’s more gentle than you would have expected him to be. He opened doors for you and walked you to your front step. He took his hands off you the second he realized that you weren’t okay with it. He was different, in a good way. But most all, he treated you like you were human. He didn’t treat you as though your older brother just killed himself. That you appreciate more than anything. Everyone else in your life is walking on eggshells or treating you as though your feelings don’t matter. No in between; until now. 

 You grabbed the body wash off the perch in the shower when your eyes land on his body wash. It was the same one that your brother used and you smiled softly. You took it off the shelf and breathed it in. It wasn’t exactly the same as the one Zeke used, but the same brand. Zeke would have liked Dean. You figured the two of them could talk for hours about cars just like he and dad used to do back in the day. 

 Dean’s towels were soft and warm, which helped you immensely the second you got out of the shower. You managed to remove most of your smudged make up in the shower and you instantly felt better, the heat taking the edge off of your sour mood. 

 You pulled on a pair of Dean’s boxers since you had no dry or clean underwear to wear, which also meant you had no bras to wear either, which didn’t make you the most comfortable but you’d have to suck it up. He left you out a red and black flannel shirt that you actually really liked, and a pair of sweatpants that were so long on you. You were just thankful that Dean had given you something to wear in the first place. Who knows where you would have been without him.

 “Hey Dean, where do you want me to put all of these?” you questioned, holding your wet clothes and the towels you used. He met you halfway and lead you into a small room that held his washing machine and dryer, along with a clothes horse for darks.

 “I’ll take care of these. Why don’t you go get comfortable on the couch,” he smiled. 

 “No way, this is my laundry! I should be the one to do it,” you protested. He had already done so much for you. You weren’t about to let him add doing your laundry to that list. No way. 

 “Yeah, I know but I also don’t care. Here watch,” he sassed back. He took the pile of laundry from your arms. He placed the towels in the laundry basket beside the machine. He threw your shirt in the washing machine and your jeans in a different basket. He then proceeded to shut the door and turn the machine on. “Simple. Now I’m starving, let’s go eat.”

 You followed behind Dean and headed to the couch where he had everything set up on the table. The box of pizza, two beers, the wings and a plate to put the bones from the wings. He took a seat near the middle of the couch and you took the seat against the arm, wanting to keep the space between the two of you. He had baseball playing on the tv. 

 “I wasn’t sure if you drank. I have iced tea in the fridge if you don’t,” he told you. 

 “I try not to drink too much, but one beer couldn’t hurt,” you beamed. Dean nodded his head before leaning forward to open the pizza box. You took a look to see what was on the pizza and saw he got half meat lovers and half hawaiian, which made you smile. 

 “I can never pick just one, okay? I like both. Eat as much as you want,” he mentioned. “What do you want to watch?”

 “If you wanna watch baseball, I’m good with that.”

 The two of you sit in a comfortable silence, eating away at the pizza and the chicken wings as the baseball continued to play on the tv. You didn’t understand a thing that was happening on the screen or how the rules worked. In your high school gym class, you never got that far. You couldn’t even hit the ball, let alone run to first base without getting out. Natural athleticism wasn’t in your blood.

 “You have a really nice apartment. It’s almost like a five star hotel room. It must be super expensive to live here,” you said, looking around the room. “I mean I don’t know any apartment complex that includes their own laundry room in the apartment.”

 “I’ve got a really good deal going on here. Typically yeah, this place is probably pretty expensive but I know the Lafitte family that owns the place. The women you saw at the front desk is Mrs Lafitte, or at least that’s how I know her. I went to school with her son Benny and he and I played baseball together for a couple of years. She raised Benny on her own, but not without the help of everyone in town. Ellen had a huge part in helping build this place, along with her parents. So when I was looking at moving out of my parents, they offered me a place here. I help out with maintenance and such and they charge me very little to live here,” he went on. You watched as he spoke, the words rolling easy off his tongue. You noticed he glanced over at you often, his eyes meeting yours for a brief moment before he looked away. He was warm, and not in the heat sort of way. His presence next to you was warm and welcoming. It always had been, but now you’re more aware of it. 

 “That’s a really good deal. How long have you been living here?”

 “Since I was twenty two,” he said. “It’s not much, but it’s something I can call mine, you know. I come home and I see this and no matter how shitty my day has been, I know that I’m doing just fine where I am. I’ve got a job that pays the bills, a roof over my head and food in the fridge. The bad days always blow over.”

 You’re jealous of him. You hate to admit that to yourself, but you are. Dean is so free and happy and you’re just stuck without the ability to move anywhere. It’s like everyone is moving around you and you’re standing still. Your feet are super glued to the ground beneath you. You’re a chaotic mess inside and it’s only going to get worse with time. The second you go home to your mom and Gordon, you may as well have picked out your gravestone. 

 “You can add the pizza and wings to the amount I owe you for my car, Dean,” you told him before taking a swing of your beer.  Dean looked at you with his brows furrowed.

 “There is no way I’m charging you for the food, Y/N. Hell, I’m not sure I’m even going to charge you the full amount for your car. The part is pretty cheap and the labor is literally nothing to me. I don’t care that you ate a few slices of pizza and some wings. I was just going to eat it all myself so you saved me from feeling guilty for eating an entire pizza by myself. Besides, hanging out with you wasn’t all that bad.”

 “Well thank you,” you smiled softly, “But I think I’ve overstayed my welcome, so I’m going to head out.”

 “You want me to give you a ride back to Bobby’s?” he inquired, standing up with you.

 “No. I’m- uh- I’m not going back there,” you tried to say as lightly as you could. The argument you had with Bobby came rushing back to you.

 “Something happen?” he questioned.

 “We had a fight,” you said vaguely.

 “Stay the night here,” he offered.  “I’d rather not have anything happen to you; not on my watch.”

 For the first time in a long time, you actually smile. An actual, sincere smile. For a split second, you don’t feel that heavy weight on your chest that you carry around with you everywhere. You felt something completely foreign and different to what you usually felt and that scared you. Dean asked you to stay like it was the easiest thing in the world. So you nodded your head, not fighting him on this one. It was better than your plan of sleeping on a park bench.

 “You can take my bed and I’ll take the pull out couch,” he told you and you instantly had a problem with it.

 “No way, Dean! I’m not taking your bed! I have intruded enough tonight,” you protested. You grew more and more nervous about staying the night with Dean. After all, you knew absolutely nothing about this man. He was a stranger to you. He could be an ex-criminal for all you know. But then again. Bobby knew Dean. Bobby worked with Dean. Dean was John’s son and your dad’s best friend. Dean had been nothing but sweet to you all night. He was polite to you in public. He kept his distance with you and respected your personal space. Maybe there is something in this man that’s worth trusting.  “I’ll take the pull out couch.”

 “It’s fine, Y/N. Honestly. I’d rather you have my bed. You’ll have more privacy in there than you would out here. Besides, the pull out couch isn’t that bad,” he chuckled. He walked out from between the couch and the table and lead you down the small hallways and into his bedroom, flicking the light on.

 His room was pretty big, his bed was a queen. It was clean and organized, and very him. He brought you over to his walk in closet and turned the light on. He had lots of flannel shirts hanging up, a few of them caught your eye.

 “So I keep extra blankets and pillows in here. If you are uncomfortable or cold, there is stuff in here you can use. I have my charger for my phone on the table beside the bed and you’re free to plug in yours right next to it,” he showed you. “If you need anything during the night, don’t be afraid to ask. Even if you need a glass of water or something.”

 “Thanks Dean, for everything,” you said, kindly. 

 “You’re welcome,” he smiled. “Now it’s still pretty early. I think we could find something other than baseball to watch for a little bit.”

 “I’m in.”

 You couldn’t believe the comfortability that fell over you and how sudden it happened. Dean made you feel so at ease and after the last couple of months you’ve had, it was strange for you. It was scary. Being here with him felt safe and warm. It felt like the two of you had been friends for a lot longer than a couple of hours. He used to be just the guy who was fixing your car. Now he’s the guy who rescued you and took you in because that’s who he was. He was not the guy any of the girls in the dinner described. This is the kind of guy you liked to be around.

 Dean set up his bed for the night before the two of you sat down. He handed you the remote and you began to flip through the channels to see if you could deem anything worth watching. All you could find was the Simpson’s, Teen Mom and a bunch of stuff you’ve never even heard of.  Dean said he’d take the Simpson’s over all the other crap. 

 You grew tired rather quickly and you hated that you were. Dean seemed to be just fine. Then again, you had a long day, and a ton of customers yelling at you for every little thing. It was normal for you to have no energy. 

 “You okay?” he asked you.

 “ ‘m tired,” you yawned. 

 “Let’s get you to bed then, Y/N.” He got up off the couch bed and headed into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and handed it over to you before he walked with you to his bedroom. 

 “Thanks again, Dean,” you said. He just shook his head and smiled. 

 “Remember if you need anything, you can ask me, okay? I promise, I’m not the kind to get mad, well that mad, when someone wakes me up. Especially if she’s pretty,” he winked. Your eyes cast down, trying to hide the crimson colour that rose upon your cheeks at his compliment.

 “Gotcha. Night Dean.”

 “Goodnight, Y/N. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Ellen's Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Jo being a bitch, Smoking Cigarettes, Mentions of Death   
> You can find the full work on tumblr @supernatural-jackles

You began to wake to the sound of your phone blaring. Your body was startled and your heart began to race. You were in a foreign place, which really wasn’t all the new for you. The room was lit up by the sun, and you soon realized that you were in a room you recognized. Dean’s room. You stayed the night. You slept in Dean’s bed. Dean fed you pizza and wings and washed your clothes. You were sleeping in his clothes. How did you let that happen?

 You threw your feet over the side of the bed and stretch. His bed was the most comfortable thing you had ever slept on in your life. It was so soft and not to mention the pillows were memory foam. You slept almost perfectly. 

 You swung the door open and bacon instantly hit your nose. You knew that bacon was one of Dean’s favourite foods. Everyday he came into the diner and order a bacon cheeseburger. How he ate those things was beyond you. They looked disgusting. 

 “Morin’ handsome!” you called out, “We sure had a late night last night.”

 “You’re hilarious!” he chuckled. “How’d you sleep?”

 “Perfectly. God, I’m moving in,” you joked. “But seriously though. You gotta tell me where you got that mattress.”

 “If I tell you then what chances am I going to have of you sleeping in it with me?” he grinned as he flipped the bacon. “Bacon and eggs good for breakfast?”

 “Yes sir! You sure know the way to a girls heart,” you smiled. “Thank you again for letting me stay, Dean. If it wasn’t for you I would have starved and slept on a park bench, which may or may not have been my plan in the first place.”

 “Yeah. If I know anything about Bobby it’s that he’s a stubborn son-of-a-bitch. You are his daughter so I can only expect the same,” he told you. You shook your head with a smile. “Listen, if you and Bobby are still fighting; you are welcome to crash here again.”

 “Thank you, Dean. I’m going to see if I can figure things out with my dad. Sure he said some really hurtful things to me but I also have to remember that he’s not used to being a father. My parent got divorced such a long time ago and he hasn’t been a father since then. It’s been eleven years. But he also has to know that I didn’t come here to spill my feelings like the twelve year old girl he remembers. I came here to spend time with him and get a change of scenery.”

 “Are you really just here for a change of scenery?” he asked you. “Look, I’m not trying to pry or make you uncomfortable by any means.”

 “You know, you’re too smart for your own good,” you smiled weakly. You didn’t want to lie to him. Not in the slightest. Dean was the sweetest guy you had ever met and he didn’t deserve some excuse from you. He wasn’t born yesterday and he could tell when something was off. You were really thankful that he didn’t try to pry into your head too much. Dean never pushed you and that was something you liked about him.

 “If you think I’m too smart for my own good, you should meet my little brother, Sammy,” he started. He turned around and placed the bacon on the plate, then came back with the eggs. You looked around his kitchen, taking in how nice and masculine it felt with a touch of feminine. It felt very homey. 

 “Sammy? What’s he like?” you asked him.

 “Sammy would kill you if you ever called him that,” he laughed. “Sam goes to Stanford with his girlfriend Jess. He got a scholarship and he’s studying pre-law right now. I have no doubt in my mind that he’s going to make an amazing lawyer someday.”

 “I hope I get to meet this guy someday.”

 “You’d like him. He and I were really close growing up, we still are even though he’s so far away. He and I went through some stuff as kids and I think because of that, we have such a great relationship. I’ll make sure to introduce you to him when he comes back for his visit. Hell, I think you’d get along really well with Jess.”

 The two of you ate your breakfast and drank your coffee, a comfortable silence falling over the two of you. The bacon he cooked was crispy and as close to perfection as bacon could get. The man knew how to make a good breakfast. It made you wonder if he was good at making anything else. 

 “Alright, so you’re clothes are done. I left them folded in the laundry room. You’ll probably need it for work today. I’ll grab my clothes from my room and change in the bathroom so you can have my room to change,” he told you.

 “No it’s okay. I’ll take the bathroom. I have to do my make up anyways so it makes more sense,” you responded.

 “Yes it does. Even though you look beautiful without makeup,” he winked. He climbed off his stool, taking his plate and mug with him and placed it in the sink. He took yours next and placed it in there with his.

 “Thanks, Dean.”

 Dean was patient in waiting for you to get ready, which he definitely didn’t have to do. He offered to give you a ride into work, since the auto shop was literally across the road anyways. This time when you climbed in the front seat of his sleek, black impala, you weren’t pressed against the door to get further away from him. You sat normal and comfortably. Dean had shown you no indication that he was going to hurt you. 

 He parked in the parking lot of the diner, which surprised you to say the least. What surprised you even more was that he got out of the car with you and walked you into the diner. The diner wasn’t even open yet so he had no reason to. When you walked in, Lisa, Jo, and Suzy were all staring at you with a shocked expression on their faces. They were probably thinking you were Dean’s latest conquest. Something you were more than likely going to hear about later on in the day. 

 “Have a good day, Y/N. I’ll see you later,” he smiled, waving as he walked back out of the diner.  

 “Well we all know who was between your legs last night, Y/N,” Suzy chuckled.

 “Don’t assume what you don’t know,” you smiled before walking into the back. 

 Cassie sent you a smile as she tied her apron behind her. Anna walked in the backdoor, trying to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Both of them looked at you as if you were crazy. A part of you understood, after all, they warned you that Dean was a womanizer. But it’s not like you slept with him. It was friendly. 

 “Nothing happened. He just helped me out,” you said vaguely.

 “None of my business,” Cassie giggled. “What you do with Dean is up to you.”

 The morning dragged on slowly. Lisa and Suzy took turns painting their nails while Jo read an issue of Cosmopolitan. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. Everything for the lunch rush was already ready. Everything was clean. Nothing was out of place. It made for a very boring morning.

 You let your mind wander back to the evening you spent with Dean. You felt so at ease with the man and you barely knew anything about him. You wanted to know him. The idea of spending more time with Dean excited you which was something you weren’t used to. For the past few months, you dreaded going out. You didn’t want to go anywhere and spend time with other people. But Dean just felt different. He treated you normally. Not as though you were a broken mess of a million pieces, afraid to step on them. He walked right in and made you feel comfortable and that was something you didn’t know you needed. It was easy to talk to him. Not to mention he wasn’t horrible to look at. His cheeky grin brought a smile to your face. 

 The lunch rush came in at the expected time, along with Ellen. She was around to do inventory and count up the profits from yesterday. She came around every so often, and when she did, she socialized with all of you more than she told you to get to work. 

 John walked in, followed by your dad and Dean, who flashed you a warm smile before heading over to the counter. Your eyes met with Bobby’s for a moment until Ellen walked over to him, pulling him with her. 

 “Hey, how’s your day going?” he asked as he took a seat. 

 “Slow,” you breathed out. “Yours?”

 “Steady. Finished your car so if you wanna come by when you get off work so we can discuss price,” he told you. 

 “Sounds good,” you agreed. “Your usual today?”

 “Yeah. Same for my dad. Your dad is probably getting his own private lunch with the boss,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

 “You’re disgusting,” you wrinkled your nose, taking off with his order. You tried to repress your smile at the sight of him. You handed his order to Cassie, who already had it going. 

 “He looks happy,” she commented. “I haven’t seen a smile on that boys face in a while.”

 “He does look happy,” you agreed, stopping your words there. She handed you the two plates for you to take out with a wink. 

 “Here you go, dirty bird,” you sassed.

 “Thank you as always,” he beamed. “You going to the thing at Ellen’s bar tonight?”

 “Wasn’t planning on it,” you shrugged, pouring him his drink. “Especially considering I had no idea there was a thing at Ellen’s bar tonight.”

 “You should come. Everyone’s going to be there. It be a good start to that change of scenery you wanted, you know, meeting new people,” he added.

 “I’ll think about it, okay?”

 “Deal. I’ll see you later, kay?”

 “See ya!”

* * *

 When six o’clock rolled around, you couldn’t have been more happy to walk out the front door of the diner. Your slow morning turned into a hectic afternoon. Between huge orders and rude customers yelling at you for absolutely nothing, you were mentally and physically exhausted. You just wanted to go home and lay on your bed for the entire weekend and forget that today even existed. 

 You crossed the road, heading over to the auto shop to meet Dean and get your car back. The rest of the cars, including your dad’s, were gone. All except for the black impala. You walked in the shop to find Dean sitting at the front desk, looking a little tired. 

 “Hey,” you smiled. 

 “Hi,” he breathed out, typing away at the keyboard before he looked up at you. “Wow, you look beat. You okay?”

 “Yeah. Long day. Where’s everyone else?”

 “They leave early on Friday’s to go home to their significant others so I close up. Tonight especially. Everyone’s getting ready for the party at Ellen’s bar tonight,” he informed you.

 “Ahh!”

 “Anyways, about your car. She’s all fixed and I looked everything else over too just in case so you shouldn’t have any other problems,” he started. “I’m only going to charge you eighty for the part.”

 “Dean, there is no way I’m not paying full price for this. You’ve done so much for me since I got here, and not to mention I ate your pizza and wings last night. How much would full price be?” you argued, crossing your arms.

 “Roughly four hundred.”

 “I’ll pay it,” you said firmly.

 “Yeah, no you won’t. Now I’m refusing. You’re paying me eighty,” he responded.

 “Dean!”

 “Come out tonight and I’ll call it even. Everyone’s going to be there and not to mention I’ll be there. Might be fun,” he tried once more. You let out a small laugh, uncrossing your arms.

 “Fine. I’ll come out. Not for long, but I’ll check out the bar,” you caved. 

 “Alright! Let’s get you out of here then.”

 Dean handed you the keys to your car before ringing you through. You couldn’t help but feel guilty about not paying the full amount but you knew he wouldn’t let you either way. You told him you’d see him at the bar at some point during the evening and he nodded his head, letting you go home in your car. The drive home was quicker than expected. You pulled into the driveway to find Ellen’s car parked up by the house. 

 You walked in the front door, closing it loudly so you didn’t see anything you didn’t want to see. You placed your back by the stairs and headed into the kitchen to grab a little snack so you weren’t drinking on an empty stomach if you decided to drink tonight. When you walked in, you saw Ellen standing in front of your dad, he was pressed to the counter and their lips were moving against one another’s. You cleared your throat loudly.

 “Where were you last night?” Bobby questioned. 

 “I stayed the night at Dean’s place,” you said nonchalantly.

 “Balls!”

 “I know what people say about him, Dad. I’m not stupid,” you started.

 “Then why in the hell were you at his place last night?” he shouted.

 “Because Dean was kind enough to take me in last night. If it wasn’t for him, my ass would have been sleeping on a park bench so give me that, he’s a bad guy speech,” you raised your voice.

 “He so much as lays a finger on you-”

 “That’s the funny thing, dad. He hasn’t even tried to touch me,” you stated. “And you know what? How would you feel if people said that you were with Ellen just for her money? No offense, Ellen. It’s the exact same thing with Dean. The Dean I know has been nothing but kind towards me and that Dean is my friend. Oh and thanks for the apology, Bobby.”

* * *

 You took off up to your room to get ready to go out to the bar. You pulled a pair of ripped jeans from your suitcase, along with a black tank top that showed just enough skin for your liking. You add a pair of flats out to go with your outfit, knowing they won’t kill your feet. You hadn’t bothered to unpack your suitcase and a part of you had no intentions of doing so. What was the point when you weren’t staying? If you unpacked, it would just make it harder for you to pack up in about two months time. 

 You decided to keep your makeup light. Just a touch of mascara would do the trick. You straightened your hair, trying to make it look decent after a long day of having it up. When all was said and done, you were impressed with how much you improved your appearance from what it was. 

 Ellen and Bobby were waiting for you to come back down. Bobby had cleaned up a little and by cleaned up, you meant he took a shower and got most of the grease off of him. Ellen was dressed in a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair wavier than before. They offered you a ride to the bar, that way if you were drinking you’d have to take a cab home instead of driving, not that you’d do that anyways. 

 The bar was already pretty full by the time you got there. You instantly spotted Anna behind the counter, serving people quickly. Her apron from the diner was still tied around her waist. You smiled softly. She was working hard. From what you knew about her is that she didn’t have a whole lot to go home to. Her parents died when she was a teenager and she’s been working for Ellen ever since and that’s how she’s been getting by. Ellen gives her extra shifts whenever she needs it.

 “Hi Anna,” you greeted her. She smiled at you, releasing a breath.

 “Hey Y/N. What can I get for you?” she asked you.

 “Just a bottle of beer, please.”

 “Coming right up,” she told you before she turned on her heels and headed over to grab you a beer.

 “So how late are you bartending tonight?”

 “Till close, maybe a little later to clean up. I need the money so whatever it takes. I can’t be late on rent again this month. My landlord is threatening to evict me,” she revealed. You felt for the girl. She worked her ass off and it just wasn’t enough. “Anyway, I gotta get back to work. Enjoy your night, Y/N.”

 You turn on your stool and take in the people in the bar. It looked like everyone was in the bar, out joining the party. You spotted Bobby in the corner with Ellen, a guy with a mullet, and John with a beautiful blonde on his arm, which had to be his wife. The group of them looked like they were having a good time, like they were all close friends. 

 “You know, Bobby and my mom aren’t going to last,” Jo started as she walked towards you with a beer in her hand. “It’s only a matter of time before my mom realizes that Bobby is nothing more than an old drunk who only wants her for her money. Then I won’t have to worry about being forced to get along with someone like you.”

 “I’m sorry, are you even old enough to drink?”

 “Cute,” she rolled her eyes.

 “Why don’t you just leave things between my dad and Ellen alone? No one likes a meddler. Let them be happy,” you stated. “I don’t know what it is with you but you are so threatened by everything around you. I literally haven’t done a thing to you and you feel the need to come over to me and talk about my dad like this.”

 “I’m not threatened by you. I could never be threatened by trash like you. You’re just lucky that my mom even gave you a job in the first place.”

 “Whatever Jo. I’ll let you get all worked up over every little thing.”

 “You know Dean’s never going to fall for a girl like you,” she commented. You let out a laugh, somehow knowing this is where the conversation was going to go. “You’re nothing but a ticking time bomb according to Bobby so it’s only a matter of time before Dean see’s you for the slut that you are and looks elsewhere for a better lay.”

 “Well, I guess since you know everything then you must be right, Joanna. It’s not like it’s going to last anyways. I’m only here for a couple of months. But I really hope you can get over these insane insecure feelings you have bottled up inside in that time. Dean won’t fall in love with me, but just remember, he didn’t fall for you either.”

 “You’re such a bitch!” She snarled.

 “Yeah, yeah I am. What can I say? It’s not like you didn’t deserve that one. Unlike everyone else, I’m not going to spare your feelings. It’s like we’re sisters already.”

 “Go fuck yourself,” she spat out, storming away in a huff. You really should have felt bad for the way you spoke to her, but she had to know that you weren’t someone she could walk over and treat poorly. You finished off your beer in a swing and placed the empty bottle on the counter.

 “Can I get two beers please,” a deep, gruff voice asked as the man it belonged to sat down next to you. “Hey Y/N.”

 “Dean,” you said softly, trying to repress your smile. The other bartender handed Dean two beers and he handed one to you and this time, you graciously accepted.

 “What happened with Jo? She looked pissed when she walked away,” he chuckled.

 “Oh you know, the usual Jo not getting her way and lashing out. She forgets that I’m not an only child-” you stopped for a moment. For a split second, you forgot that your brother wasn’t here anymore. For a moment, it felt like he wasn’t gone, like he wasn’t dead. You and your brother bickered all the time. It was part of how your friendship worked so well. “I-uh- I grew up arguing with my brother so I’m good at it.”

 “You and me both,” he smiled, taking a sip of his beer. “I’m glad you came out tonight.”

 You looked over at Dean, your eyes meeting his. For the first time, you realized just how green his eyes were, like really green. They were mesmerizing as they bored into yours. His expression was soft, as it usually was with you now that you thought about it. 

 “I’m glad I came out too,” you said sincerely.

 “I’m just going to see my parents for a second. I’ll be back in a few,” he assured you. You nodded your head, urging him to go on. You turned around and placed your beer on the counter. You began to pick at the label on the bottle when you felt an arm wrap around your shoulder. You tensed, becoming extremely nervous. You prayed that it was Dean and not someone random. The smell of alcohol on the person’s breath was enough to get you drunk alone. He was getting far too handsy for your liking. You didn’t like hands on you at all. 

 “Get off me!” you shouted, shoving him off of you. A drunk smile spread across his face. He had to be in his mid thirties, acting like he was in his early twenties, and drank like he wasn’t legal. It was disgusting.

 “Oh come on baby,” he slurred. “You’ve got a great ass. My cock would look amazing buried between those pretty legs of yours.”

 “Excuse me while I vomit,” you gagged. “You need to back the fuck off of me and stay as far away as possible before I take this beer bottle and shove it up your ass.”

 “You know you want-”

 “She said to back the fuck away from her so I suggest you do as she tells you or else you’ll be dealing with me, got it?” Dean intervened. 

 “Bitch.”

 “Thank you,” you smiled weakly, your nerves on edge. “I’m just going to freshen up.” Before Dean could respond, you hopped off the stool and maneuvered your way through the crowd of people, trying not to touch anyone on your way through to the front doors. 

 The fresh air hit you hard. The cool, late evening air filled your lungs, refreshing you. You didn’t know how much you needed it. You walked over to the side of the bar and opened up your bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The pack was half empty, not that you did it often. Right now was just one of those times that you needed it to help yourself calm down.

 You took one out of the package along with the purple lighter you picked up in a sketchy gas station in the middle of the night back in Sioux Falls. Placing the cigarette between your lips, you flicked the lighter, lighting the end of the cigarette before breathing in, letting it fill into your lungs. It was a nasty habit you tried not to indulge in too often. 

 “Can I snag one of those off you?” the sound of Dean’s voice filled your ears. He walked over to you with his hands in his pockets, clearly trying to keep his distance in case he pushed you too far. You nodded your head, putting the cigarette between your lips as you pulled out the package once more. Moments later, a small cloud of smoke surrounded the two of you.

 “I didn’t know you smoked,” he said, making conversation.

 “I can say the same thing for you,” you smiled. “I don’t much actually. This is my first one in about a month. I just don’t do well in crowds and the creep kinda pushed it over the edge.”

 “I’m sorry,” he breathed out. “I’m the one who convinced you to come out tonight.”

 “Don’t apologize, Dean. I came out here because I wanted to,” you assured him, taking another drag of your cigarette before putting it out. He put his out right afterwards.

 “You okay though?” he asked you. 

 “Yeah. Actually would you mind giving me a ride home? I’m not sure I trust a taxi after that guy and I trust your driving more than anyone else’s.”

 “Sure thing. I’ll go pay that tab and we’ll head out,” he smiled.

* * *

 Dean opened the door for you to climb in and the two of you took off down the empty road back to Bobby’s place. He turned on his radio, playing Def Leppard’s Animal. The two of you sang along to the words, well attempted to. Dean was singing horribly to the words while you laughed. There was that same comfortability that washed over you once more, just like there was last night. Dean had proven to you that he wasn’t out to hurt you. He didn’t pretend he didn’t know you in public like a lot of men did. He didn’t put on a show for people. He was the same kind person all around. He was a gentleman and he never gave you a reason to doubt who he was.

 He pulled into Bobby’s yard and parked up by the house. This time, you climbed out, meeting Dean in front of the car. The soft sounds of rumbled caught your attention. Small flashes of lightning filled parts of the sky. A storm was definitely rolling in. 

 He walked you to your front door. On the way, you thought about the amount of time you had spent with Dean in the last twenty four hours. It had been over twenty four hours and you formed a solid friendship with him. The idea of him wrapping his arm around you or even holding your hand doesn’t send you reeling into a panic attack. 

 “Thank you for driving me home, Dean,” you beamed.

 “You’re welcome, Y/N.” A loud crack of thunder causes you to tense for a moment. The sound of large drops of rain hitting the roof could be heard. 

 “So I don’t know if you have to get back or not but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch the storm with me, if it even turns out to be anything that is. Bobby has a swing out on the back porch and it’s covered and everything so we won’t get wet. If you want to?”

 “Yeah, I want to.” You smiled at his words. 

 In all honesty, you just weren’t ready to say goodnight to Dean yet. Spending time with him made the heavy weight in your chest feel lighter. He made you smile, genuinely smile. He made you believe that there were still good people out there in the world. 

 You unlocked the door and motioned for him to head in before you. The house was completely black inside until you flicked on a light. You lead Dean through to the back door, although you were certain that Dean had been here before and probably on more than one occasion. 

 He held the door open for you, allowing you to walk out first. The porch swing was a few feet away from the back door. You took a seat on your usual end and Dean on the other, grabbing a hold of the book you were reading for your summer reading list. A bright flash of lightning fills the sky, followed by a downpour of rain. The smell hit your nose in an instant, making you smile. 

 “I always loved thunderstorms as a kid,” he told you. “I don’t know what it was that intrigued me so much. They were just so cool.”

 “I always liked the big ones where the rain was literally running down your windows. As soon as the power went out, I didn’t like it so much,” you confessed. 

 “Yeah. I can agree with you on that one,” he chuckled.

 “So Dean, when are you going to ask me out again?” you questioned, not daring to look over at him. You were surprised at your confidence. Even more so at the amount you trusted the man sitting next to you. If all it turned out to be was a simple date, then so be it. It was something worth giving a chance. 

 “That depends,” he let out a laugh. “If I ask you out again, are you going to reject me again ‘cause I can handle being rejected twice but a three times? That would be a huge blow to my ego.”

 “Your ego is already big enough,” you giggled.

 “Well, Y/N, Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?”


	5. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of Death, Fluff, A little Angst, oh and Fluff. Sweet Dean  
> You can find the full work on tumblr @supernatural-jackles

You threw everything out of your suitcase, not caring where on the floor they landed. You knew for a fact that you pack a nice dress with you when you were packing. There was no way you didn’t pack at least one. You remembered that you wanted to pack one in case you and Bobby were going out somewhere for dinner. Granted it wasn’t exactly Bobby you were going out with. This was a bigger deal.

 “There you are!” you smiled, finding the dress at the bottom of your bag. It wasn’t a really fancy dress, but it certainly wasn’t meant for casual wear. It was a simple black dress that came down to your mid thigh. It had light sleeves on it and covered your chest. It was the nicest dress you had and Dean told you to dress nice for the restaurant he was taking you to. He said this was the first date, something easy like dinner would probably be best. Even though you hadn’t gone out on your date with him yet, somehow you could tell that this wasn’t going to be the only one. You were slowly gaining some of your confidence you had long before your brother died and it helped that Dean was so good with you. The idea of going out with him and having him link his fingers with yours didn’t scare you as much as it did weeks ago. Thing are just easy with him and that’s maybe what you need. After all, you’re leaving at the end of the summer and from what you’ve heard, Dean doesn’t do commitment. If all went well, the two of you would have a fun two and a half months together and you’ll look back on this as fond memories that will help you get through the tough times ahead. 

 You straightened out your dress, making sure everything was in place. You stuck to straightening your hair, knowing it was probably the easiest and wouldn’t get ruined through the night. You kept your makeup light, kind of like you normally did; just a touch of mascara. When you looked at yourself in the mirror, you smiled. You looked pretty and for the first time in a while, you felt pretty. 

 It’s exactly seven o’clock when you heard the three knocks on the door. You slipped your flats on and headed to the door as quickly as you could so he wasn’t left out there waiting. You checked your hair once more in the mirror, smiling when you saw it looked good, before opening the door.

 Dean was standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back, wearing a blue blue dress shirt and a nice pair of pants that he definitely kept for occasions only. He didn’t sport a tie and the top button was undone, making you smile. His hair was sticking right up, just like it usually was and he sported this sweet smile that instantly made you relax. For a mechanic, he cleaned up nicer than you ever expected. 

 “Hi Dean,” you greeted.

 “Hey there,” he smiled, “you look beautiful, Y/N.”

 “Thank you. You look handsome yourself,” you told him.

 “Oh, this is for you,” he beamed, pulling his hand out from behind his back to reveal a lilac flower he had obviously picked along his way here. It was sweet but then again, so was Dean.

 “Dean, you’re such a dork,” you giggled. “Thank you.”

 “You ready to go?”

 “Yes I am,” you said, walking out the front door, closing it tightly behind you. Dean lead the two of you down the steps of the front door and down the driveway to where his car was parked. You couldn’t keep the grin off your face. The date was already perfect and you hadn’t even gotten in the car. No one had ever gotten dressed up to take you out. No one put that much effort in to try and impress you. Dean had. 

 You decided it was time to take a step forward. You kept reassuring yourself over the past two days that Dean wasn’t going to hurt you. He respected your personal space and gave you tons of it. You knew he wouldn’t make a move on you unless he knew one hundred percent that it was okay with you. He had never given you a reason not to trust him. 

 You took a couple of extra steps, catching up to him. You took a deep breath and slipped your hand into his, carefully interlocking your fingers with his. You could tell by the way he tensed up that you caught him off guard and you wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to do it the way you did. His grip tightened slightly before he squeezed your hand, somehow reassuring you that he was okay with you doing it.

 He opened the door for you, helping you get in the car before circling the front and climbing in himself. His classic rock cassette played softly in the background as it usually did. Nothing like a little Aerosmith to keep the mood light. He pulled out of the driveway and instead of turning to go back in town, he turned right, heading in a completely different direction. You never questioned it of course. You were too excited to even care where you were going. All that matter is who you were going with. 

 Dean pulled up to this Italian restaurant. You were instantly relieved at your choice of outfit. He put the car in park and the two of you got out in sync, walking over to the restaurant entrance. If you thought it looked fancy from the outside, the inside was even better. It was the nicest place you had ever been to. 

 “Reservation for Winchester,” Dean told the guy at the door. His finger trailed down the list and nodded when he found the name. He lead the two of you through the dining area and brought you over to a booth near the back. Somewhere that was private enough for the two of you to talk. 

 The two of you took your seats in the booth across from each other. The waiter handed you your menus and told you that he’d be back in a moment to grab your drink order. 

 “I figured since you enjoyed the pizza the other night that an Italian restaurant would probably be the best place to go,” he told you before taking the menu off the table.

 “Have you ever been here before?” you questioned as you looked down at your menu.

 “Once for my mom’s birthday last year,” he said. 

 “Hmmm, I’m not sure I’m going to trust you to help me decide what to get,” you let out giggled. 

 “I’m going to get the spaghetti,” he said firmly. You watched the proud grin creep up on his face. 

 “I’m thinking the chicken pasta dish.”

 The waiter took your order and came back promptly with your food and drink. Both of you stuck to soda instead of beer for the night. You weren’t nearly as nervous as you thought you’d be. If anything, it’s like you and Dean had been friends for years instead of a few days. 

 “This pasta is amazing,” you told him before taking a sip of your water. “You have to try some.”

 “Alright.” He grabbed his fork and grabbed a little bit of the pasta on your plate. You watched his face as he tried it. “That’s amazing. Here, you want to try some of mine?”

 “Sure.”

* * *

 “So I just realized that I know literally nothing about you, other than the fact that you work at Ellen’s and I’ve been working alongside your dad for the last ten years of my life so tell me about yourself,” he asked. 

 “Well, I actually live in Sioux Falls. I go to the University of Sioux Falls and I’m studying to be a doctor. Although I don’t really want to be a doctor. I’d rather be anything other than a doctor if I’m being honest. My mom forced me into being a doctor because I’d be ‘set’ for life,” you started. You noticed the way he was looking at you. He had one eyebrow raised as he leaned in a little. He listened to every word, and really listened. 

 “What do you really want to do?” 

 “You know, I’m not sure I’ve figured that out yet,” you stated. “Did you always want to be a mechanic?”

 “Yes and no. I’ve always loved working on cars. I practically grew up in that garage. But there was a time that I wanted to be a firefighter. Then I wanted to be a cop after that, which soon ended when I got arrested. Then there was the magician and the chef. Oh and I can’t forget the doctor phase,” he mentioned to you. “Poor Sammy got a daily check up by yours truly.”

 “Hold up! You’ve been arrested?” you inquired, trying to hide the smile on your face. “What for?”

 “Uh- five finger discount?” he said sheepishly. “It was a long time ago. The second time was for a bar fight.”

 “Damn,” you breathed out. “Well at least you’re doing something you love and you’re surrounded by good people.”

 “That’s one reason why I love it,” he grinned. “Alright, how ‘bout something easier. What’s your favourite colour?”

 “Green. Kinda like the colour of your eyes green,” you blushed. “Yours?”

 “I’m a fan of blue. Like the colour of the Mystery Machine blue.”

 “Okay, my question for you is what do you do outside of being a mechanic? What does Dean Winchester do for fun?”

 “You mean other than ask pretty girls out and get rejected a few times?” he joked. “There isn’t much to me. I work, I go home, have a drink or two, spend some time with my family. I’m pretty content with that. It’s steady. I don’t like to over complicate things. I guess I should probably mention now that I’m not big into the commitment type thing. I don’t do commitment and I know that is probably going to bother you.”

 “It’s cool, Dean. I completely understand. I’m leaving at the end of August and I’m not looking for something serious so don’t even worry,” you assured him. It was the truth. You knew that getting involved in a relationship with Dean would make things very difficult for you come the end of the summer. If things were kept as casual as possible, you didn’t have to worry right?

 “I’m glad we cleared that up,” he chuckled. “Alright, we’re going to get out of here so I can take you to this ice cream place just down the block. It’s got the best ice cream you’ll ever taste.”

 “You had me at ice cream.”

 Dean paid for the bill, despite your protests. He told you since he was the one who asked you out tonight, that it was his responsibility to pay for the date. You rolled your eyes but you secretly enjoyed that he was a gentleman about the whole evening. You were so used to guys ‘forgetting’ their wallets and putting no effort into spending time with you. Dean definitely wasn’t bored with you. He paid attention to you when you talked and asked you questions he really wanted to know. By far the best first date you had ever been on.

 You walked beside him on the sidewalk, mentally thanking yourself for choosing your comfortable flats. The sun had set not too long ago and the sky was still a little bright out, but it wasn’t going to last much longer. 

 “So Dean, tell me something about you,” you inquired. 

 “What do you want to know?”

 “I want to know everything,” you said nonchalantly. “I want to know everything from your birthday to what scares you the most. Not all at once though.”

 “Alright. Well my birthday is January 24th,” he started. “I’m not sure I’m ready to spill on what scares me the most just yet.”

 “That’s totally fine.”

 “I want to know the same about you though, but we’ve got some time to get to know the little things,” he said.

 You stopped in front of the ice cream store, which looked like heaven for a five year old. He held the door open for you, allowing you to walk in first before he followed you in. You felt him carefully place his arm around your shoulder. You could tell he was nervous about doing it and for a moment you were too. It was another step and it freaked you out a little. Your body tensed for a moment,  and you allowed yourself to take a deep breath. This was Dean and  _not_  Gordon,  _not_ some stranger.  _Dean_. Dean, the man you were on a date with and on dates, it was normal for the man to put his arm around you. He was doing it because he wanted to. He had no ulterior motive behind it. You repeated it over and over. 

 So you relaxed. You allowed yourself to trust Dean and trust your instincts about him. 

 “This okay?” he muttered, almost nervously.

 “Yeah,” you smiled softly. Your arm came up and wrapped around Dean’s waist. “I’m good.”

 There were so many flavours of ice cream in the shop. The classics, the flavour of the month, flavours you’ve never even heard of, and even ones that shouldn’t be ice cream flavours at all. Not to mention all the cone types and sizes. Then there was the toppings and sauces you could put on it. Again, heaven for a five year old. 

 “What are you going to get?” you asked him. 

 “My all time favourite,” he paused, “Rocky road with a little bit of kit kat topping. You’ll have to try it.”

 “I will! I think I’ll stick with my favourite, chocolate all the way.”

 Dean paid for your ice cream, and this time you didn’t bother to fight him on it. You’d just have to ask him out and pay for him the next time and that didn’t bother you. You walked out of the store with your ice cream cone in your hand and one in his. Instead of walking back to the car, Dean squeezed your hand reassuringly before leading you in a different direction. You crossed the road and headed over to a well lit park. The path was outlined by lights for people like you and Dean, who wanted to walk in the dark. 

 “I used to take my brother here a lot when we were kids. Sure we’d have to bike for about half an hour but it was worth it. It was better than the one by our house when we were kids. We would come here and hit around a baseball for a couple of hours. And you see that tree over there?” he pointed over at a large tree with branches hanging down lower than most of the other trees.

 “Yeah.”

 “That’s the tree that got me grounded for three months,” he said sadly. “Sam fell out of that tree and broke his arm in two places and my mom was pissed. I took him to the emergency room on my handle bars. Now my mom is an emergency response nurse and she just happened to be working that night. I thought she was going to kill me.”

 “My brother and I used to wrestle a lot when we were kids. He’s older and bigger so it was particularly difficult to get out of his hold. You know how brother’s are. He would use the grossest method to try and win our fights. By far, my greatest win will be the time that I was trapped underneath him. He was nineteen, I was seventeen and I bit him, which was something I had never done in my life. He high fived me for it,” you told him. The memory still so fresh in your head. You wished you could still have moments like that with him. 

 “That’s awesome!” he exclaimed. “Sam and I are four years apart so wrestling for us was forbidden since I was older and bigger than him. Of course that didn’t stop us, it just meant everything had to be done in secret. So one day, my parents were out grocery shopping and we decided that the basement would be a good place to have a little match. I’m talking pillows everywhere, cushions, everything to prevent us from getting hurt. So we get to wrestling and Sam goes and tells me that he accidently erased my game on the Nintendo. And you know what a video game is to a ten year old kid. It’s his entire world. So of course I was pissed, beyond pissed.”

 “Oh god. Please tell me this is not going where I think it’s going,” you covered your eyes with a giggle.

 “Let’s just say I had a carpet burn on my forehead. Sam’s knees were bleeding and we broke a vase,” he finished. “Gotta love brothers.”

 “My brother and I had a fight like that. Only he shaved one of my barbie’s heads so I was pissed. I was the sister that erased his game on his GameBoy,” you revealed. “You want to taste some of my ice cream?”

 “Sure, let’s switch,” he agreed.

 “I always wanted to be a cat,” you confessed.

 “I’m sorry, what?” he let out a laugh.

 “When I grew up, I wanted to be a cat. I had a cat growing up and I absolutely loved her. I followed her almost everywhere and I decided I wanted to be a cat.”

 “Oh my god, that’s amazing!”

 Dean’s smile was breathtaking. It reached his eyes when he laughed, and every time he showed his perfectly white teeth. His laugh made you laugh and you needed more people like that in your life. It was the first time you felt like you were truly starting to heal and move on from Zeke’s death and it felt good. 

 “You’ve got a little ice cream in your nose,” he told you. “Mind if I get it?” You nodded your head, your cheeks going a light shade of pink in the process. He licked his thumb before slowly bringing up to your face, getting the ice cream off your nose. His eyes were so focused on the task at hand. You watched as his tongue peeked past his lips as his thumb brushed over your nose. “All gone.”

 “Thank you.”

 “So on a scale of one to ten, how cute do you think I am?” he questioned. You looked up at him with a sly smile on your face, wondering just how serious he was. You saw the mischievous grin on his face.

 “Two?” you shrugged.

 “What! I’m totally a ten. Come on,” he joked. 

 “I can’t feed that ego of yours too much,” you told him. “But I guess you’re a nine.”

 “A nine, hmm I’ll take it. So when I’m with you, does that make me a hundred?”

 “You’re something else, Winchester.”

 “Oh I know,” he grinned. 

* * *

 After you walked and talked, hand in hand; the night grew later. He lead you back to the car, opening the door for you like he usually did. Your mind was reeling over the amazing time you had with him and a big part of you didn’t want the night to end, even though it was just after eleven. It was simple. The two of you just clicked. He could make you laugh and you could do the same for him. 

 But you had to admit, it scared you. It scared you how easy things were between you and Dean. After everything you had been through with your brother and your step dad. After all the failed coping mechanisms, Dean had walked in and made you feel alive. That was terrifying. 

 Dean pulled into Bobby’s driveway and cut the engine. You got out at the same time, meeting at the front of the car before heading to the front porch. 

 “I had a good time with you tonight,” he said.

 “Yeah, spending time with you wasn’t so bad,” you smiled softly. Dean smiled nervously. You could see his mind going in circles as his eyes flicked between your eyes and lips. Truth was, you weren’t ready to take that step. After all, you had just took a step forward and held his hand, and wrapped your arm around him. Even a hug might be pushing outside your comfort level, after all, there was still a few bruises that weren’t fully healed. Kissing him was a whole other step and you definitely weren’t ready for that yet. You could tell he wanted to and a part of you felt a little guilty for that. But you also knew that he was okay with taking it slow. He did respect your personal space after all.

 “So since this date wasn’t horrible, you think you’d wanna go out with me again some other time?” he questioned.

 “Absolutely,” you agreed. “Here, give me your phone and I’ll put my number in there so we can figure something out.” He nodded his head, pulling his phone out of his pocket. His background was a picture of his car, which made you grin. You typed in your number, double checking to make sure it was correct before handing it back to him. 

 “Alright, I better get going,” he said almost sadly. “Would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight. On the cheek, I swear.” You thought about it for a second. A kiss on the cheek surely wouldn’t do any harm, right? It was a sweet gesture and it certainly proved that he was into you. Not to mention, he did ask. 

 “Yeah. That’s okay,” you nodded. 

 Dean leaned in carefully, tilting his head slightly before he pressed his lips to your cheek. A jolt of electricity sparked through your body. Your heart was racing, in the good way for once and your palms grew sweaty. 

 “Night, Y/N,” he muttered as he pulled away. You didn’t miss the small smile that played on his lips.

 “Night, Dean. Drive carefully,” you finished. 

 You headed inside, locking the front door behind you. Your cheek still tingled to the touch where his lips once were. You had no idea why it felt like that. Nothing ever felt like that. Not your first kiss. Not your first time. Nothing felt as real as that did.

 It was terrifying and exciting all at once. 

 “You’re home late,” Bobby’s voice called out, startling you. “Where were you going dressed like that?”

 “I- uh… was on a date with Dean,” you muttered. You knew the second those words left your mouth that he wasn’t going to like them. “The first one so far.”

 “Balls!”

 “Dad-”

 “I don’t want you going out with him. He’s not a good guy, kid. I don’t trust him with you,” he said sternly. “He wants one thing and one thing only.”

 “Dad. I think we’re past the age where you can tell me who I can and can’t date,” you started. Your voice was calm, knowing that a yelling match wasn’t going to get you anywhere, especially this late at night. “Now dad. It’s time you trusted me and I trust that Dean’s not a bad guy and he’s not the same guy you know him to be. Tonight, he took me out to a nice restaurant and paid for dinner. Then he took me out for ice cream and the furthest he went was holding my hand. He walked me to the door and asked permission to kiss me on the cheek as a goodnight. I don’t know ‘bout you, but those don’t scream ‘I’m trying to get in your pants.’ You’re entitled to have your opinion about him but you also have to remember that I’m entitled to my own too and I’m going to get to know him before I can assume things about him.”

 “Kid, he crawls into bed with every girl he meets. Do you really want a guy like that?”

 “You know what, Dad. For the first time since before Zeke died, I can honestly say tonight I was happy. This guy put an effort into spending time with me and making me feel comfortable. It’s the first time in a long time that my smile hasn’t been fake and forced. So please,  _please_  just let me figure this one out for myself. Okay?”

 “Y/N-”

 “I’m done having this conversation, okay? Night dad.”


	6. Beautiful Sunny Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 6! I hope y’all enjoy this part! Feedback is definitely encouraged. I would absolutely love to hear what you think! Enjoy!!  
> Warnings: Slight Angst, Mentions of Death, Fluff

You began to stir, the light illuminating your bedroom from the morning sun. Your body felt more relaxed than it had in a long time. For once, you felt like you had a full night’s sleep. Today, the weight felt a little lighter.

  
Your mind instantly went back to the date with Dean last night. It was the most fun you had in such a long time. Even if it was something simple. The conversations you had with him and the laughter that erupted throughout was definitely one reason why you wanted to see him again. Quite frankly, you couldn’t wait until tomorrow when you saw him for his lunch break.  
You rolled over, your eyes opening to look at the time on the alarm clock on the table beside your bed. It was eleven thirty in the morning. You stretched your arms over your head and kicked your legs out straight, feeling your muscles loosen in the process.

  
You rolled out of bed, your feet hitting the cold, hardwood floor. You reached for your robe, throwing it over your shoulders before heading down the stairs to grab a bowl of cereal. Bobby had bought an arrangement of cereals for you to chose from. Cheerios, Froot Loops, Rice Crispies, and a bunch more. Breakfast was never boring at Bobby’s house.  
You poured your cereal and headed over to the living room. The usual Sunday morning cartoons were almost done. Luckily for you, you caught the tail end of the Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show. Something you always enjoyed.

  
You could hear Bobby in the other room, yelling on the phone like he usually did. This time, it sounded like he really didn’t like the person on the other end of the line. Maybe it was your mother?

  
“Good afternoon, kid,” Bobby greeted with his signature sarcastic tone. “You’re mother called. She told me to tell you to call her to let her know I’m keeping you alive.”  
“Ain’t going to happen. I’m twenty three not twelve. I’m an adult and I can take care of myself,” you stated.  
“Well, I tried,” he shrugged.

  
You placed your bowl in the sink, rinsing it with some water before heading back up to your room. You threw yourself on the bed, grabbing your phone from the bedside table. You were terrified in case your mother left you a text, well another text. She had been trying to contact you since you got here and you never bothered to respond. When you opened it, you found a text from a number you didn’t recognize.

  
Good morning, Y/N! When you get this text, give me a call - Dean

  
A smile spread across your cheeks as you read over the words once more. You clicked on the number, bringing your phone up to your ear, listening to it ring. The anticipation of hearing Dean’s voice on the other end filled your stomach.

  
“Hello,” his voice filled your ears.

  
“Good morning to you too, handsome,” you greeted. “Aren’t you supposed to wait three days after the first date to contact the girl again?”  
  
“Well typically. But what can I say? Why wait around three days when I could just talk to you today and see if you wanted to spend the afternoon with me? Is that too soon?” he questioned.

  
“Too soon? I don’t know about that. Believe it or not, spending time with you isn’t the worst,” you giggled.

  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. I just happen to enjoy spending time with you too.”

  
“Well, since you enjoy my company, why don’t you pick me up in about half an hour,” you said confidently.

  
“Can do. Oh and Y/N, wear something you’re comfortable running in,” he stated.

  
“Excuse me!”

  
“See you soon!”

* * *

  
Dean showed up exactly half an hour after you hung up the phone. He wore a baseball cap backwards along with a pair of shorts, showing off his calves for the first time. Along with that, he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of rayban sunglasses. To say he looked good was an understatement.

  
You stuck with a pair of jean shorts and a tank top that didn’t reveal too much, along with your black converse that you knew you could run in. Not knowing what he had planned was exciting.

  
“Hey beautiful,” he beamed. You blushed. Your cheeks grew hot and you knew they turned a shade of pink and quite frankly a little compliment like that really shouldn’t have caused you to blush, but it did. This gorgeous looking man thought you were beautiful and he had seen you without makeup on. Either his eyes needed checked or he actually thought you were pretty.

  
“Hi there,” you said, trying to keep your cool. “Shall we get going?”

  
“Lets. We’ve got a fun afternoon ahead of us,” he teased. He opened the door for you, allowing you to climb in before he shut the door. You tried to repress your excitement as he hopped in next to you, his eyes on you for a moment.

  
“So Winchester, where are you taking me today?” you questioned, quirking your eyebrow.

  
“Take a look in the backseat,” he told you. You furrowed your brows for a moment, looking over your shoulder to see a baseball bat, a glove and a ball, along with a small basket. He was taking you to play baseball. This was going to be a fun day, for him anyways. You couldn’t play baseball to save your life. In high school gym class, you would have been voted the most likely to never play a sport in your life for as long as you lived.

  
“I totally understand if you never want to see me again after you see how this is going to go,” you stated.

  
“Oh come on, you can’t be that bad.”

  
Eighteen times. Eighteen times Dean had pitched the ball and you missed. Every single one. You were frustrated. Dean completely overestimated your ability. At this point, it was just humiliating. As far as you could tell, he didn’t mind. He just told you to keep trying and that you’d get one eventually.

  
“This is hopeless, Dean. They make it look so goddamn easy on the tv. You know what, they were fucking lying. It’s all fake!” you claimed.

  
“You’re going to get one, okay! Here, let me show you how to properly hold the bat because you keep moving your hands,” he said kindly, coming over to you. He took the bat from your hands and positioned himself, making sure you understood where his hands were. “Okay, show me.”

  
You placed your hands where you thought they were supposed to go and Dean shook his head. You frowned with a sigh. He took a step forward, carefully moving your hands to the right places, assuring you that you should be good now.

  
“Don’t rest the bat on your shoulder,” he mentioned. “Here.” He came up behind you, placing his hands gently on yours. His chest pressed against your back and your heart began to race at the close proximity. It was different; a good different. “What I want you to do is watch the ball. Keep your eyes on the ball when I pitch it. Don’t try to kill it. You’re going to keep your hands here. Position your feet. Relax your muscles and swing,” he pauses, taking the bat with your hands, swinging the bat with you. “Just like that. Now keep this in mind. We’re going to try again.”

  
“Okay,” you breathed out.

  
Dean walked back to the pitcher’s spot. You locked your eyes on him, taking a deep breath, relaxing your muscles like he told you to do. You were determined to hit this one, even if it was a crappy the ball hits the ground afterwards, hit. He got into position, throwing the ball. You kept your eye on the ball, getting comfortable in your stance. You swung, hitting the ball for the first time.

  
“IT’S OUTTA HERE!” Dean yelled. You let out a scream of excitement, watching as your ball went all the way across the park. Why couldn’t you have done that in gym class? “That was amazing! I knew you could do it!”

  
“That is going on my list of accomplishments!” you exclaimed.

  
“Well, I’m sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but we gotta go get the ball,” he said, his lips forming a line.

  
“The ball that I hit!” you pointed out.

  
“You’re such a dork,” he chuckled.

  
You and Dean raced to the ball, him beating you by a long shot since his legs were so much longer than yours. You stated that when they got back to the baseball diamond, that it was his turn to bat because you didn’t think you had another hit in you until he’s hit around a little.

  
You threw the ball for Dean and watched him swing, hitting the ball like a professional baseball player would. The ball went soaring through the park, all the way to the other side. Your head sagged, realizing that you’d have to run all the way over there again to grab the ball.

  
“Why don’t I get that and we’ll have a little lunch before we play some more,” he offered. You nodded your head. Dean ran to grab the ball while you took a seat on the bleachers beside the baseball diamond. He joined you a minute later, throwing his glove and the ball on the ground next to where you were sitting. “So I made sandwiches. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made BLT’s and one with cold cut meat. I also packed iced tea, fruit punch juices boxes because I’m an adult, and pie.”

  
“Pie?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Why did you pack pie?”

  
“If you say you don’t like pie, I’m breaking up with you,” he stated, almost too seriously.

“I love pie,” you grinned.

  
“Good answer. Me too!”

  
You took the cold cut sandwich, leaving him with the BLT. He handed you a can of iced tea before he opened the bag of plain original chips. The two of you sat, eating your sandwiches, listening to the birds chirping. Being outside was definitely going to give you a nice tan.

  
“So my dad hasn’t been acting weird around you has he?” you questioned as you threw a chip in your mouth.

  
“No. Why?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. You didn’t really want to tell him the reason why. In fact, you probably shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. But if Bobby did give Dean dirty looks at work, or if he started treating him differently. He would definitely want to know the reason why. You let out the breath you were holding.

  
“My dad isn’t too impressed with us hanging out,” you paused, “because of what he knows about you. He uh- he told me that you want one thing and one thing only and that he doesn’t trust you with me. Of course I told him that he’s full of shit. I mean, you’ve never given me that impression, nor have you tried to make a move on me. I like the guy I know, and I’m not going off someone else’s opinion of you.”

  
Dean went quiet for a moment and you instantly regretted opening your mouth. You definitely said something you shouldn’t have. You worried that Dean thought that you thought of him as some sort of man whore, which you didn’t. Your biggest worry was that you had ruined everything. It was too much too soon and by far your stupidest move so far. It was just awkward and you needed to get yourself out of the situation you put yourself in.

  
“Thank you for lunch and everything,” you said quietly. “I think it’s time for me to head out.”

  
“Y/N-” he stopped you, “You okay?”

  
“I’m sorry, Dean. I just feel like I ruined everything and-”

  
“No no, you haven’t,” he stated, slipping his hand into yours. “I swear you haven’t, okay?”

  
“I shouldn’t have said anything,” you muttered.

“Y/N. It’s fine, I promise,” he said lightly, taking a deep breath. “How much do you know?”

  
You took a seat back on the bench. Your hand still in his. You were so sure that he was going to be pissed at you for what you brought up. It’s not exactly something that you thought he would like to talk about. It’s not something you’d want to talk about either if it were you. “Enough. Just what the girls at the diner told me. You don’t have to tell me anything, Dean.”

  
“I want to,” he started. “I’m sure what they’ve told you is probably true. But I’m going to start off by staying that I’m not hanging out with you to have sex with you.”

  
“I figured that one out on my own.”

  
“It started with Cassie. She and I had a thing going on. A couple of dates and then I slept with her and realized that I didn’t want anything more, but she did and I wasn’t about to keep leading her on. So things with her ended quickly, and she understood for the most part. Then I had a friends with benefits thing with Suzy, which ended quickly because there was so much other tension that came along with her and I didn’t want that. I went on one date with Anna and we had sex on the first date before we realized that we literally had nothing in common. And I’m sure that Lisa has told you more than enough about our relationship,” he shared.

  
“She told me her version but it wasn’t exactly the nicest.”

  
“She and I were more than I had been with anyone else. It was on again off again and she actually hurt me pretty bad,” he said vaguely. You squeezed his hand. “It’s one reason why I won’t do the whole commitment thing. I’m sorry about all of this. I’m not that guy anymore, and I haven’t been for a while. I don’t exactly go out with girls for the fun of getting laid anymore. I completely understand if you want to stop seeing me because of this.”

  
“Dean, I care about the guy you are now, not about the person you were back then and the choices you made. I like the guy that opens the door for me and walks me to the front door. The guy who takes me to play baseball even if I’m horrible at it. You make me laugh. I understand that you have a past. I have one too. I’m not going to stop seeing you because of who you used to be. I would hate to have someone judge me based on who I used to be. I’m not that person anymore. Just like you’re not. I accept your past, Dean. I accept you for who you are.”

  
“So does that mean you’ll have sex with me now?” he joked.

  
“Duh!” you giggled. “Right here, right now.”

  
“Seriously though, I was expecting you to run for the hills,” he said lowly.

  
“Like I said, I’ve got a past too. It’s not like I’m little miss virgin Mary either,” you shrugged. “Why don’t we play a little more baseball?”

  
You and Dean tossed around the baseball a little bit. All the tension seemed to have simmered down and the comfortability that usually fell over the two of you was back. The constant laughter and smiles that were always there when you spent time together.

  
Dean lay down in the shade, both of you were tired and hot from playing in the summer sun. You lay down with him, resting your head on his stomach. You stared up at the clouds soaring by above you. You were flattered that Dean shared his sexual history with you. It couldn’t have been easy for him to talk about it, especially to you with the chances of you calling it off. But you really didn’t care that he’d slept with all those girls. You weren’t exclusive and you weren’t going to be. This was a casual thing between the two of you. It was like two best friends hanging out.  
The calm silence between the two of you allowed your mind to wander. A part of you, the darker part of you, wondering if Dean would go running for the hills at a fast sprint if you were to tell him the real reason why you were staying in Lawrence for the summer. Dean was the first person you had trusted in a long time, and it happened so fast. But after all, there was this huge weight in your chest that you hadn’t dealt with. You didn’t want to deal with it and hanging out with Dean helped push it down further and made you forget for a little while. It made it easier to forget that your brother was dead and you literally had no one in the world that cared about you. Sure Dean probably cared, but come the end of the summer, you were going to be the girl he hung out with and he’s soon forget about you the second you were gone.

  
You hadn’t really thought about what you were going to do come the second you step foot in Sioux Falls. You left unexpectedly. Your mom was going to kill you, Gordon was literally going to kill you, and all the so called friends you left behind didn’t give to shits about you and haven’t since your brother died and you hit rock bottom.

  
“Y/N?” Dean called out.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Where’s your head at? I called your name like five times. You okay?” he inquired.

  
“Yeah. I’m good. You’re just comfortable, I nearly fell asleep,” you lied. You couldn’t tell Dean the truth. You didn’t want him to go running for the hills. Even though you hated lying to him, it was still better than telling him that deep down you’re crazy.

  
“Thank you,” he chuckled. “I was asking you what you wanted to do for our next date?”

  
“Who says there’s even going to be a next date?” you giggled.

  
“Well, I’m hoping you still want to go out with me, despite the fact that I’ve slept with almost every one of your co-workers?”

  
“Well, you’re lucky you’re cute so,” you laughed. “I don’t care that you’ve slept with almost every single one of my co-workers, Dean. Unless you’re still into one or more of them, but even then, it’s not like we’re exclusive or anything.”

  
“Hey, I’m not seeing anyone other than you and I don’t really plan on seeing anyone other than you. Look I know this isn’t exactly a relationship and I don’t do the whole commitment thing but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy spending time with you because I really do. But if someone were to ask me if I’m single, I’m going to tell them no. I’m not afraid to tell people that I’m seeing you. Not that it’s serious or anything, but I wouldn’t exactly call this casual either. I mean I’ve told you stuff I wouldn’t dare talk about with just anyone. I like hanging out with you and I want to continue spending time with you.”

  
His words caught you off guard. You were expecting a short and sweet, yeah we’re not exclusive but I want to hang out with you a little. Not this. You didn’t realize that he liked spending time with you that much. You were you. There was nothing special about you. You weren’t as pretty as Lisa, or as skinny as Cassie. You were just simply you and you weren’t all that exciting.  
“Wow, that uh, that was unexpected,” you breathed out. “It wasn’t my intention of seeing anyone while I’m here so you don’t have to worry about me seeing other people. But I enjoy spending time with you too.”

  
“You had me worried for a second there,” he muttered. “So we’ll just say if anyone asks that we’re seeing each other?”

  
“Sounds good to me,” you smiled. “I think we should go bowling or something. You know, anything with less running for our next date.”

  
“Oh come on, you loved running,” he chuckled.

  
“I did not!” you exclaimed, poking him in the side.

  
“I could be down for bowling. Anything I can try and beat you at.”


	7. Fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF, Nervous!Dean, FLUFF  
> A/N: ASDFGHJKL! Feedback would be totally awesome and extremely appreciated! Okay now enjoy!!!!

 It had been almost two weeks since you had spent a full day with Dean. There was a few dates since your day in the park together. You went bowling once, along with a lunch date that took up the entire afternoon. You were so comfortable around Dean, so unbelievably comfortable around Dean. He grabbed and held your hand without hesitating. You weren’t afraid when he threw his arm over your shoulder and pulled you into him. You still kept a sizable distance between the two of you. A part of you was still scared, in case this was all too good to be true. Which is one reason why you haven’t dared to go further. You hadn’t even opened up enough for a hug let alone kissed him.

 You enjoyed spending your weekends and free time with Dean. It was never a dull moment when you were with him. He took his time showing you around the town, since he grew up here. You missed it. With it being summer time, and not to mention the long weekend, John’s shop had been swamped. Dean was working later and weekends for that matter. Making plans with him was harder than you expected it to be. You understood though. He loved his job and he needed to do it. You could wait for him.

 You lay on your bed, reading the next book on your summer reading list. A list you were fairly far behind on. Not that it mattered of course. It was more books you wanted to read than for school purposes, but nonetheless, Dean had taken up a fair bit of your time and you didn’t regret that one bit.

 You were interrupted by the sound of light tapping. Your head jerked to the right, wondering just where it came from when you clued in. It sounded like taps to a window or glass. You placed your book down on the bed and walked over to the window to find none other than Dean in the tree outside.

 You opened up the window, allowing him to carefully climb in the from the tree. How the hell he managed to climb up to the tree was beyond you. When he set foot in your room, his smile was spread wide across his cheeks.

 “Horny teenager much?” you joked. He let out a laugh, like music to your ears

 “Oh you know it, baby,” he winked.

 “You know, the front door happens to work too. Especially when my dad isn’t home,” you smiled.

 “I’ll remember that for next time,” he stated. He lay down on your bed, taking your book in the process. You let out a deep  breath before laying down next to him. He opened the book to the page you were on before looking back at you.

 “Happy Fourth of July,” he muttered. “What’s a beautiful girl like you doing on a day like today?”

 “Nothing. I don’t usually celebrate the Fourth of July. My mom was never into it when I was growing up so we never did anything special,” you told him.

 “Not even fireworks?” He questioned. You shook your head. “Well, growing up my parents always had a backyard barbeque get together. My dad cooks steak and ribs. We’ve got a bunch of food and drinks. We build a fire and roast some marshmallows, and wait for the fireworks to go off in the park behind out house. It’s a family tradition and I was wondering if maybe you’d want to come. You know, maybe make up for some lost time. I’ve had to work a little too much and that’s kinda put a damper on us hanging out. I want to spend time with you.”

 “That sounds perfect, Dean,” you beamed. Truthfully, it was more exciting than you lead on. It had been forever since you had seen fireworks. Not to mention been to a barbeque or celebrated the Fourth of July and now you were doing all of that with Dean.  “I’d love to come.”

 “I was hoping you’d say that. Your dad and Ellen are going. Bobby figured I was going to invite you so he let me. My parents will be there, Sam and Jess are back for the weekend. Jo’s going to be there, although neither of us want to see her. Benny and his family and a bunch of other neighbors. I just want to hang out with you,” he chuckled.

 “Me too,” you breathed out. “Although, I can’t wait to meet your brother!”

* * *

 Bobby and Ellen gave you a ride to the Winchester’s, stating that you’ll probably spend your evening with the older Winchester anyways. He would more than likely give you a ride home later on. You dressed in your white shorts and a blue and red tank top to show your spirit.

 “Look at you,” Dean’s voice called out from behind you. You turned on your heel to face him with a smile playing across your lips.

 “Where is your spirit?” you questioned.

 “Underneath. You’re welcome to see a little later,” he winked.

 John began barbecuing with Mary by his side. Bobby and Ellen were sitting at the table with a beer in front of both of them. Jo sitting awkwardly near them. You followed Dean and sat next to him on the half brick wall holding up the garden. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling your body gingerly into his. You practically melted into his touch, loving the feeling of having him so close to you.

 “Oh look, my brother is here!” he pointed out. Your head spun, looking to your left to see a tall man walking along the path in the backyard. He had long brown hair with a beautiful blonde on his arm.

 “Wow, I’m definitely dating the wrong Winchester,” you joked.

 “Sam would bore you in a second! I’m the more interesting brother and I’m definitely cuter than Sam is,” he stated seriously. You laughed at his sudden jealousy. Dean definitely didn’t seem like the jealous type. Seeing him this way made you smile a little. He didn’t have anything to worry about. He was the cuter brother, and with Dean, there was never a dull moment with him. You wouldn’t trade Dean for anyone. 

 Before even thinking about it, you placed your hand on Dean’s cheek, feeling the stubble growing on his cheek beneath your touch. His eyes locked with yours. This wasn’t something you had done before. You weren’t very touchy feely with him, not really anyways. You could see this was throwing him off, but he didn’t seem to be uncomfortable with it. You leaned over and pressed your lips softly to his cheek, showing him some affection; proving that he had nothing to worry about.

 When you pulled away, you could see the dumbfounded look on his face, along with the smile he was trying to hide. It was adorable. A side of Dean that you hadn’t experienced until now. Dean’s guard was down a little when he was surrounded by family.

 “What was that for?” he questioned, looking directly into your eyes.

 “I wanted to,” you smiled. You leaned into him, snaking your arm around his back.

 “Sammy!” Dean called out as the tall, long haired man walked towards you. You watched as a smile spread across his face. Dean stood up, pulling his brother in for a hug, patting each other on the back before pulling away. “Y/N, this is my little brother Sammy and his beautiful girlfriend Jessica.”

 “It’s Sam,” he chuckled, holding out his hand for you to take.

 “Sam, Jess, this is Y/N, the girl I’m seeing,” he introduced. You smiled taking Sam’s hand, then Jessica’s. You were too caught up in the way Dean introduced you. No shame whatsoever. It was refreshing. He wasn’t ashamed to be seeing you and he wasn’t afraid to tell people either. You didn’t miss the smile that spread across Sam’s face when those words left his mouth. You knew then just how close the brothers were.

 “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N,” Jess smiled at you.

 “Very nice to meet you!” Sam added. “I can’t believe my brother convinced you to go out with him. You’re clearly too good for him.”

 “Shut it, Sammy,” Dean muttered.

 “Believe it or not, he’s not too bad at entertaining so I think I’ll keep him around a little while,” you giggled.

 “Dean, mom’s wondering if we can grab the beer from the garage,” Sam inquired.

 “Sure thing,” he replied.

 “Dean, would you mind telling me where the bathroom is?” you questioned.

 “Yeah. Go in through the back door, take a right in the kitchen and it will be the second door on your left,” he told you.

 You headed in the back door and follow his directions to the bathroom. His parents house is beautiful compared to the house you grew up in. It was what you pictured when you thought about a family home. Well lived in, big but not too big. It felt like a home. Everything, right down to the bathroom was so clean, not littered with empty beer cans like it was back in Sioux Falls.

 You finished up in the bathroom and headed down the hallway back to the kitchen when you stopped, hearing two very distinct voices coming from the kitchen. Dean and Sam were still in the house.

 “So Y/N’s beautiful, isn’t she? She makes you happy,” Sam let out a laugh.

 “Sam-”

 “Dean, I’ve know you my whole life. I know when you’re truly happy and I can see you’re happy. Tell me I’m wrong!”

 “Okay, yes! I’m happy!” Dean stated. You smiled softly to yourself.

 “You’re holding back aren’t you? Because of Lisa?” he asked. “Or is it because of Mom and Dad?”

 “Yeah, I guess they’re both tied into it. Things with Lisa kinda fucked me up but things with Y/N are way different than things were between Lisa and I. They have been from the start. But there are so many reasons why she and I are only seeing each other. She’s leaving at the end of August and god knows when I’ll ever see her again. Two. She said she’s not looking for anything serious and I want to respect that. I told her I don’t do commitment and she’s completely okay with that,” Dean explained.

 “That’s okay, man. But not every girl is out there to break your heart, remember that. Not every relationship is going to go sideways like mom and dads did for a while. I don’t know anything about this girl but if she can make you happy, that’s not something to throw away. Not every girl can make Dean Winchester happy,” he reminded his brother. “But given the chance. If things weren’t limited, would you make her your girlfriend?”

 “In a heartbeat.”

 “Dean, life is short. I don’t want to throw something like this away. I get that you’re scared but you gotta take a chance, man. Would asking her for something more really be that bad? So what it’s for the summer, but long distance is a thing too.  There is winter break and stuff like that. Skype is a thing,” he mentioned. “Take a chance.”

 “I’ve got time, Sam. She and I are taking this slow.”

 “You haven’t slept with her yet?”

“I haven’t even kissed her yet, Sammy,” he confessed. “I don’t know a whole lot about her, but she’s very sensitive to the touch. I don’t know why. It’s fucking hard to hold back and not have my hands all over her every second I get. But I’d rather have her comfortable with me and wait until she’s ready than force her into something she’s not ready for and push her away,” he paused. “I really like this girl. Is that bad?”

 “Definitely not. It’s about time you found someone who makes you this happy. And the fact that she makes you this happy without so much as touching you, definitely means something,” Sam assured Dean. “It’s okay to be scared. Sounds like she’s just as scared. But this girl, from what you’ve told me; is nothing like Lisa.”

 “Alright, enough of this chick flick crap. Let’s get the beer outside before people get pissy,” Dean grumbled. You waited until you heard the door click until you snuck out from behind the wall. The words of their conversation ringing in your head. Sure, you weren’t supposed to know, but you were glad you did. It definitely made you feel more confident in your semi relationship with him.

 You walked out the back door and onto the deck. You saw Dean over by the plastic bin filled with ice, putting the beer in too cool down. You smiled at the sight of him, heading down the steps towards him. You don’t miss the smile on his face the second he sees you.

 He opened his arm up and you instantly step closer to him, slipping your arm around his waist. He enclosed you into his body. He dipped his head down slightly and pressed a sweet kiss to your forehead, making you smile and blush at the same time. You weren’t sure if it was Dean that made you blush, or the sweet, affection gesture that you weren’t used to. Either way, his affection warmed your heart.

 John called out that dinner was ready and that everyone could help themselves. Dean told you that you’d have a table to yourselves which made you feel a little more comfortable. There was quite a few people, but this time, it didn’t really bother you. This was extended family in a way.

 You decided to have one of John Winchester’s signature burgers, at least they were according to Dean. Best burgers he’s ever tasted he told you. It had you convinced so you grabbed one and added it to your plate along with a small helping of caesar salad, his mom’s specialty. Dean added a handful of potato chips to his plate before he added everything on his burger.

 The two of you sat down at your table. Dean grabbed a beer for you and opened it for you like the gentleman he was. Everyone around you seemed to have their own table. Mary and John, Jess and Sam, Bobby and Ellen. Jo was sitting with them of course.

 “You were right. Your dad makes the best burgers I have ever tasted,” you complimented. He took a massive bite out of his burger, sauce oozing out and getting all over the side of his mouth. You let out a laugh.

 “Do I have something on my face?” he asked in all seriousness. You tried your best to hide your laughter but failed miserably. “No? Hey babe, want a kiss?”

 “Dean!” you giggled. “Here.” You took the napkin from beside your plate and reached over the table, wiping away the insane amount of ketchup that escaped out of his burger.

 “Oh shit! That was on my face?” he chuckled.

 “You put way too much ketchup on your burgers, you know that?”

 “Oh I know. Just like you put too much mustard on yours,” he sassed.

 “Because mustard is better than ketchup!” you stated.

 “Yeah okay.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught Jo looking over at you and Dean with a deathly glare in her eyes. It was a pretty normal reaction. After all, Jo hated you for more than one reason, the biggest one being that you were sort of dating the man she was in love with but it’s not like you could help that. Dean just wasn’t interested and that wasn’t your fault. But the constant glaring that you just couldn’t miss was making you uncomfortable. Every time you saw her, she was staring at you like you were her next murder victim.

 “Hey, you okay?” Dean questioned quietly, cutting you out of your thoughts. You didn’t want to admit to him that she was making you feel uncomfortable, but you were going to be here for the next few hours. At least if he was aware of what was going on then he could do something about it.

 You take his hand, along with your empty plate used for dinner and brought him up the steps of the deck and headed towards the back door of his house. You didn’t miss the look of confusion on his face, but that soon faded when followed you inside, closing the door behind him.

 “What’s up?” he asked. His voice sounded much louder inside where it was quiet all around you. You placed your plate on the counter before turning to face him.

 “I hate to admit this but Jo has been glaring over at us the whole night and it’s making me uncomfortable. I mean it’s pretty obvious that she’s got a thing for you and that doesn’t bother me. I know she’s not too thrilled that I’m seeing you when she wishes it was her, on top of my dad dating her mom. I don’t want it to bother me. But her constant staring and glaring is making me feel really uncomfortable, like I’m on unwanted property,” you confessed.

 “Hey, you’re more welcome here than she is. She’s here because her mom was invited and she asked if Jo could come along. I invited you here because I wanted you here,” he assured you. “It’s not because she has a crush though right? Because I’ve already told her that she and I are never going to happen.”

 “I swear it’s not because of that. I know you’re technically mine so,” you smiled softly.

 “That’s right,” he chuckled. “Come ‘ere.” Dean opened his arms for you to climb into. You expected to feel nervous, scared even but you didn’t. Not even close. You didn’t hesitate to move forward and let him engulf you in his arms. Your nose filled with the smell of his cologne, taking it in as one of your new favourite smells. It felt safe and warm; welcoming. Your head pressed against his chest as his chin rested on the top of your head. You hugged him back just as tightly, relishing in the comfort it brought you.

 Your mind thought back the conversation that you accidently heard Dean have with his little brother, Sam. He confessed that he really liked you and in all honesty, you really liked him too. You were so carefree with Dean. He made everything feel easy and the impossible was completely within your reach when you were with him. You felt so safe and comfortable, which is something you never expected to feel with anyone, not after everything that happened. But most of all, Dean makes you incredibly happy. He makes you forget the heavy darkness you have carrying around with you. The constant pain that followed you around became a dull ache when he was around.

 It’s a dark path ahead at this rate. You have a little less than two months left before you head back to Sioux Falls. You had spent the last three weeks with Dean, getting to know him, spending time learning things you never thought you’d learn. He challenged you in the best way. You were fucked. You were headed down the dark path that was falling for Dean Winchester.

* * *

 The night was growing darker. You couldn’t wait to see the fireworks go off. It had been forever since you had seen fireworks and the fact that you were here with your best friend made it all the more better.

 You sat at a table with Dean, Sam and Jess. Dean was trying to get the college experience through Sam’s stories, which turned out to be pretty normal. You were sure Dean had this unrealistic idealization of what it was like to attend college. Parties every night, constant sex in the coed bathrooms. Dean thought college wasn’t all learning, mostly partying.

 “Come on, tell me you’ve at least gotten high once, Sam!” Dean exclaimed.

 “Once. I tried it once,” Sam revealed.

 “How was it?”

 “It was like getting high, Dean!” Sam rolled his eyes.

 “Yeah but didn’t you, you know, eat like a whole pizza or something? You gotta give me something,” Dean practically begged.

 “Dean-”

 “Fine,” he scoffed. “Y/N, you go to college. Have you ever gotten high when you were there?”

 “Once and it was unintentional,” you told the group. “My roommate freshman year made brownies. I ate two, then ate an entire bag of cheetos and then when I started to come down, I freaked out. Never again.”

 “What about you, Dean?” Jess started. “You ever do some drugs back in school?”

 “Pfft, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sassed, taking a sip of his beer. “S’more time!”

 You looked over to find John and you dad building the fire. Mary walked passed with the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows. Sam got up to grab the roasting sticks from the shed while you, Dean and Jess head over to the fire pit. Dean was the first one to open the bag of marshmallows and the second Sam handed him the stick, he became impatient for the fire to really start. He was like a child with the amount of excitement running through his veins.

 The fire really got going. You watched as Dean shoved his marshmallow in the fire, almost to the point of burning it. You let out a giggle as he pulled it out of the fire. His tongue peaking past his lips.

 “You wanna help me make a s’more?” he asked you. You nodded your head, trying to repress your smile at how adorable Dean was in this moment. You grabbed two of the graham cracker out of the packet, along with a piece of chocolate. Dean slipped the sticky marshmallow off the stick and tried to place it on top of the cracker, but failed miserably. It was a huge mess, not that either of you cared. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He managed to enclose it all between the two crackers before taking a bite. Marshmallow poured out of each side and you tried your best to catch it before it hit his shirt or his pants. He let out a groan of pleasure the second the flavour hit his tongue.

 “So good,” he muffled out. “Try some!” He held out the other half of his s’more for you to eat. You weren’t about to pass it up, even if it was the messiest thing. You didn’t care if it hit your shirt. It would definitely bring up some good memories when you thought back to this moment one day.

 You took the rest of the graham cracker from Dean’s hand and brought it up to your mouth, trying your best to fit the rest in your mouth so it wouldn’t be as big of a mess. The second the taste hit your tongue you completely understood why Dean was so excited for this. Every s’more flavoured food or drink you had tasted was nothing compared to the real thing.

Everyone continued to roast their marshmallows, you and Dean included. You tried your very hardest to perfectly roast your marshmallow but every time you burnt it. Dean was way worse. Nearly every marshmallow burnt so bad that it fell in the fire.

* * *

 Dean lead you up the steps of the deck and over to the swing his parents had set up there. He claimed this is where the two of you were going to watch the fireworks together. Bobby and Ellen stayed seated by the fire, Jo all by herself. Sam and Jess shared a lawn chair.

 Dean threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into him as the two of you settled down comfortably in the swing. “I’m happy you came out tonight,” he told you. “I like spending time with you. My mom likes you, so do Sam and Jess.”

 “I’m glad I’m here with you right now,” you confessed as you rested your head on his shoulder.

 The first firework goes off, filling the sky with a beautiful red and blue light. You couldn’t help but look over at Dean to see the light erupt on his face. You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your lips, even when Dean looked over at you, catching you staring at him. He smiled back. This time, you could see his eyes flicking back between yours and your lips. Your heart fluttered in your chest at the thought but quickly ended when the next firework went off. This time, a purple followed by a red, green and blue, the loud bang was enough to defibrillate your heart back to normal.

 Dean removed his arm from around you and sat forward. You could tell he wanted to kiss you and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to kiss him just as bad. You could tell he was nervous. The fear was pretty evident the second he created a little bit of distance between the two of you. Dean had been so good at holding back for your sake and he hadn’t questioned why. He just respected your personal space which you were incredibly thankful for. Now though? Now you trusted him and you knew that he’d never lay a finger on you if it wasn’t affectionate. He wasn’t Gordon or your mom. He wasn’t trying to take advantage of you. He was Dean, the sweet boy that invited you over tonight to spend some time with you.

 “So Dean, what are you doing Friday night?” you asked him as you waited for the next firework to go off.

 “Unfortunately, working late. My dad likes to keep the shop open late Friday nights in the summer and it’s my turn to close so I don’t finish until around ten if I count doing paperwork and stuff. I’m sorry, Y/N.”

 “Don’t be sorry. You’ve got work,” you assured him.

 “I’m free all weekend though. We could always do something then, right? And I don’t work late _all_ week. We’ve got evenings.”

 “Exactly.”

 You leaned forward so you even with Dean. You rested your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arm around his waist. You loved feeling close to him, not only for the constant warmth he brought but also for the calm that washed over you. He turned to face you, causing you to pull back slightly. You saw the same look on his face as before. His eyes moving from your eyes to your lips. You were sure you wanted this, that you were ready for this. He leaned in, almost unnoticeably if you weren’t paying attention. You nodded your head, hoping it would give him the approval to move forward and make his move. You didn’t miss the quick smile that spread across his lips before he leaned in closer. His breath mingling with yours. The anticipation of feeling his lips on yours was almost killing you.

 He closed the space between you, pressing his lips softly, yet firmly to yours. You immediately respond, kissing him back. You heart felt like it was going to explode it was racing that fast. You instinctively reach for his waist, trying to reel him in a little closer to you as his large, calloused hand caressed your cheek. His lips moved slowly with yours, allowing you to learn him. God, his lips were so soft and warm; just like him. You felt all fuzzy inside, your palms grew sweaty. No kiss had ever made you feel like this before. No one had been that gentle with you before either.

 A loud firework went off, pulling the two of you apart. The light filled the sky once more, the show just getting started. Dean leaned back, bringing you back with him. He wrapped his arm snugly around you and you moved in closer, your thigh pressed against his. The fireworks were steadily going off in front of you but all you could focus on was the tingling feeling you felt on your lips.

 You knew you were screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. You were truly in for it. It was going to hurt like a bitch to leave this man at the end of next month. You already knew you were going to spend so much time together and you were going to grow even more attached to him. It wasn’t your intention in the first place. But now you knew you were more than likely going to fall for this guy. How could you not?

* * *

 “Hey, you want me to give you a ride home?” Dean questioned when the fireworks finished.

 “Sure. ‘m just going to say goodnight to my dad before we head out,” you mentioned. Dean walked behind you as you headed over to Bobby and Ellen, who were still sitting by the ongoing fire.

 “Dad, I’m heading home. Dean’s giving me a ride,” you said softly.

 “Okay, kid. I’m probably not going to be in so don’t you wait up. Dean’s not allowed to stay over,” he stated.

 “Oh dad, if Dean and I were going to spend the night it would be at his place,” you joked, earning a grumble from Bobby. “Night dad.”

 Dean slipped his hand in yours as he went over to his parents, telling then he was stepping out to drive you home and that he’d be back in a little bit. His parents looked extremely happy together. His mom was curled up with John in a lawn chair, kind of like Sam and Jess were just down the lawn.

 “It was very nice to meet you, Y/N,” his mom smiled, before she wished you a good night.

 Dean kindly opened the car door for you, helping you climb in. He closed the door for you and circled the car, hopping in. Your hand snuck into his a few minutes into the drive, resting in the middle of the front seat. The soft sound of Led Zeppelin’s _Stairway to Heaven_ played in the background.

 He pulled into Bobby’s scrapyard and cut the engine. Both of you got out of the car in sync, meeting up at the front once more before walking to the front door. A comfortable silence fell over the two of you until you reached the front door.

 “Thank you again, for inviting me to spend the evening with you, Dean,” you breathed out. “I had fun.”

 “I’m glad. Would have been boring without you there,” he chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 “Tomorrow,” you confirmed. He smiled, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you in for a hug. You instantly melted into him, your arms wrapping around his waist. The hug didn’t last nearly long enough for your liking, but you had a whole bunch of time to spend hugging him. Your eyes met his, only for a moment before you saw him lean down. You decided to meet him halfway, your lips meeting for a short, sweet kiss that still sent your heart soaring in your chest.

 “Night, Y/N,” he whispered.

 “Night, Dean,” you beamed.

 “Sweet dreams,” he winked. You watched as he walked back to his car, waving him off before you headed inside. Your back pressed against the door, your hand came up to your lips, still feeling the tingling on your lips. A simple kiss made you feel like a little school girl. It was a completely new feeling for you. A feeling you knew you were going to enjoy.

 


	8. The Night We Lost Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Depression, Mentions of Physical Abuse, Mentions of Suicide (detailed), Thoughts of Suicide, Mentions of Drug Use and Alcohol Use, Fluff.

It had been a really long week. Long days at the diner. A few extra shifts at Ellen’s bar. Even more dirty looks from Jo. Not to mention your week had a lot less Dean in it. Dean had a busy week at the garage. His father John was teaching him more of the paperwork side in case something were to come up and John had to go somewhere. It was mostly for precautionary reasons but Dean seemed to really enjoyed it by the texts he had sent you through the week. It just meant that you and Dean didn’t spend as much time together. You had lunches, but you were working at the time. **  
**

 You and Dean had been on a few dates since the Fourth of July. Another restaurant, mini golf, and a few more walks through town. All of which resulted in a kiss or two. They were simpler dates. No expectations, just two good friends hanging out and getting to know each other better. And you really were getting to know each other better. It just sucked not being able to spend any time together. You knew Dean was going to be tired when he got home from work tonight. You figured you’d let him rest and you’d see him tomorrow to spend some of the weekend together.

 You pulled into the driveway of Bobby’s house. Your feet were sore from your long day of work and you wanted nothing more than to sit down and relax for the night. You looked over and saw you were parked next to a car you didn’t recognize. Your blood instantly grew cold. You had a feeling in the pit of your stomach that told you to run for the hills.

 You carefully opened the front door, careful not to make any noise as you walked in. You clutched your bag close to your body, trying to protect yourself the best you could as you stepped in.

 “Dad, I’m home!” you called out. You mentally praised yourself for the confidence in your voice. You took a few steps towards the kitchen where you thought he’d be, praying that it was his car in the driveway and his actual car was in the shop getting looked at.

 You stopped dead in your tracks the second you saw the two people you didn’t want to see more than anything standing in your father’s kitchen, Bobby standing behind them. Your heart rate instantly sped up, panic coursed through you body. Your mouth went dry and you tried your hardest to keep your breathing steady.

 “W-what are you doing here?” you asked nervously, backing away slowly.

 “We came down to check on you,” your mother stated. Her voice was calm, almost kind even. Fake. “Your visit has been long enough and it’s time of you to come back home and get ready for your fall semester. Med school is going to be difficult. You need all the extra time to prepare.”

 “It’s the middle of July! There is a month and a half of summer left! I’m not leaving until the end of summer and that’s final! I have a job here and I can’t just up and leave them with no one to replace me. Not to mention Dad and I have plans in a few weeks! I’m not going back just yet!”

 “Start acting like an adult, Y/N! Pack your bags, we’re taking you home. End of story!” She demanded. You saw the anger creep up on her face. The kind facade she was putting up in front of your dad was sure to cipher away the second you responded. When things didn’t go her way, when you defied authority, her self control was overrun by rage. That was probably why Gordon and her got along so well.

 “Fuck off, mother,” you spat out. You didn’t miss the clear anger in Gordon’s eyes, much like your mothers.  This was the look he wore every time before he hurt you. He was staring at you like a piece of meat, definitely planning out how he was going to hurt you next. Fear rushed through you. Deep down you knew that Gordon wouldn’t hurt you in front of Bobby, because there was no way Bobby would stand for anyone touching you, but given the chance, alone, he would in a heartbeat. You didn’t want to take that chance. For all you knew, he could come into your room in the middle of the night and attack you without batting an eye. Your mother wouldn’t care. You were the disappointment.

 You practically ran up the stairs to your bedroom, closing your door cautiously behind you. The last thing you wanted to do was anger them anymore than you already have. Not when you’re so close by. Your knees hit the ground and you rapidly began to stuff your belongings into your backpack. Anything you thought you would possibly need for the weekend went in the bag. Your phone charger, your phone, your sketchbook. Just enough to last you through the next few days.

 You glanced over to the window to see it was bucketing outside. Rain was sliding down the window at a fast speed. At this point, you didn’t care. You couldn’t care. You could hear footsteps coming from down the hall along with your heartbeat pounding in your ear. You slid your window open and found the branch that Dean used to climb in a few weeks ago. You secured your bag then slipped out the window and onto the branch. How in the hell did Dean do this so easily? You shut the window as fast as you could then carefully climbed down the branches of the fairly large tree. It was wet and slippery, and completely terrifying, but it wasn’t as scary as being in that house was. As scary as Gordon was, what he would do to you if he got the chance is what you had nightmares about.

 Your feet planted firmly to the ground and you made a beeline for your car. You managed to get it started and peeled out of the driveway, speeding off once again away from your mother. You were shaking, your body was exhausted. You could barely breathe, let alone think for that matter. All you knew was your destination.

 You pulled into Dean’s apartment complex, parking right next to his impala. Tears streamed down your cheeks. You know if you go up to his apartment you’re going to have to explain everything. You’re going to have to tell him everything and by doing that you ran the infinitely large risk of him saying it was too much for him to handle. You didn’t want that. But right now, you didn’t have any other option. You didn’t know where Ellen lived and even if you did, with Ellen came Jo. You weren’t close with any of the girls at work. All you had was Bobby and Dean.

 You cut the engine and grabbed your bag. The rain drenched you once more, soaking you to the core as you ran from your car to the apartment building. The cool airconditioned air cooled you instantly. A quiet fell over you as you walked passed the front desk. Mrs Lafitte gave you a warm smile as you walked by and headed over to the elevator.

 The numbers kept digging. One, two, three, four. The anticipation in your stomach grew more and more with each second that passed. Five, Six. The doors opened and you walked slowly down the long hallway, looking at every planter that you passed by. You tapped on his door, wiping away your tears in the process. God, you felt so weak and you hated the feeling. You were a tough girl. You constantly told yourself that you were tough and you could handle anything. You could do anything you put your mind to. You had to tell yourself that so you’d keep fighting. So why were you here at his apartment? Why did you need him? It dawned on you that maybe you were here because you were strong. You could handle it on your own but you knew you didn’t have to do it on your own. Not anymore.

 Dean opened the door, standing in just a towel with his hair sticking up. Water droplets clung on the tips. You cracked a small smile. “Do you always answer the door in a towel?”

 Dean let out a dry laugh, his hand making its way to the back of his neck, rubbing the short hairs nervously. “No, not usually,” he said seriously. “You’re not okay.” His head tilted to the side and a small smile played on his lips at the sight of you.

 “No.” You shook your head for extra emphasis as tears welled in your eyes once more.

 “Come on in, sweetheart,” he said softly. He motioned for you enter his apartment before he closed the door, locking it securely. His hands gingerly reached for your arms, caressing you  as he kneeled down to meet your eye level. “Why don’t you go take a nice long shower and relax under the hot water. Wash away everything. I’ll bring you in some fluffy towels and something for you to wear.”

 “Thank you,” you breathed out.

 “Absolutely no problem,” he smiled.

 You made your way to his bathroom to find the light still on. Dean had his clothes set on the counter, along with his hair brush and deodorant. You smiled at the sight of it all. You stripped off your t-shirt and placed on the closed toilet seat then shed out of your jeans and panties all in one go. You added your bra to the pile before turning on the water to the shower. Dean still had the shampoo and body wash in the shower which you thought was rather sweet of him. Maybe he’d be okay with you bringing your own and keeping it here. After all, his shower was amazing, and he had no problems letting you shower.

 You climbed into the shower and let the hot water pelt against your skin. It felt wonderful and you could feel the tension rolling off your body. The hot water certainly warmed you up rather quickly, and the scent of his body wash comforted you enough.

 “Hey Y/N, I’m just in here getting changed and stuff, okay?” Dean called out.

 “Yeah, that’s okay,” you responded as you grabbed the shampoo bottle off the shelf.

 You washed in silence, scrubbing your scalp thoroughly, inhaling the green apple scent in the process. You could faintly hear Dean playing around with something on the counter. You were comfortable with him in here with you. You trusted Dean after all. He would never do anything that you weren’t comfortable with.

 “Alright, I’m heading out now. I left you some clothes on the counter and I’m taking your dirty ones to wash. I’ll be on the couch trying to find something for us to watch,” he shouted out.

 You finished off your shower quickly, wanting to spend time with Dean instead of being alone. Being with Dean was better than anything else. You hopped out of the shower and saw the fluffy green towel on the counter right next to a pile of clothes. He left you a pair of sweatpants, boxers, the red flannel that you wore the last time along with a black t-shirt. So much to pick and chose from and that made you smile. Dean just wanted you to be comfortable.

 You dried yourself off just enough before you pulled on the boxers and the flannel shirt. Even though his apartment was on the cool side, you fully expected to be close to Dean for the rest of the evening and he was always warm. You looked in the mirror to see that all your makeup had come off in the shower. Your eyes were puffy and a little bloodshot, not that it mattered now. Dean already knew something was wrong.

 You headed out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. Dean sat on his side of the couch and on the table was two beers and some Chinese food. Dean’s face lit up with a smile and his arms opened for you to crawl into. You took your seat on the couch, keeping a little bit of a distance between you and Dean. You didn’t miss the look of concern that spread across his face. You were on edge after seeing Gordon and it knocked your confidence levels down. Even though you knew that you were safe, you hadn’t fully calmed down just yet. You had to keep your distance.

 “I’m sorry for interrupting your night, Dean,” you said weakly. You turned your gaze to him and instantly noted the concerned look on his face had grown even more. “You’ve had a busy week. I’m sure you’re tired and want to relax.”

 “I was going to call you anyways,” he assured you. “I ordered some Chinese and I got your favourite chicken and pasta dish.”

 He handed you your chopsticks before opening your beer for you. On the tv, Grease was playing. It had just started and John Travolta was just singing his part of Summer Lovin’. Dean didn’t seem to mind watching this with you. You could feel his eyes on you every so often, more so to check to see if you were okay. He was concerned and unsure of what to do. There wasn’t a whole lot he could do, not without you explaining everything to him. And even if you did explain everything to him, there wasn’t much he could do then either. What was there that he could say or do? You were a broken mess and the last thing you wanted was to dump your never ending issues on Dean. He didn’t deserve that.  His arm brushed against yours and that level of comfortability fell over you both once more. Your body was finally starting to calm down.

 Dean hesitantly wrapped his arm around your shoulder the second you finished eating. He was unusually quiet, and you knew it was because he didn’t know what to say. You could see his mind reeling over it. You had never opened up emotionally to anyone. Sure there was the odd thing you shared but with experiences like that, being shut down over and over again, having people walk out of your life; you just didn’t want to lose Dean. You also didn’t want to leave him in the dark anymore. After all he was worried and he had to want to know something about you that wasn’t your favourite colour or the type of pie you like best. You trusted Dean more than anyone. You came here after all and every road you could have taken still would have brought you right here. Dean was your best friend. Dean was the closest you had been to a person.

 And just like that, the power flickered out, leaving you both in complete darkness.

 “Just stay still. I’m going to light some candles,” he stated. You nodded your head even though you knew Dean couldn’t see you. He lit up a small arrangement of candles on the island in the kitchen, illuminating the apartment a little more.

 You nearly jumped out of your skin when your phone went off. Your screen read Bobby but you were terrified to answer it in case it was your mom or worse, Gordon. Surely Bobby wouldn’t let your mom use his cellphone. He’d be stupid to do so. Your dad was a smart guy.

 “H-hello?” you answered, your voice stuttering.

 “Y/N! Thank god! Are you okay? Are you safe?” Bobby babbled. You could hear the relief in his voice.

 “I’m safe. I’m with Dean,” you assured him.

 “I don’t know how the hell you got out of the house so quickly. Your mother is pissed. I need you to come home the second the power comes back on. This isn’t funny, kid,” he pleaded.

 “I can’t, dad.”

 “You can and you will. I’ll call you when the power comes back on here.”

 Dean walked back over to you and place a candle on the table in front of you. He kept enough of a distance that made you wonder if he was uncomfortable having you here when you weren’t doing so good. Really, Dean wasn’t your boyfriend. It wasn’t his responsibility to put the pieces back together. He was just allowed to walk amongst them. The one that helped you stand on your own two feet. This was too much for anyone to deal with.

 “How long do you think the storm is going to last?” you asked.

 “Well from the looks of it on the weather website, it’s going to be pretty bad so it could be awhile until it dies off, even more for the power to come back on,” he shrugged. You sagged back against the couch and let out a sigh. Dean’s eyes were on you, his lips forming a line.

 “You doing a little better?” he questioned.

 “No, not really,” you breathed out.

 “You know, I’d never force you to talk about it. But if you need me to do anything, I’ll do it. I’m a good listener,” he assured you. His voice was laced with sincerity, pulling at your heart strings just in the right way.

 “I know you wouldn’t You’ve never forced me to do anything or talk about anything. But what if I want to?” you replied as tears pricked at your eyes once more.

 “Then I’ll be here to listen.”

 “Promise?”

 Dean smiled, moving closer to you. He wrapped his arm securely around you and the smell of his body wash hit your nose, comforting you in ways that Dean would never even know about. His head dipped down and his lips brushed softly against yours, lingering for an extra second or two before he pulled away. “I promise.”

 You took a deep breath and settled your back against the arm of the couch, your legs resting over Dean’s lap. He placed his hand on your legs, his eyes on you, waiting for you to proceed. You could tell he wasn’t expecting anything of you.

 “I uh- I came here tonight because my mom and my stepdad came to get me and bring me back home. As far as I know, they are still at my dad’s house and I certainly don’t think he’d give them your address. He called to tell me he wants me home by the time the power comes on and I really don’t want to. I don’t feel safe there, not even in my own room. I had to climb out the window to get here,” you started. “My mom and dad’s divorce was really messy. Like really messy. I was eleven at the time and I can still vividly remember the fighting. The horrible names they called each other and the anger they felt towards one another. It scared me. They went from loving one another and sneaking kisses at the kitchen table to throwing plates at each other. I think the second my dad moved away and the divorce was final, I realized that I never wanted that to be me. So I haven’t let myself get close to anyone in fear that it was going to end up that very same way. I mean, I’ve had boyfriends and stuff, but I’ve never actually allowed myself to feel anything and they didn’t last and it was all my fault.”

 “That’s not going to happen between us,” he stated. You cocked your head to the side when you registered his words. What did he mean it wasn’t going to happen between us? “Is that what you’re afraid of?”

 “I’m afraid of it all,” you confessed. Your voice was quiet. “I’m afraid of connecting with someone on deep emotional level because of the pain it will cause in the end. I don’t want to set myself up for heartache. I don’t know how not to be terrified of it all. But being here with you, spending time with you; this. It doesn’t scare me as much as it used to. I trust you.”

 “Thank you for trusting me,” he whispered, his lips forming a smile.

 You reached your right hand forward and held Dean’s for the extra reassurance you needed. You were going to tell it all to him. Not because you had to, but because you wanted to; you were ready to. By the way Dean was looking at you, you knew you weren’t making a huge mistake. He held you with care, his full attention was on you. This man cared about you.

 “After my parents divorce, my mom got full custody of my brother and I.  She moved on rather quickly, which made me think she was with this guy while she was still technically married to my dad. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. She wouldn’t let my brother and I visit dad. She didn’t want me staying the summer here but I left anyways. There was no way I was staying the summer with her and my stepdad Gordon,” you told him. Your body tensed at the thought of Gordon and that didn’t go unnoticed by Dean. “I have never hated someone as much as hate Gordon. I didn’t like him from the second my mom introduced him to us. My mom didn’t care of course. My brother, Zeke, hated him so much that he moved out the second he turned eighteen. I couldn’t on the other hand because I had no money.”

 “But what about now? I mean you’re what, twenty three? You can do what you want,” he added in, his brows furrowed.

 “Not with Gordon in our lives. After he and my mom got married, she became completely infatuated with him. It’s like the honeymoon stage never stopped,” you paused. You tried to compose your thoughts. Dean’s hand squeezed yours slightly, assuring you he was still there with you. Tears welled in your eyes, causing you to dip your head down, hiding from Dean. His arms wrapped securely around you, hugging you tightly to him. You felt his lips press against your head as you tried to breathe through your tears. His hand rubbed along your back.

 “Shh, shh,” he ushered quietly. “It’s going to be okay. I’ve got you.”

 Deep breath after deep breath. You relished in the feeling of having Dean holding you. He was holding you together, trying to collect all the broken pieces off the floor like he had nothing else to do. You mustered up enough courage to lift your gaze and meet his. His eyes were soft, and almost distressed.

 “M-my brother Zeke became very depressed. He was having problems with his job and then with his girlfriend and he just wasn’t dealing well. I was trying my hardest to help him along with going to school and it was just too much for me. He drank too much, he got into heroin and I’m pretty sure at some point I found ecstasy and cocaine in his apartment. I never questioned him ‘cause I didn’t want to make him mad. I went to my mom in hopes that she would be able to help him better than I could but she wouldn’t listen to me. She told me to stop telling her lies and making up stories. Zeke was just fine.  No one would listen to me,” you sniffled, wiping your nose with the your sleeve. “Then one day, I went over after I finished my classes for the day. The door was unlocked which was unusual. I just figured his girlfriend left it unlocked before she left. I went in and the first thing I saw was blood splattered all over the wall where his tv was. I swear, my heart stopped in my chest and I felt like I was going to throw up. When I found him, he- he was on the floor a few feet away from the wall. He shot himself in the head and I could see the gun he used still in his hand. His skin was grey and he wasn’t moving in the slightest. I panicked and I called everyone I knew but no one answered. I didn’t know what to do. I walked out thinking it was all just a bad dream. That I would wake up and he’d be my brother again.”

  “Y/N, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry,” Dean sniffled. He held you close to him, his cheek resting on the top of your head. Tears steadily flowed down your cheeks, your nose was growing stuffier each time another fell.

 “I left, Dean. I walked out of the apartment and left my brother there, dead, and on the floor. I went to the nearest bar. I got so drunk on whatever I could get my hands on that I blacked out somewhere along the way. I woke up in a random bed the next morning with all my clothes off and no sign of another person.  When I got home twelve hours later, my mom was screaming at me, ‘Zeke’s dead! Zeke’s dead!’ I just snapped out of it. I can’t even remember that happened next, not until she blamed me. She said it was my fault he was gone, that I should have done something to help him besides sitting around. It was my fault my brother killed himself. It’s all my fault and everyone blames me for it. All my so called friends in school. Everyone blames me because I didn’t do something more.  Zeke was always the better sibling. My mother’s favourite,” you choked out. Dean’s hand ran up and down your back, pulling you in closer to him so he could try and comfort you as best as you would let him. “I couldn’t deal. I couldn’t do anything. I felt so empty and guilty and I didn’t know what to do. I ended up failing my last semester of classes and to this day, my mom and dad don’t know. I drank too much, I started smoking. I slept with any guy who’d even look at me, trying to see if it would make me feel better. Nothing made me feel better. There is nothing that is going to bring my brother back. There is still no way to save him and I’m left here. I’m left here by myself.”

 You let out a loud sob, your hands covering your face. Dean’s grip tightened on you, caging your body into his. He rested his head on top of yours as his hands rubbed over your back, trying to sooth you. You didn’t fight him. You didn’t want to. As upset as you were in this moment. As broken and as shattered and as vulnerable as you’ve ever been, you felt safe. You felt cared about and you felt like there was someone else out there that could see past everything. That he could surpass the fact that you got your brother killed and still like you.

 “Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, sweetheart,” he whispered. “It’s not your fault.”

 “But I feel like it is,” you stated, your voice going up an octave. “I could have done something more. I could have got him help. I should have gotten him help!”

 “It’s not your fault. I swear to god, it’s not your fault. This could never be your fault. Never! You hear me? You did not kill your brother, Y/N. It is not your fault and you couldn’t have known that he was going to kill himself. You tried your best, I can promise you that. This is not your fault.” he responded. “And you’ve got me. I’m not going anywhere. You are not alone in this world. You’ve got Bobby and you’ve got me.”

 “I-I’ve strongly thought about it too, Dean,” you choked up. “When I finally realized that there was nothing I could do that would make me feel better. When the alcohol didn’t cut it. When the sex did nothing but make me feel dirty and guilty, when nothing would take away that pain that was weighing down on me, I stopped. It was completely pointless. I finished the semester, showing up for my finals just to sit there for the two hours and stare at the walls. I would go home and there would be my mom and Gordon. Mom would be drunk and Gordon would look at me as if I’m worthless.”

 “Sweetheart,” he frowned.

 “It started out that way. The dirty looks and the look of disgust whenever he saw me. Then if progressed to snarky comments until it got to the point where he would-”

 “Fuck! No he didn’t-”

 “He started to physically hurt me. He started slapping me, then it progressed to him punching me in the ribs, tripping me, kicking me. And I tried to tell my mom, Dean. I tried and she wouldn’t listen to a word I said. She just didn’t care; she doesn’t care. She told me to stop lying when the evidence was right in front of her. The bruises were there! That’s when I thought that life couldn’t get any worse. I had hit rock bottom and there was literally no light for me at the end of the tunnel. I thought that the world would be a better place without me.”

 “So what happened? What changed your mind?” he questioned.

 “I bought a bunch of painkillers from a dealer I met in a bar and I said to myself that if Gordon touched me one more time that I was done. That if everyone in my life thought I was worthless and a disappointment, that I was going to take all the pills and then I’d never have to endure pain ever again. What stopped me was a picture. I was looking through my stuff and found an old picture of me and dad. I was eight and he was taking me and Zeke to the park. He was pushing me on the swing and he told me that he loved me very much. Zeke took the picture. So instead of ending it, I packed up two bags and told my mom I was leaving for the summer. We got in a huge argument and I walked out and drove here without calling Bobby to let him know.”

 “Do you still think about it? You know, about ending it?” he inquired. Your eyes flicked up and met his. His cheeks were stained with tears, most glistening in his eyes. You brought your hand up to his face, your thumb brushing away the tears off of his freckle covered cheek.

 “Not since I met you,” you sniffled. “I understand that this is a lot to take in and deal with so if you don’t want to see me anymore, then I promise, I’ll understand.” The idea of not seeing everyday would suck more than you’d care to admit. But there was no way you could expect him to stick around for a girl, who wasn’t his girlfriend, and had that much baggage. It was too much.  

 “No, no, Y/N.  You’ve got me,” he proclaimed. “You have no idea how proud I am of you for opening up about this. This is dark stuff. Have you told anyone else?”

 “No,” you whispered. “Just you.” He squeezed you tightly.

 “It means a lot to me that you’re sharing this with me. I still want to see you. I still want to be a part of your life so don’t even let your mind go there right now. You’re so strong for holding yourself together, and even stronger for sharing this and I’m so fucking proud of you. And you know what?”

 “What?”

 “Because you told me, you can start healing. You’ve got me and I’m not going anywhere,” he grinned.

 “You knew about Zeke didn’t you? Bobby must have told you,” you asked him.

 “Yeah. I knew your brother killed himself. I didn’t know that you found him and I didn’t know it was by gunshot. I thought he overdosed.”

 “And you’ve been so normal around me? You haven’t treated me any different,” you tried to repress your smile.

 “What good would that have done?” you frowned. “You’re not broken, sweetheart. You’ve been through hell backwards. You’re Y/N, you’re the girl who see’s something in a guy like me. I do have to ask though. Is Gordon the reason why you don’t let people touch you?”

 “Yeah. When we met, it was the day after I left Sioux Falls. I had bruises covering my ribs, my arms were bruised. My knees were scraped. I’m still afraid of people touching me. Except you. You make me feel safe.”

 “I’d never hurt you, Y/N. I’d never lay a finger on you without your permission,” he stated.

 “Thank you, Dean. For everything, for listening. For taking me out. For making me happy because you do. You’ve done so much for me and you haven’t even realized it,” you shared with him.

 “Like what,” he furrowed his brows.

 “You respected that I didn’t want to be touched until I slowly began to trust you. You constantly tried to make me laugh and did things just to make me smile. You hold doors open for me and walk me to my front door to make sure I’m safe. You’ve never pressured me into talking about anything, or forced me to do something I was uncomfortable doing. You’ve been nothing but kind, Dean,” you explained.

 “You make me out to be some kind of superhero,” he let out a laugh.

 “Maybe you are,” you smiled. “You’re my superhero.”

 The storm was still going on strong and there was no sign of the power coming back on any time soon. You checked your phone to see that it was just after ten at night. There was no way you were going back to Bobby’s and you knew that Dean wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.

 “Dean, I don’t want to go home. Not with them there,” you whispered.

 “I don’t want you to go either,” he admitted. “You know, you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. I’m completely okay with that.”

 “You sure?”

 “Absolutely! You still remember where everything is?” he questioned. He got up from the couch and held out his hand for you to take. Dean carried the candle into the hall and towards the bathroom.

 You found that your toothbrush and toothpaste were still there from the last time you were here a few weeks ago. He excused himself to go set up his bedroom for you to sleep in. You brushed your teeth and washed your face once more before grabbing the candle and heading towards his bedroom.

 He had set the bed up for you and placed a candle on the bedside table, along with a bottle of water. He had removed his flannel shirt and was left in his boxers and a white t-shirt, obviously to go to sleep in.

 “Alright, everything should be set up for you,” he assured you as he walked towards you.

 “Where are you heading off to?” you ushered.

 “Brushing my teeth. I’ll be back in a few to get the pull out couch set up- why are you shaking your head at me?” he chuckled.

 You were nervous about asking him to sleep in the bed with you. You trusted him of course. And there is no way that you wanted him to sleep out on the pull out couch. You let out a deep breath, “I was wondering if maybe… maybe you wanted to sleep in your own bed… with me?”

 He did have a queen bed, which left tons of room for you and him to sleep comfortably without touching each other if need be. The thought of sleeping next to him, your body curled into him sounds really nice to you.

 “Are you sure?” he asked you kindly. “This is a big step to take for you.”

 “I’m very sure. I trust you. I want to share the bed with you,” you smiled. He nodded his head, trying to repress the smile that tried to break out on his lips.

 “I’ll be back in a few, okay?”

 You climbed into his bed and made yourself comfortable. You had forgotten just how much your body melted into his mattress. The memory foam pillow, the mattress, even the sheets were better than your own. A part of you couldn’t believe that Dean was still standing next to you. After you literally just exploded on him, telling him things you never thought you’d share with anyone. He still wants to spend time with you. You smiled at the thought of him holding you so tightly and the way he whispered sweet, reassuring words to you. He meant it and you knew that he cared about you.

 “So I called Bobby and let him know you were staying with me tonight and for as long as it takes for your mom and stepdad to go back home. I’m actually surprised he didn’t fight me on it. I didn’t have to explain anything, but I used my super serious voice so I think he knew not to say anything more,” he told you.

 “Thank you,” you smiled.

 Dean climbed into the bed next to you, moving over so he was closer to you. He rested on his side, staring down at you with a soft smile playing on his lips. His hand lay on your hip, his thumb brushing gently on the flannel shirt you had on.

 “Is all of that you told me the reason why you don’t want anything serious, you know, besides the fact that you’re leaving?” he addressed.

 “Yeah, mostly. I mean, what guy is going to want to be with a train wreck like me, right now? I’m a mess inside,” you shrugged. Your fingers grasped the sheet, playing with the material as a distraction.

 “Hey, I’m with you aren’t I?”

 “Yes you are. But like we discussed Dean, you don’t do commitment, which is why this is working so well between us,” you reminded him.

 “And what if I want something more?” You swear your heart skipped a beat. Never would you have thought you would hear those words come out of his mouth. Dean stated on your first date that commitment wasn’t his thing. What changed his mind? What made him want more, if he did that is? It was so well known that Dean Winchester did not commit, nor did he have any intentions of doing so.

 “Do you?” you inquired.

 “Do you?”

 “I asked you first,” you giggled.

 “If I say yes, are you going to kick me out of the bed?” You could sense the vulnerability in his voice. This wasn’t something he talked about with ease. It was a side to him you enjoyed to see, knowing it was a side for only you to see.

 “No. I won’t kick you out of the bed,” you reassured him.

 “Then yes, okay. I want something more that this ‘just seeing each other’ thing we have going on. It’s okay if you don’t. I mean I did just spring this on you and-” You leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss to stop his rambling.

 “I want more too, believe me. But Dean, I’m leaving at the end of the summer-”

 “I know. I know. But we’ve got a month and a half left together and the rest we can figure out right? I mean, long distance relationships are a thing. Skype is too.  It’s okay if you don’t want to, or even if you want to and you aren’t ready to. I guess I was want to be able to call you mine. I want to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend. I sure as hell like you a whole lot more than to be just seeing you.”

 “Girlfriend, huh?” you smiled.

 “That okay? I mean-”

 “‘S perfect, boyfriend. I’m not sure I’m one hundred percent ready but there is no one I’d rather call boyfriend than you, Winchester.”

 You curled into him as he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in tightly to him. You laced your leg in with his. Your arm rested on his chest as you leaned forward, kissing him chastely. Dean blew out the candle before making himself comfortable. You lay your head down on his chest.

 “Night, Dean.”

 “Night, sweetheart.”

———————————

 I lay awake after she fell asleep. Her head rested on my shoulder, giving me the perfect opportunity to lay my head on hers. She fell asleep almost instantly and I can’t say I’m surprised. There was a big part of me that thought that she was never going to open up to me about everything, and I was completely okay with that. I couldn’t force her to do something she wasn’t ready to do.

 The fact that she trusted me enough to share something as difficult as that was astounding. She composed herself so well the more I thought about it. Carrying around the amount of guilt she was feeling, carrying that emptiness and violence she had experienced was more than I could ever imagine. She was strong. How I landed a girl like her is beyond me.

 I looked down at her, the lightning flashing every few minutes gave me a look at her face once more. I never wanted to see her the way I saw her today. I never wanted to see her scared, or hurting that bad. I wanted to protect her from it, I wanted to make sure I could make up for the last horrible few months of her life.

 God, was I scared. I had never done the whole girlfriend thing and I was scared I was going to mess it up. But I couldn’t stand the thought of not calling her mine. She makes me happy, truly happy. She’s not Lisa. My relationship with her isn’t like that one. It’s not like my parents relationship. Y/N trusted me.

 And I trusted her too.

 


	9. The Time Dean Winchester Made Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of Cheating, Mentions of an Unhealthy Relationship.

You began to stir, your body felt relaxed and well rested for the first time all week. You felt a weight on your waist. Your eyes flew open and you soon realized just where you were. Dean’s room, you thought with a smile playing on your lips. It was Dean’s arm wrapped around your waist, and his chest pressed against your back. You stayed the night and spent it next to him. You opened up to him and here he was. _Your boyfriend_.

 You carefully turned in his hold, trying your hardest not to wake him in the process. You met with his sleeping form and a smile spread across your cheeks. Dean was so peaceful looking when he slept. The morning light shone perfectly, and you were able to see every freckle that peppered over his nose and cheeks. His hair was sticking up in different directions, his stubble was growing a little more. He was a handsome man and he was all yours. You wanted to drown him in kisses and show him just how much you appreciated him.

 You leaned forward and pressed a soft, light kiss to the tip of his nose. He stirred instantly, pulling you closer out of instinct. You wrapped your arm around his waist and his eyes opened wide, meeting yours. You could tell he was a little startled by the sight of you next to him, but he brushed it off quickly.

 “Good morning, beautiful,” he whispered, his voice raspy from his sleep. “‘M sorry, I’m not used to sharing a bed with someone. It’s different- in a good way, I promise. I’ve never actually woken up next to someone before.”

 “It’s completely okay, Dean. I’m so happy to be your first,” you giggled.

 “Suuuuch a dork,” he chuckled. You smiled widely before leaning in, pressing your lips firmly to his. You felt Dean completely melt against you, causing you to grin into the kiss. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. He kissed you back fiercely, gently pushing you back until your back hit the mattress and your head against the pillow. Dean wasn’t fully on top of you, just his torso and his leg between yours. His hand rested on your hip, not daring to travel any further than that. Your lips moved in a perfect sync with his.  A whole new level of intimacy. Your arms wrapped securely around him, your hand coming up to the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair on his head. You were getting to know each other, learning what the other liked. His tongue swiftly ran across the bottom of you lip, silently asking permission to enter your mouth. You granted him access, allowing him to take the kiss one step further. His tongue collided with yours. Just lying there, lazily making out with him was the perfect way to start the day.

 That is, until your stomach growled loudly, interrupting the moment. Dean let out a laugh, burying his head in the crook of your neck.

 “Breakfast?” he questioned.

 “Mmh, breakfast sounds good to me,” you muttered.

 Dean rolled off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. The hem of his shirt rising up a little, showing his stomach and you couldn’t help but stare. God, he was so damn attractive and you couldn’t peel your eyes off of him. You were one lucky girl to have landed a guy like him.

 You climbed out of the bed and stood next to him, falling short in comparison to his height. Dean walked in front of you, heading towards the kitchen when you leaped on top of him, semi-successfully landing on his back. His reflexes were fast, catching your legs with ease. He let out a laugh in the process, carrying you out to the kitchen.

 He placed you down on the counter, careful not to drop you on anything that would hurt you. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so big. Dean broke his contact with you and headed over to his cupboard. His head tilting to the side to see if he missed anything before he made his way over to the fridge. His head doing the same thing. You smiled softly at his antics.

 “So, I don’t have anything other than toaster waffles. I forgot I haven’t gone grocery shopping yet. I was planning on going today,” he said sadly.

 “Dude, I love toaster waffles!” you called out. “If you want, I’ll go grocery shopping with you.”

 “Yeah, absolutely. Although it’s going to be a little boring, but I’d enjoy your company,” he smiled. “Practice for the future,” he winked, a joking smile on his face.

 “Well, duh,” you giggled.

 Dean placed the waffles in the toaster and flicked it down before heading back over to you. He looked happy. His smile actually reached his eyes, and his skin had this glow to it that made you stare just a little longer. You wanted to kiss him over and over, until the two of you were out of breath.

 He stood between your legs, his hand snaking around to the small of your back, pulling you into him. His lips collapsed down onto yours, smiling softly against yours, making your heart speed up. God, could this man kiss. He knew just the right amount of pressure to press against you, and the exact way to move his lips with yours. His hands always holding you close, or caressing you in some way. You never doubted his attraction towards you.

 “Mhhh,” he muttered against your lips, “love your kisses.”

 “Me too,” you giggled.

 The toaster popped the crispy waffles up, causing Dean to pull away. He placed them on the large plate, popping a couple more in the toaster. You watched as he moved around his kitchen like he belonged there.

 “So, since your- you know, are still here. You know you’re more than welcome to stay here,” he told you. “I was actually wondering how you would feel about me making you dinner tonight?”

 “You cook?” you beamed.

 “Well, a little. I’m no professional by any means, but I know how to make some pretty good dishes. My mom taught me how to cook when I was growing up so I know all her secret recipes,” he chuckled.

 “Hell yes! I’m so in, but whatever you’re making, I’m helping,” you stated. He grinned, taking a couple of steps towards you to capture your lips in a short, but sweet kiss.

 Dean finished making the waffles. You hopped off the counter and searched his cupboard for some syrup to dose your waffles in. He pulled the cutlery out from the drawer, then took two mugs out, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into them.

 “How’d you sleep?” he questioned as he cut into his waffle.

 “Perfectly,” you said, trying to repress your smile, but failed miserably. “I’m moving in.”

 “Are you now?” he let out a laugh. “Now was it the bed or who you shared it with?”

 “Definitely the bed. So comfy,” you giggled. “But the company was comfier. Especially waking up to your arms around me.”

 “I have to say, I liked having you there,” he winked.

 You and Dean finished up your breakfast. You offered to do the dishes but he flat out refused. He told you there was no way you were doing his dishes, you were his guest. You figured you’d help him later on when the two of you made dinner together.

 You took the bathroom to change and left Dean with his bedroom so he could change in private. It didn’t take you nearly as long to get dressed or put on a light coat of mascara. You stepped out of the bathroom and headed into the hallway to wait for him. He had photographs hanging up on the wall heading to his room. Many of them were of him and Sam. There was one of his parents, a few of him and his dad. They looked like such a happy family. You were a little jealous. That was the kind of family you wanted. Two parents that loved each other. You wanted your brother back. But family; it just wasn’t in the cards for you. Not yet anyways. Maybe one day.

 Dean emerged from his bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, and a black fitted shirt underneath. On his way over to you, he grabbed the keys to his beloved impala.

 “You look beautiful,” he smiled. God, his words still made you blush like a little school girl.

* * *

 You opted for pushing the cart so he could walk ahead and pick up what groceries he needed. You were almost shocked that he headed straight for the produce section of the store first. You let out a loud scoff. Dean turned around instantly and gave you the most adorable bitch face he could muster up.

 “Dean, I have never seen you eat a fruit or a vegetable, unless it’s between two pieces of bread and a burger is in there too,” you argued.

 “Yeah, you’re right. But you eat healthy stuff like fruit and vegetables. I have a feeling you’ll be spending a lot of time at my place and I want to make sure you have something you actually want to eat,” he told you with a shrug of his shoulders, like it was no big deal. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It was by far, the sweetest and most simple thing someone had ever done for you. You didn’t think it would be a big deal, but it kind of was. You tried to brush it off with a small smile, when inside you wanted to kiss him hard and mildly inappropriately for a public place such a s grocery store. “Besides, some healthy food ain’t that bad.”

 “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 “What do you want for dinner anyways?” he questioned.

 “Surprise me, boyfriend,” you winked. For a second, you could see you threw him off with the boyfriend comment, but he quickly recovered with a smile. His cheeks turned a light, almost unnoticeable pink.

 You watched as Dean walked ahead of you. He threw things in the cart that he needed, like pasta noodles, and little odds and ends, like dressings and sauces. He was in his own little world but he was very aware that you were there with him. You caught him turning back to send you a smile. The odd time he’d slow down to walk next to you.

 “Is there anything you’d like so I can keep it at my place for when you come over?” he asked you.

 “No, no! It’s okay, Dean,” you assured him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

 You suddenly become even more aware that Dean is paying for all of this and that’s not fair to him at all. After all, Dean does so much for you. Of course, you knew it was because he liked you and he wanted to make you happy but he literally paid for everything every time the two of you go out. He shouldn’t have to.

 Your mind began to go into overdrive. You couldn’t stop your head from thinking about everything. Dean was an amazing guy. One of a kind, that’s for sure. He was a gentlemen. He was easy to talk to, fun to spend time with. He was an amazing kisser. He was gentle with you. You were never going to find another man like him, no matter how hard you looked.

 The mere thought of leaving at the end of the summer brought tears to your eyes. The thought ripped you apart inside. Here was this incredibly attractive guy who liked you back and even went as far as committing himself to you, even if he knows all the broken parts of you and he was still here. Leaving him at the end of the summer is going to break you in two. It was safe to say, you were falling for this guy.

 “Y/N?” Dean broke you out of your thoughts

 “Hhm?”

 “I asked if you wanted tacos for dinner?” he furrowed his brows. “You okay?”

 “Yeah, I’m good,” you reassured him. “Tacos sound amazing.”

 “You sure? You look a little out of it,” he sympathized.

 “I’m good, Dean. I swear. Just thinkin’ about stuff. Nothing bad.”

 “You thinking about your super attractive boyfriend?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

 “Actually, yeah. I am,” you smiled softly.

 Dean continued to throw stuff into the cart. In reality, there wasn’t a whole lot in the cart. Mostly stuff he needed. Just basic breakfast food, like pancake mix, bacon, fruit. Then there was his dinner and snack stuff for when he was home. The usual bags of chips, popcorn, crackers and pie. Nothing unusual.

 You got to the frozen foods aisle and you instantly grew cold. Dean knew it too. He could see the look on your face that gave it all away. He tried to be quick when opening the doors. He added frozen pizzas and fruits into the cart, along with ice cream. Thankfully he was done after this. As adorable as Dean was, he took forever to get his groceries.

 You assisted him with putting his bags in the trunk of the impala before hopping in the passenger’s side of the car. You pulled out your wallet as you waited for Dean to come back from putting the cart away. He joined you quickly, starting baby up almost instantly.

 “Here, Dean,” you said as you handed him about fifty dollars.

 “Nope. Don’t even try it,” he said firmly.

 “Dean-”

 “I’m not taking your money, Y/N. There is no way.”

 “Dean, please. You have done nothing but buy stuff for me. You paid for our first date. You’ve bought me so much food, or made me food. Not to mention for dinner tonight. I don’t feel right having you pay for everything all the time, Dean,” you argued.

 “I don’t mind paying for you, Y/N-”

 “I do, Dean. I don’t want you to have to pay for everything. So please take this,” you pleaded.

 “Okay,” he sighed in defeat. “Only because it bothers you so much. But I promise, I don’t mind. I’d much rather you kept your money and saved up to move away from your mom and him.”

 “I know, and that’s sweet of you. But we’ve got to share the bills, okay. I don’t mind spending money on you. I kinda like you, Winchester,” you beamed as you slipped your hand in his.

 “I have a soft spot for you too, Singer.”

 By the time you and Dean got home from the grocery store and put all the groceries away, it was mid afternoon. There was still a couple of hours until you could start dinner. You knew there would be nothing on tv. All in all, a nap was the top thing on your list.

 “Care to take a nap with me?” you asked him as you shoved your hands in your short pockets.

 “Hell yes! I could definitely go for a nap,” he stated, heading over to the couch faster than you expected him to. He lay down comfortably before opening his arms up for you to climb into.

 You didn’t hesitate. You climbed right in his arms, resting on top of him

 “God, you’re so comfortable,” you breathed out. Dean laughed beneath you and instead of responding, he held you a little tighter. You weren’t all that tired, but you didn’t say a word to Dean. You relished in the feeling of having him around you. You never experienced a kind of relationship like this. Any of your so called boyfriend’s back him never lay on a couch with you and held you just because they could. Then again, you dated really shitty guys who were more interested in holding you naked than anything else. This was different entirely. No boyfriend took you grocery shopping with them or even treated you with as much kindness as Dean did. Dean did it all with you and he didn’t even have to think twice.

 You nuzzled into him more, allowing your body to melt on his as you shut your eyes, breathing in the distinct scent that was Dean. Your muscles relaxed, your mind went silent and for the first time, you enjoyed the silence and the comfort it brought to you.

 You phone buzzed loudly on the table, making you groan loudly. You had to get up off your comfortable place on Dean so you could answer your phone. Dean’s eyes opened, just barely so he could look at you. _Bobby_.

 “Hello?” you breathed out.

 “Hey kid, how you doin’?” he asked you. His voice was calm, almost sincere. You told yourself to relax. You were with Dean. Everything was fine. “Dean took advantage of you last night, didn’t ‘e?”

 “Oh fuck off, Dad,” you let out a laugh.

 “Thought you’d like that one. Anyways, I called to let you know that I managed to send your mom and Gordon home so you’re free to come back home whenever,” he revealed to you.

 “How?” you inquired.

 “I’m your dad, kid. I’ve got my ways.”

 “Okay,” you breathed out. “I’ll probably be home later tonight. Dean’s making me a nice homemade dinner then we’re probably going out somewhere like we usually do.”

 “Alright. Be safe. I’ll see you when I see you.”

 You hung up the phone and placed it back on the table before looking back down at Dean. He had a wide smile playing on his lips as he sat up, his lips colliding with yours, slowly and sweetly.

 “God, I love doing that,” he chuckled, pecking your lips once more.

* * *

You and Dean started to make dinner together. Dean had you cutting up the vegetables for the tacos. The lettuce and the tomatoes. Dean told you he was making his own special recipe for the meat. You grated so much cheese, that you didn’t doubt if it was going to be enough. You grabbed two beers from the fridge as Dean pulled the taco shells out of the oven.

 “Thank you for everything, Dean. For letting me stay and for listening to me. And for dinner of course. You’re my best friend,” you smiled as you took a seat.

 “I don’t mind, sweetheart. I like having you over here and to be able to spend time with you. And besides, I don’t get to cook for just anyone. This gives me the perfect excuse to share stuff with you,” he grinned.

 You both ate the first taco in silence, enjoying the flavour as it hit your tastebuds. His special recipe for the meat was to die for. You just had to figure out what he threw in there to make it taste so damn good.

 “What do you think?” he asked you.

 “I think I want to marry you if this is how good your cooking is,” you giggled. “So damn good!”

 “I’m glad,” he beamed. “I-uh- I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

 You looked up and saw the uneasy look on his face. You frowned and reached your hand over to him, trying to comfort him the best you could. “You know, you can always talk to me. I’m here to listen too.”

 “I’m not sure you’re going to want to hear the ex story,” he shrugged.

 “I want to hear what you have to say, babe. If you want to tell me about that bitch, ehem, Lisa,” you squeezed his hand.

 “I thought Lisa and I were something serious. It turned out that it wasn’t the same for her. It was established as exclusive because Lisa didn’t like the thought of me being with someone else. I guess I could understand that and I was okay with the exclusive seeing her. Lisa on the other hand, went out with anyone and everyone and did what she pleased but I couldn’t. She controlled me and manipulated me and cheated on me more often than not,” he confessed. “I was nervous about trying again with someone else. She’s the reason why I don’t do relationships of commitment. I just didn’t want to be vulnerable with someone again. I don’t want to get hurt again. I was content with being single forever; that is, until I met you. There is a trust built with us, a trust that formed so quickly that I didn’t even have to try and convince myself to. I was ready to take this step with you. I wanted to call you mine. I like you, Y/N. After you opened up to me last night and trusted me with something so dark. I want to be a part of your life for a long time, even of some of it is going to be long distance.”

 Tears welled in your eyes at his words. Dean opened up to you and told you his fears. You were relieved to know that Dean wanted to continue your relationship after the summer was over.

 “Thank you for telling me, Dean,” you smiled. “I can promise you right here, right now, that I will never, ever cheat on you. I think that is one of the worst things you could do to a person. Now personally, I want to kill her for doing that to you. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that. You are an amazing guy who I am lucky to call mine. I’m sorry you had to go through that Dean. I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

 “If I thought you were going to, we wouldn’t be having this conversation,” he smiled reassuringly.

 “I want you to be in my life for a long time, Dean,” you stated. “I’ll make you forget all about her. You’re mine now. I’ll take care of you.” You said lightly with confidence.

 You felt closer to Dean after he shared that with you. You knew that Dean trusted you in the same way you trusted him. The two of you finished eating the tacos and drank your beer before cleaning up the table. You noticed that he stood a little closer and his hand lingered a little longer than it did before. You washed the dishes while he dried. It felt so normal. It felt like you were living in a fairy tale life. Never would you have thought you would be here two months ago. You were happy and healthy and the idea of love didn’t seem to scare you as much as it used to.

 “You feel like taking a walk?” you asked him. “Maybe get some fresh air. Hold hands, sneak a kiss or two. If we’re feeling up to it, ice cream is on me.”

 “You had me at hand holding,” he smirked. “C’mon, sweetheart.” He took you hand and leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to yours.

 You and Dean headed out for your walk, hand in hand. He knew his way around way better than you did. The sun was just beginning to set. The sky filled with a beautiful arrangement of colours. Blue to yellow, to orange, to pink. It was a stunning sight, something you didn’t often get to see. There were very few clouds in the sky and the temperature was perfect. You found yourself staying closer to Dean, relishing in the safety he brought to you.

 “Dean, you’re amazing, you know that?” you mentioned.

 “I know that now,” he grinned. “You’re pretty awesome yourself.”

 “You know, I’m not sure I want to go home tonight. The idea of sleeping alone in one of Bobby’s old, creaky beds doesn’t even compare to sleeping next to you. You’ve got the world’s most comfortable bed and it’s really a shame you have it all to yourself,” you played.

 “You wanna stay the night again? Share my bed. Kiss a little,” he teased. “Could be a fun time.”

 “Definitely could be,” you giggled at his antics.

 “So, stay the night again. Sleep next to your super sexy boyfriend!” he chuckled. He pulled you in, hugging you tightly to his body as you stopped at the edge of the path, looking over at the view of the trees below. 

But the view below wasn’t nearly as good as the one next to you. You were falling and you were falling hard.


	10. Father Daughter Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, MECHANIC!DEAN, Minor Mention of Sex.

## August 1st.

You walked in the front door with the biggest grin spread across your cheeks. It was just after one thirty in the morning when Dean dropped you off from your exciting weekend together. A summer music festival a couple of cities over was too good to pass up and Dean managed to get tickets for the two of you. You spent the whole weekend together enjoying the summer sun. Your dad on the other hand, was going to be pissed at you for coming in this late. You probably would have been better off staying the night at Dean’s but you didn’t have any clothes for work in the morning. **  
**

 Your mind just couldn’t stop. The buzz was still going strong. All the smiling and the laughing, the dancing and the singing. Every single second of the weekend was perfect. There was no way you were getting any sleep.

 You headed over to the freezer and pulled out the small container of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream that you bought earlier on in the week for a hot day, along with a spoon from the drawer. Rocky road because it was Dean’s favourite. You took a seat at the small kitchen table and place your feet up on the corner of the table.

 “Did he hurt you?” Bobby called out. You flinched at the sound of his voice as it caught you off guard. Bobby stood by the back door without his hat and his shotgun in hand. You let out a laugh.

 “No, dad. Dean Winchester did not hurt me,” you stated. Bobby placed his gun on the counter and opened the drawer, grabbing a spoon. He took a seat at the table, right in front of you before taking a helping of ice cream from the container. “How was your weekend, dad?”

 “Eh, same ol’, same ol’. Fixed up an old car and helped Ellen with some yard work. Nothing out of the ordinary. How ‘bout you? How was your weekend with Dean?” You smiled widely at the thought of it all again. You knew your dad  noticed. How could he not see what was right in front of him?

 “Dad, when you were with mom a long, long time ago, how did you know you loved her?” you asked him. “Or even Ellen, if you love her that is.”

 “I’m sorry?”

 “I know it’s stupid. I feel stupid for even asking you this.”

 “Kid, it’s fine-”

 “Dad, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, and it’s not exactly something I want to share but I don’t have anyone else I can talk to about this,” you started. You took a deep breath, trying to compose your thoughts and process what you wanted to say.

 “You really like this guy, huh?” He questioned. Your eyes met his and you instantly saw the knowing look on his face. He could see right through your tough act.

 “I think I’m in love with him, Dad,” you confessed out loud, “I truly think I’m in love with him and it scares me.”

 He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his head before he continued. “When I fell in love with your mother, it scared me too. It hits you so fast and you ain’t even close to being ready for it,” he told you. “Does he feel the same way?”

 “That’s part of what scares me, dad. I don’t know if he feels the same. Sure, he spends all of his free time with me and he’s told me a few times that he really likes me but that’s completely different to how I feel. He makes my heart race when he comes into the diner for lunch and I swear, my heart skips a beat when he winks at me. He doesn’t run when I cry. He doesn’t mind listening to my music in his car. He opens the door for me and tells me I look pretty without make up on. He doesn’t judge how much I eat or what I eat for that matter. And that’s barely scratching the surface. It’s everything, dad, and I’m scared.”

 “This wouldn’t happen to do with sex?”

 “You know what, this is stupid. I’m going to bed,” you huffed, rolling your eyes.

 “Kid, I’m just pulling your leg,” he chuckled. “Think about this. You’re leaving in about a month and have you thought about what you’re going to do when you go back to school?”

 “We’re going to try long distance,” you said with hope.

 “You sure?”

 “Dad, no offence here but it seems like you’re not too thrilled about this whole thing and it’s making me a little uncomfortable talking to you about it. Now I get it, okay. This is the most time we’ve spent together in eleven years and I understand that I wasn’t in the plan for you or whatever but I’m asking you to be my friend here. So yes, I’m going to try long distance because this is the most alive I have felt in a long _fucking_ time and I’m not ready to give up the one thing; the one person that makes every ounce of pain and sadness go away. I’m not ready to give up the emotional connection I have with Dean. This isn’t even about sex. He’s the best thing to happen to me in a long time,” you revealed.

 “So this is serious then?” he inquired. “Keep sex out of the conversation. I have to work with the guy.”

 “Not a problem. We haven’t you know- done that. But yes, I’m serious about him. More serious than I have ever been with someone. We’re pretty serious.”

 “How serious?”

 “Enough that I’ve strongly considered staying here.”

 “ _Balls_!”

 “Yeah, mom would love that one. ‘Hey, I’m dropping out to move in with dad so I can spend time with my boyfriend,” you giggled. “Can you tell me how life got so screwed up?”

 “I dunno, kid. Beats me,” he shrugged.

 “Since we’re up and talking. I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here for the summer. After everything that happened, I needed to get away. I needed this, dad,” you said softly.

 “You know, I’m always here for you. Losing your brother was hard, but having you here. It’s the best thing for me. I’m glad you came down and I’m glad you have Dean. Even if the kid isn’t the best in my books.”

 “Why isn’t he?” you wondered.

 “He and Ellen’s daughter Jo had some issues. Jo is in love with the guy and he wouldn’t give her the time of day. Apparently something happened between them and Ellen was furious. I’m just not a fan of the way he treats girls,” he added before taking another mouthful of ice cream.

 “You have to know that the Dean you knew is completely different to the guy I call my boyfriend. Why don’t we invite him over for dinner with the two of us so you can get to know the man I know?” you suggested, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

 “Kid-”

 “Dad! He’s important to me,” you whined.

 “Fine. If he’s important to you then sure. Guess since you’re in love with the guy, I’ll give em a shot,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 “Thank you, dad.”

 “Why don’t you come into the shop with me tomorrow? Spend some time together before Winchester calls dibs on you for the rest of the summer. We can grab breakfast, and I’ll take you to the shop and you can hang out with me all day?”

 “Dad, I have to work,” you frowned.

 “And your boss is my girlfriend. I’ll call in a favour and tell her if she lets you off for the day that I’ll make it up to her-”

 “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You don’t want to hear about my sex life and I certainly don’t want to hear about yours,” you practically shouted. “But okay. Sounds good to me.”

 “Night kid.”

 You headed upstairs to your bedroom. The darkness helping you feel a little more tired. You had certainly calmed down from you post concert buzz. The second you climbed into bed, you smiled softly. This was the happiest you had been in a very long time. You were never this happy, even when your brother was alive and well. There always seemed to be a cloud pouring over you, that it, until Dean Winchester walked into your life. Everything was going down a straight path. Even though you knew this wasn’t going to last and it wasn’t. You were leaving at the end of the summer and distance was hard enough. But you just confessed out loud that you were _in love_ with him. You weren’t certain he was in love with you and he didn’t have to be. After his last relationship, you couldn’t blame him. But you knew, no one was going to be able to measure up to Dean. Dean was the one. You knew that much.

* * *

 You woke up the next morning to the sound of your alarm. Your very first thought was that you didn’t have to go into work today with the girls. You were spending the day with your dad which just happened to be the exact same place your boyfriend worked. It definitely wasn’t the worst way to spend the day. You were excited to see how the day played out.

 You dressed in some older clothes you didn’t care about getting a little grease on. An old pair of jeans and a cut up old t-shirt that you didn’t really care about. You tried to get dressed as quickly as possible. You didn’t have to work, but your dad did and you didn’t want him to be late on your account.

 Bobby was waiting in the kitchen for you when you came down the stairs, his keys in his hand. He suggested the two of you hit up the nearest take out restaurant to grab some breakfast for everyone, McDonald’s happened to be the first one. Your dad suggested grabbing some breakfast for the other two, especially for John since he had no idea you were coming in today.

 You grabbed an extra bacon english muffin for Dean, and a regular bacon one for yourself. You knew he drank his coffee black and you figured he wouldn’t mind sharing a hash brown with you. Your dad finished grabbing his and John’s breakfast before the two of you headed over to the shop.

 He pulled in right next to Dean’s beloved impala. A part of you knew that Bobby brought you here so you could see Dean too. It would be the first time he saw the two of you together without anyone else around. You hoped that maybe he would start to see what you saw in Dean.

 “Hey Winchester, brought you in some breakfast and some extra help,” Bobby called out.

 “Sweet! Who’d we get?” he shouted.

 “John, you remember my daughter Y/N, right?” Bobby smiled as he looked at you.

 “Ah, the infamous Y/N, who my son can’t stop talking about,” he chuckled, his smile spread wide across his lips. “Dean!”

 You looked behind you, watching as Dean walked out from the back of the garage wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of worn out, grease covered jeans. A smile took over his expression the second he laid eyes on you. “Hey beautiful,” he smiled, closing the distance between the two of you. “What are you doing here?”

 “Bringing you breakfast and dad asked me to come along with him to spend the day together,” you informed him.

 “So I get to see you all day then?”

 “We’ll see,” you winked. “Judging by your face, you look like you didn’t get a whole lotta sleep. I brought you some coffee and a bacon breakfast sandwich with extra bacon.”

 “Best girlfriend ever, you know that?” he beamed, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to your lips. “Glad you’re going to be here all day.”

 “Me too, babe.”

 “Alright son, eat your breakfast and stop flirting with the pretty girl,” John scolded, jokingly. “I catch you anywhere near here today and I’ll have Bobby come after you.”

 “Oh come on, dad,” Dean let out a laugh, “you can’t blame a guy for appreciating his girl. Besides, if mom walked in here right now, how quick do you think your hands would be all over her?”

 “You shut the fuck up, kid,” John laughed. “Take your girl and eat your breakfast. I want her back in twenty minutes, Dean!”

 Dean took your hand quicker than you expected and dragged you back through the garage. You followed closely behind to the back room where you found his work station. He offered you his chair to sit while he moved his stool to sit close to you. He opened the bag of food and handed you yours before his own. He let out a satisfied moan the second he sunk his teeth into the breakfast sandwich.

 “I was hoping you’d want to share the hash brown with me,” you smiled before taking a bite of your breakfast sandwich.

 “Absolutely,” he replied after he finished chewing. “What time did you get to sleep last night?”

 “Like two-thirty,” you admitted. “Dad and I had a nice talk over the ice cream I bought last week.”

 “How’d that go?”

 “It was good. Better than I expected it to be. He and I actually had a civil conversation and I feel significantly better about my relationship with him,” you said vaguely.

 “I’m glad, sweetheart,” he said. “You deserve to have a relationship with at least one of your parents.”

 “It’s a start so I certainly can’t complain,” you stated.

 “You know, I’m really looking forward to seeing you working on a car today,” he winked.

 “I could say the same about you, Winchester. You look damn good covered in grease,” you chuckled. “I should get back to my dad before he sends Bobby after you.”

 “Good idea. I’ll see you again for lunch, and when I casually look over at you in hopes you won’t catch me,” he half joked. You let out a laugh as you got up from the chair as did Dean. You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to Dean’s lips. His hands instantly grasped your hips, pulling you into him, causing you to smile against him.

 “You can’t do that,” you giggled. “I have to go.” A smirk played on his lips before he leaned down and captured yours once more.

 “Alright, you better go,” he mentioned, releasing you from him grip. You sent a wink his way as you headed towards the front where your dad and John were. Both of them were sipping away at their coffees while standing next to an old, red 1969 mustang.

 “This is what we’re doing today,” Bobby nodded. John went over everything with Bobby before the three of you got to work. Since you knew nothing about cars, they told you that you were just going to hand them tools until they could find something simpler for you to do, like help hold the new bumper in place. It was definitely a day worth remembering. A day that your brother would have enjoyed more than anything and you tried your very best to enjoy it for him. You did enjoy it. Between the jokes told between the three of you and the comfortability level that formed, it was a perfectly spent morning.

 Lunch time arrived quicker than any of you anticipated. Dean walked through the garage full of cars to the front of the shop, wiping his hands on a dirty rag. God, did he look good. Anything looked good on that man. The tight t-shirt and the jeans accentuated his ass perfectly.

 The two of you sat in the impala and the food Dean brought for lunch. You rested against the side of the impala door, facing him as you drank your water. He looked a little tired, especially since you had an eventful weekend together. You were tired yourself for that matter.

 “So I have something to ask you,” you started, placing your hands in your lap.

 “Okay,” he breathed out, giving you his full attention.

 “I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my dad for dinner on Friday? I just want him to get to know you as the guy I see you, not just as Dean the mechanic,” you stuttered nervously. Why you were nervous was beyond you. This was Dean.

 “Yeah, of course!” he replied, almost instantly. “I’m there.”

 “Thanks, Dean,” you beamed.

 “Anything for my girl.”

* * *

 “Here’s the deal,” John started as he crossed his arms over his chest. “This car was just brought in from a bad accident and I need Bobby’s help to fix it. So kiddo, looks like you’re working with Dean for the rest of the afternoon.”

 “No funny business you two!” Bobby stated.

 “Promise!” you raised your hands.

 Dean walked you to the back where he was working. He had an old camero set up, the hood popped open. Dean’s tools weren’t too far from the car, along with the stool he sat on earlier in the morning. For the most part, the car looked to be in good shape.

 “So this was brought in a couple of days ago. A pretty nasty car accident and the whole side of the car needed fixed. We’re pretty good at restoring old cars here, but the only problem is that it costs a hell of a lot of money for the parts,” he began. “So what I’ve done so far is-”

 You listened to him explain each part of the car as you took a seat on the stool. You nodded your head, trying to understand exactly what your boyfriend was saying, even though you had no clue. He took some panel off some part and replaced it with this other part.

 “You have no clue what I’m talking about do you?” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 “No I do not,” you replied confidently.

 “For a Singer, that’s a little shocking. But I’ll teach you a thing or two. For the most part, you’ll just hand me tools like you did this morning,” he smiled sweetly.

 “So you were checking me out this morning when I wasn’t looking,” you pointed out with a sly smile.

 “Of course I was. You’re fucking beautiful. I can’t help but stare at you,” he mentioned. “You’re even cuter when you blush like you are now.”

 He was right. Your cheeks were flushed at his words. You could feel the heat radiating off of them. His smile was wide at the sight of you, you could tell. He loved doing things like that to get you flustered. You couldn’t help it when it came to him.

 He leaned over the front of the car and got to work. Dear god, did this man look hot under the hood of a car. His arms flexing as he twisted and turned pieces as if it was the easiest thing in the world to him and it was. He loved his job. His gaze was so focused and precise, which was a common theme when it came to Dean. His shirt rose up just enough for the bottom part of his back to be exposed. The waistband of his boxers peaked through the top of his jeans. Your mind was running wild with thoughts. Sure you had thought about what it would be like to see him completely exposed in front of you and you tried to push those thoughts away as best as you could. But when he was standing right in front of you, looking the way he looked; there was no way your mind was going to stop the fantasies and mental images.

 “Come ‘ere a second,” he asked as he stood up. His eyes flicked between the car and you. You joined him in front of the car, leaning forward with him. He started explaining the little things to you that help make the car run successfully. You tried your best to grasp what he was saying but you knew it wasn’t going to stick. Fixing cars wasn’t your forte.

 He pulled you in closer to him, pressing his body against yours as he wrapped his arm around you. “Now we’re going to twist that bolt right here to tighten it so this whole thing stays in place okay,” he told you. You reached out and began to tighten the bolt, Dean’s hand covering yours as he helped you tighten it. “Just like that. You’re doing great.”

 You finished up and Dean released you from his hold. You turned around, standing on your tiptoes to place a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips before moving back to your stool. Dean was back under the hood, his hands working on something else. You watched as his tongue peaked past is lips as he twisted something. He took a step back to look at the car from a distance with his dirty hands on his hips. You couldn’t help but stare at him, drinking him in.

 “Is there something on my face?” he questioned with a smirk playing on his lips.

 “Nope,” you giggled. “You just look hot working under the hood of a car. I can’t help but stare at you in awe.”

 “You look beautiful sitting next to a car,” he chuckled, sending a wink your way. “You always look beautiful to me, Y/N.”

 The way he stared at you made your heart race. His eyes were soft and his smile was genuine and real. He made you feel like a schoolgirl with her first crush or a kid on Christmas Eve, waiting for Santa to come. No one had ever looked at you like he was looking at you. No one had made you feel the way he made you feel.

 You thought back to the conversation you had with Bobby earlier in the morning. You knew how you felt was certain. You were in love with Dean Winchester. If you could spend every day for the rest of your life with this man, then you know you’d be happy.

 A part of you wanted to know if he felt the same way about you. If by the way he was looking at you, he was thinking the exact same thing you were. It scared you to think about him not feeling the same way. You were happy just spending time with him and not knowing how he felt. It would be easier if you didn’t know. After all, you were leaving and it wasn’t going to be easy on either of you. He spent every waking, free moment with you. To go back to his old routine was going to be tough.

 Dean finished up the car and managed to get everything to work flawlessly. John told the two of you to head out early and that he and Bobby were going to close up soon so they could go home to their significant others.  Bobby made a comment about you not sleeping at home tonight and you rolled your eyes, knowing full well that it was probably the truth. It also meant that Bobby had plans with Ellen. Gross.

 He drove the two of you back to his apartment, surpassing your offer to grab some takeout for dinner. He told you that he had some food in his house to make some sandwiches. You nodded your head of course. No one made a better sandwich than Dean.

 You took a seat on the counter while he pulled everything out of the fridge to start the sandwiches. Bacon, of course. Cheese, tomato, lettuce, mayo, two different types of bread. He always gave you options.

 “So, we drank all my beer and all I have is strawberry lemonade,” he frowned. “I can go out and get-”

 “Hell no! Strawberry lemonade sounds amazing!” you exclaimed. “Here, why don’t I make your sandwich and you make mine?”

 You knew that BLT’s were Dean’s favourite and also one of the very few ways that you could get Dean to eat his vegetables. You wanted to make it the best sandwich he’d ever had. Dean stood beside you, making your favourite tomato and cheese.

 The two of you sat down on the couch with your food and ate in a comfortable silence as the baseball game played on the tv. You sat closely with Dean, wanting to feel him close to you. “We should really pick up a bottle of vodka to mix with this lemonade,” you suggested.

 “That’s a great idea,” he laughed. A smile spread widely across your cheeks at the sound of his laugh. It was like music to your ears. His head always bowed down to hide his face as if he was embarrassed. You leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, your hand coming up to caress the other cheek. You could feel the two day old stubble on your lips.

 “I’m digging the facial hair,” you muttered.

 “Are you now?“ he wiggled his eyebrows. “See I spent the weekend with my beautiful girlfriend and haven’t had the chance to shave yet.”  He turned his head and captured your lips with his, breathing you in. “I guess I’m going to stop shaving as often for you.”

 “If that’s what you want to do,” you winked.

 Dean’s lips were on yours in an instant, kissing you hard and fast, completely consuming your attention. He leaned forward, pushing you back until your back hit the couch. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. You could sense is concern. He was worried about pushing you too far. After all, the two of you didn’t spend hours kissing and now here he was, hovering over you, his breath mingling with yours. He was anticipating your next move, giving you full control of the situation; something that made you feel more comfortable. Your hand grasped the back of his neck and moved his headed forward, guiding his lips to yours. You felt him melt against you, his lips molding to yours like they belonged there.

 His body rested half on top of yours, his hands steady on your hip, not daring to move. Your lips moved in a perfect sync with his. His lips were soft, warm and inviting. Everything about Dean was inviting.

 You brushed your tongue along the bottom of his lip, wanting to deepen the kiss even further. He responded almost instantly, his tongue colliding with yours. If you didn’t melt before, you did now. Your body sculpted against his, wanting to feel him as close as possible to you. Every ounce of your body was consumed in Dean as his tongue explored your mouth.

 Your hands began to wonder the length of his back, feeling his muscles flex underneath your touch. He smiled against your lips before pulling away. His breathtaking green eyes met yours once more. His lips were slightly swollen, his chest heaving slightly from lack of oxygen, as was yours. He proceeded to sit up, removing his shirt from his body before throwing it off to the side.

 “This okay, Y/N?” he questioned as he swallowed hard.

 “More than okay,” you assured him. “Although, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself. You’re hot as hell, Dean Winchester”

 “I’m completely okay with that,” he chuckled, pecking your lips lightly.

 “You know, it’s okay if your hands want to wander a little too,” you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth.

 “What, like this?” he grinned mischievously. His fingers traced along your waist, tickling you. You let out a laugh, wiggling around as much as the couch would let you. Dean was relentless and he knew it.

 “Dean!” you giggled, “DEAN STOP!”

 “Okay, okay!” he snickered, releasing his grip on your waist. He pressed a kiss to your cheek. His lips travelled along your jaw and you knew exactly where they were headed. You turned your head to the side and his lips latched onto your neck, causing you to let out an audible sigh. Neck kissing was your weakness, and even an idiot could figure that out.

 “Dean,” you groaned, breathing a little heavier than before.

 “Alright, I gotta stop. We continue on this road and I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold back,” he confessed, climbing off the couch. “Now I’m going to take a cold shower before you do something else to make my jeans tighter than they need to be.”

  “I could always join you!” you called out, trying to repress your giggles as he took off to the bathroom quickly. _You gave Dean Winchester a boner by a simple moan_. And instead of trying to gain some pleasure from it, he walked away in fear of making you uncomfortable. The topic of sex hadn’t come up and a part of you knew that you didn’t need to have sex with Dean for your relationship to be valid. Dean didn’t need it either by the way he took off. Just when you thought you couldn’t possibly fall harder for him, you do. 

 


	11. Dinner With Bobby Singer and a Drive-In Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Making Out?

##  August 6th.

“Dad, he’s going to be here like any second,” you exclaimed as you stirred the pasta dish. You had decided to make a tomato pasta dish with a side of caesar salad that your dad was supposed to be working on. In the oven, you had a strawberry rhubarb pie baking for Dean to try. You really wanted this dinner to go well. You hoped that your dad would be able to see the man you saw in Dean, instead of the guy he’d heard stories about. If it didn’t go in that direction, you certainly weren’t going to stop seeing Dean on account of it. In your opinion, things were growing more serious. You and Dean were getting closer each time you spent time together, which was nearly everyday. **  
**

 Dean arrived with three knocks on the door and a flower in his hand. One he had obviously picked along the way which made you smile. Dean wasn’t the big bouquet of flowers kind of guy and that didn’t bother you, but the fact that he brought you one simple flower because he knew it would make you smile was sweeter than one hundred flowers anyday. It’s the effort that counted more than anything to you.

 “Do you want a beer, Dean?” Bobby offered as he pulled three out of the fridge.

 “Beer sounds perfect,” he agreed.

 You dished out three plates while Dean helped to set the table. Your dad opened the beers as you placed the plates on the table. Dean pulled your chair out for you to sit before he took his seat next to you. You started to eat, savouring the flavour of the food that you had worked hard making. Dean complimented it of course, and so did Bobby.

 “So Dean, you did a good job fixing up that camero earlier this week. The guy was really impressed,” Bobby started.

 “Thanks, Bobby. You and dad managed to fix up that mustang did you?”

 “Today finally.”

 “And how was your day, kid?” your dad questioned.

 “You mean besides spending eight hours with my three favourite people and listening them talk about every man that came in, awesome dad, really!” you answered sarcastically.

 “It couldn’t have been that bad. I mean Jo is one of them is she not? She’s usually pretty soft spoken,” he shrugged.

 “Yeah, okay. How ‘bout you work in the diner for a day and listen to them say ‘oh my god, he has a face made for sitting on,’ to every single guy that comes in,” you challenged.

 “Alright, time to change that subject,” Bobby called out. “Dean, on average, how much would you say you drank?”

 “Dad!” you scolded.

 “It’s okay, Y/N. My guess is pretty average. I enjoy a beer or two to relax, a glass of whiskey on a tough day but I wouldn’t say I’m an alcoholic,” he stated.

 “Recreational drugs? Do you smoke?”

 “No drugs. I’m not much of a smoker either,” he told your dad.

 “Listen Winchester, you ever hurt my daughter and I’ll use that shotgun in the corner over there,” Bobby scowled. Your head dropped in embarrassment. Of course your dad would interrogate him.

 “Bobby, I have absolutely no intentions of hurting Y/N, Some day, I may upset her and I know for sure I’ll piss her off at some point, but I can promise you that I’m not the kind of guy who would intentionally hurt someone for the fun of it. I’ve got a lot of respect for not only her, but for women in general. Now somewhere along the way, I lost my way and I’m aware you know about that. I was raised to hold the door open and pull out their chair for them to sit. My mom taught me how to properly treat a woman,” he explained. “I will admit I haven’t been the greatest guy in the past and that had to do with me and my decisions alone. I’m not proud of that version of myself but I am proud of the guy I am for Y/N and I’m not just sayin’ this to earn brownie points. Y/N makes me happier than I have ever been.”

 You couldn’t contain the smile that spread across your cheeks.  You reached your hand over and took Dean’s, squeezing it tightly.

 “Dean, you are making it harder to not want you with my daughter, boy,” Bobby sighed with a smile playing on his lips.

 “Good,” he chuckled. “I ain’t going anywhere. She knows that.” Dean leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of your head, making your heart speed up a little.

 “Good, ‘cause you make her happier than I’ve seen her in a long time,” Bobby said with a wink.

 “Okay dad, let’s not continue where this is headed,” you butted in, trying to repress the smile on your cheeks.

 “Then I’m sure Dean would love to hear what you were like as a kid,” Bobby started. You shook your head, praying he wouldn’t share the most embarrassing ones. “I mean Y/N, you were an adorable kid. Especially running around in that cape and your overalls. I think I still have a picture somewhere.”

 “A picture that I’ll be sure to burn later!” you called out.

 “We’ll see about that one. It’s probably around here with the rest of them. It’s definitely with the picture of you on the top shelf of the cupboard.”

 “Oh yeah! I remember I used to hide up there from Zeke because he was too stupid to look there when we played hide and seek. Getting him in trouble was the best part of all of it.”

“You should have seen the two of them as kids. She got away with murder because of that face.”

 You got up from your seat at the table while your dad continued to tell Dean stories of what you were like as a kid. You pulled the pie out of the oven, the smell hitting you instantly. You were beyond excited for the pie. Since Dean had never tried it, you were hoping that he’d enjoy it.

 “Alright boys, pie,” you stated as you walked over with three plates. You watched as Dean’s eyes focused on the pie and a bright smile claimed his face. It was mere seconds before his fork was in his mouth and the satisfied look took over. Boy did he love his pie. Any kind of pie. There wasn’t a type of pie that he didn’t enjoy.

 “I thought you said cherry was his favourite?” Bobby furrowed his brows as he munched on his pie.

 “It is. But Dean’s never tried strawberry rhubarb so I had to expand his horizons,” you claimed. “His life is changed forever now because of this.”

 “It is good pie!” he let out a laugh. “Definitely in my top five.”

  “I’m honoured,” you chuckled.

 “Well, dinner was perfect, kid. I gotta head out to Ellen’s to help her out at the bar,” Bobby excused himself. “Please keep it PG.”

 Dean helped you clear the table, despite your protests. He was your guest after all, but he was also helpful. You filled the sink with soap and water while Dean grabbed the towel. The two of you washed the dishes in a comfortable silence, as if you had done this a thousand times before.

 “Thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight,” he said sweetly.

 “I just wanted my dad to see the awesome guy I know. Who couldn’t like an amazing guy like you,” you blushed.

 “I’m not that great, Y/N,” he chuckled almost sarcastically.

 “You’re the best guy I know, Dean,” you started. “You are my favourite person in the whole wide world and I’m lucky enough to call you mine.” You watched Dean’s face grow flustered at your words as he distracted himself with the plate in his hand. He wasn’t used to being complimented, that much you could tell. He deserved to be told he was loved and appreciated every day.

 “Thank you,” he breathed out, leaning in quickly to press a kiss to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment. “You’re my favourite person, too.”

 God, if you didn’t melt right there. You snaked your arm around his waist and held him close, hugging him into you. You fit perfectly in his arms and he always tucked you under his chin when he pulled you in. You could actually feel his embrace. Before, touch was associated with pain. Millions of ounces of pain. Dean’s touch brought comfort and stability. Dean meant safety and warmth. As long as you were with Dean, you were protected. You needed that more than anything.

 “So baby girl, what do you want to do tonight?” he winked.

 “Hmm,” you giggled, pretending to think of something. “What did you have in mind?”

 “Well, there is a drive in just outta town. James Bond and The Breakfast Club are playing and if we leave soon, we’ll be able to catch the end of James Bond and see all of The Breakfast Club and by watch it, I mean we can eat junk food and make out in my car,” he suggested. “Or if you wanted to watch it, that’s cool too.”

 “I’m so in. Drive in movie, junk food, and making out. Best way to spend the night,” you exclaimed. “I’m just going to get changed into something more comfortable. Did you want to drop by your apartment so you can get changed?”

 “I think I can tolerate jeans for a couple more hours.”

* * *

 Dean pulled into the drive in theatre and parked near the back. You knew for a fact that you weren’t going to watch the movie, not when you had Dean sitting next to you. The second he cut the engine, you moved over and rested your head on his shoulder. He instantly responded, wrapping his arm around you to pull you into him. You breathed him in, smelling the cologne he was wearing, along with the scent of his soap mixed with leather. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head before resting his head on yours.

 “You smell good,” you whispered, biting back your smile.

 “The junk food is in the backseat,” he chuckled. You didn’t care all that much about the junk food, or the movie for that matter. You were becoming completely consumed by Dean each second that passed. Instead, you pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his jaw, lingering a few extra seconds before pulling away.

 He turned to face you with his brows furrowed, “What was that for?” he chuckled.

 You simply smiled at him, hoping he would pick up on your intentions. He raised an eyebrow before leaning down slowly, capturing your lips with his. Your hands make their way to his cheeks. “You know, I’ve seen The Breakfast Club a hundred times,” you muttered against his lips.

 “Meaning?” he said between kisses.

 “Meaning that backseat looks a little lonely,” you teased, pushing away from him for a moment. You carefully slipped in the backseat, placing the food in the front instead. Dean let out a chuckle before climbing in the backseat with you. Your lips were on his in an instant, completely catching him off guard for a moment. He let out a tiny groan that you would have missed if you weren’t paying attention to him.

 His hands slipped down to the small of your back, carefully leading you to lie down on the back seat. His body hovered over yours as his lips worked slowly against yours, in no rush to take it any further than two people kissing each other. You could tell he was holding back a little and for your sake of course. His hands never wandered anywhere other than your hip or your neck. You told him you were okay with it of course, and your hands travelled over his chest from time to time.

 Your mind went back to the other day on his couch after your day at the auto shop with him and your dad. His shirt came off and not to mention the way he kissed your neck. Since then, you wondered just how far this was going to go. Sex wasn’t a conversation that had come up and maybe it was a conversation that didn’t need to be had. You’d be okay if you didn’t have sex with him. That’s not exactly what this relationship was about to you or even to him by the feel of it. The light touching and the body on body action was more than enough for you.

 “So, is it cool if I touch you a little?” he breathed out as his forehead pressed to yours.

 “Yes, Dean,” you smiled, “as long as it’s cool if I can touch you too.”

 “Mhh, where do you wanna touch me, sweetheart?” he winked.

 “Everywhere, baby,” you giggled.

 “Seriously though, if I’m making you uncomfortable in any way, if I touch you somewhere that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me okay. I swear to you, I won’t be upset,” he assured you.

 “Just- umm, please be gentle with me. My -uh- ribs-”

 “Say no more. I understand-”

 “I trust you, Dean,” you stated. “I trust you.”

 His lips pressed softly to yours, kissing you more passionately than he ever had before. You knew your words meant something to him; they meant something to you. His tongue ran swiftly across the bottom of your lip and you granted him access to deepen the kiss. His hand caressed your hip, slowly travelling upwards to your ribs. You tried to keep your breathing under control when he pulled away.

 “This okay?” he whispered.

 “Is this your way of subtly touching my boobs?” you joked, causing him to let out a laugh, all the tension slipping out the window.

 “Well duh! I love boobs,” he cackled. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in a little tighter to you. His eyes met yours as his hand resumed its position on your waist. You nodded your head, leaning up to kiss him sweetly as his hand moved up and along your ribs. He touched you gingerly, more careful than anyone had ever touched you. At first, you were nervous but the second he rested his hands on you, all nerves dissipated. You smiled against his lips.

 “You do that a lot,” he muttered against your lips.

 “Do what?”

 “Smile when I kiss you. I can feel you smiling,” he chuckled.

 “What can I say. You make me happy, you dork,” you stated. This time, you allowed your hands to wander over his stomach. Your lips met with his, your tongues dancing in a perfect sync. You learned his mouth as if you were never going to get the chance again, taking your time to really feel him. This is what it was like to kiss someone who meant something to you. Dean wasn’t a random, drunk hook up. He wasn’t a guy who’s name you didn’t know. Dean was your boyfriend. Dean was the man you loved more than anyone. This was what it was supposed to feel like.

 The movie finished quicker than either of you expected it to. The credits came rolling and cars pulled out of the drive in to head back to their homes. Dean allowed you to climb in the front seat before him. Your lips were swollen in the best way. You still had the tingling sensation playing alongside them. When you looked over at Dean, his lips were the same. He had a smile etched on his face, it was almost permanent when he was around you. Instead of sitting in the passenger’s seat, you moved over and rested your head on his shoulder. You were ready to head home to bed.

 Dean pulled into Bobby’s salvage yard and cut the engine. He pulled you out the driver’s door, holding his hand out for you to take. You were ready for bed. Your eyes were growing more and more tired by the minute. He walked you to the front door, just like he always did when he dropped you off. You noticed instantly that your dad’s car wasn’t in the driveway, which meant there was no way he was going to be home in the next few hours, not if Ellen had anything to do with it.

 You unlocked the front door and stepped inside, tugging Dean inside with you. A questioning look spread across his face. You locked the door before taking his hand in yours, dragging him slowly upstairs to your bedroom.

 “I should have asked, but do you want to spend the night instead of driving home?” you inquired.

 “Yeah, I’d love too,” he smiled softly. “‘M actually kinda tired.”

 You lead him over to the bathroom. You bent down to grab him a new toothbrush and you figured he wouldn’t mind sharing your toothpaste. The two of you got brushed your teeth in a comfortable silence. You rinsed your face and took your makeup off. Dean washed his face and you left to go back into your room to get changed into your pajamas. You settled for a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Dean emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and boxers. His eyes looked tired. His exposed bowlegs made you weak in the knees. How you landed such an attractive guy was beyond you.

 “Is it cool if I sleep in my t-shirt and boxers?” he questioned.

 “Yeah, whatever you’re comfortable sleeping in, babe,” you assured him.

 You slipped into the sheets, pulling them up over you before you relaxed against the pillow. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, folding his jeans and his flannel shirt neatly as he placed them on the small, chestnut chest. You watched him carefully, his muscles moving with ease. He walked over and flicked out the light, the room darkening significantly. He joined you in the bed, keeping a little bit of space between the two of you for a moment. It was exciting to have him in your bed, well your temporary bed anyways. It felt different from when you stayed at his place. You weren’t worried about your dad by any means. If he were to come home, he was going to find Dean’s car there anyways. You felt like you were at a point with your dad where everything was moving forward. The past had been forgiven and now it was time to build some sort of relationship with him.

 “What are you thinking about?” his voice broke through the silence.

 “Oh nothing. Just happy tonight went well, with you and my dad. Things always go well with you and I,” you told him.

 “That they do,” he chuckled. “Even if we drove half an hour out of town to make out in the backseat of my car.”

 “You love making out with me and you know it,” you giggled.

 “You’re not wrong.”

 “It was fun Dean. Today was a good day.  I’ve been having a lot of those lately,” you confessed with a smile on your face.

 “I’m glad. You deserve to have good days. I’m just happy I get to be a part of those good days.”

 “You are the reason why I have good days, Dean.”

 “You’re the reason why I have good days too, Y/N,” he whispered. You shifted over to him, curling your body into his side. His arm instinctively wrapped around you, pulling you into him like he had done many times before. His touch always brought you comfort. It had never once, made you feel uncomfortable in any way. “Good night, sweetheart.”

 “Night, Dean.”


	12. Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Mention of Past Self-Harm, Fluff, Slightest Mention of Sex.

You began to stir. The light illuminating your bedroom with the lack of room darkening curtains you had. You weren’t complaining of course. It was better than your room back in Sioux Falls. Everything was better in Lawrence.

 You felt a strong arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly against the hard body behind you. You couldn’t help but smile. Dean Winchester was wrapped around you, holding you closely to him. You always felt safe, warm and secure in his arms. You reached down and pulled his hands up to your lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. You felt him shift instantly, his grip tightening on you as he let out a sigh. That’s when you felt him. His morning wood pressed against the curve of your ass. You swallowed hard. God, you felt bad for wanting to slip out of bed to make breakfast for the two of you.

 You carefully turned in his hold, wanting to face your boyfriend. His tired eyes met yours with a smile playing on his lips. You nuzzled into his embrace a little more, relishing in the warmth you felt in his arms. He held you closely to him, melting into you. His lips pressed softly to your forehead, lingering for a few extra seconds. You let out a breath, laced with a giggle before you looked up at him. You placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 “Mornin’,” you whispered.

 “Morning, sweetheart,” he muttered, his voice still laced with sleep.

 “I’m going to head downstairs to make us some breakfast,” you told him, kissing him once more.

 “You don’t have to do that,” he chuckled. “You could just stay in bed with me.” He kissed you hard. His hand came up to caress your cheek, brushing the hair away from your face, his body pushing you over onto your back.

 “As much as I would love that, Dean. My dad is probably home and I’m starving and so are you,” you frowned.

 “You’re right,” he let out a laugh. “I need coffee.”

 “I’ll meet you down there, babe.”

 You slipped out of bed and reached for your summer robe at the end of the bed. You pulled it over your shoulders, tying it securely around your waist. You looked back down at Dean. His hair was sticking up in different directions, his arms stretched above his head. He looked adorable in your bed. You winked at him before sneaking out the bedroom door. You walked down the hall to head downstairs when you heard giggling coming from your dad’s room. You rushed down to the kitchen praying that you never had to hear that ever again.

 For breakfast, you figured Dean would be okay with eggs and bacon on english muffins. You knew Bobby had some around the kitchen somewhere. He loved them after all. It was simple enough for both of you and you knew Dean liked it.

 You got started quickly, the bacon in one frying pan, the eggs in the other right next to it. You were flipping the bacon when you felt two gentle hands wrap around your waist. Dean leaned over your shoulder and placed a sweet kiss to your cheek.

 “Good morning, Y/N,” he grinned against your cheek. “What do you need me to do?”

 “You don’t have to do anything,” you assured him, “just sit down and breakfast will be ready in five.”

 “What if I toast the english muffins?” he suggested.

 “I wouldn’t be opposed to that. Thank you, Dean,” you beamed.

 “It’s no trouble at all,” he stated. He dipped down, pressing a short kiss to your lips. He headed over to the toaster and placed two english muffins in there and pushed the button down. You took the opportunity to take a look at him. He had pulled his jeans on from the night before, and straightened out his shirt a little. He hadn’t bothered to fix his hair just yet. He looked more handsome than ever. _He was all yours_.

 The two of you sat down at the table together like you had the night before. You watched a look of pleasure took over his face when he bit into his breakfast. He sure loved his bacon, no matter how it was cooked.

 “So I didn’t tell you last night, but Sammy flew in yesterday with Jess,” he revealed as he took a sip of his black coffee.

 “No way! Dean, why didn’t you say something? You should have been with him yesterday and not me!” you scolded. “You should spend the day with him. It’s been a little while since you’ve seen him.”

 “Babe, I wasn’t about to ditch you when you asked me like five days in advance. You are my girlfriend. Besides, I was kinda hoping you’d join me with Sammy today. I was hoping you’d get to know each other a little more, and Jess would be good for you to talk to too,” he said.

 “Are you sure, Dean?”

 “Are you kidding? Sam will talk to me for about five minutes before his hands are on Jess’ ass. I need you there,” he stated.

 “Where are we going?” you smiled.

 “The beach about an hour out of town. Might be good to get away for a bit,” he shrugged.

 “Sounds like fun to me. It’s been so long since I’ve been on a beach.”

 Dean helped you clean up the dishes, offering to put them away while you got ready for the beach. You were thankful that you had brought a swimsuit while you were packing. Not that you thought you were going to need it up until this moment of course. You weren’t much of a swimmer. You threw on your bikini underneath your clothes. You grabbed your bag, adding your towel, a bra and a few pair of panties, and some extra clothes. You knew that you were more than likely going to spend the night at his place.

 “I’m ready!” you called out. Dean was waiting for you at the front door with his hands in his jean pockets.

 “I called Sam and he’s going to meet us at my apartment so we can go,” he told you. “You look beautiful.”

 “Oh shut up, Dean. Let’s get to the beach so you can take off your clothes,” you giggled.

 “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

* * *

 When you arrived at the beach, it was busier than you anticipated. Luckily the beach was big, giving you a lot of space to find a quieter area. You and Jess set up your towels along the sand, far enough that the water wouldn’t soak them. Dean told you that he’s going to head off with his brother for a little bit, kissing you sweetly before heading over to his younger, yet taller brother.

 “So you and Dean look happy,” Jess commented with a sly smile on her face. “You guys are just seeing each other right? How’s that going?”

 “We’re actually together now,” you revealed.

 “No way! Like boyfriend and girlfriend?” she inquired. You nodded your head, knowing full well that you were blushing. “Wow!”

 “What?”

 “It’s just that, I’ve known Dean for almost all my life. I have never in that time, heard him call anyone his girlfriend. Not Lisa, not anyone. He’s never committed himself to anyone like that. This must be serious,” she breathed out.

 “How long have you and Sam been together?”

 “Uh, I would say probably around five years? There was a time in there that we took a break but it wasn’t that long so. But we’ve been together since high school. We were in the same friend group and then we just developed into something more. I love him, more than I think he’ll ever know,” she revealed.

 “That’s amazing. I’ve never been friends with someone that long, let alone dated the same person. It must be nice,” you chuckled sadly.

 “It is. Sam is it for me. Maybe Dean will be it for you. You guys look at each other like you love each other,” she shrugged.

 “I do,” you whispered, almost inaudibly. “I do love him. I spend so much time with him and he’s just so amazingly Dean. He’s the best person I know.”

 “He’s lucky to have you. I’m not sure how much you know about the boy’s life growing up, or about what Dean’s been through with women, but he needs someone like you in his life. I’m glad it’s someone like you,” she beamed.

 “Dean told me a little about his so called exes. But he hasn’t shared too much of his life growing up. I’m sure he’ll tell me in his own time,” you responded. “I’m the lucky one. He’s been way too good to me.”

 “Dean will tell you in time I’m sure. It took Sam a while to open up to me so I’m sure it will take Dean twice as long,” she giggled.

 ——————————

 “You look happy man,” Sam commented with a smirk playing on his lips. “And you weren’t there when Jess and I got to the apartment this morning.”

 “Meaning?”

 “Meaning you spent the night with her, didn’t you?” he played.

 “Look, it’s not like that,” I stated. “We’re not sleeping together. Okay yes, we’re sleeping together but we’re not having sex.”

 “I’m sorry, did you just say that you’re not having sex with this girl? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam joked.

 “Shut up, Sammy!”

 “But seriously, you sure just seeing this girl is okay with you? The way you look at her is as if-”

 “I love her?” I questioned. “She’s my girlfriend actually. I guess I forgot to mention that part.”

 “You love her don’t you?”

 “Honestly, I don’t know. I mean, she’s the best part of my day. She’s beautiful and she see’s something in a guy like me. Everything with her is a new experience for me. Grocery shopping isn’t a chore when she comes along with me. She can knock me off my feet when she kisses me. I know when something goes wrong that she’d be by my side.”

 “You’re not still holding back because of Lisa are you? Or mom and dad?”

 “No, I’m not holding back. Just admitting that, it just hard for me to,” I said vaguely.

 “I like her, not that it matters much to you. I think she’s good for you. It’s the happiest I think I’ve ever seen you,” Sam smirked.

 “It does matter that you like her. I’m glad you do. She makes me happy,” I chuckled. “Let’s head back. I’ve got something I want to ask Y/N.”

———————–

 Sam and Dean walked back to you and Jess. Dean’s shirtless form looked amazing in the summer sun. His navy blue swim trunks looked perfect on his body. He greeted you with a smile, holding his hand out for you to take.

 “Can I steal my girlfriend away for a bit?” he questioned Jess. She nodded her head with a smirk playing on her lips. You linked your fingers in with his, your toes sinking in the sand.

 The two of you walked down the beach. The hot sand almost too much on your feet but nice all in the same. For the first time, you didn’t feel insecure about anything. You felt like you were in a good place, emotionally and physically. You knew all the bruises had faded. For the first time in months, your skin was normal.

 Dean walked you over to a wooden pier that was used for boats. Both of you took a seat on the edge of the dock and dangle your feet into the water. Your body leaned into his as his arm rest securely behind you.

 “You look hot in that bikini,” he whispered in your ear before placing a kiss to your temple.

 “You look hot in your swim shorts,” you winked.

 “Thanks,” he chuckled. “I actually have a question to ask you. What are you doing next Saturday?”

 “Well, considering how I’ve spent my last like eight Saturdays, I’m guessing probably something with you,” you giggled. “What’s up?”

 “I think I’ve already told you that my mom is a nurse at the hospital. Every year they do a charity benefit to raise money for cancer research and sick kids. Auctions will be held, among other things. It’s a formal event and my mom wants me to come this year and I wanted to know if you’ll be my date for the evening? I can completely understand if you don’t want to go. I mean you’ll have to wear a dress and we’ll have to dance and do stuff we don’t normally do. It’s not an ideal way to spend our Saturday night.”

 “I’d love to be your date, Dean,” you assured him. “What kind of dress do I have to wear?”

 “Jess will help you out. She and Sam are here this week to help mom out,” he told you.

 “Perfect.”

* * *

 A comfortable silence fell over you. The sounds of the seagulls, along with the movement of the water was all you could hear. In the distant background, you could hear the people back at the beach.

 “Can I ask you a question?” he broke the silence.

 “You just did,” you joked. “Ask away.”

 “Have- have you ever self-harmed because of everything you’ve been through?” he asked lowly. “If you’re not comfortable answering that’s okay. I’m not expecting you to answer a question like that. I’m just curious.”

 “I don’t mind answering,” you reassured him. The question caught you off guard of course. It wasn’t everyday that you were asked that question, or ever asked that question for the matter. “I used to a very long time ago and I stopped. I’m guessing you asked because of the scars on my legs. Those aren’t from cutting.” You pointed to the two on your knees. “These ones are from when I fell up the stairs at school a couple of years back.” You pointed to another scar on your calf. “This one is from a fight I got into with my brother and things got a little out of hand and I scratched it on a piece of wood on our deck outside.” Then you pointed to the six lines on your upper thigh. “These are from my brother’s girlfriend’s kitten. She tried to climb up my leg last year and failed miserably, scratching my leg pretty bad.”

 “That’s actually kind of funny. Who knew you were such a klutz,” he let out a laugh.

 “I know. I’m pretty bad,” you nodded your head. “I used to cut my wrists when I was fourteen to fifteen. They have faded thankfully and you can’t see them anymore.” You held your wrists out to show him the scar free flesh.

 “You know, I’m proud of you. You’ve come so far since then. I know there are parts of your life that I don’t know about, but I’m so damn proud of you. My little fighter,” he told you.

 “I’m proud of me, too,” you agreed. God, you were so tempted to say those three words to Dean in that moment. The way he was looking at you made your heart swell. His eyes were soft and sincere. His words etched into you, meaning more to you than you ever thought was possible. You weren’t a failure. You weren’t a disappointment, not to him. To him, you were a fighter. You were a strong woman worthy of being cared about. You weren’t worthless. Dean made you feel good enough. “Thank you for saying that. For being proud of me.”

 He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. You learned it was Dean’s way of saying what he couldn’t voice out loud. His actions were stronger that any word he could respond with. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into him. One quick movement and the two of you were immersed in the water. He never let go of you. His hands rested on your waist, holding you into him. Before you could resurface for air, your felt a pair of lips press against yours.

 “You are horrible,” you giggled, pushing the hair away from your face.

 “Yeah I know. I can see you’re real mad about it,” he beamed. His grip tightened on your waist. You were sure he could touch the bottom from here. You on the other hand, couldn’t. You wrapped your legs around him, holding onto him tightly. You drank him in, really taking the time to admire him. His breathtaking green eyes had the power to melt your heart. The way he looked at you through his long eyelashes as if you were the most precious thing in the world. The freckles that dusted over his nose and cheeks were darker in the sunlight. He was beautiful to you. He made you feel like a little school girl. You had a huge crush on the man and there was no way you’d ever not. You ran your fingers through his wet, spiky hair, bringing them down to the stubble that was growing on his cheeks. His lips were pink and so damn kissable. His hands were strong, as was the rest of his body. He had more freckles placed on his shoulders that you wanted to kiss in the privacy of his bedroom when you got the chance.

 “You’re staring,” he chuckled.

 “I’m admiring,” you corrected him, no ounce of shame in your voice.

 “Okay, you dork. Let’s get you to shallower water so you can touch the ground,” he tried to repress his smile. He let you go and allowed you to swim ahead of him. It took you a little bit to get to a level where you could stand comfortably. The second your feet touched the ground, his hands were on you, holding you to him once more. His lips pressed firmly to yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth. You could feel him in his swim shorts pressed against you. For a moment, you were unsure of what to do. Sure you had thought about having sex with Dean. You had less than a month left with him and you knew that having sex with him was going to make it that much harder to leave at the end of the summer. You already didn’t want to leave, and sex would complicate things significantly. You had a feeling it wasn’t just going to be hard for you either. This meant something to Dean too. It clearly wasn’t about sex for him. He hadn’t even tried to.

 You wanted to stay. You wanted nothing more than to tell him just how you felt and that you were dropping out of school and staying so you wouldn’t have to leave him. God, you didn’t want to leave him. Being in his arms, day after day, was like coming home to you.

 Sam and Jess called the two of you back in. Both of them wanted to head out and grab something to eat at the diner in down. You agreed, needing some refuel yourself. Sam had the keys to the impala and said they would head back and wait for you and Dean to get changed.

 You felt slightly awkward. How were you and Dean going to change comfortably? He took your hand and walked with you towards a tree that was farther away from people and the beach.

 “You can get changed first, Y/N. I’ll hold up the towel so you have a little bit of privacy,” he assured you. “Don’t worry. I won’t look, although I am tempted.”

 You let out a laugh. That same comfortability fell over the two of you. You reached in your bag to grab your bra and panties first, then your clothes. You stripped from your wet bathing suit.

 “Can you wrap the towel around me for a second? I’m still a little wet,” you asked him. Seconds later, he wrapped the towel around you, allowing you to dry yourself a little better. You nodded when you were done and proceeded to put your clothes on as fast as you could.  “Okay, you’re turn.”

 “You can totally peek if you want,” he joked. You couldn’t help but laugh at him. So confident and charming.

 “I’d love to see you naked, Winchester. But I’d much rather it be in the privacy of somewhere where we’re alone.” He turned around to look at you in utter surprise. You simply winked at him, earning a laugh from his lips. It was like music to your ears.

 After the diner, Dean drove back to his apartment. It was just after nine-thirty when you got back to his apartment. Sam and Jess had already said they were staying the night on the pull out couch.

 “You want to stay the night with me or do you want me to take you home?” he asked you.

 “I think you already know the answer to that, Winchester,” you beamed. “Two nights in a row!”

 “You’re such a dork, you know that,” he shook his head.

 “Yeah. But I’m your dork,” you winked.

 You told Dean he could shower first while you got yourself set up in his bedroom. You sent a text to your dad letting him know you were stay at Dean’s for the night and that you’d see him later. He responded almost instantly with acknowledgement.

 You heard the shower shut off and you knew that Dean would be out in a second or two. You grabbed one of Dean’s shirts from his drawer and a pair of boxers. You tapped a couple of times on the bathroom door before entering. Dean was standing by the sink with a pair of boxers on.

 He held out your toothbrush for you and you found that there was already toothpaste on it for you. You brush your teeth alongside him, taking turns spitting into the sink. When you finish up, he pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

 “Minty fresh,” he chuckled. “Towels are there for you sweetheart. Everything’s ready for you.”

 “I’ll be quick. I’ll meet you in bed when I’m done.”

 Showering was probably the most satisfying sensations after being at a beach. You watched all the sand run down the drain and instantly felt cleaner by the second. You washed your hair twice, making sure to get all the sand out. You washed your body, scrubbing off the grossness from the beach water. You brought your razor with you this time so you could shave your legs which you did quickly. You wanted to finish up to join your boyfriend in bed.

 You dried off your body, throwing on Dean’s clothes. You felt so at home in his apartment. Dean treated it as if it was yours too. He showed you where everything was and told you that you could do whatever when you were here. In a way, it was your home.

 You walked into Dean’s room to find him already in bed, his phone pressed to his ear. You shut the door behind you, flashing him a smile before heading over to him. He mouthed that he’ll be quick. You climbed into your side of the bed, pulling the covers over your lower half. Dean hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh.

 “Everything okay?” you questioned.

 “That was my mom. She and my dad got in a fight and my dad took off like he usually does when they fight,” he started. You moved closer to him, your hand reaching the back of his neck to play with the short hair.  

 “Do they fight often?” you wondered.

 “Often enough,” he swallowed. “My mom just needed to blow off some steam. I’m her go to. It just gets to me sometimes. She said something about my dad being pissed about her dad, Samuel. Of course, Samuel and my dad never got along. How my parents ever got married is beyond me.”

 “I’m sorry, Dean,” you whispered. “You don’t deserve to be pulled into your parents fights like this.”

 You could see he was a little on edge with the situation. You would be too if you were put in that situation. You wondered if this was what Jess was talking about earlier; about Dean’s life growing up. You didn’t want him to have to deal with this on his own.

 “Thank you for share this with me,” you mumbled. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is your relationship like with Samuel. If you’re comfortable talking about it. No pressure. He’s your grandfather right?”

 “I hate him,” he stated. “I hate the man. He’s a self-righteous dick who thinks he can run the world and my mom. He and I have never seen eye to eye, even when I was a kid and it has never made sense to me. Sammy and my dad are alike, and my mom and I are alike, yet Samuel loves Sam. I have always been the disappointment in this family. I’m the kid who never went to college. Some days I believe that if I would have gotten a college education and became some big shot whatever, that I would finally be accepted into my family like Sam is. I know I’m never going to fit in. I’m never going to be successful compared to the rest of my family, other than my dad that is.”

 “Dean, I want you to listen to me,” you began. “You are perfect just the way you are. You are not a disappointment, not to me and you never will be. You are allowed to feel comfortable being who you are, because who you are is the greatest guy I know. You are a gentleman, you are a fucking amazing mechanic and you are so much more than any college education could ever give you. You are perfectly imperfect to me, and I’d take you for who you are now over a guy who hates the job his college education got him. There is nothing wrong with being a mechanic. You have a beautiful apartment, food in the fridge, a badass car. You have me and I care a hell of a lot about you. You are pretty damn successful to me.”

 He was speechless. He had no idea what to say to you. That kind of upset you. Dean deserved to be told that he was good enough every day of his life, not torn down because of his choices.

 “Thank you,” he breathed out. “I don’t deserve someone like you.”

 “Yes you do. You deserve to be happy, Dean. You deserve the best,” you assured him.

 “Thank god, I’ve got the best right next to me,” he half smiled. You cupped his cheek in your hand, feeling his stubble against your palm. You inched his face over to yours, capturing his lips in a kiss.

 “I’ll always be here for you, Dean.”

 “Good. I don’t want you anywhere else.”

 “So are you sleeping shirtless tonight?” you giggled.

 “Yes I am. It’s too hot to wear a shirt to bed,” he confirmed.

 “I agree, you’re too hot for a shirt,” you winked.

 “You know, you can take yours off too,” he joked.

 “In your dreams, Winchester,” you let out a laugh. Dean made himself comfortable in the bed, allowing you to crawl into his arms. A pregnant pause fell over the two of you. The only sounds that could be heard was the faint giggling coming from the living room.

 “Are you ever going to tell Bobby about Gordon and your mom?” he mentioned. His grip tightened on you at the mention of his name.

 “Yeah, eventually I will grow enough courage to tell him. I want to tell him about everything I told you. I’m just kinda scared of how he’s going to react. I know he’s going to blame himself. A part of me thinks he’s going to be mad at me for it all. He and I have been apart for so long, and we’ve just started building a relationship again. I know he has a right to know and I know it’s not my fault why it all happened. I just don’t want him to see me as weak for running away. For not getting help sooner,” you explained.

 “Take your time. Opening up isn’t easy for you and I know that. I’ll be there with you if you need me to. But I will tell you that I’ve known your dad for a while now. He won’t be mad at you. The second you came to town, he knew something was wrong. He’s just worried. You’re his daughter and he loves you,” Dean added in.

 “Thanks Dean.”

 “But just so we’re clear, I get first shot at Gordon,” he claimed.

 “As long as I get second. Dad can go last.”

 “Sounds like a good deal to me,” he chuckled.

 “Night, babe,” you muttered.

 “Night, sweetheart.” Dean leaned down, kissing you goodnight before you turned over, allowing Dean to spoon you. Safety washed over you once more, as it usually did when you were in his arms. 

 


	13. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Vomiting, Sick!Dean, Jo, Lisa and Suzy, Mentions of Suicide, FLUFF

## August 10th

 You wiped down the counter, cleaning up the last little bit of the breakfast rush. There were still a few stragglers, sipping away at their coffees while digging into their breakfast. The counter was empty. Anna and Cassie were cleaning up, getting ready for the lunch rush to come in. There was still about half an hour but it was going to be a busy day.

 The bell dinged for the first time in about fifteen minutes. You looked up to find John Winchester standing there with his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the counter. You smiled softly at your boyfriend’s dad.

 “Hey kiddo,” he greeted. “You heard from Dean today?”

 “No not yet. He usually sends me a text when he gets to work,” you informed him. “Why, is something wrong?”

 “Dean called in sick to work this morning. Here I thought he was skipping out on work to spend the day with you. Clearly that’s not the case,” he chuckled.

 “Dean called in sick?” you frowned. You instantly grew worried about him.

 “He’s probably fine. Mary’s going to drop by to check on him. He sounded a little tired on the phone. Nothing to worry about,” he assured you.

 “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to worry, John,” you let out a laugh.

 You couldn’t wait until the work day was over. You desperately wanted to head out and check on Dean to make sure he was okay. Surely he’d text you and let you know that he was okay.

 “Winchester calling in sick has to mean he got laid last night,” Lisa commented, making Suzy cackle.

 “Poor woman. She must be so disappointed in what she got,” Suzy added in. You rolled your eyes. What you would do to slap one of those girls for talking shit about him.

 “Have you ever thought that maybe you two are the problem?” you questioned.

 “Excuse me?” Lisa sassed.

 “You heard me. Clearly you don’t know that you’re talking about my boyfriend,” you stated. “I don’t know what it is with the two of you and your obsession with what he does with his life. I mean, it’s clear that you both are a little upset that you’re not the woman with him. I mean Lisa, you royally fucked that up and Suzy, from what I’ve been told, you’re the boring one. So maybe instead of bitching about his life, why don’t you get your own?”

 “Honey, you have got to stop drinking or taking whatever drug you’re taking because there is no way Dean Winchester would ever date a piece of shit like you. You’re nothing but a cheap whore,” Jo interjected. You simply shrugged, trying not to take her comment to heart. You knew yours and Dean’s relationship and you thought better of yourself. Jo meant nothing. She was just jealous of you. “You know guys, Dean probably just feels bad for her. After all, her brother did kill himself and it was her fault. It’s only a matter of time until he can’t stand her either.”

  “JOANNA BETH HARVELLE! Get your ass in the office right now!” Ellen screamed. The entire restaurant when silent. Ellen was _furious_. “Y/N, you too.”

 You trailed behind, Ellen walked behind you towards the office. She slammed the door shut and took her seat at the office chair. You kept your distance. You knew you were going to get in trouble for what you said to Lisa and Suzy while out front with customers sitting in the diner.

 “What the fuck is wrong with you, Jo? How dare you say something as horrible and crude like that to her. You never, under any circumstances, say something like that to hurt another. I thought I raised you better than that but clearly I was wrong. I am so disappointed in you,” she scolded Jo. She stood there with her arms crossed over her body. “Y/N, if you wanna head out. Dean’s sick is he not? Go take care of him.”

 “Thanks, Ellen,” you muttered.

 You were out of the diner quicker than ever. You ran across the road in the rain to head over to John’s garage. Your dad and John were working under the hood of a newer mustang. You cleared your throat.

 “Hey kid,” your dad greeted you with a smile on his face.

 “Ellen sent me home. Jo was being a bitch. I’m going to head over to Dean’s and I’m not sure when I’ll be home,” you told him.

 “Sure thing, kid. Take care of yourself and give Dean my best.”

 You made a trip to the grocery store, picking up little things you thought Dean would benefit from. Saltine crackers, ingredients to make Bobby’s famous chicken noodle soup, ginger ale. You had no idea just how sick he was and you didn’t want to miss out on anything. You bought cold medication, along with everything else you had taken at one point in your life that you knew was effective.

  ** _Hey babe. I’m not going to be able to hang out tonight. I’m not feeling that great. Nothing bad so don’t worry. Have a good day!_**

You read over Dean’s text as you arrived at his door. You tapped a couple of times, hoping you wouldn’t wake him up if he was sleeping. You knew Dean kept a key in the planter beside his door in case of emergencies. It was coming in handy today. You found it quickly and used it to get into his apartment.

 You placed the groceries on the kitchen counter and started your search for your sick boyfriend. The living room was empty, there was no dishes in the sink, not even a mug from his morning coffee. You made your way down the small hallway to his room when you saw a light on in the bathroom. Dean was hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

 You made your way into the bathroom, kneeling down next to him, rubbing his back softly. You could tell you startled him a little, but he never looked up from the bowl.

 “You shouldn’t be here, sweetheart,” he said gruffly.

 “There’s no place I’d rather be,” you stated.

 He turned his head back, continuing to empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl. You stayed kneeling next to him, running your fingers over the length of his back. He was really sick and you couldn’t deny that you were worried about him.

 He flushed the toilet, his body falling to the side, leaning against the wall. He was pale and he looked exhausted. You got up and grabbed a wash cloth from underneath his sink, running under some cold water. You gingerly wiped the vomit away from his mouth. Any other time, you would have been grossed out by this and went running for the hills but this was different. This was Dean.

 “Babe, It’s okay. I’ll be fine. I can handle a little sickness by myself,” he assured you. 

  “Dean, I know you can handle it by yourself, but you don’t have to. Like I said, there is no place I’d rather be,” you giggled. “You feel like you’re going to throw up again?”

 “No, I don’t think there is anything left for me to throw up,” he said weakly.

 “Alright, let’s get you up off the bathroom floor,” you urged. You helped him up, slinging his arm around your shoulder to help him move into the living room. He slumped down on the couch, his body surely feeling achy at this point.

 “So what’s going on? What hurts?” you questioned, trying to gage at what kind of illness he had.

 “I feel weak, I can’t keep anything down. The sound of food makes me want to throw up and I’ve barely slept,” he told you. You pressed your hand to his forehead and instantly knew he had a fever.

 “You probably have a twenty-four hour stomach virus,” you suggested.

 “I don’t want to get you sick, Y/N,” he whispered.

 “I’m not going anywhere, Dean. I’m staying with you and that’s final,” you said firmly.

 “Kay,” he agreed.

 You went over to the kitchen to grab him some anti-vomiting medication that would help settle his stomach. You poured him a glass of ginger ale for him to drink a little later. He looked exhausted, big bags under his eyes showed you just how much he had slept. You placed the ginger ale on the table and handed him the pills to help him before taking a seat on the couch.

 You flipped through the channels and landed on a Scooby-Doo marathon that would surely keep him occupied for a while. You put the volume on a little lower and made yourself comfortable on the couch.

 “Can I lay in your lap?” he asked nervously.

 “Come ‘ere,” you uttered. He moved slowly, eventually his head rested in your lap. Poor guy just needed some sleep. You moved your hand over to his face, softly running the back of your fingers along his face. He sighed contently. After some time, you switched and ran your fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

 You didn’t know how much time passed by as he slept. He began to stir in your lap during your eighth or ninth episode of Scooby-Doo. You could see he was feeling better by the look on his face. The bags under his eyes had decreased significantly and some of his colour was back. It was just after six and you had been there since before two.

 Dean sat up and slowly stretched. You smiled kindly at him. His hair was sticking up in different directions from your fingers and from his sleep. He still looked a little under the weather but better than he did before.

 “How you feeling now?” you asked him.

 “A million times better,” he revealed. “It’s just after six, how long was I asleep?”

 “About four hours.”

 “Wait, how’d you get here so early?” he inquired.

 “Uh- Ellen sent me home early. Some drama ensued at work today, Jo being the worst of it. She told me I could go to see how you were doing. I was worried about you when your dad came in and asked me about you,” you confessed.

 “I’m still here and kicking,” he smiled. “What happened with Jo?”

 “Well, it actually started with Lisa and Suzy talking about you and I told them off for bitching about you. Jo was just being her usual jealous self and she used my brother’s suicide as a way to hurt me,” you explained to him.

 “Are you okay?” he asked with his voice laced with concern.

 “Well it hurt of course but I’m okay. I promise. I was more worried about you,” you chuckled. “You feeling hungry? I can get make you something to eat.”

 “My mom dropped off some of her tomato and rice soup that just needs heated up. There’s enough for two if you want some too,” he offered.

 “Yeah. I’ll reheat it. You sit and relax,” you smiled. You got up off the couch, dipping down to press a kiss to his forehead before heading to the kitchen. Dean continued to watch Scooby-Doo on the tv. You pulled the soup out from the fridge and a pot from his drawer and got to work. You basically knew where Dean kept everything in his kitchen now. You had spent enough time at his place that it was like your second home.

 You poured two bowls of soup and grabbed a sleeve of crackers that wouldn’t be too harsh on his stomach. His ginger ale would be safe to drink at this point. Then you put them both on a tray and carried it over to him.

 “Here we go,” you beamed.

 “Thanks, Y/N,” he smiled. “For everything.”

 “It’s absolutely no problem, Dean.”

 The two of you ate in a comfortable silence. Dean was taking noticeably smaller bites of his soup and you tried to eat slowly with him so he didn’t feel so rushed to eat. You could tell he was a little embarrassed about everything that happened today and you could understand that. You’d feel the same if the roles were reversed. It’s not like you had been together that long either. It just felt natural for you to take care of him.

 By the time you both finish eating, the Scooby-Doo marathon had finished. More of his colour had returned. He looked a little more lively after he had some food in his system. He munched on a couple of crackers throughout his dinner, making a little bit of a mess on the couch.

 “How you feeling now?”

 “Not bad. I just really want to take a shower so I can feel better,” he grumbled. You got up off the couch and held your hand out for him to take. He moved around with a little more ease, but you could still see he needed a shower to sooth his muscles a little more. You lead him into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Your hands reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his attractive torso to you.

 “You trying to see me naked,” he winked.

 “The second you feel better, Winchester, this would be a different story. ‘Cause there is no way I’d be able to keep my hands off of you,” you giggled. You opened the cupboard to hand him a fresh towel.

 “In that case, you should probably go so I can take my pants off,” he chuckled.

 “Yes I should. I’m going to go change your sheets so you’ll feel clean when you sleep tonight,” you told him.

 You closed the bathroom door behind him, even though you wanted nothing more than to see that man in all his naked glory. If today was any indication, you knew you loved the man inside that bathroom. You’d do anything for him. You loved him and the thought of that still scared the living out of you. Dean had broken through every wall you had put up. He had shown you that love is a thing and healthy relationships aren’t non-existent. Your relationship with Dean was the healthiest relationship you had ever had in your life and it was easy. You talked about everything as if it was the easiest thing. You didn’t fear it because you knew Dean wasn’t going to judge you. He was your partner and your best friend all in one.

 You grabbed the fresh clean sheets out of his closet before stripping down his bed. You remembered that your dad used to do this for you when you were little and got sick. You smiled at the thought of it. Once you had made the bed, you threw his dirty sheets in the laundry room.

 When you walked back, Dean emerged from the bathroom in a pair of boxers. He looks a million times better now that he had showered. He had ran the towel over his head and most of his hair had already dried. He moved over to the couch and took a seat on his side.

 “You going to spend the night?” he asked you.

 “Do you want me to spend the night?” you giggled.

 “I always want you to spend the night,” he stated. “I’m not sure I’m ready to see you go just yet.”

 You took a seat next to him on the couch, leaving close to no space between the two of you. He rested his head on your shoulder, allowing you to hold him for a little while while The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show played on the tv. From what you could tell, he enjoyed being held. It made you wonder if anyone ever held him during his tough days when he needed it the most. Not that Dean would ever admit to needing someone when he was upset, but he still deserved to be comforted the same way he held everyone else.

 “You sure you’re okay from what happened today?” he questioned lowly.

 “Yeah. I promise. I know that what happened wasn’t my fault and I know that Jo is just jealous and looking for a way to hurt me because I’m with you. But I have you and I know that no matter what she says, no matter what happens, I know that I’ve got you. Even if you are a little under the weather.”

 “You’ve always got me. There is no doubt about that,” he stated. “And I know for damn sure I’ve got you. No one I know would stick around to rub my back while I’m puking my guts out. Not even my mom.”

 “Yeah, that was kinda gross, dude,” you let out a laugh. “But I’d do anything for you.” You turned your head, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. His fever was gone.

 The night grew later and Dean was slowly falling asleep on your shoulder. It was just after ten. You flicked the tv off, gently nudging him to wake him up. He looked exhausted and you couldn’t blame him. He probably didn’t get as much sleep as he should have the night before.

 “Let’s get you to bed, sleepyhead,” you whispered.

 “Stay,” he muttered.

 “I’m staying, don’t worry,” you reassured him.

 “Good, need you to sleep better,” he said as he nuzzled into you more. Your heart swelled at his words. His words backed up by his actions. You pressed your lips to his forehead once more, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. You weren’t worthless. To Dean, you were one of the most important people in his life. He needed you.

 “You’ve got me. You’re going to sleep just fine tonight,” you giggled. You carefully got up from the couch, eliciting an almost pathetic groan from Dean’s lips. Without protest, he got up with you, wrapping his arm around you as the two of you made your way to his bathroom.

 “I cleaned the bathroom before I showered so you don’t have to worry about germs,” he told you.

 “Thanks, Dean. I’m just going to shower in the morning. You need as much sleep as possible,” you responded. He grabbed both of your toothbrushes and put some toothpaste on it for you. You brushed your teeth alongside him, taking turns spitting into the sink.

 “You can take whatever clothes you want. You know where everything is,” he chuckled.

 You grabbed a clean pair of boxers along with one of his t-shirts that you knew would fit bigger on you. You headed to the bathroom to change, not wanting to tease him anymore than you already had. You knew Dean wasn’t expecting sex, but to change right in front of the man when he was sick was just cruel.

 You headed into the kitchen in the Def Leppard shirt and opened the fridge, grabbing a couple of bottles of water, along with some more anti-vomiting medication for Dean, just in case he wanted it. You made sure the apartment door was locked securely and turned off all the lights.

 Dean was waiting in bed for you with his hands resting behind his head. You watched as his eyes wracked over your body as you made your way over to his bed. You put the medicine and the bottle of water beside his bed before circling around to your side. You plugged in your phone and slid in next to him.

 “You look hot as hell in my clothes,” he complimented.

 “Thank you. I have taken a liking to sleeping in them. I like that they smell like you.” You reached over and turned the last light off before making yourself comfortable. His fingers laced with yours in an instant.

 “I know this is a long shot considering I’m sick, but can I kiss you goodnight? Just on the cheek,” he corrected himself.

 “Of course you can,” you almost whispered. “C’mere.” You shifted onto your side. Your eyesight adjusted so you could see him in the dark. You didn’t care about his germs, or getting sick for that matter. A guy like Dean Winchester deserved to be kissed everyday.

 Your hand came up to his face, and before he could press a kiss to your cheek, you swiftly captured his lips with yours. Of course, you smiled into the kiss and you knew he would feel it on his lips.

 “Perfect way to end the night,” you muttered.

 “You’re going to get sick, you know that?” he frowned.

 “I’m completely okay with that. Not kissing you goodnight? No way I’m ever going to let that happen,” you let out a laugh. “Now turn around. Tonight you can be little spoon.”

 “Seriously? Are you sure? You love being little spoon,” he protested.

 “Yes, but sometimes you need to be held too.” He shifted, turning his back to you and you instantly wrapped your arm around him, molding your body to his. You swear, you heard him say that you were perfect. “Night, Dean.”

 “Good night, beautiful. Sweet dreams.”


	14. Hospital Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cigarette Smoking, Samuel Campbell, Fluff, Smut

## August 14th.

 You were nervous and excited all at the same time. You pulled on the dress that Jess had helped you pick out a few days earlier. This was your first formal event that wasn’t related to school. It was the first time you were going to see Dean dressed up and the first time he was going to see you as well. You were looking forward to seeing him in a suit.

 This was a public event and everyone in town was going to see you. What made it even more nerve wracking was the fact that this was his mom’s event and you hadn’t had the chance to get to know her yet. You knew his dad well since he worked with your dad, but his mom was an emergency response nurse and she worked a lot of long hours. The mere thought of that drove you further away from wanting to be a doctor. Not that you even wanted to in the first place. You wanted to be anything but.

 It was a beautiful blue dress that Jess and picked out for you to try on. She told you that you had to get it because it looked amazing on you. You were a little unsure about it. You wondered if it was too much for this kind of event. It was strapless, high to low and hugged your curves more than you originally would have wanted but Jess was right. It looked great on you. Dean did tell you it was formal after all. Hopefully he liked your dress.

 You kept your makeup light, nothing outside your usual. A touch of mascara to accentuate your eyes a little more. You straightened your hair, pinning small pieces back to switch it up a little. All in all, you were happy with how you looked.

 You heard a couple of knocks on the front door and you knew it was Dean. Your dad had left to pick up Ellen at her place, telling you he’d see you at the event. He knew you were sitting at Dean’s table along with his family which was better for you so you wouldn’t be near Jo.

 You slipped on your flats and quickly made your way to the door. You opened it wide to find Dean standing outside in his suit. God, he was gorgeous. His suit fit him perfectly. A black suit, a blue shirt to match your dress and a black tie with the top button undone. His hair was almost perfect. In his hand, was a single flower that he had picked on the way, something he did often if he was taking you out. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have landed a man like him.

 “You look beautiful,” he stated, stepping into Bobby’s house. You met him halfway in a sweet kiss and you instantly smelled his cologne that you had smelt once or twice when you were at his place.

 “Thank you,” you beamed. “You look handsome yourself. Damn. Not to mention you smell amazing.”

 “Thanks, babe,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You ready to go?”

 “Let me just grab my bag and we can go,” you said. You reached for your purse on the coat rack before walking out, locking the door behind you. Dean laced his fingers with yours as he lead you to the car. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for you, and assisted you in the car.

 Dean had Led Zeppelin playing lowly in the background. One of his five cassette tapes you knew he had in his car that he played over and over again. The event was being held just down the street from the dinner in a banquet hall. It wasn’t too long a drive, but Dean held your hand the whole time.

 The turnout was huge which was amazing for the hospital. People were dressed in long dresses, some in dresses much like yours. Some went all out. It was nice for you to see.

 “I should warn you now, my grandparents are going to be here tonight,” he said nervously. “Don’t take anything Samuel says personally. He’s a dick to everyone.”

 “Good to know.”

 You and Dean headed over to his family’s table. Jess and Sam were already seated along with what looked to be his grandparents and John. John had a glass of whiskey in front of him and a not so happy smile on his face. Dean pulled your chair out for you to sit before taking his seat next to you.

 “Y/N, you look beautiful,” Jess complemented, reaching her hand out to you.

 “Yes, you do,” John chimed in.

 “Dean’s got a new girl on his hip. No shocker there. Wonder how long you’re going to keep this one around,” an older man scoffed. Guess you know who Samuel is. “What ever happened to that Lisa girl, Dean?” You reached over to Dean’s lap and took his hand in yours, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 “Would you leave the boy alone, Samuel?” John scolded, bringing his glass up to his lips.

 Mary arrived at the table, kissing John sweetly before taking her seat next to him. The food was on it’s way around the tables, the appetizers and the main dish. A salad and a fancy pasta dish.

 “So Sam,” Samuel started. “How’s things going for you at Stanford? You must be well on your way to law school by now.”

 “I’ve still got a couple of years until law school,” Sam chuckled.

 “You and Jess have been together for awhile now too. Better start thinking about putting a ring on that finger of hers,” he joked. You could hear it in the tone of his voice that this was all a jab at Dean to make him feel bad about himself. Just like he told you not to long ago. Samuel never liked him and he certainly proved that. Dean didn’t deserve to be treated as if he was a disappointment.

 “So Dean, how’s life as a low-rate mechanic treating you?” he asked rudely. You couldn’t help but glare daggers at the man.

 “It’s just fine, Samuel,” he muttered, not bothering to make eye contact with his grandfather.

 “And you’re dating a waitress from a run down diner? Perfectly respectable,” he rolled his eyes. There was no way you were going to let him talk about you like that.

 “For your information, I’m working at Ellen’s Diner for the summer to make a little extra cash. I’m pre-med,” you argued. “You really shouldn’t assume something about someone because ninety-five percent of the time, you don’t really know what’s going on.” Dean’s hand left the table and reached over to your thigh, giving you a reassuring squeeze.

 “So what’s a girl like you doin’ dating a mechanic?”

 “What’s so wrong about being a mechanic? It’s a perfectly respectable job. It pays the bills, keeps his brain going and he absolutely loves it. I would rather be with a man who loves what he’s doing over a guy who sits in an office, nine to five in a place that he hates. Life is far too short to live it unhappy,” you stated. The table went silent. John tried his hardest to repress the smile on his face. A part of you worried that Mary wouldn’t like you because of your honesty towards her father. There was no way you were going to sit back and let Samuel talk about Dean like that and certainly not to his face.

 Mary shared stories about what it was like to work as an emergency response nurse. You learned that she had been doing it for the last thirteen years and not a day went by that she didn’t enjoy her job. Of course, Samuel had to make a comment about how proud he was of his daughter’s job and how hardworking she was. There was no doubt that she wasn’t hard working, but it was still said with so much pride that she was successful and that he saw John and Dean as failures. Dean was tense and you could see he was trying to put on a happy face but deep down, the comments were starting to get to him.

 “Dean,” you whispered. He turned his head slowly, giving you a small reassuring smile. You leaned over, trying to keep the conversation between the two of you. “This pasta tastes like cardboard. What do you say we get a couple of burgers and some pie on me after this is over?”

 “I’m the luckiest guy on the planet,” he smiled widely. He dipped over to you, pressing a quick peck to your lips before averting back to the table. Mary excused herself from the table to go get everything set up for the auctions to start. The table grew awkward quickly. John was on his third drink of the night, that you had seen anyways. You could tell he wasn’t happy to be there. Sam and Jess excused themselves to go dance for a little while, the tension becoming too much for anyone to handle.

 “You wanna dance?” Dean questioned, as he stood up and held his hand out.

 “Absolutely,” you beamed. You grabbed your purse and allowed Dean to pull you away from the table. Instead of heading to the dancefloor where many other couples were, you lead him through the doors and out into the hall. You figured some fresh air would do you both some good.

 The sky had grown dark. The street lights illuminated the streets and the cars parked along the road. You heard the sigh Dean let out as he walked out. Both of you needed some fresh air, hoping it would clear your heads.

 “How you holdin’ up?” you asked him as you turned to face him. You ran your hand down his arm, trying to assure him you there there with him.

 “I’m doing okay. I just hate being near my grandfather,” he told you. You nodded your head.

 You opened your purse and pulled out your pack of cigarettes, handing them to Dean. You saw the look of confusion on his face, along with the small smile that curled on his lips.

 “I thought you were done with these?” he chuckled.

 “They are for emergencies only,” you said firmly. “I haven’t had one since the night at the bar with you. I haven’t exactly needed them. But I’ll admit, I’m starting to feel a little anxious.”

 “Me too,” he confessed. He took a cigarette out of the packet before handing it back to you. You lit the cigarette for him, letting him take a drag off of it. He passed it over to you afterwards. “Thank you for being here with me tonight.”

 “There is no place I’d rather be than with you, Dean,” you declared as you blew out your smoke. “But I’d much rather be somewhere where we don’t have a bunch of people and your asshole grandfather.”

 “You and me both. As soon as the auctions are done, we can bail.”

 “Good plan.”

 The two of you finished off the cigarette, putting it out before you threw it away. You wrapped your arm around Dean’s waist and began to walk with him back inside. John was standing out by the front doors, looking at both of you with an unreadable look on his face.

 “Dean, did I just see you smoking a cigarette?” he questioned. This was all your fault.

 “Yeah,” he responded. Not even the slightest pang of guilt in his voice.

 “Got anymore? Your grandfather’s driving me up the fucking wall,” he chuckled. You opened up your purse once more and handed him the package of cigarettes. He flipped open the top and took one out. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his lighter, sparking the cigarette. “I like this girl, Dean. She’s a keeper. It’s not everyday you find a girl who’ll stand up to that dick. Now we’re not telling your mother about this,”

 You and Dean entered the room once more. Samuel was still sitting at the table with a sour look on his face. Sam and Jess were dancing to an upbeat song that you had heard maybe once or twice on the radio. Dean laced his hand with yours and lead your over to the dance floor.

 “Would you care to dance with me, for real this time?” he questioned.

 “I thought you’d never ask,” you giggled. “Fair warning, I can’t dance to save my life.”

 “Good, me either!”

 The beginning of Richard Marx’s “Right Here Waiting” filled the room. Dean’s arm wrapped around the small of your back, pulling you in closely to him. Your arm snaked around his shoulder as your fingers linked with his. There was a good height difference between the two of you, so you tucked your head under his chin.

 It was moments like this that you enjoyed most with Dean. The silent, yet comforting moments that you shared often. Whether you were dancing with each other, or curled up in bed together, it was calming. There was no conversation that needed to be had. There was no awkwardness, or press for something to fill the void. You enjoyed each other in those moments.

 “You look beautiful tonight,” he muttered to you. “Not that you don’t look beautiful everyday to me. But seeing you dressed up like this. It’s a different kind of beautiful. I’m not making any sense-”

 “No you are. I understand what you’re saying. I could say the same about you,” you giggled. “You look hot as hell dressed up like that, Dean Winchester.” He doesn’t respond with words. Instead, he pulled you closer to him, holding you tightly to him as you both swayed softly to the music. The song came to an end much quicker than you would have liked and he broke his hold on you, only to press a kiss to the tip of your nose. He lead the two of you back to the table, still filled with an awkward tension. John was sipping away at another glass of whiskey.

 The auctions began. A lot of little things were sold for higher prices than you anticipated. Mary was holding up paintings, and vintage silverware and stuff you’d find in an elders home that was surely worth a good amount of money. Mary and her partners Donna Hanscum, and Claire Novak managed to auction off everything they had to offer. All the money raised was going to a good cause. You’d certainly call it a successful night.

 Mary joined you back at the table, greeting everyone with a grin that wouldn’t leave her face. She was clearly happy with how everything turned out and you couldn’t blame her.

 “Mom, Y/N and I are going to head out now,” Dean spoke up. He stood up and walked around the table, giving his mom a hug. Mary pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning to you, pulling you in for a hug. John was the next to stand up, hugging you right after Mary.

 “We’ll probably see you guys tomorrow,” Sam said.

 “Yeah. Have a good night guys!” Jess beamed.

 “See you later,” you waved.

 Dean wrapped his arm around your shoulder, inching you in close to him as you made your way out of the large banquet room and into the hall. You couldn’t have been more happy to be leaving and heading home. It was a little too much for you and you wanted nothing more than to take your dress off and change into something comfortable.

 By the time you reached the impala, Dean had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned another button. He opened the door for you to climb in. You realized it was just after ten thirty, even though it didn’t feel that late to you.

 “You want me to take you back to your place or do you wanna stay with me tonight?” he questioned.

 “You already know the answer to that, Winchester,” you giggled. “Besides, the night still young-ish. We can always fit in a movie. Besides, I’m starving and I really want some fries.”

 “That’s my girl,” he stated, starting up baby in the process.

 You and Dean hit the nearest drive thru, grabbing your burgers and fries before heading back to his apartment. The roads were quiet and the parking lot to Dean’s apartment complex was almost completely empty.

 The two of you headed inside the building with your food in hand when Dean stopped dead in his tracks. You furrowed your brows in confusion until you saw a new man behind the front desk.

 “Dude! When did you get back?” Dean called out, heading over the the tall man. He had stubble growing on his cheeks and a smile played on his lips.

 “Just got back this morning,” he revealed. His accent made you wonder just who this man was. “Good to see you, mate.”

 “You too. I didn’t think you’d be back for a little while longer.”

 “Summer’s almost over,” he reminded both of you. He was right. The summer was almost over. Your clock was ticking and every second that passed brought you closer to the day you left Lawrence and everything you had come to love.

 “Y/N, I think I told you about Benny. He and his mom own this building,” Dean engaged you in.

 “Oh yeah. You guys used to play baseball together,” you smiled.

 “That’s right,” Benny confirmed.

 “Benny, this is my girlfriend, Y/N. Y/N, this is Benny. He just got back from his trip through Europe.”

 “Nice to meet you, Benny!” you held your hand out for him to take.

 “Now, what’s a beautiful girl like you doing with a guy like him?” he joked. “Keep him in check. He’s a good man. He needs a good girl in his life.”

 “Dean’s the best man I know.”

 You headed up to his apartment and placed the food on his kitchen counter. You couldn’t help yourself. You began to take everything out of the bag, munching on some fries as you grabbed it out. You then met Dean on the couch with the food while he flipped through the channels, trying to find something tolerable to watch.

 You finish your food in record time. The horrible food from the event rendering both of you with barely any food in your system. Dean didn’t find anything on the tv to watch. It was all old reruns of the Simpsons, or old movies that no one wanted to see. You both sat there in your formal clothes, flipping through the same channels over again.

 “You know, I should really keep some clothes here in case I need to change. I basically live here,” you joked.

 “I think I have one of your hoodies here, and maybe a pair of jeans but other than that, nothing. If you want to leave some clothes here, I can make some space for you,” he offered. You let out a laugh, shaking your head at him. A smile spread across his cheeks as his hand reached over to you.

 You initiated the kiss, pressing your lips firmly to his, moving slowly against one another’s. His hands grasped your waist, pulling you into him. You pulled his bottom lip between yours, tugging lightly before you shifted, straddling his lap with confidence. Your hands cupped his cheeks as your lips collided with his. His hands trailed up your back, inching you closer to him as his fingertips ghosted over your skin. The lack of material covering your legs made it real easy for you to feel him. He was hardening in his dress pants and you knew he couldn’t help it.

 Were you really ready to take this next step with Dean? Of course your body was. Every fibre of your being wanted to jump his bones and feel him all over you. You’ve thought about him naked more times than you’d ever admit out loud and you had certainly thought about what it would be like to take that leap, especially with someone you loved. You trusted Dean. You loved Dean. But you also knew that because of that, it was going to make it almost impossible for you to leave him. You knew you were going to want to stay all the more afterwards and leaving was going to rip your heart from your chest, not that it wasn’t already. And what if it shifted your relationship? Sex always changed things and you didn’t want it to change what you had with Dean. God, sex was so complicated.

 You wanted to, so damn bad. There was a part of you that didn’t care about the consequences. You could see when Dean looks at you that he cared about you and he’s always cared about you. After all, he picked you up off the road in the pouring rain and let you spend the night at his place.

 “Hey, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” he broked the kiss. His voice was a little higher than normal and you could hear the slight concern in his voice.

 “Just thinkin’,” you smiled, pecking his lips once more.

 “Mhh, about what?”

 “I’m thinking maybe we should take this somewhere else,” you whispered.

 “Yeah?” he chuckled. You climbed off of his lap and took your seat on the couch. Dean stood up and held his hand out for you to take. The second you stood up, Dean’s hands were on you, lifting you up against his body with ease before he carried you down the hall to his bedroom. You let out a laugh as he shut the door with his foot, carefully carrying you over to the bed before placing you down.

 His body fell on top of yours, his lips on yours as his index finger came up to brush the stray hair away from your face. Your hands make their way into his jacket, pushing the material over his shoulders. He helped you get it off his body and the second it hit the floor, your fingers toyed with the buttons on his dress shirt, exposing his chest inch by inch until you reached the bottom of his shirt. He rolled over, allowing you to rid him of his shirt. You could see the bulge in his dress pants and you smiled, knowing it was all for you; because of you.

 You stood up and reached for the zipper on your dress, remembering quickly at the struggle you had doing it up in the first place. There was no way you were getting this off with the help of someone else. “Dean, can you unzip me please?”

 He walked over to you slowly, turning you around as you collected your hair to the one side of your neck. You felt Dean’s hand on your back, and your dress becoming less tight as he unzipped it, the blue material falling to the floor and pooling around your feet. Dean’s lips pressed along the skin of your shoulder, simply making his way to your exposed neck. You let out a soft sigh at the contact, your body on fire already from his touch.

 You turned around and hooked your fingers in the belt of his dress pants. His eyes were roaming over your form. You stood there in your strapless bra and panties and for the first time, well, ever, you didn’t feel like you weren’t good enough. You felt wanted by him. You felt attractive to him. Your eyes met his, silently asking permission to proceed to take his pants off. He nodded his head, his eyes filled with want and desire for you. You loosened his belt before unbuttoning his pants, allowing them to pool around his feet. You could see his erection pressed against the material of his boxers.

 He pulled you in tighter, his lips meeting yours in a needy, yet slow kiss. You could feel him against your lower stomach as he walked the two of you back to the bed. Your back hit the mattress first, his body coming down over yours. His forehead pressed against yours.

 You reached behind your back to unhook your bra and Dean’s eyes went wide, stopping your movements. Your heart stopped for a split second. You furrowed your brows, wondering what was wrong.

 “What’s going on?” he questioned kindly.

 “I’m okay with this, Dean,” you told him. He looked at you with confusion.

 “You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do anything,” he assured you.

 “I want to,” you breathed out as you proceeded to remove one of the last remaining articles of clothing from your body. You threw your bra on the floor and Dean’s eyes were on you in an instant, drinking you in.

 “You’re beautiful, Y/N. So damn beautiful,” he whispered. Your cheeks grew warm at his compliment, as they usually did. You knew he meant it. He shifted so he wasn’t holding up his body weight, and lay next to you. His hand came up and traced over your stomach, inching upwards to the underside of your breast. “I want you,” he said, almost silently.

 “I want you, too,” you muttered.

 “We don’t have to do this, Y/N,” he started. “It’s only going to make it so much harder for you to leave. For me to let you go.” Your heart fluttered at his words. You knew then that he’d thought about this moment more than a few times. It was going to be damn hard to leave him, whether you slept together or not. You were in love with this man. Your feelings weren’t going to go away the second you climbed into your car and headed back to Sioux Falls.

 “I know,” you said. “But it doesn’t mean that I don’t want you, ‘cause I do.”

 “You sure?”

 “Are you sure?”

 “I want you, too,” he stated, “I mean, it’s not like it’s my first time, or yours.”

 “But it’s our first time together. And now I’m nervous,” you let out a giggle.

 “Don’t be nervous,” he laughed, leaning down to peck your lips. “It’s just me. I’m not like the rest of them, okay? This isn’t me taking advantage of you. Our relationship isn’t about sex to me. It’s never been about sex. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. We don’t have to go any further than this.”

 “I know it’s not. It’s never been about sex for me either.” You nearly blurted out that you were in love with him in that moment. The way he looked at you, he looked at you like you were everything.

 “What’s got you so nervous then?” he inquired. His hand came up and cupped your cheek, his thumb brushing against your skin.

 “What if this changes things? Sex always changes things and I don’t want anything bad to happen between us-”

 “Nothing will change between us other than the fact that you can change in front of me now,” he let out a laugh. “Nothing bad will happen between us. I promise.”

 “I want to do this with you, Dean.”

 “Okay,” he smiled softly. “Do we need a condom?”

 “Up to you. I’m on the pill and I’m clean. I got tested a couple of weeks back,” you informed him.

 “I’m clean too,” he assured you. “If you want me to stop, just say the word. Just remember, you’re with me. I would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable.”

 “I know. I trust you.”

 You pushed his boxers down over his ass, eliciting a laugh from Dean’s lips. He sat up, his fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties, pulling them down your legs before throwing them across the room. You sat up with him, removing his boxers in one swift movement, his cock sprang free from confinement. He stood there, naked and proud. His cock was bigger than you ever had experience, thicker. You swallowed hard as you climbed back on the bed, Dean following you.

 He rested next to you, his fingers traveling downwards as he kissed you. He took his time, as if he was in no rush for it to be over. Neither of you were, really. What was the rush? His tongue danced slowly with yours as his fingers ghosted over the apex of your thigh, moving closer and closer to where you desperately wanted him to touch you.

 You reached down his abdomen, wanting to touch him where you hadn’t before. His stomach had the perfect amount of softness to it that you loved. He wasn’t toned like his brother was. He was perfectly Dean. You wrapped your hand around his length as his middle finger pushed into you. His thumb rubbed over your clit in the process. You threw your head back in pleasure, breaking the kiss to let out a breath. You could feel his hot breath against your skin as he nudged your head, trying to kiss your shoulder and your neck. The man knew your weak spots.

 He added another digit into your soaking centre, another moan escaping past your lips. He curled his fingers expertly as you continued to jerk him off. You had a thin layer of sweat covering your face and abdomen. Dean was making you feel amazing with as little as his fingers and that made you squirm.

 “Fuck, you’ve gotta stop, babe,” he muttered against your neck. “I’m gonna cum if you continue like that.”

 “Same goes for you,” you breathed out.

 “You ready?”

 “Yeah.”

 Dean positioned himself between your legs and your nerves began to grow once more. There was no going back after this. You trusted Dean more than anyone in the entire world, you told yourself. He wasn’t going to hurt you, or use you like everyone else had. This man cared deeply about you.

 “I’m nervous again, Dean,” you blurted out. He only chuckled, which helped ease the tension a little.

 “I’ve got you,” he smiled, ducking down to kiss you sweetly. “Let me know when you’re ready.”  

 “I’m good. I promise. Just, keep kissing me,” you giggled, covering your face for a moment. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed the tip inside your core. Before you could let out a moan, his lips were on yours, kissing you hard enough you felt it in your toes. He pushed himself in slowly. You wrapped your arms around his back, wanting to feel his body pressed completely against yours. His arms rested on either side of your body. His cock was stretching your walls as he bottomed out.

 “You okay, Y/N?” he asked as he pulled away.

 “Yes. God Dean, you’re big,” you commented. “Please move.”

 He pulled out of you almost fully before thrusting back in at the same speed, allowing you to grow accustomed to his length. His tongue tangled with yours for a quick moment before his breathing grew shallow. His lips never left your body. He paid so much attention to you and your needs, putting you before himself. He was making love to you. This wasn’t sex, not by your definition. Dean was learning your body, and you allowed him to. Your body was relaxed and on fire all at the same time.

 Your hands wandered into his hair, tugging lightly as he thrusted into you, making your walls clench around him. You moaned out his name, grasping him closer to you, trying to close up all the space between the two of you. You wrapped your legs around his ass, allowing him to push deeper inside you and at a different angle. His balls pressed against your ass as he let out a muffled whine. His hands snuck behind your back, clutching you to him as he drove into you once more.

 “Fuck, Dean. Don’t stop!”

 “Y/N you feel so fucking good,” he whimpered before his lips attached to your neck.

 His thrusts grew quicker and harder, and you moaned louder than you anticipated. You could feel that familiar burn in your lower stomach, one that you accomplished on your own many times before this. You rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts and adding the perfect amount of friction for your clit to be stimulated. Your fingertips dug into the flesh of Dean’s back as you buried your head in the crook of his neck.

 “Dean, I’m gonna come,” you cried out. “Fuck Dean!”

 “I’m right there with you. Go right ahead, come for me, Y/N,” he gasped. “Fuck Y/N, just like that. Come, baby.”

 Your orgasm flooded through you as Dean slammed into your g-spot once more. You let out a loud cry as your walls collapsed around his cock, squeezing him tightly as he groaned. Your body was shaking against his, your toes curling as you clung onto his body, desperate to feel all of him with you. He came right there with you, his cock twitching, shooting his white hot seed along your walls as he cursed out along with your name.

 Your heart was pounding in your chest as your orgasm finished. Dean pulled out and rolled off of you and you could feel the wetness in your nether region. You knew you were going to be sore in the morning.

 “Here let me clean you up,” he whispered out between breaths. You shook your head.

 “I’m just going to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up,” you stated, suddenly feeling a heavy weight in your chest. Your rolled off the bed and grabbed the first article of clothing to cover yourself up, which just happened to be his blue dress shirt. Dean couldn’t get another word before you shut the bathroom door.

 You looked at yourself in the mirror. A part of you regretted doing that with Dean because now it was going to rip your heart out to leave him. God, he was so gentle and loving with you. He made it about you and put your pleasure before his and that has never happened to you. No guy has treated you the way Dean just did. He kissed you and showed you affection. You wanted to stay. You wanted to open that door and walk over to him and tell him you were staying with him and that you weren’t going anywhere. But you couldn’t. You were leaving in a little over two weeks.

 “Y/N?” Dean called out before knocking on the door. You could hear the worry in his voice, and you knew that the first thought on his mind would be that it was his fault and it wasn’t. Not really. You didn’t know what to say to him. You opened the door to find him standing in the doorway in his boxers with a hand on each side of the doorframe and a concerned look on his face.

  “Are you okay?” he questioned.

 “Yeah,” you breathed out. “I- uh- I just feel a little overwhelmed.”

 “I can understand that,” he said kindly. “You want me to take you home?”

 “No, I want to stay if that’s okay,” you told him. “I just- I didn’t expect it to be as overwhelming as it was. I mean, that was really…intimate and it was our first time together and it was the first time sex has meant something to me and now I’m acting like a total girl and I’m sorry this is definitely not sexy or what you need right now and-”

 “Babe, you need to breathe for me,” he whispered calmly. “Come ‘ere.” He opened his arms out for you to climb into and you did. He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head as his fingers ran through your hair. “You’re beautiful.”

 “I’m sorry I freaked out,” you mumbled.

 “No apology necessary. I get it. What’s sexy is the fact that you can trust me enough to tell me that you feel this way. And you know what, that was the first time sex has meant something to me too.”

 “Really?” you whispered with a smile.

 “Yeah,” he chuckled. He brought you into the bathroom with him. He took the two toothbrushes from the holder and placed some toothpaste on it before handing it over to you. You brushed your teeth in a comfortable silence, taking turns spitting into the sink before you finished. You told him you were just going to wash your makeup off and clean up.

 When you made your way back to the bedroom, he had your side of the bed setup for you and he was already sitting up waiting for you to climb in with him. You began unbuttoning his dress shirt from your body and you could feel his eyes watching you. A smirk was playing on his lips as the material hit the floor and you climbed in next to him.

 “You’re so damn beautiful,” he muttered.

 “You love seeing me naked don’t you?” you giggled.

 “So much!” You inched closer to him, tucking yourself against his naked body. Your leg laced with his as your arm wrapped around his waist. You rested your head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat in your ear. His fingers traced over your skin, comforting your more than you cared to admit. You drifted off quicker than you expected yourself to. The last thing you felt was Dean pressing his lips to your forehead before you succumb to sleep.


	15. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluffy Smut, Fluff, Mentions of Abuse and Suicide,

The first thing you felt when you began to stir was a pair of soft, warm lips trailing along the curve of your neck. A large, calloused hand drew circles on your naked stomach. You couldn’t contain your smile, even if you tried. Your hand moved to link with his as you shifted to face him. The second your eyes meet his breathtaking green orbs, he smiled, leaning down to greet you in a kiss. This kiss, takes your breath away.

 His morning breath mingled with yours momentarily, awaiting his lips. You melted into one another, the silence speaking volumes for both of you. It was in the gasps and sighs that the words were spoken. His kiss meant good morning, and the smile associated with that you knew was all you. He smiled all the time around you. Whether his head was thrown back in a fit of laughter, or if you simply kissed him. There was no doubt in your mind that Dean Winchester was happy.

 You felt his length brush against your thigh as he adjusted himself and a wave of arousal poured through you. His nose grazed over yours as his lips leaned in closer. Your body filled with anticipation, wanting to feel his lips on yours more than anything. You couldn’t contain the amount you wanted this man. He drove you crazy. He made you squirm and giggle like a little kid and at the same time, you felt a calm when you were in his embrace.

 His mouth devoured yours, his tongue pressing against yours in controlled strokes. You let out a sigh as your body turned, your back relaxing into the mattress. Dean followed with you, half of his body pressed in yours. You couldn’t get enough. Your fingers dug into the flesh of his back.

 He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to stare down at you. You shared a knowing look as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. You could feel his arousal against your outer thigh, and you knew you were slick enough for him to enter you with ease. Most of all, you wanted him. You wanted to start your day off with him the way you ended it last night, minus the almost emotional breakdown you had in the bathroom. You nodded your head, giving him the okay to proceed. You knew you were on the same page.

 His body moved to fit between your legs and you instinctively opened them to allow him to have the amount of space he needed. You watched as he brought his hand down to your aching core, running his fingers through your folds to find just how ready you were for him and you were. You wanted him. The evidence was there that he wanted you just as bad. He stroked his length a couple of times before lining the tip of his cock through your folds, teasingly slow as he reached your clit. You had to bite back your moan as you threw your head back. You waited for him to push forward and fill you up.

 When he didn’t proceed, you looked up at him. He was taking you in with a goofy grin on his face that made your brows furrow. It didn’t make you uncomfortable, or self conscious for that matter. The way he was looking at you was different. You would pay a million dollars to know just what thoughts rendered his mind when his eyes raked over your body. But it also gave you the opportunity to stare at him. Your eyes travelled up the lines of his body, soaking up every dip, curve, scar and inch of him into your mind until you couldn’t take it anymore.

 You rolled your hips up along the entirety of his length. His eyes clamped shut as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. He fell forward, his hands pressed next to your body to catch himself. His head dipped down and caught your lips in a short, sweet peck. Your hands reached up to his cheeks, caressing him to bring his lips back to yours. This was different than any other time you had kissed. This was raw. This was not holding back. This was being completely emotionally invested in someone.

 When he finally pushed into you, you threw your head back. Your walls stretching to accommodate his thick cock as he bottomed out. You thought your eyes were going to roll to the back of your head as your fingers carded through his hair, tugging on the short strands slightly. His hot breath ghosted over your exposed neck before he pecked along the skin. Your body shuttered against his and your breathing grew shallower.

 He stayed fully sheath inside you, your walls pulsing around him as he continued to kiss your neck. You experimentally rolled your hips against his, your whole body brushing against him in the process. All the strength in his arms gave out, his body resting almost completely on top of you and you loved every second of it. He pulled out, almost completely, every ridge of his cock could be felt against your core. You rolled your hips in time with his cock, eliciting a low groan from his lips. That’s how you continued. The pace achingly slow, as lazy as morning sex should be, especially after just waking up. The two of you moved perfectly in sync with one another without even trying. Your tongues mingled against one another’s. Your lips kissed every inch of his jaw and neck.

 You brought your right leg up, bending it, giving Dean a different angle and he responded instantly. His fingers inditing down your ribs to your hips. His touch set fire to your skin. He ignited something in you that couldn’t be put out without a hefty fight.

 The familiar burn in the bottom of your abdomen was growing stronger and stronger with every movement. And judging by the sounds that filled the room, Dean wasn’t far off. His breathing was staggered, and shallow, much like yours. His grip grew tighter. Your hands couldn’t decide where to stop. You wanted to touch every inch of this man. You wanted to feel his muscles contract as pleasure coursed through him.

 His cock pushed into you once more, your hips grinding up against him, the movement was enough to send you reeling into an orgasm. Your body convulsed against him, your walls squeezing around his length as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, coming with a muffled cry. Your nails scraped into his back, desperate to cling onto something as pleasure flooded through you. Dean followed behind you, bucking his hips into you, his balls pressed against your ass as he came inside you, coating your walls with his seed. You heard a soft grunt as he nuzzled into your neck, followed by his hot breath.

 Your body felt lifeless as you lay beneath him. That didn’t stop you from running your fingers through his soft light brown locks. What was minutes, felt like hours as you lay there content in each other’s arms. For once, your mind didn’t start wandering off to the inevitable. For once, you were drawn a blank, allowing yourself to feel what you just shared with Dean. You didn’t over evaluate the extent of your activities, or think over what it meant for the two of you. It was plain and simple for once in your life. You and Dean just made love to one another. There was no other way to put it. There was no other way to describe it because it definitely wasn’t just sex.

 “Mhhh, that was some good mornin’,” his voice broke the silence. His voice was laced with relaxation, and slightly raspy from lack of use, but sexy nonetheless.

 “It was the best good morning,” you smiled, tilting your head to press a kiss to his forehead.

 “You okay?” he questioned. His body shifted, pulling his soft cock from your body as he rested beside you. He propped himself up, allowing him to have a perfect view of your face.

 “Yeah,” you assured him. And you were.

 “That was better though right? Not as overwhelming?” he inquired.

 “I don’t think sex will ever not be overwhelming with you, at least not that we just started to, anyways,” you confessed. “But it doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy either time. It’s overwhelming in the best way.”

 “If it ever becomes too much. Don’t be afraid to tell me, okay?” he stated.

 “I know.” And that’s one of the things I love about you.

 “Alright, let’s get cleaned up and get some breakfast,” he chuckled. Before you could even process his words, he was already out of bed and reaching to the floor. He grabbed his pair of discarded boxers from the night before. He kneeled in front of you and cleaned you up first before himself, throwing the dirty pair in the laundry basket in the corner of his room.

 You rolled out of bed and stretched your sore muscles as you walked over to Dean’s dresser where he was standing. He handed you a pair of clean boxers, grabbing himself a pair as well. You opened the next drawer, reaching for the first shirt you saw then proceeded to get dressed.

 “I have to admit, you look better in my clothes than I do,” he smiled.

 “Oh shut up, Winchester,” you giggled. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. You welcomed his embrace, snaking your arm around his waist.

 You made your way to the kitchen together. Dean headed to the fridge to grab breakfast while you set up the coffeemaker, brewing a pot before sitting next to it. Dean had grabbed bacon and toaster waffles for the two of you.

 He popped the waffles in the toaster and made his way over to you, fitting perfectly between your legs as his lips came up to yours. Your hand snuck up behind his neck and kept him in place. Your legs enclosed him in, making sure he wouldn’t leave you before you were done with him. Your lips collided with his, the soft, subtle sounds of your kisses filled the room, followed by a loud grumble of your stomach.

 “Guess you worked up quite an appetite this morning,” he joked.

The two of you finished up making breakfast and decided to have a proper sit down meal together instead of on the couch with crappy tv playing in the background. You knew where almost everything was in Dean’s place now, which came in handy when you set up the counter.

 “So what did you have planned for the day?” he questioned before taking a mouthful of his waffles.

 “You mean other than hanging out with you?” you let out a laugh. “I was going to try and get some laundry done but I can definitely be persuaded to do something else.”

 “I was actually wondering if you wanted to take a hike with me today. It’s something we haven’t done before,” he suggested. Judging by the look on his face, this was something he wanted to do with you.

 “I’m in!”

 You both ate your breakfast in record time. When you realized the time, it was more like brunch for the two of you. It was just after twelve thirty by the time you were in the impala heading to Bobby’s house so you could change into your own clothes and get ready for the hike Dean was taking you on. When you walked in the front door, you instantly heard giggling coming from the kitchen which was the last thing you wanted to hear when your dad was involved. That’s when you saw Ellen poorly attempting to cover herself up and your dad without a shirt on. That was enough to make you run to your room.

 It was the quickest you had ever changed. This time, you packed your bag with some more of your clothes because you knew you were going to spend the night with Dean. There was no doubt about it.

 “What happened?” Dean chuckled.

 “You don’t want to know, trust me!”

 The windows were rolled down all the way, allowing the fresh air to blow through your hair as Dean drove through the roads of Lawrence with ease. It wasn’t too far from his parents house, is what he told you. It was a big park, with quite a few cars already parked for the day. You could tell Dean was looking forward to taking you through the trails. His backpack had your lunches in it, along with other little things in case something happened. Who would have known Dean Winchester loved the outdoors.

 Your hand easily finds his as the two of you enter one of the trails. He pointed out little things he knew about the place, like roots he or Sam tripped on when they walked along the way.

 You soon realized that you had two weeks left with him. Two weeks until you had to go back and face your mother and Gordon, which was going to be worse since you hadn’t tried to contact either of them the entire time you had been in Lawrence. The consequences were going to be severe and there was no way you were getting out of that one. Gordon was going to hurt you in worse ways than he had ever done and you knew that for certain. The way he looked at you when they tried to collect you gave it all away. And your stupid, drunk of a mother wasn’t going to do anything to stop him because she “loved” him.

 You wanted to stay more than anything. But you knew there was no way you could. You couldn’t drop out of school that you had already paid for and move in with Dean. You didn’t want to work at Ellen’s Diner for the rest of your life. You wanted to be with Dean. You wanted to start a like here with him instead of dying in Sioux Falls like your brother did.

 This summer has taught you to trust and that it’s okay to move forward and be happy despite everything the world has done to you. That because you live in an abusive household, and because your brother decided to end his life; it’s not going to determine how the rest of your life was going to turn out. Love truly did exist and you can love someone even if you’ve known them for less time than you’ve known everyone else. Dean quickly became your best friend. He was someone who didn’t push you to talk or to get better. Dean was the one who held you together while you pieced yourself back together and he would be the reason why you kept fighting, even if things got too tough. Somehow you knew, you’d always have him. Dean was someone you could rely on when things got to be too much for you. He would be there to hold you while you healed.

 You and Dean settled down at a picnic table set out in the middle of the forest, just beside the trail as a sort of rest stop for hikers. He had made you both a couple of sandwiches while you were getting ready at his place, along with packing a bag of chips and a couple of bottles of water and some fruit punch juice boxes.

 “So did your parents take you through these trails as a kid?” you questioned before you took a bite out your sandwich.

 “No, not exactly,” he let out a dry laugh. “My parents used to fight a lot when Sam and I were kids. When I was about eleven, my grandpa, my dad’s dad, passed away and he left the garage to my dad so he could take over the family business and of course that meant a lot more work for my dad. He had to learn all the paperwork and all the other stuff my grandpa did to run the shop without any help. He knew less that I do at this point in his life. To make matters worse, my mom got promoted to head nurse of the emergency department. So she was working more often than not, and my dad was working longer hours which really took a toll on their marriage. I had to take care of Sam and assure him that everything was okay, that mom and dad would figure everything out. What else was I supposed to tell a seven year old kid? I barely knew what was going on myself. They’d get home from work and argue and fight, kinda like what you told me about your mom and dad. It used to scare Sam so I’d sneak him out the front door and I’d take him out here. We’ve explored every inch of these trails. I’m not to sure how much of this he even remembers.”

 “It’s coming in handy now isn’t it?” you joked. “My brother used to do the same thing when my parents used to fight. The second my dad would get home from his job at the university, they’d start. My mom would complain about him not doing enough and he would bitch at her for staying at home all day doing fuck all. It was a vicious cycle and it kept escalating each and every time. My brother was fourteen at the time and he knew how to get everywhere in Sioux Falls by bus. So each time they’d fight, he’d take me out of the house for a few hours. The first time it was bowling and I remember asking him if mom and dad were going to get divorced. He told he me didn’t know, but everything was going to be okay if they did. We did everything we could have possibly done in the time they started fighting up until the day he left the house to move here. I think that’s how he and I grew so close. It was more like we were best friends rather than siblings. Of course that all changed later on when I became his annoying seventeen year old sister with an attitude.”

 “Oh of course,” he chuckled.

 “I miss my brother sometimes. Especially when I look back at stuff like that. Good memories were made in spite of a crappy situation, you know?”

 “You can have my brother any time. Kid’s a pain in the ass!”

 “It would be more like a younger brother rather than an older one.”

 “I’m older than you, and your best friend. I think you’re set,” he winked.

 You finished up eating your sandwich and drinking your juice before the two of you travelled along the path once more. His hand squeezed yours as you settled into his hold. You took in your surrounding, breathing in the fresh air. There was no trails in Sioux Falls as beautiful as this one. The sunlight shown through the trees perfectly. The rocks had formed as a path leading you both through it.

 It turned out that the trail he took you on was one big circle which lead you back to the car. It took you most of the day to walk through and see everything. The sun was setting just over the hill of the parking lot. Dean threw his bag in the backseat before pulling you to the front of the impala. Most of the other cars you had spotted through the day were gone.

 Dean rested on the hood of the impala, waiting for you to join in to watch the sunset, which was happening earlier and earlier each night since the summer was coming to an end. You lay your head on his chest, interlocking your fingers with his as a comfortable silence washed over you.

 “So when you said your parents used to fight all the time, what changed? How are they still together?” You questioned. “I mean they still look like they love each other more than anything.”

 “Yeah I know. Look, uh- it was a long, complicated process and I’m not quite sure I’m ready to talk about it just yet. Now I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you, ‘cause I do. More than anyone in the world. This is just different. I mean some of it Sam doesn’t even know about and I’m just- it’s complicated. I’m sorry,” he stammered out.

 “That’s completely okay, Dean,” you reassured him. “You don’t ever have to tell me if you don’t want to. I get it. But if you ever want to, you know I’m here.”

 “I know,” he smiled. “And there is no place I’d rather have you.”

 “Okay, since that was a complex question, why don’t I go a little easier on you? What do you want for dinner when we get back?” you giggled. You felt Dean instantly relax.

 “Chinese all the way,” he stated.  “What’s something you’re proud of?”

 “You mean other than my ability to attract insanely hot men?” you laughed. “I don’t know. I guess I’m proud of how far I’ve come since I got here. It doesn’t mean that I don’t get sad sometimes about everything, but I’m not as sad as I used to feel. When I wake up in the morning, the heavy weight I used to feel isn’t weighing me down like it used to. I can actually say I’m happy and mean it.”

 “You already know how proud I am of you,” he beamed.

 “I do. But hearing you say it means more than you know,” you admitted. “Do you have any dirty little secrets you want to share with me?”

 “You mean, like dirty secrets or secrets in general?” he chuckled.

 “Both.”

 “Nah, you already know most of my secrets. I mean you know half of the women I have slept with. What about you? Any dirty secrets I should know about?”

 “Just one. Promise me you’re not going to laugh,” you hid your face in his chest. “You’re the first guy to ever make me come.”

 “You fucking kidding me?” he almost yelled. “No one?”

 “Nope.”

 “Who the fuck have you been with?” his voice went up an octave. “No. It doesn’t matter. I’ll make up for it all.”

  You smiled against him, trying to get as close as possible. “I’ve always wanted to travel. See New York, and Disney World. I want to go to beaches with clear water and see beautiful things.”

 “When you finish school, we can do all of that. We’ll go see the world and all it has to offer,” he told you.

 “You sure you’re going to be able to tolerate me for that long?” you asked in all seriousness.

 “Y/N, there is no one I’d rather be with.”

 The sun had set and nightfall washed over the sky. Dean picked up Chinese food on the way back to his apartment, making sure to get your favourite without you even asking for it. The car was silent, besides the roar from the impala’s engine. Dean held your hand the entire way back.

 He offered you first shower when you arrived back in his apartment. You assured him he didn’t have to grab you clothes to wear or a towel to dry yourself with only to have him protest. You grinned, allowing him to have his way this one time.

 When you finally set foot under the stream of hot water, your sore muscles relaxed. It had been an active twenty-four hours for you and your body wasn’t used to it. It certainly wasn’t unpleasant. You desperately craved this shower to clean yourself off. That’s when you noticed Dean had gone out and bought you the shampoo and conditioner you used. You were surprised, but a part of you knew you shouldn’t be. You could always expect the unexpected with Dean.

 You washed and shaved quickly, wanting to make sure Dean got his shower in before the two of you settled down for the night. You wrapped a towel around your head and another around your body, drying yourself off.

 “Dean, showers free!” you called out to him. He joined you in the bathroom moments later. As you brushed your hair, Dean stripped from his clothes and you tried your hardest not to stare at him as he did.

 “You checkin’ me out, Y/N?” he said, almost seductively.

 “Always. Now get your sexy ass in the shower or else,” you winked.

 “Or else what?” he played. You chuckled as you ‘accidently’ let your towel drop to the floor. His eyes were all over your body, trying to soak in what he could as you stood completely exposed in front of him for the third time.

 “Or else you’re never seeing this again,” you giggled. “Now hurry up!”

 “Yes ma’am!”

 Dean showered in record time and joined you on the couch in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. You had the chinese food set out on the table, along with two beers. Dean flipped through the channels and landed on Hook and you were sold.

 It was a day well spent with him and you wished that your days weren’t limited with him. But they were and there was nothing you could do about that. There was nothing that was going to make leaving him hurt any less. You had thought about dropping out of school many times in the last twenty-four hours and thought about how much you loved this man sitting next to you. Because you did. You were head over heels in love with him. And thinking about it didn’t scare you as much as it used to. Dean may not feel the exact same as you do, but you knew there was feelings there. Feelings that couldn’t be faked or made up. He made love to you, not once but twice. He was it. He was your forever.

 “So I’ve got something I want to ask you,” he asked as Captain Hook made his way down the red carpet steps to make his way to not so Peter Pan.

 “Ask away.”

 “My parents are having a family dinner on Friday. It’s something we do once or twice a month where we all have a dinner together. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me?” he inquired. “I mean it will be me, my mom and dad, and Sam and Jess.”

 “Yeah Dean, I’d love to,” you beamed. “I want to spend some more time with your family.” He smiled as he placed a chaste kiss to your forehead.

 “You want to spend the night with me again?”

 “There is no place I’d rather be,” you stated.

 “Good, ‘cause I sleep better when you’re next to me.”

 Hook continued to play on the tv. After you finished eating, you decided to rest your head in his lap. His fingers ran softly through your now dried hair, soothing you in ways you couldn’t even describe. Your eyes fluttered shut, taking comfort in his touch. You succumb to sleep quicker than you anticipated.

 You became a little more conscious when  your body was being lifted and carried. You instantly smelled Dean and you knew you were safe so you relaxed into his hold. He was carrying you to bed. He made sure you were comfortable before he climbed in next to you, this time, his body curling into yours.

 


	16. Dinner With the Winchester Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, Mentions of Leaving (Yes that’s a warning), Fluff.

## August 20th.

 You smoothed out your summer dress once more with the palms of your hands. It was a nice sun dress you kept for special occasions, occasions like going to your boyfriend’s parents for dinner. You were slightly freaking out, but you knew Dean was going to be right there next to you. Dean invited you to come after all, and he wouldn’t have if he didn’t want you to be there. He wanted you to meet his parents and spend some time getting to know them. You wanted his parents to like you. If they didn’t, there was no way you were going to go any further with Dean.

 You heard the familiar roar of the impala pull up to the house as you take one last glance at yourself in the mirror. You had this. John already knew you. Hell, he even bummed a smoke off you. He knew you better than Mary did and you knew he liked you. Mary was your biggest worry.

When you pulled up to Dean’s parents house, he parked on the street out front. It was a beautiful looking house from the outside. Sure you had been here before for the fourth of July, but this time there wasn’t the entire neighbourhood  over. This was a big deal.

 “My parents have lived here for as long as they’ve been married. I grew up in this house,” he told you. “I’m pretty sure my bedroom is still the same as I left it.”

 “You’ll have to show me a little later,” you smiled.

 “You’re nervous,” he pointed out. “I can see it.”

 “Come on. Tell me you weren’t nervous when you had dinner with me and my dad,” you added in.

 “I wasn’t. I work with your dad and grew up working next to him. I can understand that you’re nervous but you don’t have to be. My dad loves you, my mom will love you! Trust me when I say that you will fit in perfectly with my family,” he assured you, slipping his hand in your as you walked to the front door of his parents house. You squeezed his hand as he tapped the front door.

 “There they are!” John called out. His smile spread across his salt and pepper covered cheeks. Dean allowed you to walk in first and kick your shoes off. You didn’t want to dirty his mom’s perfectly cleaned floor with whatever dirt was on the bottom of your shoes. John took Dean’s hand a shook it gracefully before he opened his arms for you. At first, it caught you off guard and you stopped in place. John wasn’t a bad man. John was Dean’s dad. John wasn’t going to hurt you. Bobby trusted him. It was okay. So you took a step forward and allowed him to hug you.  “I’m glad you both could make it.”

 John pulled Dean with him out into the backyard to help him out with the barbeque, leaving you in the kitchen to spend some time with his mom. She was beautiful to you. Her wavy blonde hair was half pinned up as she finished cutting up what looked to be cucumber.

 “Can I help you with anything?” you offered, almost nervously.

 “No no, sweetie. I’ve got it. Cucumber salad is one of the easiest things to make and definitely one of the most delicious,” she commented with a soft smile playing on her lips. “I’m sorry we haven’t been able to talk much. I’ve got a busy job and I don’t get to drop by Dean’s place as much as I would like to.”

 “It’s okay. I guess I’ve been kinda busy with Dean too,” you let out a laugh.

 “Yes. From what Dean and John have told me, the two of you spend a lot of time together. Dean talks about you all the time when he drops by,” she told you.

 “I hope it’s all good,” you said nervously.

 “Oh believe me, he can’t say one bad thing about you. You’re the only girl he has ever told me about. I don’t even think he’s had a girlfriend now that I think about it.”

 “You raised a great man, Mrs Winchester. I have to thank you for that. He’s such a gentleman and he treats me better than I’m sure I deserve,” you smiled.

 “Please, call me Mary, sweetie and thank you. Dean turned out to be a better man than I ever expected him to be. Things are going good with you two?” she questioned.

 “Things are going better than good.”

 “I’m glad. He’s happier than I’ve ever seen him. I have to thank you for that one. He deserves someone like you. Someone who loves him for everything that he has to offer. He needed someone to break down the walls he puts up. I can see that you love him from the way you look at him and I’ve only seen it twice. Dean has never really allowed himself to be happy. Not until now.”

 “I do love him, more than I ever thought was possible. I have spent the last two months getting to know him and spending time allowing myself to open up to someone for the first time. I love him more and more each day. It’s going to kill me to leave him in two weeks to go back to school,” you admitted, swallowing hard.

 “I get it, believe me. But I know my Dean. He’ll wait as long as he has to for the girl he loves,” she winked. She picked the salad bowl off the table and carried it to the backdoor. Her words ringing in your mind. You didn’t know if Dean loved you like you loved him.

 You headed out back with Mary to find Dean setting the table and John by the barbeque, cooking up some ribs for dinner.

 “Sam and Jess had to fly back so they won’t be joining us tonight,” Mary informed everyone as you all sat down.

 “I hope Y/N likes ribs ‘cause we’ve got more than enough,” John chuckled as he carried the tray of ribs over to the table.

  “Don’t worry, I do! The messier the food, the better!” you stated.

 “Dean, you’ve got yourself a keeper. Your mother refused to eat anything with red pasta sauce, ribs, tacos, anything you had to eat with your hands besides pizza, and chocolate cake until we were together for what- two years?” John teased.

 “It was not two years. Remember our first anniversary? I ate the spaghetti!” she claimed.

 “Yes, and then I pointed out you had some on your chin, you know, so I could be a nice guy and wipe it off for you but no! You excused yourself to go to the bathroom and then you didn’t eat any of those things for a whole other year!” John played. You couldn’t help but laugh.

 “Yeah see, I don’t care. The first Dean and I ever hung out, we ate pizza and chicken wings. Plus, my dad is Bobby Singer. I grew up eating messy food until I was eleven,” you told them.

 “You weren’t even messy when you ate the wings,” Dean pointed out.

 “Years and years of practice. I’ll teach you one day,” you winked.

 The food was passed around the table. Mary’s cucumber salad looked amazing, as did John’s ribs. On the table, there was a pasta dish that looked much like one Bobby did when you were kids. John passed a beer to everyone at the table.

 “So Y/N, Dean says you’re in university. What are your plans?” Mary questioned.

 “That’s very good question. One I have no idea what the answer is. My mom always pushed and pushed towards med school. She wants me to be a doctor so she knows I’ll be set for life but I can honestly say that it’s the last thing I want to do. I’m not as lucky to know exactly what I want to do,” you explained.

 “I wasn’t sure when I was your age either. My parents always told me to be a doctor or a veterinarian. It wasn’t until my second year in college that I wanted to be an emergency response nurse.”

 “I think you’d be a good artist,” Dean added in. You turned your head, and looked at him. “What? I’ve seen your sketches and they’re amazing. You could work on those animated movies like The Lion King.”

 You had no idea that Dean even knew about your sketchbook. You hadn’t been drawing in it as often as you used to. The odd time you would on Dean’s couch when he was in the shower or something but you had no idea he had seen a few of them, let alone thought they were good. Amazing as he said.

 

 “See that shed over there, Y/N?” John pointed out. You nodded your head. “That’s the shed this smartass and his imaginative little brother decided to jump off that shed when they were what- twelve and eight? Thinking they could fly with capes.”

 “No! It was Sam’s idea! Sam was the one who brought the capes into the basement. He was the one who suggested we jump out of the tree. I suggested we jump off the shed instead. So Sammy breaking his ankle was merely the least of what the damage could have been,” Dean said proudly.

 “Did you jump off too?” you asked him.

 “I jumped first. I was fine. Sammy just landed funny and broke his ankle,” he chuckled.

 “It’s not the stupidest thing. My brother once convinced me that it was a good idea to slide down the railing. He went first and did it perfectly so I didn’t think anything of it. I went down, fell halfway and sprained my wrist had had a bad concussion. I don’t think I have ever seen my dad so mad at my brother.”

 “How old were you?”

 “Seven? Maybe eight?”

 The rest of the dinner was filled with constant laughter and stories. You felt welcomed into their family, like you belonged at the table with each of them. It was a family to you. You could all see that they loved each other, that it wasn’t something forced. They wanted to spend time together. Dean wanted you to be there with him too. It made you realize what a family is supposed to be like. You were a part of this family.

 Dean interlocked his fingers with yours before he dragged you through his parents house. You could see he was excited about where he was taking you. He flicked on the light to the basement and you instantly knew he was showing you where he and Sam used to wrestle.

 “I figured I had better show you the basement,” he chuckled. The second you stepped down and he turned on the last light, you knew exactly where he and his brother would have fought. It looked like a good space for the two of them. They had a pool table, a dartboard, a tv and some gaming consoles. It was a good hang out space.

 “This is awesome,” you beamed.

 “You want to wrestle with me?” he joked.

 “Hell yes! It’s on, Winchester.”

 “You serious?” he questioned.

 “I trust you, Dean. You aren’t Gordon. Not to mention us wrestling is not going to be wrestling at all,” you told him. A smile spread wide across his cheeks before his arms were around you, picking you up with ease as you let out a laugh. He carried you over to the couch, both of you falling onto the soft cushions. His fingers made their way to your waist. “Don’t you dare, Dean!”

 “What?” he smirked, his fingers grazing over your waist, tickling you.

 “Dean,” you giggled, your body wiggling against his. “You know what, are you ticklish?”

 “I’m done,” he surrendered, climbing off of you faster than you ever expected him to.

 “You are!” you smiled widely.

 “Yes I am, okay! Don’t even think about it, okay?” he pleaded with a smile playing on his lips. You slowly moved closer to him, wrapping your arm around his waist, only to have him stand up and cross the room.

 “Deeeean!” you whined.

 “No Y/N, I am not falling for that,” he stated.

 You got up off the couch and tried to move closer to him but no avail. Dean was too smart for his own good. He kept a safe distance from you, probably because he knew you better than anyone did. He knew all of your moves, and what you would do because he has spent so much time with you.

 Running around the couch and the rest of the basement, trying to get him was a challenge. He could move quickly and you didn’t even come close to touching him. He had a playful smile that never left his lips. The one that made you fall for the man all over again. He brought out the best in you everyday. Being with Dean made you feel alive.

 “Dean, if I promise not to tickle you, will you come over here and kiss me?” you questioned, giving him your best puppy dog eyes.

 “You promise?”

 “I promise,” you stated, surrendering your hands. Dean cautiously walked over to you, his hands up as well as he closed the space between the two of you. Your fingers linked with his, as he circled the couch, taking a seat next to you. You straddled his lap and let go of his hands, yours making their way to his cheeks as your lips crashed down on his. You smiled into the kiss, as you usually did like he had pointed out.

 “So much better than a tickle fight,” he muttered.

 “Dean! Y/N! We’re about to start the fire!” Mary called down, effectively breaking the two of you apart.

 “Coming right up,” Dean shouted back.

 You headed out the back door to find that the sun was setting far in the distance and the night sky was growing darker. It was growing cooler at night. Summer was more than half over, and fall was on it’s way. You just hoped that Dean would still be a big part of your life in a month’s time.

 You and Dean shared a lawn chair in front of the fire, as did Mary and John. There were no s’mores to be shared, just the company of his parents and the cracking sounds of the fire. John got up and headed into the house, coming back out with a cooler filled with beer. He offered you and Dean one, he took one, you refused politely.

 “You’re allowed to drink you know,” he whispered.

 “I know,” you nodded. “I just- I don’t want to drink too much, especially in front of your parents. I don’t want to get drunk. I don’t want to be that girl anymore.”

 “I get it,” he said as he kissed the side of your head. “You worried about going back to Sioux Falls?”

 “Very worried, Dean,” you confessed. “It’s going to be so hard to leave and go back to how everything was before. I’m not looking forward to being alone again.”

 “You’ve still got me,” he stated as he pulled you in tighter to him.

 “But it’s not going to be the same.”

 “I know it’s not, but you can’t get rid of me that easy, okay? I’ve always got your back,” he whispered before placing a kiss to the top of your head. You leaned into his hold on you, allowing his actions to back up his words.

 “You know Y/N, when Dean was a kid, he had this stuffed pig that he couldn’t sleep without,” Mary started.

 “Mom, really? I finally find a girl who likes me back and you have to go and ruin it by telling her about that?” he joked.

 “What was the pig’s name, Dean?” you asked him.

 “He didn’t have a name.”

 “Wanna try that again?”

 “Max okay? His name was Max,” he revealed.

 John and Mary turned in just after nine, leaving you and Dean to lay by the fire together. The soft sounds of the crackling from the fire relaxed you, along with the crickets that were nowhere to be seen. The stars were in full view and the moon was shaped like a toenail.

 You felt like you were living a whole other life. It wasn’t often that your mind went reeling back to how you were living a few short months ago. Not since you had been spending time with Dean. You were happy with where your life was at the moment, but you felt this impending doom hovering over you the more you thought back to what your life was like before you hopped in your car and drove here. You were going to have to go back to that life and start dealing with what you have been through. Keeping it bottled up and running away was only going to work for so long. It wasn’t going to stop Gordon from hurting you. It wasn’t going to make your mom care about you. You were in charge of your life now and that’s something you didn’t feel before Dean happened.

 “Babe? Y/N?” Dean called out.

 “Hmm?”

 “I’ve been saying your name for like five minutes. You okay?” he inquired. You could hear the concern in his voice. He didn’t even bother to hide it anymore. He didn’t need to.

 “No, not really,” you admitted.

 “What’s going on?” he asked as his grip grew tighter around you.

 “I don’t want to go,” you whispered, not trusting your voice. “I don’t want to leave this place. I don’t want to leave your arms.”

 “Y/N-”

 “I just want to forget about my life back in Sioux Falls and start here. I want to be here. I want to cut all ties I have there. Being here with you and your family and with my dad, it’s the most I have felt at home in such a long time and the fact that I have to leave sucks more than I ever anticipated it would. I mean, I never planned on seeing you, let alone dating you and spending every second with you; it’s just going to suck not seeing you everyday. It’s going to suck being so far away from everything that makes me happy and I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to feel like everything is coming to an end,” you let slip. Your words flowed out of your mouth simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say and maybe it was, because you were saying it to Dean. You knew that he would cling onto every word that came out of your mouth.

 “Everything might feel like it’s starting to crumble, but I want you to know that just because you’re leaving, it doesn’t mean that what we have is coming to an end. I knew what I was getting into when I said I wanted more. I knew what I was getting into before I even knew what you’d been through. Your home is here, sweetheart. You’re going to school and you’re coming home to me when the semester is done, okay? This is your home.”

 Your heart swelled at his words. You didn’t expect him to say anything, not really anyways. There was a part of you that was wondering if Dean was going to ask you to stay. If there was going to be a point where it was your last night together and instead of spending it doing one last hurrah, Dean would ask you to stay, because he loved you and he couldn’t live a day without you and the night would be spent making love. It was incredibly cheesy and far fetched, but you couldn’t stop yourself from wondering. Dean wasn’t selfish and you knew that. You wanted to tell him that you were so in love with him and that was the reason you wanted to stay, but you couldn’t. You couldn’t do that to him, not now. It was going to be hard enough to leave. Telling him that you loved him would make it so much worse. That would be like ripping your heart out of your chest and instead of an instant death, it would be more like the world around you stopping and you were still alive and trapped.

 “Okay,” you breathed out. “‘M glad you wanted more.”

 The fire stopped burning not long after, leaving his parents backyard darker. Mary had left the back lights on so the two of you could see when you finished outside. Both of you made your way back up the steps, all of your energy was drained and you were ready to curl up in bed with him, listening to his heartbeat in your ear.

 You brushed your teeth and washed off your makeup right next to Dean before the two of you headed into the bedroom he grew up in. He settled on turning the small lamp on instead of the big light in the room, saving your eyes the pain of bright light. His bedroom overlooked the backyard, along with the neighbors. You were sure you could see the park if it was brighter out.

 “You want my shirt to wear to bed?” he questioned quietly.

 “Yeah, that’d be great,” you beamed as you slipped your sundress down your body, the material pooling around your ankles. You unhooked your bra next, setting it down on the bed before reaching over for Dean’s shirt.

 Dean climbed into the bed first, sitting up, waiting for you to join him under the covers. You smiled at him with your tired eyes as you threw the covers back, settling in next to him. The light flicked off and the room turned black for a moment or two.

 “Thanks for inviting me, Dean,” you muttered.

 “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied seconds later. “You’re a part of my family.”

 “That means a lot to me,” you admitted.

 “You mean a lot to me,” he said, his voice laced with how tired he was feeling.

 You shifted, curling into him, his arm wrapping tightly around you as you rested your head over his heart. This is how you liked to end your day. In the arms of the man you loved, safe and comfortable. This is the way you wanted to end everyday and maybe you’d be lucky if one day you could.

 “Night handsome,” you mumbled, almost inaudibly.

 “Night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.”


	17. The Night We Almost Lost Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ANGST, Vulnerable!Dean, Vulnerable!Reader, Fluff, Female Receiving, Smut

## August 25th.

 It was the longest day you had in a very long time. What was a nine hour shift felt like a double and you were exhausted. Your muscles were sore, and you felt emotionally drained. You desperately needed to see Dean and be in his arms for a while to make everything feel better.

 Your day consisted with complaint after complaint and no matter what you did, no one was happy. Between you, Suzy, Jo and Lisa, you got the most trouble from customers as if it was all your fault. There was no denying that they were enjoying it. Nothing like watching the person you hate have a really bad day to make your day instantly better. You just needed to feel safe for a little while and you knew the second you walked into Dean’s apartment, you would be adored and taken care of.

 You packed up a bag with some clothes to wear tomorrow before heading downstairs. Bobby was in the kitchen, pulling together a few ingredients to make something for dinner. The second he glanced at you, his expression softened and his lips formed a small smile.

 “You look like you could use a hug, kid,” he said, his voice gruff and calm. You smiled weakly as you nodded your head. The second he wrapped his arms around you, you felt like you were a little girl again, needing her dad to make everything better and for a moment, you did feel better. It felt familiar to you and it didn’t scare you. You didn’t doubt for one second that you and your dad were going to lose touch after you left. Not this time.

 “Thank you for everything, dad,” you mumbled as he squeezed you once more before letting go.

 “I’d do anything for you, kiddo,” he stated. “This has been the best summer of my life. Getting to know you again is something I only dreamt about.”

 “This has been the best summer of my life too. Between you and Dean, it’s been good to feel happy again.”

 “You spending the night at Dean’s?”

 “Yeah. Some time with him is what I need,” you told him. “What are you up to tonight?”

 “I’m heading over to Ellen’s for a bit,” he chuckled.

 “Alright, well have fun with her. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  You drove over to Dean’s apartment and parked next to the impala. You didn’t even bother to text Dean to tell him you were coming over. He usually assumed you were, and he was never wrong. You rarely spent a night away from each other which was going to be a problem for you when you leave. Sleeping alone was going to be hard to get used to. Dean wrapped himself around you every night and kept you safe as he liked to call it. You personally just enjoyed the warmth he brought you and knowing you weren’t alone. Dean protected you. You protected him.

 You knocked on his apartment door, waiting for him to answer. You couldn’t wait to see his face the second he opened up the door. The relief that was going to wash through you the moment you saw the smile on his face was going to be enough to cheer you up.

 The door opened, only to reveal Dean standing there in his towel with his hair spiked up and water droplets clinging onto the tips. You grinned widely at the sight of him.

 “Naked already, babe?” you joked, smiling as you made your way into his apartment. “Hi handsome.” You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his soft, plump lips.

 “You’re beautiful,” he muttered as he pulled away.

 “I’m going to need you to hurry that sexy ass of yours up because I’ve had a bit of a rough day and I need your big strong arms around me for a little while,” you admitted. You saw the sad smile appear across his lips before he leaned down to kiss you once more.

 “I’ll be right back.”

Dean came back not even five minutes later, dressed in a white fitted t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The second he sat on the couch, his arms were around you, holding you tightly to him. You instantly relaxed into his hold, feeling the comfort he always brought to you. He smelled of his body wash, which you happened to love.

 “Do you want to talk about your day?” he questioned.

 “I want to hear about your day first,” you smiled up at him.

 “Well, my day consisted of fixing up a crappy honda civic. It was a newer version so everything was all electronic. It makes me wish that my dad had a rule not to bring in crappy cars. It’s not up to me though or else I would make that rule,” he chuckled. “I missed you today. I’m sorry I couldn’t come in for lunch with you.”

 “It’s okay. It was far too busy today,” you started. “People were so friggin’ rude today. That’s all I had all day. People don’t know how to order their food, and then they complain when it’s not exactly what they wanted and they would blame me for it. It was the worst. Then I had one customer who almost made me cry because he was so horrible. It was just a bad day.”

 Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to your temple. “You don’t have to take that crap, babe. You don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 “I know, but when it happens over and over again; it’s just hard to deal with, you know?”

 “Well, you’re here now.”

 

 Dean made the two of you a couple of sandwiches for dinner while the baseball game played on the tv. You could sense that there was something on Dean’s mind. He was acting a little off all of a sudden and you worried that maybe you had done something to make him uncomfortable. You knew if there was something bothering him, and that he would tell you with time. You leaned over and rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying the comfort that his presence brought to you. His arm wrapped around you, holding you in tightly to him.

 “You okay, Dean?” you asked softly, your eyes fixating on him.

 “Yeah, ‘m fine. I just got a lot on my mind,” he assured you.

 “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe it will help you sort some of it out?” you suggested. He shifted off the couch and you furrowed your brows. He was definitely acting a little strange and that was very concerning for you. He had never acted like this around you and it made you wonder what had happened. Maybe you did do something wrong and he was upset with you. You shook your head, not letting your mind go there in that moment. Instead, your head turned and found him in the kitchen searching through a drawer for something.

 He returned to his seat with something in his hand and you grew more and more nervous. You had no idea what it could be at this point and you didn’t want to start assuming what was in his palm. You were nervous as hell. “Hold out your hand.” When you opened your hand out, he placed a key in your hand and your heart instantly sped up.

 “What’s this?” you breathed out.

 “This is your key. I want you to move in with me. I want you to stay here with me,” he confessed. You swore, your heart shattered into a million pieces. When your eyes met his, you saw the hopeful smile on his lips and the cute little boy look on his face that he only wore when he was excited. Tears welled in your eyes and you felt like you were going to throw up. _This couldn’t be happening._

 “Dean-,” you gasped. “I can’t move in with you. I can’t stay.”

 “Why not? You said that you wanted to stay?” You saw his face fall completely and you felt like the biggest monster in the world. Your heart was aching at the sight of it. You were hurting him by doing this and that’s the last thing you wanted to do. After breaking down his walls and earning his trust, you were ruining everything. Just like you _always_ did. You ruined everything you touched.

 “Of course I want to stay, Dean. But we both know I can’t. I have school and not to mention Gordon and my mom would literally kill me if I stayed. I want to stay, believe me, I want to, but I can’t,” you told him calmly.

 “But you’re an adult. You can make your own decisions. Besides, you have to redo your semester don’t you?” he tried to reason with you. You could see his walls building up again, and it was only a matter of time before he shut you out. Before he wanted you out of his life.

 “Yeah, and I’ve already paid my half for it,” you almost whispered. He quickly took the key from your hand and got up from the couch. You could tell he was really hurt. He probably went through asking you a hundred times in his head and that’s why he was acting a little off before he asked you. You were _awful_ , truly awful.

 “You leave in six days, Y/N! Six days! I would have thought that you would have been excited at the opportunity to stay-”

 “Don’t you think that I’ve thought about this, Dean?”

 “No, clearly you haven’t. Because if you had then you would have said _yes_. You wouldn’t be leaving in six fucking days for god knows how long. When you leave, we are literally never going to see each other and it will be like this whole thing was nothing.” That one hurt. He didn’t dare to meet your eyes. His body was closed off, and he kept putting more and more distance between the two of you.

 “Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that this is nothing. This is not nothing, Dean. Not to me! God, I have thought about staying since the moment I met you and I still think about it but I know that no matter how much I want to, I can’t. I can’t just drop out of school,” you explained to him.

 “You don’t even want to be a doctor so what difference does it make? You know what, maybe we should just end this here because you and I both know that whatever this is, isn’t going to last through the school year. We will say it will and we’ll try but I know well enough that one day we’re just going to stop and that will be it,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. You swear, your heart dropped to your stomach. You were taken back by how harsh his words were. Your lip quivered, and you took a sharp intake of breath to try and keep your composure. You were failing miserably.

 “You think I’m just going to give up?” your eyes welled with tears. “‘Cause if that’s honestly what you think then maybe we should just end this here. I wouldn’t want this to go any further than it has to for your sake since clearly your feelings towards whatever this is between us, are completely different to how I feel.” You stood up quickly and circled the couch, heading over to the door.

 “Y/N-”

 “God, Dean, you don’t even understand how much I want to stay here with you. You have no idea how much I want to move in with you and spend the rest of my life here with you instead of there. You have no idea how fucking hard it’s going to be to get in that stupid fucking car and drive back to the place where I have nothing and no one but an alcoholic mother who thinks her son’s death is my fault, and an abusive stepfather who likes to kick the shit out of me every other day. You have no fucking idea how hard it is going to be to walk away from you most of all, because to me, _this_ was everything,” you voice wavered. “ _This_ was everything to me; you are everything to me and I fell so _in love_ with you and you have no idea how afraid I was to tell you that because I didn’t know if you felt the same way. I guess it’s a good thing I never told you now. But there was a part of me knew it didn’t matter because I knew you cared about me even though I’m a complete mess. Because of you, I know that love does exist and that it does get better. Fuck, I want to stay but I can’t and I am so fucking scared to be alone again. But this way, less people get hurt if I go back. So thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Dean. I’ll never forget you and the way you made me feel.”

 Tears streamed down your cheeks and you never even bothered to wipe them. There was no point in wiping them. Dean stood there and said nothing. You weren’t sure if he didn’t know what to say, or if he had nothing to say, but you took this as your sign to leave. You snatched your bag off the floor and headed out the front door quicker than you ever had before. You prayed that you’d be able to make it to your car before you broke down in more tears. You knew that saying that would be too much for Dean to handle. After all, Dean Winchester didn’t do relationships, commitment or love for that matter. This was to be expected. But it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. And boy did it hurt.

 You made it to the end of the hall before you broke down in tears. It felt like your heart was ripped out of your chest and you couldn’t breathe. Your whole world just collapsed down around you, yet again, and you felt as though your life was coming to an end. You were being overdramatic of course. You’d pick yourself up off the ground and move forward, trying to distract yourself with whatever you could so you wouldn’t think about the man you just walked away from. It took every ounce of strength you had in you to walk away.

 You had to get up off the floor and leave. You had to move. It was embarrassing to be bawling your eyes out at the end of the hallway of an apartment complex. You needed to put as much space between you and Dean as possible. You were going to throw up at this rate and it was going to be on the floor in front of you.

 You stood up, your legs were wobbly and unsteady. At any moment, they were going to give out. You used the wall to help you gain your balance, your eyes blinded by tears. You felt a strong hand wrap around your wrist and before you knew it, you were being engulfed into a body and by the scent, it was Dean’s body. He was hugging you immensely tight, almost to the point where you couldn’t breathe. You didn’t care. You wanted this more than anything but you were only going to disappoint him in the end. You couldn’t do this.

 Dean held your body close to his as he helped you back to his apartment. It felt like an endless hallway to get back there, and you dreaded it more and more as you grew closer. Disappointment. Heartbreak. Fear. All words that crossed your mind. You were both extremely hurt and you were only going to make it worse, just like you always did.

 He shut the door with his foot and brought you over to his couch, both of you collapsing down on the soft cushion. His arms never left your body. You felt like you had been dropped and you were shattered into a million pieces. You couldn’t stop crying, and you were having trouble catching your breath at this point. Dean’s hand ran up and down your spine, trying his hardest to calm you down the best he could, but he couldn’t. You had to ride it out until you were done. No matter how long it took.

 

 “I’m so sorry,” he breathed out. “That didn’t go well at all. God, I’m so sorry, Y/N!”

 “It’s fine, Dean. You don’t have to apologize,” you sniffled.

 “Yes I do because I was a dick. A huge dick to you and I’m so fucking sorry. You didn’t deserve that,” he choked out. You pulled away and looked up at him for the first time, only to find his cheeks stained with tears. Tears pooled in your eyes once more. You really hurt him and you couldn’t take it back. You couldn’t take any of it back.

 “Dean, you don’t have to, okay?”

 “I never wanted to fight with you and I didn’t mean a thing I said. I- I just can’t watch you go. I don’t want you to leave me, but I know you have to. It doesn’t make it any easier for me,” he uttered out. His voice was an octave higher than normal, and he was having trouble speaking with the tears. He got up off the couch once more and grabbed the key off the counter before handing it to you. “This is yours. You are always welcome here. This is your home too, and it will always be your home.”

 “So you st-still want to be with me? Even though I have to go? I mean, like you said, we’ll try and one day-”

 “I want to be with you even though you have to go. We’re going to try and we’re going to be just fine,” he said with confidence. “We’re going to be just fine.”

 “Promise?”

 “I promise. We’ll pick out a weekend when I’ll come to visit and a weekend for when you’ll come home. We’re going to make this work, okay?” he almost pleaded.

 “Okay,” you whispered. “I’m sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have exploded on you like that.”

 “You don’t have to apologize to me, Y/N. I started that fight and you didn’t do anything wrong. I take full blame,” he stated.

 “I’m still sorry. I’m sorry I’m leaving,” you mumbled.

 “You’ve gotta do what you gotta do. I’ll just be supporting you from here and if you need me there then you can bet your ass I will drive five and a half hours to you, no questions asked. I’d do anything for you,” he told you with a small smile playing on his lips.

 Dean lay down on the couch, pulling you next to him so you were resting your head on his chest and your back was pressed to the back of the couch. You were exhausted from your tears and yelling at him. The fact that you almost lost him tonight was too much for you to handle. You listened to the sound of his heartbeat, clinging onto him a little tighter in fear that this was just a dream and he would fade away if you let go. His fingers brushed through your hair, trying to keep you as calm as possible.

 You didn’t want to pressure him into tell you how he felt. Of course, you knew. Dean wouldn’t have come after you if he didn’t feel the same about you. He wouldn’t have been in tears if he didn’t have feelings for you. He was fighting for your relationship. But that didn’t stop you from wanting to hear those three words come from his mouth. It was stupid, but you need that reassurance. You needed to hear it as if it was going to hold everything together like it was glue.

 “You want anything to eat or drink?” he questioned. You shook your head. You weren’t hungry, you weren’t sure you could stomach anything.

 “I’m just tired. I need a shower and some sleep,” you informed him. He released you from his hold and you instantly got up, heading to the bathroom. You shut the door behind you, and stripped down, not even caring that you didn’t have any clothes to change into when you finished. You grabbed a fresh towel from the cupboard and placed it on the counter. You turned the water on hot, allowing it to warm up before you climbed in.

 The stream of hot water hit your muscles, the tension rolled off with each drop of water. You needed to feel the relaxation after being so tense. The anxiety that rushed through you left you feeling weak.

 You felt two strong hands grasp your waist and a pair of lips press against your exposed shoulder. “This okay?” he muttered and you nodded your head. His lips continued to trail along your shoulders and behind your neck. “I bought you some more shampoo and body wash. It’s under the sink. I also got you some of those chips you like and stuff to make my homemade salsa.”

 “Thank you,” you smiled.

 Dean poured some shampoo in his hand and gently began to massage it into your hair, the soap suds dripped down your back. You melted against him, allowing him to take care of you without saying a word. He washed the shampoo out of your hair before doing the same process with the conditioner. His hands massaged over your sore muscles from working all day. The stress rolled off your back with the pressure of his thumbs. His lips trailed behind him, kissing along the side of you neck.

 “I’m so sorry,” he muttered.

 “Shh, I know. Everything’s okay, Dean,” you mumbled, turning to face him. You could see the sad, defeated look on his face and you felt that pang of guilt all over again. Maybe everything wasn’t okay after all. You couldn’t think like that, it wasn’t good for you to think like that and make stuff up in your head. You stood on your tiptoes and pulled him in for a deep kiss, your tongue tangling with his. His hands gripped you tight, pulling you flush against him.

 You soon remembered that Dean had already showered before you came over and he was in here now just to be with you. There was a heaviness that fell between you and you feared that it was the impending doom that this was all going to be over. You broke from the kiss, and leaned down, pressing another over his heart.

 He turned the water off and allowed you climb out of the shower first. He wrapped a towel around you before grabbing one himself. He helped you dry off which also helped keep you warm after the temperature change from in the shower and the hot water. Dean pointed to a pile of clothes on the counter. Your favourite flannel shirt of his and a pair of boxers for you to wear. You smiled softly, thanking him. The bathroom filled with silence as the two of you got dressed. It wasn’t the comfortable silence that usually fell between you.

 This wasn’t how you pictured the end of the summer. Really, you thought you were going to say goodbye and drive away, only to turn back and run into his arms and beg him to make you stay. Unrealistic of course and far fetched. You never really thought about how messy it was going to get when it came to an end. You never thought that it would feel like this and you hated it. It was a weight on your chest that restricted your breathing. It was painful and heartbreaking.

 “Where do you want to go?” he questioned. Instead of answering, you lead him to his bedroom.

 You settled down on the end of the bed, crossing your legs as he kneeled in front of you, taking your hands in his. You smiled weakly at him. You felt awkward, like you were making him a little uncomfortable by being there with him. You could tell that there was something on his mind that was bothering him and in reality, it was all your fault. You were the one to blame for all of this. You’re the one who broke down the walls after all and against everything he wanted, he gave you a chance and you hurt him. You were continuing to hurt him and you couldn’t stand yourself for doing that to him. You wished you weren’t so weak; that you could stand up for yourself and say yes, you were staying. You wanted to tell your mom and Gordon to shove it where the sun didn’t shine and stay here with Dean instead of doing something you were dreading. You were never going to be able to stand up for yourself and get away from the two of them.

 “Should I go and give you some space?” you breathed out, terrified of the answer you were going to get.

 “No,” he shook his head for extra emphasis. You wondered what you could do. What there was you could say to make him feel better because he was clearly not okay. You brought his hands up to your lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

 “I’m sorry,” you mouthed out. You could feel the tears pressing against your eyes. You worried that this was it. That even though you talked, it was just over. Your thoughts were getting the better of you.

 “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he said softly as a tear slipped down your cheek. You couldn’t take it anymore. You shot up off the bed and headed out of the bedroom and made your way into the kitchen.

 You opened the fridge, looking for something, anything to distract you. This wasn’t the time for another one of your breakdowns. Dean sure as hell wasn’t prepared to handle it this time around. He didn’t deserve to have to deal with it after what you just put him through.

 You felt a strong arm wrap around your waist, pulling you away from the fridge before lifting you off the ground. Dean stood between your legs as you settled on the counter. He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, his forehead resting on yours as he smiled at you.

 “I’ve been trying to come up with a way of saying this for weeks now and everytime I try, it sounds stupid. I’m not good with words, you know that, but I need you to know that I’ll always be here for you,” he said lowly.

 “I know, Dean. I’ll always be here for you too,” you smiled almost sadly.

 “I- I love you,” he stuttered slightly before pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Your heart fluttered in your chest as your jaw almost dropped to the floor. You never thought you’d hear those words come out of his mouth. Dean Winchester didn’t fall in love. Dean Winchester didn’t do commitment. But Dean Winchester just told you that he loved you and by the look in his eyes, you knew he meant it. You knew he loved you back.

 “Say it again,” you whispered as a tear dripped down your cheek.

 “I love you, Y/N. I’m in love with you,” he said with confidence. The words rolling off his tongue with ease.

 “I love you, too,” you giggled.

 “I know,” he beamed, leaning in so his breath was mingling with yours, “You already confessed that and I’m so fucking glad that you feel the same. I thought I was crazy.”

 “You’re not crazy, Dean.”

 Dean lifted you off the counter and carried you with ease back to the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. You dropped on the bed, Dean falling on top of you. Your lips met in a heated kiss as his fingers quickly unbuttoned the flannel shirt on your body. You reached for the hem of his shirt, ripping at the material to try and get it off of his body.  

 “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he muttered against your lips. He sat up, pulling you with him so he could rid you of the shirt. You used this as an opportunity to remove his shirt completely, and claw at his boxers that you desperately wanted to tear off of him. The swell of his cock pressed flush against his boxers, begging to be released and touched by you. You pulled them down, his cock springing free in front of you, causing you to lick your lips in anticipation. “No no, not this time sweetheart.”

 “Dean,” you whined.

 “Nope. Another time. But I on the other hand, have some making up to do. I hurt you today and that’s the last thing I ever wanted to do-”

 “I hurt you too, Dean-”

 “Y/N, believe me when I say that you didn’t hurt me nearly as bad as I hurt you. I’m fine, I promise. What happened today doesn’t change anything between us; it doesn’t change the way I feel about you. I hurt you and in the process, I got hurt too. But everything between us; we’re going to be fine, I swear,” he stated and by the tone of his voice, he was serious. You nodded your head. Dean swerved down, kissing you sweetly before pushing you back, his fingers hooking in the waistband of the boxers you were wearing. He tore them off in one quick movement, his body gravitating with them.

 “Dean, you don’t have to do that,” you quickly stammered out.

 “I want to. I haven’t had the pleasure of doing this to you,” he assured you.

 “It’s fine, really.”

 “You’ve never been eaten out before have you?” he teased. You knew your reaction would give it all away. 

 “No okay, and it’s kinda freaking me out that you want to and-”

 “You’ve been with shitty guys, sweetheart. Grab that pillow and relax okay. If you want me to stop, I promise I will,” he reminded you and you nodded your head. Sure you were nervous, but Dean seemed to really want to do this to you, and without you doing anything in return. Part of it was to try and make up for the fight, but by the look of anticipation on his face, he wanted to do this more than anything.

 You inched your legs apart as you let out a shaky breath. Dean settled down between your legs with a wicked grin spread across his cheeks. His hand came up to your centre, brushing against the apex of your thighs. His breath ghosted over you before he pressed a soft peck to your clit. A new sensation that sent a small wave of pleasure through your body. He knew it too. His tongue flattened out as he licked a long strip along your folds, stopping at your clit before doing it again, only slower. It was different to anything you had ever felt before. Dean definitely knew what he was doing.

 “Dean that feels so good,” you breathed out. He only smirked. Little did you know what was next. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking gently as his finger circled your entrance. He sucked a little harder as his finger entered you, curling upwards at the same rhythm. You were a goner. If he kept up with that, you were going to be spent before he even got the chance to put his dick inside you.

 “Oh my god, keep doing that,” you cried out. You threw your head back the second his tongue flicked over your little bundle of nerves. You were so damn close and he knew it. He kept up his relentless pace, his finger still working it’s magic inside of you. Your hand made it’s way to his hair, tugging on it rather harshly as your orgasm hit you hard. You arched your hips up, bucking against his face as pleasure scorched through you. “Fuck Dean!”

 He pulled away as your orgasm finished with a sly smile on his lips. “How was that?”

 “Fuck, you’re good at that,” you whimpered. “It’s official, you’ve ruined all men for me.”

 “Good,” he chuckled. “‘Cause there ain’t no other man for you.”

 He climbed up the bed, hovering over you as he lined himself up with your entrance. He looked at you for approval to proceed forward and you granted him that. You rolled your hips along his length, wanting nothing more than to feel him fill you up. He pushed forward, the tip of his cock entering you slowly, followed by the rest of his length, causing you to let out a satisfied moan in the process. He captured your lips with his in a sweet, passionate kiss, which caught you off guard.

 Your mind finally shut off and focused on what was happening in front of you. You were completely surrounded by Dean. The scent, the feeling, the taste, it was just all Dean and nothing had ever been more perfect.

 He drew back almost completely before entering you once more at the same slow pace. Your arms wrapped securely around him, holding him tightly to you as if he would disappear right in front of your eyes. His lips attacked your neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin because he knew it would drive you wild. And it did. He knew what you liked better than anyone and he used that to his advantage. But it was time to switch it up.

 You turned your body, pushing him over to his back while he was still inside of you. You didn’t miss the dumbfounded look on his face when he processed what was happening. You playfully sent him a wink, earning a chuckle from him.

 “Damn sweetheart,” he growled. Your left hand reached for his as the right rested on his shoulder. You used this as the leverage you needed to move on his length without falling or hurting him. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, causing you to clench around him with a gasp.

 “You act like you’ve never had a girl on top of you,” you joked.

 “No I haven’t and I definitely haven’t had someone as sexy as you,” he breathed out.

 You leaned forward, pressing your breasts against his chest as you began to move on his length at a steady and consistent pace. “Fuck Y/N!”

 He released your hand and moved both of them to touch you. His hands slowly drifted down your body, feeling every inch of the each side before he wrapped them around you, one on the small of your back, the other between your shoulder blades. Your body was on fire and it only grew every time he filled you. You worked in sync with one another. His hips meeting yours in perfect timing.

 Your hand traced up to cup his cheek as your breath mingled with his. You were going to enjoy this as if it was the last time you were going to have each other like this. You wanted to feel the stubble growing on his cheeks. You wanted to memorize the feel of his lips on yours and the sounds he made when his climax hit. You needed to remember it all. The second your lips met his in a breathy kiss, you grinned, pulling away to open your eyes to look at him.

 His eyes were glossed over with pleasure; dark and full of love. His mouth was open just a little; enough that you could see the tip of his pink tongue between his white teeth. You experimentally rolled your hips in a circular motion and watched his head lean back with a groan. He was growing close, you could see it on his face. You were too. Every time you moved, you could feel his length hitting your sweet spot.

 “I’m close, Dean. So fucking close,” you whimpered.

 “I’ll get you there,” he choked out. “Fuck I’m right behind you!”

 Dean adjusted beneath you, spreading his legs a little more to stabilize himself before he started to really thrust up into you. The sound of skin slapping filled the room, along with gasps and cries. Your fingertips dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder. You needed something to cling onto while your orgasm hit you like a freight train. Dean was right there with you, slamming into you while you clenched down around him, desperate to feel him in you when you did. He groaned louder than you expected him to and that only stretched your pleasure out further.

 “Oh fuck, Dean,” you moaned into his neck. The sweat covering your body made you stick to him, not that you minded one bit. You were shaking on top of him, your body felt like jello as pure euphoria coasted through you. Dean spilled himself inside you and let out a deep breath in the process. You could feel his hot seed coat your walls as he stopped moving. Both of you panting, your heart racing. You wore the biggest smile on your face.

 “Fuck,” he breathed out. “That was amazing.”

 “Yes it was.”

 You both lay there in silence, letting your bodies calm down from your highs. You just held each other. You didn’t feel that impending doom anymore; that heavy feeling in your chest. You still felt exhausted from the fight and that was something you never wanted to happen again. You never wanted to come that close to losing him like that again.

 “You sound really hot when you come,” you whispered in his ear. He let out a laugh beneath you, making you smile widely. “I’m serious. You have no idea how hot it is to hear you enjoy yourself.”

 “I could say the same for you,” he chuckled. “Have I ever told you how much I love how honest you are with me?”

 “No?” you furrowed your brows.

 “That’s too bad, ‘cause it’s one of the things I love about you. I love that you’re not afraid to talk to me about things. I love the fact that you trust me enough to come to me when you need that extra support. I know you are fully capable of handling everything yourself but it makes me happy knowing that you chose to share everything with me,” he admitted. You shifted to look at him and he had this look on his face that you had never seen before.

 “You’re my partner. We’re a team and I guess after everything I’ve been through, it’s been nice to have someone to fall back on. It’s just nice to know that someone cares about you so much to be that person that voluntarily. I couldn’t have a better person to have my back,” you told him before pecking him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around you and flipped you over quicker than you could process. Laughter erupted through the room.

 “I’ve always got your back. Just like I know you’ve got mine,” he beamed. His finger trailed down the side of your body before curling into your skin, tickling you.

 “DEAN STOP!” you laughed hysterically, squirming around. You reached for his waist and did the exact same thing to him, leaving him to wiggling around in laughter, begging you to stop and let him go. His laugh was like music to your ear and it made you happier each time you heard it.

 Once you had settled down, he pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose, licking his lips. His hand came up to your face, cupping your cheek as his thumb brushed over your cheek. He had a look of sadness gloss over his eyes, which made you go from happy to concerned in an instant.

 “I’m going to miss you so fucking much,” he whispered weakly.

 “I’m going to miss you even more,” you confessed.

 “I just want to hold you and never let you go. I want to keep you in my arms so you don’t have to leave me. I want to keep you here to protect you, so you never have to be scared again. I want you to feel safe and wanted and loved and I’m terrified that if I let you go that something bad is going to happen to you to take you away from me,” he revealed.

 “I’m tough, Dean,” you reminded him. “Like you said, this is my home. I will come back to you. You have my heart, Dean Winchester. And I meant it when I said you are my everything.”

 “You’re my everything.”

 “You know, you’re such a sap after sex,” you teased him.

 “I don’t care,” he chuckled, his voice growing tired. “I’d much rather be a sap than a dick.”

 “I love you no matter what,” you stated. “I’m sorry I hurt you today. I’m sorry  for what happened today. I just don’t ever want to fight with you again.”

 “I can’t promise you that we won’t fight again, but I can promise you that I will fight for you until the day I die. You’re it for me Y/N. I will never love anyone as much as I love you,” he said lowly. “I know you never intended to hurt me today,  Y/N. I pushed you when I shouldn’t have and I ended up hurting you more in the process. I never, ever want to be the reason you walk out that door in tears again.”

  “Well, I think we both certainly made up for it,” you smiled. “You’re it for me too, Dean. You have been since the second you said hello and flashed me that smile of yours.”


	18. The Second Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Male Receiving, Female Receiving, Smut, Fluff, Getting Tattooed? General Sadness.

## August 30th.

 The morning light shown brightly, illuminating Dean’s bedroom more than was necessary. Dean’s arm was wrapped snugly around you, holding you to him as you lay on his naked chest, the same position you fell asleep in the night before. Both of you still very naked and exposed and that gave you an idea.

 A smile spread across your lips as you carefully escaped his hold on you, hoping not to wake him up in the process. You were both still naked from the night before. Your body was still deliciously sore from the events of last night. Between the carnival games the two of you played and the steamy events that took place afterwards. Dean couldn’t take his hands off of you and that was one of the things you loved about him.

 You slipped underneath the sheets looking over his exposed body. You had never been given the chance to pleasure him in this way. Dean grew too impatient and he had to have his way with you. This was the perfect way to wake him up and not to mention you had been thinking about what he might taste like. You were never really a fan of going down on men, mostly because they always expected it. But with a dick like Dean’s. Your mouth was watering at the sight of it. Not to mention there was a comfortability that had formed between the two of you and it made you a lot less nervous about it.

 You traced your hand over his half hard length, feeling the smooth, velvety skin beneath your touch. Your tongue followed, curling along the vein leading up to the head of his cock. He twitched slightly, not enough to show he had woken up, but if you kept up, he would be awake in no time.

 You took his length in your hand and slowly began to jerk him before your tongue licked at the tip. There was no way you were going to fit all of him in your mouth, but it wasn’t going to stop you from giving him the best you could.

 Your tongue swirled around the tip, dipping into the slit every so often. He was hard as a rock now, the tip leaking precome. He tasted amazing. A perfect salty sweet taste. You took the tip in the heat of your mouth, sucking gently as your tongue swiftly over the head. He let out a muffled groan which sent arousal straight to your core. You repressed your smile, moving his hard length deeper into your mouth.

 “Fuck Y/N,” he breathed out, “That feels so good.”

 You began bobbing your head up and down his cock. His hands laced in your hair, holding it back. Your hand travelled down to his balls, massaging them gently as you took him deeper in your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat. His cock was covered in your saliva, slick and wet. Soft groans escaped passed his lips as you jerked him and sucked at the same time.

 You felt him twitch on your tongue and you knew then he was close. His breathing grew shallow, laced with cries of pleasure. “Babe, fuck. I’m gonna come,” he warned you. It didn’t stop you. You sucked him a little harder, your hands moving a little quicker. Ribbons of his hot come hit the back of your throat. He let out a loud moan, bucking his hips a little as you swallowed him down, drinking every drop.

 He tried to catch his breath. You kissed along his stomach, heading up to his chest and neck. The covers moved from over your head, revealing Dean’s blissed face. He had a goofy grin playing on his lips and his eyes were still a little tired looking, but he was happy.

 “You’re so fucking perfect,” he whispered. His hand came up to your chin, urging you to look at him. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

 “Morning to you too, handsome,” you beamed. Before you could even register, Dean flipped you over onto you back and settled between your legs. His lips latched onto your neck, kissing the skin below your ear with a smile on his lips. You let out a soft moan, relishing in the feeling it brought to you.

 “It’s your turn,” he muttered into your neck.

 “You don’t have to, Dean,” you assured him.

 “I know I don’t, sweetheart. But what kind of man would I be if I didn’t return the favour? Besides, I love going down on you,” he winked.

 His fingers graze your folds as his tongue danced with yours. Dean knew exactly what he was doing when it came to pleasuring you. He took care of you better than you did yourself. He knew where to touch you and when and the right angles it took to make your squirm.

 His middle finger entered you, brushing the top inner wall with no real pace set in mind, adding another in next to it. His lips stayed on yours. He wound you up quicker than you anticipated, but that was more than likely his doing before he even touched you. The sounds he made was enough to make you come untouched.

 “F-fuck.”

 Your walls clenched around his fingers. Your orgasm hitting you fast and hard. Your body spasming beneath his as you let out a breathy moan. He smiled against your skin, kissing down to your neck. “So fucking beautiful, Y/N.”

 He trailed kisses down your neck as the aftershocks of your pleasure wore off. You registered Dean’s touch once more. His fingers ghosting over your abdomen. You rested there blissfully, accepting his touch, awaiting for more. He moved down to your chest, taking one of your nipples between his lips. You arched your back, pushing up against him as his tongue swirled around. His other hand came up and cupped your other breast, gently massaging it.

 He didn’t stay there long, his lips pressing hot, wet open kisses along your stomach, heading straight down to where you wanted him the most. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around your clit, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. His tongue lapped up the juices from your previous orgasm, making sure to not miss a drip before flicking his tongue back over your clit. Your hands gripped the sheets as you bucked your hips against his face, your second orgasm hitting you harder than the first one as you called out his name.

 He kissed you sweetly with the adorable mischievous look on his face. “Best morning ever!”

 “I’m going to make this the best day ever,” he mumbled. “Since this is your last day, we’ve got to make it something worth remembering.”

 You couldn’t think of one word to say to him. You could see the hopeful look on his face. The one just waiting to hear you say you were staying with him and there was no way you were going to leave him and god did you want to be able to say that to him. But you knew deep down that he knew you were leaving.

 He rolled off the bed, dragging you with him as he made his way over to the dresser. He handed you a shirt and a clean pair of boxers before grabbing a clean pair for himself too. He never bothered putting on anything else, which made it all the more better. Dean was hot ass hell and with less clothing, he was down right irresistible.

 Dean lead the two of you into the kitchen, sitting you on the counter as he opened up the fridge. “Bacon and eggs?” he questioned as he held the two of them in his hands. You nodded your head, grinning widely. You began a fresh pot of coffee while he stood by the stove flipping the food.  

 After the two of you ate breakfast, quicker than you’d like to admit, you couldn’t help yourself. You got up off your chair and straddled his hips, grinding down slowly on him. You instantly felt him hardening beneath you.

 “I love you, you know that?” you whispered into his ear. “I love you. I love your face. I love that big heart. I love your neck and your sexy stomach, I love your dick.”

 “Sweetheart,” he growled.

 “I love all of you, Dean Winchester,” you smirked. Dean held you tightly as he hopped of the chair. You let out a laugh as he carried you back to the bedroom with ease. You knew exactly what was going to happen next and you couldn’t wait a second longer for him. The door shut with a slam and before you knew it, your back hit the mattress and the boxers you were wearing were torn from your body. You pushed his down quickly then removed your shirt, throwing it to the floor as his body covered yours.

 He pushed into you with ease, filling you up to the brim as his lips attacked your neck. Your hands made their way to his back, inching up to the back of his hair. He pulled out before slamming back into you, letting out a little grunt that went straight to your core, making you clench around him.

 “You’re so fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” he muttered between kisses. “So fucking beautiful.”

 You arched your hips, meeting his thrusts in a perfect sync. Your lips trailed along his neck, tasting the beads of sweat that began to form as the two of you moved. You were growing closer and closer to your peak and you knew that Dean knew it too.

 “Dean, I’m-”

 “Dean kiddo, I left some- oh my god!” A female voice screeched. “I’m so sorry!” Dean covered you up the best he could with his body, not wanting the person to see you naked. The more you register the voice, you recognized it as Mary’s voice and your face went white as a sheet. She closed the door behind her, walking away with laughter, leaving you and Dean to the embarrassment that came with his mom walking in on the two of you doing the horizontal tango.

 “Oh my god, Dean,” you whispered, hiding your face. “Please tell me your mom didn’t just walk in on us having sex, Dean.”

 “Everything’s going to be okay, Y/N. Just stay here, I’ll go talk to my mom, okay?” he assured you. He pressed a kiss to your lips before grabbing his boxers and shirt off the floor. He slipped on a pair of pajama pants and headed out the bedroom door.

 You climbed off the bed and searched his room for some of your clothes. You knew you had to have something in his room of yours to wear. When you couldn’t find anything, you soon realized that you did your laundry and all of your clothes had to be in there. Definitely not the best time for that to happen.

 Dean walked back into the room with a sympathetic smile on his face. His arms were around you in an instant, hugging you tightly to him. His hand cupped the back of your head, running his fingers through your hair.

 “Everything is okay, sweetheart,” he reassured you. “You have nothing to worry about. Sure that was embarrassing as hell and I hope to god that never happens again. I mean, come on, my mom walking in was probably the worst thing that could happen but it’s not like she doesn’t know I have sex, or that we’re having sex. I’m twenty five.”

 “Still not something I ever wanted to happen,” you shied into him. He chuckled softly.

 “I promise that I’ll get a lock for the door,” he joked.

 “Dean. I don’t want your mom-”

 “No no! Don’t even go there, Y/N. My mom loves you and that’s not going to change. She told me the other day that she loved you and that she was happy I was dating a girl like you. My mom can see how happy you make me because you do. You make me incredibly happy,” he told you. “She was just here dropping off some food for me because I have something planned and I didn’t want to waste our last day together grocery shopping so she helped me out.”

 “So Dean, what’s the plan for today?” you asked as you glanced over at him. His sunglasses covering his eyes. Dean was driving through town and you had no idea where you were headed. He had given you no indication of where you were headed.

 “Well, my beautiful girlfriend, we are headed off to get tattoos,” he said with all seriousness.

 “I’m sorry? _WHAT_?” you questioned loudly. “Dude, what the hell are you thinking?”

 He shrugged with a smile playing on his lips. “I know you want one and I also know that you’re too scared to go through with it, especially alone. This way, you’ll get one and I’ll get one with you.”

 “You’re crazy,” you giggled.

 “Yeah I know. But it’s all part of taking a risk.”

 Dean pulled into the parking lot of the tattoo place and cut the engine. You were growing more and more nervous. You had no idea what you even wanted to get or if you even wanted one now. You didn’t want to waste Dean’s time or gas money for that matter.

 “Sweetheart?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

 “Hmm?”

 “You’re nervous. What’s going on?”

 “I have no idea what to get, Dean. I don’t want to get something stupid and I mean this is permanent!” you rambled out.

 “Hey, hey! It’s okay. You trust me right?” he started.

 “Yes.”

 “You love me right?”

 “Yes.”

 “Then let me pick something out for you. I promise it’s not going to be stupid or something you’re going to hate. Is that okay?” he inquired.

 “I trust you.”

 You and Dean stepped out of the car, meeting at the front, taking each other’s hand as you made your way into the tattoo parlour. The tattoo artist stood at the front desk with a pen behind his ear and a computer in front of him. His arms were covered in cool symbols that made you smile. Dean squeezed your hand, trying to reassure you that everything is going to be okay.

 “Hey Cas, my beautiful girlfriend and I are here for our tattoo appointment. I made it a couple of weeks back,” Dean started.

 “Dean Winchester. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. I have the two of you down for today. What am I doing on the both of you?” he asked.

 Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Cas. You missed the chance at looking at what it was, but it was part of the surprise. You weren’t lying when you said you trusted Dean. You knew he wasn’t going to get something horrible tattooed on you.

 “Alright, we’re going to do you both at the same time. My partner and wife, Hannah will be doing one of you while I do the other,” Cas stated, bringing the two of you through the back of shop to the tables.

 There was no way of backing out of this now. You and Dean were going at the very same time. You both lay down on the tables, your hands linking together as the two tattoo artists sat down. You were getting it in the same place and by the way Dean showed the artist, you were probably getting the same tattoo. It worried you, but at the same time, you were serious about Dean being it for you, and maybe you were it for him too.

 After thirty-five minutes of constant buzzing and the slightly annoying pang you felt on your inner bicep, yours and Dean’s tattoos were done. You held out your arm and looked down at the new black ink on your arm. The word _breathe_ was now tattooed on the inside of your bicep, and the exact same on Dean’s. Tears sprang at your eyes at the sight of it.

 “What do you think?” he questioned.

 “I love it,” you breathed out. “I love that you have the exact same one in the same spot.”

 You paid for your tattoos and headed out to the car. Rain was starting to fall from the sky as the clouds began to darken. A storm was coming, and you weren’t just talking about the rain. He started up the car and headed back to town as the rain hit the windshield. You couldn’t stop staring at your tattoo.

 “Why _breathe_?” you asked him. “Why the same?”

 “I thought that it would be okay for both of us to get the same thing in the same spot, not only because I love you. I do love you. You’re going to go through some tough days ahead, and I want you to be able to look at that and know that you’re going to be okay. That’s going to remind you to _breathe_ through it and everything is going to be okay again. You are going to look at that and you’re going to think of me, and you’re going to know that you have someone out there who loves you, completely and unconditionally.”

 “I love that. But what about you?” you furrowed your brows.

 “I’m going to have some tough days ahead too. Days that I’m going to feel like giving up and throwing in the towel. I’m going to look at this and I’ll know that it’s time to take a step back and take care of myself instead of trying to make everyone else around me happy. And it’s going to help knowing you have the exact same one. While you’re gone, it’s going to be like there is a part of you here with me,” he told you. “I was tempted to tell Cas to put my name on your arm but I figured we aren’t at that stage in our relationship yet.”

 “Next tattoo,” you joked.

 The rain began to pelt down against the windshield, blocking the view from the window. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, cutting the engine. The rain hitting the metal of the roof was the only thing you could hear. Dean let out a sigh, you reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him from his thoughts.

 “So much for a fun day,” he breathed out.

 “This is fun. I love spending time with you, even if we are trapped on the side of the road in the pouring rain,” you assured him. “Besides, there is an empty backseat that we haven’t christened yet, and we didn’t exactly get to finish what we started this morning.”

 “Yeah?” he grinned. You scooched over, your lips meeting his in a heated kiss. Dean’s tongue glided over yours as his hands grazed over your waist. “Let’s get you into the backseat.”

 You slipped over the front seat and landed in the back, Dean following behind you. Clothes were removed quickly, making a soft pillow for Dean to rest his head on. It was going to be easier for you to be on top of him rather than the other way around. The car wasn’t made for having sex in, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to try.

 Your bra and panties, along with Dean’s boxers hit the floor before you straddled his lap. His cock already hard and ready for you to take and you couldn’t wait. Dean’s hands trailed up, cupping each of your breasts as you ran your folds over his length, lathering him up with your wetness.

 “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” he groaned, bucking his hips upwards. You smiled at his comment, leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet, innocent kiss. You raised your hips off of his, reaching down to take his hard length in your hand, lining him up before sinking down, allowing him to stretch you in the best way possible.

 “Would you want to go any other way?” you chuckled.

 “Hell no! You’re fucking perfect,” he mumbled.

 You adjusted yourself on him, leaning forward so your breasts were touching his chest. You cupped his face in your hands before your lips met his. You moved on his cock almost teasingly slow. He didn’t seem to mind this time and neither did you. Slow and steady was exactly what you both needed. Between your emotions about leaving tomorrow, and the fact that you and Dean now had matching tattoos. You were feeling over emotional about everything.

 This time wasn’t about making each other come, or pleasure. This was making love, and sharing how you felt without muttering a word. You wanted to memorize everything. From the way his stubble felt against the palm of your hand to the way he held you so close to him. You were grinding down on him, rolling your hips as he thrusted up with no real pace set in mind. Your tongues tangled with one another’s, your lips never really leaving his.

 “You’re so damn sexy, Dean,” you whispered. He nuzzled his face into your neck, his lips latching onto the skin below your ear. You let out a breathy moan, enjoying the pleasure his lips brought to you. You could feel him sucking at the skin, knowing full well he was leaving a mark in his wake. You had to do the same for him.

 The slow, steady pace became too much to handle, both of you needing a release. You sat up, placing your hands on his shoulders. His fingertips trailed along your thighs, squeezing gently before grasping your hips.

 “Dean,” you gasped.

 “I’ve got you, go on, sweetheart,” he muttered as his hips bucked up into yours. His cock hot your sweet spot perfectly with each thrust, drawing you closer to the edge. Gaging by the way his lips were parted and the way his eyes locked on yours, you knew he was right behind you.

 You ground down on him as his pushed back up into you. Your walls came crashing down around him, squeezing him tightly as pleasure soared through you. You came, calling his name as your fingers curled into the flesh of his shoulders. God, he made you feel so damn good. His thumb reached down, rubbing over your clit to prolong your orgasm as his hit him. His hips slammed into yours as a wet heat filled you up. He whimpered out your name as his fingers dug into the flesh on your hips. His tongue peeking past his lips. He was perfect in that moment, so carefree and happy.

You sat up and he pulled out of you, moving over slightly so you could fit in next to him and rest on his naked body. You were trying to keep your breathing under control as was he. The rain was still falling at a heavy rate, which meant you were going to be stuck in the car for a little while longer, not that you minded one bit.

 “I don’t like thinking about tomorrow, but it keeps coming back to me, like it’s stuck in my mind,” you confessed.

 “I know,” he breathed out. “I’m thinking the same thing.”

 “It’s been the best summer of my life. I have you to thank for that,” you smiled softly.

 “I have you to thank for a lot of things,” he said as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have believed that love really did exist. I wouldn’t have believed that there are people out there who aren’t set out to hurt me.”

 “I’m glad we found each other. There is nothing quite like having someone to share everything with. You’re it for me, Dean Winchester.”

 “‘M going to miss you so much,” he revealed.

 “I’ll miss you so much more,” you giggled, trying to keep the mood lighter.

 “Why don’t I come visit you in two weeks? That way you have time to get settled and start school. I’m sure my dad would let me go early on the Friday if he knows I’m going to see you,” he suggested.

 “I’d love that. That sounds like a plan!” you exclaimed. Relief coursed through your body. Knowing that you were going to see Dean sooner than you thought made tomorrow seem a little more bearable. Saying goodbye was going to be hard enough, but this was going to help you get through it.

 The rain let up and Dean took the opportunity to head back to the apartment. You got dressed quickly before you were back on the road. This time, he grabbed your hand and held it in the middle of the seat, squeezing it every so often. The sun was shine brighter and the dark clouds were now fluffy and white, almost like it hadn’t rained fifteen minutes ago.

 

 “So I’m going to cook you a really nice dinner tonight. I’m not going to tell you what I’m making, it’s going to be a surprise so don’t even ask,” he told you.

 “Okay, I won’t,” you let out a laugh. “If it’s okay with you, I want to head back to my dad’s place and start packing up my stuff.”

 “Yeah, of course, sweetheart. It’s going to help me keep dinner a surprise,” he winked. “Here, take my car. It will save you on gas. Besides, I trust you enough to let you drive my car.”

 You smiled widely, closing the space between the two of you, capturing his lips in yours. The simple gesture sent your heart reeling in your chest. Dean loved his car more than anything and the fact that he trusted you enough to drive her was like he was telling you he loved you for the first time all over again. “Thank you!”

 “Be careful. I want you both back in one piece,” he beamed, pecking your lips once more.

 “We’ll be back soon.”

 “Drive safe.”

 “Don’t burn the place down.”

* * *

 You arrived back at your dad’s house, parking next to him. You opened the front door, walking in to find him in the kitchen, packing. You furrowed your brows as you made your way into the kitchen. He had a couple of boxes on the counter along with newspaper and bubble wrap.

 “Hey Dad, what’s going on?” you questioned, placing the keys to Dean’s impala in your pocket.

 “I’m just packing up some stuff,” he smiled. “I’m not exactly going to need this stuff here anymore.”

 “And why is that?” you wondered.

 “Well, Ellen and I have been together for a while now. And I’m either over there or she’s over here. Then you’re leaving me tomorrow. And I’m asking Ellen to marry me in a couple of weeks on our anniversary so I just figured I’d better get started on packing. There is no way she’s going to want to move here with Jo,” he revealed to you.

 “Oh my god, that’s amazing dad! I’m so happy for you!” you practically yelled.

 “She hasn’t said yes yet, kid,” he chuckled.

 “Like she’s going to say no!”

 “Alright, enough about me. How are you doing?” he inquired.

 “I don’t want to leave, Dad. I don’t want to go back, not after spending the summer here,” you told him. A part of you wondered if you told your dad everything, if he would be mad. You had spent the whole summer here with him. You didn’t want him to see you any differently. You didn’t want him to have that weight on his shoulders, especially now that he was moving forward from your mother and asking a really great woman to spend the rest of her life with him. It would be selfish of you to ruin that for him. You couldn’t. You’d tell him one day, but you couldn’t do it now.

 “I get it, kid. Believe me. But you are always welcome in my home and I’m sure it’s the same with Dean and his parents home too. You’ve certainly made an impression on John, I’ll tell you,” he chuckled. “You here to start packing?”

 “Yeah. Dean’s making me a surprise dinner and I figured I’d let him do his thing while I packed up so I don’t have to do it tomorrow,” you informed him.

 “Hmm, I didn’t know he cooked.”

 “He’s quite good at it actually,” you shrugged.

 “Well, I’d better let you get to packing. If you need anything let me know,” he assured you.

 “I will,” you grinned. “Oh and Dad, Dean told me he loves me.”

 “No way!” he smiled widely. “Kid, I’m so happy for you. I knew he’d tell you eventually. I thought it would have been tomorrow when he see’s you off. By the way, I want you back here so I can see you off too.”

 “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 You headed up to your room and found your suitcase on the floor where you left it the first night. You had placed some of your clothes in there earlier on in the week. You were beginning to feel that heavy weight in your chest again. You expected it to happen of course; but it didn’t make it any easier. It was all becoming too real for you. In a matter of hours, you were going to have to face your mother and Gordon again. You were going to have to face the kids in your program and people you used to call your friends before your brother died. It was all going to come back to you and it was going to hit you hard and knock you off your feet. You were going back to a place where you felt like a lesser version of yourself. You were worried that you were going to be set back and that something was going to trigger you back to how you felt before you got to Lawrence.

 You were scared.

 You packed everything you were taking back with you and zipped up your suitcase. You had a couple of articles of clothing set on the bed, along with your sketchbook. You were going to take it back to Dean’s and leave it at his place. Just in case you snuck off without packing, at least you’d have something there to change into.

 Bobby was gone by the time you finished. The boxes were left on the counter which mean he was probably called by Ellen and he stopped what he was doing and headed over to her. You didn’t want to spend any more time apart from Dean. You had less than twenty four hours until you left, and by this time tomorrow, you were going to be back in Sioux Falls. You needed to spend the remaining time with Dean.

 You arrived back at the apartment complex in record time, grabbing your bag before heading up to his room. Benny was at the front desk, reading out of a textbook when he saw you. He sent a knowing nod your way as the elevator doors closed.

 You used your key to get back in his apartment and the first thing you saw took your breath away. Two candles were lit on the table. The table was set up with two beers. Dean was in the kitchen with oven mitts on his hands, taking a tray out of the oven.

 “Well look at you. My boyfriend makes a sexy looking chef,” you giggled.

 “I only do this for my beautiful girlfriend,” he winked. “Take a seat at the table and I’ll bring the food over.”

 Dean brought two plates of food over, placing yours down first. You saw he had made you parmesan chicken and homemade mac and cheese. Your mouth watered at the sight of it. You couldn’t believe how much he had put into this dinner.

 “This is amazing, Dean. Thank you for doing this for me,” you smiled.

 “I’m glad you like it. I’ve been wanting to try this recipe for a while and I knew you wouldn’t mind,” he said almost nervously.

 “I love your cooking. You’re really going to have to teach me to be as good as you are,” you commented.

 You enjoyed every bite of the meal he worked so hard making for you. It was the best parmesan chicken you had ever tasted and you would never be able to eat kraft dinner every again thanks to him. He grabbed two more beers from the fridge, which meant the two of you were going to have a nice easy, relaxing night which is exactly what you wanted.

 “I know this is a long shot, and it could be years away but I think we should think about going somewhere together,” he mentioned out of the blue.

 “Are you really going to be able to tolerate me for that long?” you questioned, your voice void of all emotions.

 “I’ll be able to tolerate you for a very long time, trust me,” he reassured you. “I was thinking we could cross a couple of those places you wanted to go. Disney World or Vegas. Hell, L.A if you wanted to go there.”

 “I want to do it all,” you beamed. “We’ve got tons of time to plan it out, Dean.”

 “Did you see your dad when you went back to his house?” he asked you.

 “Yeah. Actually, he was packing up the kitchen. He’s planning on asking Ellen to marry him within the next few weeks,” you confessed.

 “It’s about damn time. He’s so happy with her,” he chuckled.

 You and Dean put all of the dishes in his dishwasher, not wanting to waste any time cleaning up. You made your way over to his couch, sitting in your usual spot next to Dean. You flipped through the channels to see if there was anything on worth watching. You had settled on watching the beginning of Dirty Dancing. Dean didn’t seem to mind at all by the look on his face. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you in closer.

 “So what’s with the bag you brought over?” he inquired.

 “I thought I’d leave some stuff here with you, like clothes. I’m leaving my sketchbook here too,” you told him. “I hope that’s okay.”

 “Yeah, absolutely.”

 “I want you to know I’m not going anywhere. I mean, I am leaving, but I’m not leaving you. I just want you to have some of my stuff so you know I’m coming back. I know you’re not really showing it, but I can see the sadness creeping up on you,” you whispered.

 “I have a small box of some of my stuff for you to take. It’s just a couple of my shirts and a couple of pairs of boxers for you to wear. I even sprayed a bit of cologne on them so you’ll have a small bit of me with you,” he muttered. You nuzzled into him. You couldn’t form words. Even if you could, you didn’t want to risk tearing up. You didn’t want him to see you cry over something like this. You wanted to save your tears for tomorrow, after you left.

 You kissed his neck affectionately, your hand coming up to cup the other side of his cheek. You felt him melt against you. He was trying to keep himself together. You could see something was on his mind, but you didn’t want to push him. Not now. You didn’t want him to get upset on your last day.

 “I love you,” you breathed out. You were proud of how far you had come. You could say those three little words without stuttering or thinking twice. You didn’t doubt them, or believe that they were meaningless. When you spoke them, you were giving him a piece of your heart. A piece that no one had ever come close to.

 “I love you, too,” he responded, dipping down to snag a kiss from you before turning back to the movie.

 The movie finished and another one came on, this time something more action packed for Dean’s liking. You sat together and watched in a comfortable silence. Near the end of the movie, your eyes grew heavy and you desperately wanted to turn in for the night.

 Dean turned the tv off and you came to, noticing the silence in the room. Dean eased off the couch before lifting you with him, carrying you to the bathroom. You could barely even register what was going on as you brushed your teeth and washed your makeup off your face. It was quicker than usual, not that you really cared.

 He lead you to his bedroom. You stripped off your clothes, your tired arms taking longer to remove the material from your body. Dean came over and help you put one of his shirts on. He discarded your jeans before pulling a pair of boxers up your legs. You could see he was just as tired as you were. It had been an eventful day and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 You climbed under the covers, Dean following behind you. Instead of cuddling up next to Dean, it was his turn to curl into you. He rested his head on your shoulder, snaking his arm around your waist. You noticed how much closer he felt to you, and how much tighter his grip was the second the lights went out.

 Your fingers carded through his hair, helping him relax into you. You had to make sure that he felt loved and appreciated the same way he made you feel it. For once, you wanted him to feel safe and protected. Even though he’d never admit it, he needed it just as much as you did. It worried you that he’d close up on you after being apart for a little bit of time. You didn’t want him to be hurting. You didn’t want him to feel alone like you knew you were going to feel.

 Tomorrow was going to be a really hard day.


	19. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Mentions of Drugs, Minor Mentions of Suicide, Honestly, this is just a sad part.

Your body began to wake and the light illuminating the room made it harder for you not to open your eyes to take in your surroundings. This morning you felt a heavy weight in your chest. It wasn’t going to be a good day, or an easy day for that matter. You didn’t want to move, you didn’t want to get up out of bed. You just didn’t want to do anything and that was a feeling you hadn’t felt in three months. You had the love of your life sleeping on your shoulder, his arm wrapped around you and you never want him to let go of you. You wished that today was just another day. Another day spent doing simple things with Dean and not worrying about where you were going. You didn’t want to worry about what Gordon was going to do to you the second he laid eyes on you in a few short hours.

 You felt Dean stir on top of you, letting out a soft groan as he shifted, his grip tightening on you for a moment. He always looked so adorable when he first woke up in the morning. Between the way his hair was sticking up and the tiredness still in his eyes, he was so damn attractive. His freckles were always more prominent in the morning that you could almost count them.

 “Mornin’ beautiful,” he grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to your cheek.

 “Morning,” you smiled weakly. He frowned at the look on your face, and he knew exactly what was going through your mind in that very moment. Hell, it was probably the same thing going through his mind. Dean was just better at hiding how he felt than you were. You also felt like you didn’t need to hide it from him. After all, your relationship worked so well because you could talk about anything with him.

 Instead of filling the silence with words, his lips trailed along your jaw. Light little pecks that made a genuine smile spread across your cheeks. His stubble trailed closely behind him. He hadn’t shaved in a couple of days per your request. The delicious burn it left in it’s wake would be what you thought of when you lay in bed alone for the first time in a while. Dean was going to be your happy thought when things got bad again. And they were going to get bad. You could feel it in your gut.

 He kissed along your neck, traveling back up to your lips where he finished his adventure. The second your lips met, he kissed you so passionately that he literally took your breath away. His hand came up to caress your cheek and you couldn’t help but completely melt into him. You needed to relish in the happiness and safety that continuously washed over you when you were in Dean’s arms.

 “I know this is a stupid question, but I’m going to ask anyways; how are you feeling?” he questioned.

 “Not good. I feel like I did before I came here. I feel this big heavy weight in my chest and I feel like it’s going to open up and swallow me whole,” you told him. “I’m scared, Dean. I’m really scared.”

 “I know you are, but you’ve got me and you’ve always got me. I’m a phone call away and I don’t doubt that I will drive five and a half hours if you asked me to. I don’t like that you’re going back and I wish you’d stay but it’s not my call or my decision to make,” he assured you. “But you’re Y/N, and you’re a badass. You can do this. You’re going to drive to Sioux Falls and you’re going to call me and then we’ll skype and we’re going to fall asleep next to each other. You’ve got this. You are the strongest woman I know and you can handle anything, okay?”

 “Thank you,” you breathed out. “I needed to hear that.”

 “You should also know that I love you and there is nothing going to change that,” he whispered, pecking your lips softly.

 “I love you too.”

 “Alright, we should probably get out of bed. We don’t have time to be lying around. Your dad is going to be waiting for us and you have to get on the road soon if you’re going to make it in good time,” he reminded you. You let out a sad groan as Dean’s body left yours. The cool air hit you hard and that horrible feeling set in once more. Dean reached his hand out to you, helping you out of bed.

 He handed you one of his flannel shirts for you to wear. You were worried for a second about taking it back to Sioux Falls with you but it dawned on you that Dean probably gave it to you as a way of comforting you. It wasn’t going to be the same as being engulfed in his embrace, but it was going to have to do. It smelled exactly like him, which helped you calm down. You threw on a pair of ripped jeans with his shirt and called it an outfit. It wasn’t going to matter all that much.

 You made your way through the apartment, taking it all in one last time. It was going to be a little while before you were back home again. Tears began to form in your eyes and you tried your hardest to blink them away. You couldn’t do that to Dean. Not now.

 Dean had the box he had packed for you in his arms as he waited by the front door. You smiled your best at him before the two of you headed out. You shut the lights off behind you, closing the door.

 He drove you to the nearest McDonald’s, grabbing a breakfast sandwich and a coffee to go, along with one hashbrown for the two of you to share, which became your thing a couple of months back. The thought of the first hashbrown you shared back in John’s garage when you spent the day working with the boys came to mind and put a smile on your face. It was moments like that one that was going to keep you going.

 Dean pulled into Bobby’s driveway far too quickly for your liking. It was getting close to one in the afternoon and you knew you had to be on the road soon. The later your showed up, your chances of something going wrong were increased significantly.

 Bobby was waiting on his front step as Dean cut the engine. This was it. This was actually happening. You were really leaving. The summer was over and you were going back to Sioux Falls. You were leaving Dean and you were scared as hell. Why did you have to pay for school already? Why were you so weak and couldn’t leave your abusive household? Why couldn’t you be brave?

 “That was one quick summer, kid,” Bobby started. All you could do was nod your head in agreement. You could see the sadness in his eyes. This was hard for him too. “I wrote down all of my numbers for you. John’s garage, the home phone, Ellen’s home phone, her cell phone, the diner number. You need anything, you let me know okay? I’ve already put your bags in the back seat of your car for you.”

 “I’m going to miss you, Dad,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

 “I’ll miss you, too Y/N. Visit soon, okay?”

 “I will,” you chuckled. “Take care of Dean for me.”

 “Got it,” he let out a laugh. “Call me when you get in okay?” You nodded your head before releasing him from your hold. You turned around to find Dean leaning against your car with his hands in his pockets. You slowly made your way over to him, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

 “I’m going to be honest here and tell you I’m not ready to say goodbye to you,” he breathed out, smiling as if he was trying to lighten the mood.

 “I was never ready to say goodbye to you, Dean Winchester,” you giggled. “When I pictured leaving at the end of the summer, I never pictured that I would have an amazing guy standing in front of me with a sad look in his eyes.”

 You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around him, holding him tightly to you. He hugged you back almost instantly. You couldn’t help the tears from falling down your cheeks. You didn’t want to leave his arms. You didn’t want to leave him.

 “Shh, shh! Sweetheart, it’s going to be okay. Don’t cry. Don’t do that to me,” he whispered, rubbing your back soothingly like he usually did when you were upset and crying. You pulled away slightly to look up at him and you could see he was fighting back tears. “I love you. No matter what distance we have between us, I will always love you. That will never change. You can call me any time, no matter what time it is or how often you call.”

 “Same goes for you, Dean,” you nodded. “Thank you for changing my life. Because of you, I’m happy, and healthy. You gave me something to look forward to each and every day and you treated me better than I ever deserved. You are the best fucking thing to happen to me and I’m glad I got to know you. I fell so in love with you for everything that you are.”

 “I’m just thankful I had the chance,” he breathed out, almost inaudibly. He met you halfway, kissing you softly and sweetly. “You have to get in the car before I jump in there with you.” You let out a laugh, wishing more than anything that this was all just a dream and you were going to wake up back in his apartment still naked from the night before. You know it’s not. You kissed him once more, lingering for an extra moment or two.

 “I’ll call you when I get there,” you stated. “We’ll see each other soon, right?” He nodded, leaning down to kiss you once more. He lead you over to your car door, opening it up for you to get in. If it didn’t feel real before, it did now. You were leaving. You were really leaving.

 “I’ll miss you so much,” he muttered.

 “I’ll miss you more.”

 “Drive safe, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.”

 You started the car, silently praying that the piece of shit that it was wouldn’t start so you’d be stuck here and there was nothing more you could do about it. You peeled out of the driveway, both your dad and Dean waving at you goodbye as you drove away from a place you called home for the summer.

 The second you saw the thank you for visiting Lawrence sign, you pulled your car over to the side of the road and began to cry uncontrollably. This was the last place you wanted to be but you knew you had to be here. You knew it would be much worse for yourself and the people you were leaving behind in Lawrence if you stayed. Your mom and Gordon would make sure to take away anything and anyone you have ever loved if you stayed. There was no way you could do that to them. This was your problem. You were going to drive back, you were going to do you very best in school and you were going to spend as much time away from that house as you possibly could. Dean believed in you. Dean would be your reason to keep going.

 A part of you hoped that the summer away from them would do both of them some good. Maybe your mom was sober now and the Gordon had taken some anger management classes. After all, it had been three months and a lot could change in three months. Maybe you’re overreacting and everything will be okay when you got back.

————————

 I watched her pull out of the driveway with tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to go back anymore than I wanted her to leave. I wanted her to stay more than anything but I knew deep down she couldn’t. As much as I wanted to go with her to protect her and be with her, I knew I couldn’t. The chances of me finding a stable job and an apartment for both of us was slim. I looked hard to see if I could find something but there was nothing even remotely available for the both of us. Nothing that either of us could afford. I would go anywhere for her and she knew that. Anyone who knew Y/N and I’s relationship, knew that I would drop anything for her. But this was her home and she loved being here, she loved the apartment here. She wasn’t about to let me drop everything, and leave my family behind. She wasn’t going to let me throw everything I had away to be with her. She wanted to come home to her family for the holidays. She wanted to be here with me and she was going to be in time.

 I knew this day was going to come, hell I knew before I even really got to know her. But saying goodbye to her, seeing her leave to go back to a place she didn’t want to be, it was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do. Her tears nearly killed me and it took every ounce of strength in me to release her.

 “C’mere, Dean,” Bobby uttered and I almost didn’t register that he said anything. Bobby looked at me with open arms, and I graciously accepted. He squeezed me tightly. I didn’t really even realize until now that he just watched his daughter drive away. He didn’t know nearly as much as I did, and he was still upset to see her go. “Wanna head inside and have a beer or two?”

 “That sounds great, Bobby,” I said, putting on my best smile. He walked ahead of me towards the house. I couldn’t help but look back in hopes that I’d see her car pull back in the driveway and her no doubt, tear stained cheeks coming towards me. One day.

Bobby had a beer set out for me in the kitchen. He had boxes all over and old newspapers, bubble wrap and tissues set out all over the place. I didn’t want to question him about it, mostly because it wasn’t my business. Before all of this, sure Bobby was like an uncle to me, but he was also the guy I worked with. I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries just because I was dating his daughter.

 “You asked her to stay, didn’t you?” he questioned with a sly smile on his face.

 “Of course I did. And as you can see, she said no. I know she wanted to but-” I started.

 “Her mom and her step dad aren’t the greatest people. I mean, yes she’s got a roof over her head and they pay for most of her schooling, but personality wise, they are the last people in the world you’d want to be with. Divorcing Karan was the best decision I made in a long time. It’s just too bad I couldn’t contact the kids until they turned eighteen because of her,” Bobby shared.

 “She told me about them, which is one reason why I asked her to stay. But she told me no because she had to go back to school and I respect that. I still gave her a key to my place and told her that it’s her home,” I explained to him. He took a long swing of his beer. “Why couldn’t you contact them until they were eighteen?”

 “When Karen and I divorced, she wanted sole custody of the two of them. And in court, they usually grant it. Karan is manipulative, and usually gets her way no matter what the circumstances were. So she used the arguments we had when we were still married, and the fights with glass being thrown around as a way to get the court to take her side. Claiming that I was abusive and bad for the kids and she got away with it. When Zeke turned eighteen, he wanted nothing to do with me. He never spoke a word to me. Y/N was here and there. I still sent them cards and stuff for their birthdays but it was never going to be enough. Y/N turning up on my door this summer was the very last thing I expected to happen,” Bobby revealed before downing most of his beer.

 “That’s rough, Bobby. Y/N never told me about any of that.”

 “She probably didn’t know much about it. I don’t know how Karen raised either of them. Gordon came into their lives as soon as I left. From what I can tell, my daughter turned out to be a fantastic person. She didn’t get that from either of them,” he chuckled dryly.

 “I think she gets it from you. She’s the strongest person I know. She’s come a long way.”

 “She seems to be doing better now than she was at the beginning of the summer. Besides today, she was happy for almost the entire summer,” he pointed out.

 “I can definitely agree to that one. Although I must say, she made me really happy.”

 “I can see that. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy in all the time I’ve known you, boy.  I have to say, I wasn’t happy with you with my daughter at first. But now, there is no one I’d rather have her with than you. You’re a good man, Dean,” he told me. It was nice hearing that he approved of me with his daughter. I knew at first, because Y/N told me, that he didn’t like me with her because of my past with women. Hearing it now, it made me smile.

 “She’s the best person I know. She makes me into a better man,” I admitted. “And I love her.”

 “I know, she told me you told her. She told me a while back that she was in love with you. Don’t tell ‘er I told you that,” he chuckled.

 “She told you that she was in love with me?” I furrowed my brows. “When?”

 “A few months back. It was in the middle of the night when she came home from that concert you took her to. She was eating ice cream and here I thought you broke her heart. She told me she was in love with you and that she was scared because of it. I took her to work the next day and I could see it in the way she looked at you and I could see it in the way you looked back at her,” he let out a laugh.

 “She’s it for me, Bobby. She’s my best friend. If something happens, the first person I want to tell is her. When I think about doing something or going somewhere, I want her there by my side, doing it with me. She’s just it,” I said nervously. It was the truth. I got lucky when I landed Y/N. She had no intentions of seeing anyone the entire time she was here. She gave me a chance and to hear her say that I changed her entire world, it was like hearing her say I love you all over again. There was nothing I wanted to experience unless she was by my side. She was the one that made it all a million times better. She flipped my entire world and now I was seeing the world in a whole new light.

 “You’re it for her too,” he smiled. “You want something to eat? It’s going to be a while before she checks in.”

 ———————————

 You were an hour away from Sioux Falls when you pulled into a Gas ‘n Sip to get gas and something to eat. You were stalling of course. You didn’t want to pull into that dreaded driveway and see those two horrible faces once more. You grabbed a bag of your favourite chips and headed back to your car. You reached for your phone and opened up your messages.

 *I hate this* you texted to Dean, attaching a picture of the chips you just picked up.

 *I love you* he replied back almost instantly.

 You couldn’t hide the smile that creeped up on your face at his message. You would never grow tired of hearing those words come out of his mouth, or seeing them in a text message like this. Dean Winchester was your happy place. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. At the end of all of this, you were going home to him and you were going to live a happy life.

 You pulled into the driveway of your mom and Gordon’s house, his car was sitting in it’s usual spot, which meant they were home; he was home. The house was exactly the same as it was when you left it. Besides for a few overgrown shrubs and weeds in the garden. The sight sent shivers up your spine. God knows what you were getting yourself into when you walked in the front door.

 You brought one of your bags with you, the one with Dean’s stuff in it that you shoved in there when you pulled over one of the many times on the way over. You quietly opened the front door, trying not to make a single sound as you entered.

 Your mom and Gordon were sitting on the couch with a blanket covering both of them. You took your eyes off of them in an instant. Instead they wandered to the kitchen to find three empty bottles of whiskey on the table. Your blood ran cold. Fear took it’s course through your body and you wished in that moment that Dean was there next to you to assure you that everything was going to be okay. Dean would protect you from the both of them.

 Your mother got up from her seat on the couch, wrapping the blanket around herself. She made her way over to you and you instantly smelled the liquor store that she ingested before you arrived on her breath. She was getting far too close for your comfort and your first instinct was telling you to run as fast as you could.

 “Well, well, lookie here. The disappointment is home,” she snarled. You swallowed hard, clenching your fist around your bag. You turned on your heel, walking away from her as quickly as you could. You needed to get upstairs to your room. You needed to call Dean.

 You shut the door behind you, placing your bag on the floor. Your first thought was to barricade the door. You carefully moved your dresser across the carpet floor, inching it in front of your door so no one could get in easily and harm you. You didn’t have any locks so this was the best you could do.

 Your room was the same mess as you left it. You could still remember the day so clearly. The day you almost ended everything just like your brother did. It made you uneasy being back in this bedroom. It made you uneasy being away from Dean for that matter. You completely underestimated how hard being here would be. All the memories hitting you at once. But it felt different. It wasn’t the same at all. It wasn’t feeling the loss of your brother’s death. This was a feeling of loneliness. You didn’t belong in this room anymore. You weren’t that same girl who destroyed the room three months ago. You were a stronger, better version of yourself.

 You called Bobby to let him know that you got in safe and told him that you missed him. He assured you that it was only a few months until Christmas break as a joke. This time, you had to fake your laugh.

 Dean was next. You pressed his contact number, the phone ringing twice before he picked up. His voice made your heart skip a beat. Something you desperately needed.

 “Hey Dean,” you almost whispered.

 “Are you okay?” he questioned almost instantly and that was one of the reasons you loved him right there. He was always so concerned about you.

 “I want to be able to tell you yes, that I’m okay. But I’m the farthest thing from okay right now, Dean,” you confessed.

 “I can drive out to see you. It will take me five hours if I drive fast enough,” he offered. You let out a sincere laugh.

 “No, Dean. As much as I would love to have you here, I have to do this. You have work in the morning and I have school in the morning. I love you for offering,” you smiled softly.

 “They haven’t tried anything have they?” he inquired.

 “No. I walked in the front door and both of them were sitting on the couch with the bare minimum on. My mom got up and she was drunk. She called me a disappointment, but that was it. I went straight to my room after that. I moved my dresser in front of my door so they wouldn’t be able to come in easily,” you told him.

 “That’s my girl,” he let out a dry laugh. “I miss you, sweetheart.”

 “I miss you more, babe,” you sighed. “We really need to set this video chat thing up so I can see your face right now.”

 “Then let’s do that.”

 You and Dean tried to set up the video chat as quickly as possible. It took longer than it should have. You forgot your password, then Dean had problems creating an account on his laptop. Eventually you got it and sent him a request to video chat.

 “There’s my beautiful girl,” he beamed.

 “Hi handsome,” you smiled. “You look tired.”

 “I am, it’s been a long day. You see, there is this beautiful girl in my life, and she had to go back and saying goodbye to her was really hard,” he revealed. “Her dad was super nice afterwards.”

 “You and my dad hung out?”

 “Yeah for a little while. We talked about you mostly. Had a couple of beers. He made me some of that chili you told me about,” he shared.

 “I hope it was all good things that were said about me,” you giggled.

 “Of course. I was just telling him how much I love you.” His hand made it’s way to the back of his neck, rubbing the soft hairs on his head. He explained more about what he talked about with your dad before the subject changed to the little things he loved about you. You spent hours talking about little insignificant things. Seeing his face on the screen brought a sense of calm over you and that was exactly what you needed. Dean always made you feel better. He had some special power to bring a smile to your face.

 “Alright sweetheart, we should get to bed now. It’s after ten and you have school,” he yawned.

 “We’re going to bed together right?” you questioned.  

 “That we are. Go brush your teeth and I will meet you in bed okay?”

 You were thankful your room had it’s own bathroom. You washed your face and brushed your teeth quicker than you ever had before. You ignored the state of the bathroom. The shattered glass on the tile floor and the tissues all over the floor. What you couldn’t ignore was the bag of painkillers next to the broken glass. The tiny plastic bag was still filled with those same twelve painkillers your bought from the shady drug dealer. Your mouth went completely dry. You thought you had gotten rid of them but clearly you were mistaken. You were about to vomit at the sight of them. Memories filling your mind in an instant. You shook your head, swallowing hard. Dean was waiting for you. Dean needed you. You were passed that point in your life. You were with Dean now. You had a long future ahead of you with Dean. Nothing was going to change that. Not a bag of pills, and certainly not the two idiots downstairs. You wanted nothing more than to join Dean in bed, even if he was a thousand miles away and it was over webcam.

 You climbed into bed and saw Dean waiting for you. He was laying in his bed shirtless, as if being away from him wasn’t torture enough. You made yourself as comfortable as possible in a bed that was lumpy and cold and Dean-less. You muttered your good nights and I love you’s to each other before you shut your eyes. Falling asleep wasn’t all that hard when you had Dean there with you in some way.

 You rose the next morning, opening your eyes to find Dean laying in his bed, staring at you with those gorgeous green eyes of his. You smiled softly at the sight of him as your heart fluttered in your chest.

 “Mornin’ sweetheart,” he grinned.

 “Morning handsome. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” you questioned.

 “I am ready. I just had to see you awake before I left. I hope you have a good day, sweetheart! I’ll talk to you when I finish work okay?” he told you.

 “Sounds good. Have a good day, babe! Love you.”

 “Love you too!”

 The video chat ended and you took that as a sign that you should really get out of bed and get ready for your first day of classes. Classes that you had already taken the semester before but flunked out. Twenty thousand dollars to do them all over again and you couldn’t waste that money again.

 After a shower, and a little bit of makeup and some clean clothes, you were on your way to the university. Your first class of the day was advanced biochemistry, a class you barely passed last year and with the exact same professor.

 You took a seat in the very back row, pulling out the textbook and your notes from last year. It was going to be another ten minutes until the lesson started. You pulled out your phone, only to find a message from Dean on your lock screen. You opened it to read the full thing.

 *Good morning again to you, beautiful. I hope you have a good first day of classes. I can’t wait to hear all about them tonight. I also may or may not have an idea to share with you. I love you*

You couldn’t contain your smile at the thought of what it might be. Knowing your luck and Dean, it was more than likely going to be dirty and you were completely okay with that. You were confident when it came to being with Dean. Dean had never shown you any judgement or made you feel uncomfortable. He was an amazing man and an even better lover.

 The professor walked in with a big file folder under his arm and a box in his hand; the exact same way he walked in last semester. He started the lesson the second he placed the files down on his desk.

 He introduced himself, and the class. Then proceeded to go through all the assignments, projects, labs and whatever else there was mixed in that he didn’t add in the year before. He looked up at you and made direct eye contact with you before shaking his head. Your heart dropped.

 What were you even doing here? Why were you even trying this again when even the teacher knew you weren’t going to make it again? You felt ashamed even sitting in the room with all the other students. You failed this class once and the professor knew it too. He had no shame in showing you he knew you weren’t supposed to be here.

 The professor asked to see you after class and you knew that wasn’t a good sign. You made your way down the stairs to the short, grey haired man. He leaned against his desk with the same disappointed look on his face.

 “You better work a whole lot harder to pass this class, miss Singer,” he said coldly. “Just because your brother died doesn’t mean you can breeze your way through as if everyone is going to feel bad for you. People die all the time. Get over it.”

 Your eyes went wide at his words. Before even thinking about what you were going to say, you opened your mouth.  “For one, you have no business shoving your face into other people’s business and quite frankly you are in no place to make unprofessional comments like that, professor douchebag,” you stated. He rolled his eyes at you. Instead of wasting another breath on him, you turned on your heel and walked away. You wanted to be on time for your next class, which happened to be advanced biology.

 When you walked into the room and sat down, the same professor walked in behind you, heading towards the front desk. You rolled your eyes harder than you ever had before. This had to be a sign. There was no way that he could be teaching both classes. It had to be a mistake. It just had to be a mistake.

 “Hello everyone, I’m professor Marv, I will accept Professor Metatron as well. I would just like to start the class off by saying that this is a tough class and it is going to take a great deal of effort to pass it. I get it, life happens and people die. But it is your responsibility to pass this class. I have no empathy towards you.”

 Yes. This was definitely a sign.

 After a very long first day of classes, you headed back to your mom and Gordon’s house. Gordon’s car is still gone which meant that your mom was inside. You walked inside with confidence, because you knew you were going to get to see Dean’s face the second you closed your door.

 You found your mom, drunk, in the kitchen trying to bake something. She had whipped cream and prunes, along with other random things that wouldn’t make anything good. She was stumbling around, trying to compose herself but failing miserably.

 “Well, if it isn’t the family disgrace home from school,” she slurred. For the first time, her words didn’t cut so deep. That was something to smile about. “You know, you deserve to be beaten up by Gordon because maybe it will knock some sense into that useless, pathetic, idiotic brain of yours.”

 “You know, you really are the worst mother in the world. No wonder Zeke killed himself. I mean with a mother like you, someone who would rather get drunk and fuck her abusive husband than listen to her son’s pleas for help. That really says a lot on you mom. Really. No wonder dad divorced you. You’re too fucking blind to see what’s happening right in front of you!”

 “You little bitch,” she screeched.

 “What can I say, I learned it from my mother. It’s about the only she’s good at, well besides spreading her legs.”

 “You’re exactly like that piece of shit father of yours, you know that?”

 “Yep and I damn fucking proud of it,” you let out a laugh. “You know Karen, some day that honeymoon phase is going to wear off, and Gordon’s going to be that same piece of shit, and I’ll be long gone by then. So when he starts beating you next, don’t you fucking dare come running to me or my piece of shit father. As far as I’m concerned, you’re dead to me.”

 


	20. Anywhere But Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ABUSE, Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Suicide, Angst, Fluff, Language.

## September 5th.

 One week. It had been a whole five days since you left Lawrence and headed back to Sioux Falls. It had been five days since you had last kissed Dean or been in his embrace. It had been five whole days that you had been living each moment like it was your last. Karen hadn’t said a single word to you since you blew up on her last week and quite frankly you were happy about that. Gordon on the other hand; you hadn’t seen him since then, which was making you more and more nervous as the days grew.

 You missed your home more than anything. You missed Dean. The distance was becoming too hard for the both of you to handle. Both of you were really touchy-feely with one another and not having that be a part of your relationship, not being able to be next to each other in the silence was becoming too hard for both of you to handle. You never really realized it until you hadn’t been in front of one another.  Dean had to work late every day this week and when he finally came home, he was tired. You knew he was running himself into the ground because he wasn’t really dealing with the fact that you weren’t there. He needed the constant distraction so he’s stop missing you as much. It was difficult not being able to talk to him as much. He would tell you he misses you and that your dad misses you but he’d fall asleep not long after. You couldn’t really blame him either.

 Your classes had been going horribly. Even though you had taken them before, all of your professors were treating you as though you were an idiot. You just felt like you didn’t belong anywhere you went. Your old friends completely ignored you. You literally had no one to talk to other than Dean. You were a square trying to fit perfectly into a circle. It was never going to work but you had to keep trying.

 You glanced down at the breathe tattoo on your bicep, running your fingertips along the lettering. You thought of Dean. He always gave you the strength you needed to take the next step. You just needed to breathe. Just breathe.

 You got dressed in one of your older t-shirts and a pair of jeans, deciding that it was a new day and you could start over and try again. That was exactly what the plan was. You were going to make it through the day and you were going to do it all over again.

 You grabbed your bag and headed down the stairs. You could grab something to eat on the way to campus along with coffee that didn’t taste like ass. Gordon’s car was gone, and you didn’t have to worry about your mom. You could walk through the house with confidence.

 You walked over to the front door when something yanked your arm forcefully, sending your heart reeling in your chest. You let out a yelp as your back hit something in the process. You opened your eyes to find two, dark brown ones staring back into yours. Fear.

 “Listen here you ungrateful little bitch,” he spat, squeezing your arm harder. “You don’t treat your mother that way, EVER. You hear me? You don’t blame her for Zeke’s death. That is the worst thing you could say to her you know that?”

 “Like you guys didn’t blame me?” you screamed, shoving him off of you with a great force. “You assholes blamed me for it when I fucking told you that he needed help so don’t you dare tell me not to say that to Karen. You don’t get to tell me anything, Gordon!”

 You saw the rage overtake his body. His eyes squinted, choosing his next move carefully. You saw his hand come up quickly, almost not quick enough before he slapped you, hard, across the face. You skin stinging at the sensation. You looked back at him, still not getting over the initial shock. You could never get over the first hit. You brushed your hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear as you stood your ground.

 “Do not fucking touch me!” You shouted.

 His hands made their way to your biceps, slamming you hard into the wall once more. You felt dizzy for a moment before you realized what happened. Your back hurt and you knew you were going to have bruises on your arms after he was done. Something told you he wasn’t even close to being done with you. But you were strong. He wasn’t dealing with the same girl as he was before.

 “You’re a good for nothing skank who leeching off of people who don’t give two shits about you. You’re going to die alone because no one is ever going to love a pathetic wimp like you. No one is ever going to want to stay with you,” he reminded you coldly.  “We’re paying for college and putting a roof over your head. You should really be more grateful!”

 “You’re nothing but an abusive piece of shit,” you breathed out. He gripped you tightly without even thinking twice, throwing you across the room and into the wooden table. Pain coursed through your body as Gordon made his way over to you once more. He drew his leg back before adding a hard blow to your ribs, then another.

 Despite the pain, you rolled over, getting up as quickly as your broken body would let you. You grabbed an empty bottle of whiskey and threw it at him, hitting him square in the head, glass shattering into pieces. Some shards cutting into his skin. Somehow, it didn’t even phase him and that scared you more than anything. It was like he felt nothing at all.

 He grabbed you by the neck and slammed you against the wall once more, slapping you once more. You could see the smile on his face. He was actually enjoying hurting you and causing you pain. What kind of sick, sadistic person was he?

 “I want this cleaned up by the time I get home,” he growled, releasing you from his hold. You coughed and choked, desperately trying to catch your breath. Your body was shaking profusely and you couldn’t seem to get yourself under control.

 Gordon was gone, leaving you in the house by yourself. You decided then, you were never doing this again. He was never going to lay a finger on you ever again. He was never going to see you again. You were completely done with this. You didn’t need to live like this. If Gordon thinks that you’re a leech then let’s waste his fifteen thousand dollars.

 You slowly got up off the floor, pain flooding through you. You had to push through it for a little while longer. You had to in order to go home and be in the arms of the man you loved. It was all going to be worth it in the end.

 The second you got up to your room, you cut the shirt off your body, not wanting to see it ever again because you knew it would remind you of what happened. You reached for Dean’s red and black flannel shirt that he let you have. The first shirt he ever gave you to wear. It was your favourite one of his and it always made you feel close to Dean. You saw the bruises forming on your ribs as you buttoned up his shirt. Next, you stripped from your jeans and threw on leggings instead. It was going to be a long day and being comfortable was going to make it a little easier.

 You packed everything you wanted into two suitcases and a bag. Everything that had ever meant something to you went in the bags. It took you little to no time to pack up. You managed to get them down the stairs with minimal pain. Getting them into the car was a bigger struggle. The pain in your side was making it rather difficult to lift and move things in the way you wanted them. You had to push through it. You were ready to leave, but you needed one more thing.

 You headed back in the house, taking it in one last time. You were going to leave your mark on this place and it was going to be a damn big mark. You made your way into the kitchen and grabbed a big, thick sharpie from the drawer before moving towards the wall Gordon liked to slam you into before the real abuse started.

***Here lies where Gordon Walker liked to slam his step-daughter in the wall. What an abusive asshole***

 A smile spread wide across your cheeks. It was almost therapeutic to see it there it big, black, bold letters. Everything you were going to do was going to feel pretty damn good. Both of them deserved it for the amount of shit they put you through. You didn’t deserve any of it, and that really clicked in.

 Next, you placed the marker on the wall behind the couch, wanting to humiliate both of them even more. They were never going to be able to have guests over ever again. Paint could only cover it so much. It was always going to be there in the back of their minds. It was time to give them a taste of their own medicine.

***Here is Gordon and Karen’s favourite place to fuck. Those stains aren’t from food, but Gordon’s tiny penis***

 You threw lamps off the tables, listening to them shatter on the floor. You were going to completely trash the place and you were going to enjoy every second of it. The house was going to take weeks to fix up. You broke all the glasses, poured every drop of alcohol on the floor before smashing the bottles. You grabbed a shard of glass and dragged it along the wall, scratching the shit out of the drywall. You tossed all of their clothes out of the window, poured out their toothpaste all over the bed. Their toothbrushes went in the toilet.

 By the time you were done, you felt a million times better about it. You were well on your way to going home. You just had a few steps along the way. You had a quarter of a tank of gas to get you where you needed to go.

 The first stop on your travels was the county police department. You were filing a report against Gordon and you were going to make sure he couldn’t lay another finger on you ever again.

 Sheriff Jody Mills is the officer you got. A nice lady with short brown hair. She was kind when she introduced herself as she lead you to her office. You shut the door behind you and took a seat in one of the chairs, taking note of how clean and homey it felt. She had many pictures on her desk.

 “What brings you in here today?” she asked you.

 “I would like to place a restraining order on my step-dad, Gordon Walker. As you can see by the bruise on my face, he’s been abusing me. This has been going on for awhile and I can’t do this anymore, Jody,” you told her.

 “Okay, okay, let’s just get some information here. Let’s start with your name and age.”

 “Y/N Singer, I’m twenty three.”

 “Bobby Singer’s daughter?” she furrowed her brows.

 “Yeah. You know my dad?”

 “A long time ago. He was a friend of mine before he moved away. We’ve lost contact,” she smiled. “I’ll do my very best to help you. Do you have somewhere else to go?”

 “Yeah, my boyfriend lives in Lawrence and my dad is there too. I’m going to go live with him. Can we maybe keep this between us. I haven’t told my dad about Gordon and I don’t want him to find out from someone else. He can’t. I should have told him a long time ago, I just couldn’t.”

 “Of course. I will be in contact, but for now. Go be with him and your boyfriend. I will contact the county department in Lawrence too, okay?” She explained to you. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 “This is asking a lot, but is it possible you could help me book a flight back to Lawrence?”

 You signed a few things and filled out pages of paperwork. Jody booked you a flight on her credit card so Gordon wouldn’t be able to trace you. You paid her back in cash before she sent you on your way. She was a very nice lady that you would have to ask your dad about at some point, when you got settled down that is. For now, you just wanted to be home. You needed to go home.

 The next stop on your tour was the university campus. The office of admissions would hopefully help you out on what to do next. There was no way you were attending another class at this university. You didn’t belong here. You weren’t welcomed here.

 You told the woman the entire story, not daring to leave out a single detail in case that would help you. She listened to every word that came out of your mouth, nodding her head every so often.

 “Well, we don’t usually do this but in your case, I will make an exception because of the circumstances. I can transfer you to the university in Lawrence with the credits you have now,” she assured you.

 “And what if I wanted to switch majors when I got there?” you asked her.

 “I will let the admissions office there know, that way you can set up a meeting when you are ready. It won’t be until December though and you would start in January,” she told you.

 “That’s perfect! Thank you so much! I do apologize, but I have a flight to catch and I don’t want to miss it. Thank you for all your help, ma’am.”

 You walked out of the university feeling like every single weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You were finally free. This was different to running away. It felt different. It was like everything was falling into place for the first time. You didn’t belong to anyone. You were under no obligation to follow anyone’s rules.  You were going home. You were going to be in the arms of the man you loved more than anything in a few short hours. You couldn’t be more excited. And you could actually feel it this time.

 You felt so brave in that moment. You finally stood up for yourself. You fought back and even though you were hurt, you were free. You walked with confidence, well besides for the minor limp in your step. But you knew you were going to be okay. You were going to live a long happy life. You weren’t going to wake up and feel that heavy weight in your chest each and everyday. This was finally happening.

 You drove down the same path as you did a few months back. This time, you weren’t that scared, hopeless and suicidal girl you were before. The lawn was freshly mown, a few trees had orange and yellow leaves on them. You maneuvered your way through the gravestones, stopping directly in front of your brothers.

 “Hey Zeke,” you smiled, as you kneeled down in front of it, “I gotta make this quickly. I’m leaving Sioux Falls and it’s going to be awhile until I step foot here again. I’m going to live in Lawrence with dad. I met this guy there. His name is Dean and he’s the best damn thing to happen to me. You would have loved him, Zeke. I’m going to make up for all those years we lost with Dad. I’m going to be okay. I’ve got two people who love me back there and a family that welcomed me with open arms. Now I have a flight to catch. Love you brother.”

 As you looked back at his grave, a single leaf fell, landing on top.

 You made it to the airport just in time. You were leaving your car behind, because it was another way Gordon could trace you and you didn’t want that. You grabbed everything out of your car, taking the two keys you needed with you before throwing the keys to the car in the front seat.

 It was a three hour flight back to Lawrence, which meant you were going to land at about three in the afternoon. It was going to give you just the right amount of time you needed to tell your dad everything and surprise Dean. It was another battle in it’s own.

 You couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he saw you. He definitely wasn’t expecting you. A part of you was nervous. After all, you were pretty badly beaten by Gordon a few short hours ago. Dean was going to be pissed, but he was also going to be a little mad at himself. He was going to blame himself for not being there to protect you, for not coming with you. But most of all, he was going to be happy to see you. He was going to be really happy to see you.

 The flight landed in the Kansa City airport and your first thought was to call someone to pick you up. Your dad was going to be at the shop at this time and he was the one you wanted to talk to more than anything. You needed to tell him everything, no matter how hard it was going to be to talk about to him. You dialled the number of John’s auto shop and waited for an answer.

 “Winchester’s Auto Shop, John speaking,” he answered.

 “Hi John, please don’t say anything to Dean, but it’s Y/N. Can you possibly put my dad on the phone?” you pleaded.

 “Sure thing.”

 “Bobby Singer speaking,” your dad said.

 “Hi dad. Don’t say my name if you could,” you asked him. “Can you- uh- can you pick me up at the Kansas City airport? I promise I’ll explain everything when we get home. Just don’t tell Dean, okay?”

 “Got it,” he assured you. “John, I’m sorry, I gotta go.”

 “Go,” John ushered.

 “I’ll be there soon.”

 You sat in the airport, trying your best to hide the bruise that was on the left side of your face. It still stung to the touch but the heat had gone down. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, and breathing in too deep was causing you more and more pain as the bruises worsened.

 You saw your dad, still dressed in his grease covered clothes. You could see the panic and worry etched on his face and you felt horrible for doing that to him. The second he saw you, he moved fast than you had ever seen him move. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you tightly to him. As much as it pained your body, you relished in the feeling it brought to you. It was comfort.

 “Let’s get your bags in the car and get you home, okay kid?” All you could do was nod your head.

 The car ride back was filled with one of his old classic rock cassettes which made you smile. You could see your dad was trying his hardest not to ask you what was in his mind and you were glad he didn’t. You knew he was going to freak out the second you told him and you didn’t want to be in a moving vehicle when you did.

 The two of you made your way into his home and you noticed a lot more of his stuff was packed up, which made you smile. A part of you wondered if he had already asked Ellen to marry him.

 “Kid, what happened?” His voice was soft and gentle, something that you didn’t expect.

 “Zeke died, dad. I knew he was depressed and I told mom that he was very depressed and she wouldn’t listen. She wouldn’t hear a word that came out of my mouth. She was too into having sex with Gordon to listen to a word I said. So when he killed himself, she blamed me for it, because I knew and didn’t say anything when I did, many times! I walked in his apartment, dad! I found his dead body and I saw the blood spattered everywhere,” you cried out.

 Your dad was never good at comforting you, mostly because he didn’t know how. Instead, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for you and a bag of peas for you. His hand ran over your knee, trying to assure that he was there as you tried to compose yourself.

 “Gordon then started to say horrible things to me, then mom started to. Gordon started physically hurting me, like he did today. He hit me all the time, dad, and told me that I was a disappointment and a waste of space. I just couldn’t live there anymore, so I came here for the summer. I couldn’t deal with it anymore so I came here to get away from it all. If I didn’t I was planning on killing myself to get away from them. Because I couldn’t do it anymore dad! I couldn’t have him hurt me again. I felt so guilty because I thought it was my fault that Zeke killed himself. Then I met Dean and he made everything okay again. Dean has been the most supportive person in my life and when I told him, he seemed to make it all okay again. Like the way he was holding me was able to put some of the pieces back together, and I fell so in love with him because he still wanted to be with me even though I was a broken mess. He always makes things okay and I can’t stand to be without him.”

 “Kid, I am so sorry. I wish you would have told me, I woulda shot him in the ass,” he joked. “Kid, when I was young, real young, my dad would abuse my mom and me. Any little thing would set him off. If I was a couple of seconds late for dinner he’d talk down to me. If a accidently broke something he’d tell me, ‘you break everything you touch, boy!’. He’d slap around my mother, slap me around, kick me. Until one day where I’d had enough.  I ain’t enduring any more of this. So I took his shotgun and pointed it at ‘im. My mom walked in and took it from me, and instead of putting it down, she shot him in the shoulder. I was taken away after that and put into a home until someone took me in when I was ten. I haven’t seen my parents since,” he shared with you. You could see the tears welling in his eyes. You had no idea your dad was even adopted, or any of what he had been through. “I never wanted to have kids, ‘cause I didn’t want to be a horrible father. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you, Y/N. I never wanted any of this for you.”

 “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, dad. I was scared,” you sniffled.

 “It’s okay, kid. It’s okay. The point is you’re here now. You have a home here and you always will. I ever see Gordon again and I will put him in his place,” he stated.

 “I know. The second Dean looks at me he’ll beat you to it,” you added in. “I transferred to the university here and I plan on working to save up enough to go and study something different.”

 “I’ll pay for it. I’ve been saving since the day you and your brother were born and I never got to help out. I’ll pay for it, kid. I’ve got it covered,” he interjected.

 “Dad, you don’t have to do that. At least let me pay half,” you mentioned.

 “Not happening,” he chuckled. “If you need a place to live, you can have a room at Ellen’s but I know that won’t happen. You’re moving in with Dean aren’t you?”

 “Yeah.”

 “Alright. All I ask is that we have dinner together once a week so we can make up for the time we spent apart these past eleven years. Got it?”

 “Sounds perfect to me, Dad.”

 It was just after five thirty when you looked at the clock and you knew Dean finished work at six, which didn’t leave you a lot of time to bring your stuff up and surprise him. You couldn’t wait to see him, to hold him again and kiss him hard and long, making up for the days you spent apart.

 Bobby drove you to Dean’s apartment complex, offering to carry your bags up for you since you were hurt. Benny was standing behind the front desk, leaning over reading something out of a book when he saw you walking by. A smile spread across his cheeks.

 “Y/N, I didn’t think I’d see you for awhile. Dean told me you were in school,” he grinned widely.

 “Change of plans, Benny. Could you not tell Dean you saw me? I want to surprise him,” you told him. He nodded his head with a contagious smile spread across his cheek. You headed in to elevator, not being able to wait to contain your excitement about being home again.

 You unlocked the door, opening it widely. It was the exact same as it was when you left it and it smelled exactly like him; like home. “Dean’s had a tough week, kid. He’s really missed you. He’s been working himself too hard. You can see on his face that he needs rest. Take care of him, okay?”

 “I’ve got it. I can’t want to see him.”

 “Well, it’s nearly six so I’d better go. Take care. Call if you need anything,” he smiled. “Before I go, I wanted to say that I am so damn proud of you. You have so much strength despite everything you’ve been through. My daughter turned out to be fucking amazing.”

 “Thanks dad. Can you maybe mention getting my job back to Ellen?”

 “Sure thing.”

It was just after six when you checked your phone. You had barely been in contact with Dean all day but it felt like it had been much longer than that. You decided that maybe it would be a good idea to call him. So you did.

 “Hey beautiful,” he answered. His voice sounded tired.

 “Hi handsome. How are you doing?” you questioned.

 “Better now that I’m hearing your voice. I miss you. I was worried when I didn’t hear from you all day. I figured you were probably just busy with school today,” he said softly.

 “I had a busy day, but I’m glad the worst of it is over. Where are you right now?” you questioned.

 “I’m pulling into the apartment complex,” he answered. “What are you wearing?”

 “Oooh Dean, you dirty bird you. I’m wearing your red and black flannel with some leggings, but I don’t have any shoes or socks on,” you giggled.

 “Are you at home? You’ve been staying at school really late all week,” he brought up.

 “I am at home,” you beamed, even though he couldn’t see it. “You sound like you need a good long massage.”

 “I do, along with a nice hot shower and a year’s worth of sleep.”

 “I hope not. When would we get to spend any time together, theoretically speaking?” you let out a laugh.

 “I’ll video chat you and you can watch me sleep,” he joked, causing you to laugh even more. “I miss your laugh, sweetheart.”

 “I miss your hugs and kisses and the way you run your fingers through my hair,” you confessed.

 “I miss your snarky comments and the way you curl in close to me when we sleep together. I miss everything about you,” he sighed. “Y/N, I’ve been trying so damn hard to keep myself together and I can’t do it anymore. I spend every waking hour worrying that something bad is going to happen to you. It’s so hard not waking up and finding your face on a laptop screen instead of on top of me. I knew long distance was going to be hard but I never thought it would be this hard. Not knowing when I’m going to see you again, and hold you in my arms. I miss you so fucking much. You’ve gotta let me come down this weekend.”

 “Babe, it’s okay. You’re right. It’s too hard being away from each other like this,” you breathed out. “Are you nearly home?”

 “Yeah, I’m walking down the hall,” he yawned, “I’m not going to lie, I could really use one of your hugs right now. It’s been such a horrible week without you and could really use one of them right about now.”

 “Walk in your door and come get one.” He let out a laugh, not believing a word you were saying. The front door opened and in walked a very tired, and grumpy looking Dean. He looked over to the kitchen to find you sitting on the counter. A smile spread across his cheeks. He had stubble covering his face, it was longer than you had ever seen it before and that made you worry a little more about him. You were here now, and you were going to take good care of him.

 “I love you, Dean Winchester,” you breathed out. He snapped out of his trance and made his way over to you in an instant. He stopped in front of you and his smile dissipated. He saw the bruise on the side of your face.

 “Sweetheart.”

 “I’m okay,” you choked out, not wanting to cry for the millionth time. “I’m home now. I’m not going anywhere.”

 “Sweetheart, where else are you hurt?” he frowned, bringing his hand up to your injured cheek.

 “M-my ribs,” you told him. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as tears welled in his eyes. His hand left your face and moved to undo the buttons on your flannel shirt, revealing more of your skin. The second he revealed your ribs, a single tear slipped down his cheek.

 “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you,” he whispered.

 “I’m here now, Dean and I’m never going back. I’m never leaving your side again,” you told him. “I fought back and as much as I didn’t succeed, I trashed their house instead. But I don’t want to talk about it right now. I really need you right now.”

 “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere,” he stated. “Can I hug you?”

 “Please, and don’t you dare let go of me,” you joked. Instead of wrapping his arms around your waist, he snaked them around your shoulders, holding you tightly to him.

 “You’re okay now. I’m going to protect you,” he whispered, his hand coming up to the back of your head, softly brushing his fingers against your scalp. You leaned into his hold, nuzzling your head against his. You could smell the cologne on his body and that sent a sense of calm through you. Being in his arms again, being held by him after not having that was the best feeling in the world. Your hands felt the muscles on his back before you hugged him as tightly as you could without hurting yourself. You needed it more than anything. “I’m so damn proud of you, sweetheart.”

 “You gave me the strength I needed,” you whispered.

 “You already had that in you, Y/N. You are the strongest person I know,” he told you.

 “I don’t feel all that strong right now, Dean,” you confessed. “I’m scared that Gordon is going to come after me and he’s going to hurt the people I love, people like you. But I know I can’t live my life scared that he’s going to come after me. I know at some point he will but it doesn’t mean I don’t worry about what he could do to you. I just want to live normally, you know?”

 “I can handle Gordon, Y/N. But he’s never going to lay a finger on you, not if I can do something about it. Y/N, you have an entire family behind you now. You’ve got your dad and Ellen. Sam and Jess, my parents. They are all your family and you deserve that. And even then, you’ve got me and I love you more than anything,” he mentioned.

 You pulled away, keeping your arms around him. Your eyes met his gorgeous green orbs for a moment. You couldn’t help but let them wander just a little. The dusting of freckles on his nose were one of your favourite things about him, along with the soft crinkles by his eyes. His lips were soft and plump and so damn kissable. You leaned up, pressing your lips firmly to his in a sweet kiss.

 “I’ve missed that,” he muttered, licking his lips.

 “Me too,” you smiled. “I was able to transfer into the university here for the January semester so I have a few months to figure out what I want to do. I wasted all of Gordon’s money this semester.”

 “That’s my girl,” he chuckled. “What do you want to do tonight?”

 “I really want to take a shower. I feel gross and I smell like airplane food. I just want to feel clean and put on some of your clothes and order some pizza and wings. I just want to be with you,” you said softly.

 “Sounds like the perfect night to me.”

 You hopped off the counter, trying your best to not hurt yourself further in the process. Dean held his hand out to you, leading you through the apartment and straight to the bathroom. It felt amazing to be back in the apartment once more. It had become your home over the summer and now it was your home.

 Dean slipped the flannel shirt off your body before his hands reached around your back to unclasp your bra. His movements were gentle, just like he was when you first allowed him to touch you. A part of you thought that Dean was doing this in fear that you weren’t okay with him touching you like he could before because of what happened with Gordon. Sure you were nervous, but you could now feel the difference. You knew Dean and you trusted Dean. He loved you and he would never do anything to hurt you or even harm you in any way.

 His fingers hooked in the waistband of your leggings, gingerly sliding them down your legs along with your thong. He moved to turn the shower on, adjusting it so it would be the perfect temperature for you when you climbed in.

 “Go on in. I’m going to grab us some clothes and then I’ll join you, okay?”

 “Sounds perfect to me,” you smiled at him.

 You climbed in under the hot stream, the water worked wonders on your sore body. The water pressure in his apartment was damn near perfect to shower in compared to what you had during the week. It was bigger and usually included a strong man with you.

 Dean joined you moments later, his hands grazing over your hips. You melted into his embrace. His skin pressed against yours felt like coming home all over again. It was always an intimate moment between the two of you. The touches were never sexual, not at first anyways. The way his fingers would ghost over your skin and the delicate way he would wash your body. It was always more fun to shower with Dean.

 Twenty minutes later, you were both clean and ready to settle down for the night. He had picked out one of his oversized t-shirts for you to wear, along with a pair of black boxers. The fluffy towels were waiting on the counter. You couldn’t hide the smile that crept up on your face, and you didn’t want to hide it. Dean never failed to make you feel at home.

 “So how would you feel about having a roommate?” you asked him, even though you already knew the answer.

 “Hmm, I don’t know. I mean you’re a girl and girls have cooties,” he joked.

 “You have cooties,” you giggled, taking your seat next to him on the couch.

 “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else,” he winked. “You know we’re going to be just fine, right? You’re here. You’re home. There is nothing to worry about now. You don’t ever have to go back. Your parents are not going to be a part of your life anymore. It’s you and me now. We’ve got our whole lives ahead of us.”

 “I know,” you nodded. You carefully threw your legs over his lap, curling into his embrace. “And something tells me we’re going to be just fine together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
